Forever and Always
by twihard22
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are famous singers. Both have had bad relationships. Now, they meet and their worlds change. Can Bella accept she is the one for Edward? Can they put their pasts behind them and be with one another? Way better then sum! Human
1. Big News

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Bella POV**

"Alice where are we going?" Rosalie and I asked annoyed.

"Shh! Relax we are almost there." Alice responded. Alice and Rosalie are my best friends in the world. Alice was a famous fashion designer whereas Rosalie was a famous supermodel. We have been best friends ever since we met in high school.

***Flashback***

"Bella are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school? It is only a couple of miles away." My mother Renee said.

"Mom, I'm fine. The bus isn't so bad." I said, lying through my teeth. The bus was horrible. Imagine the worst bus ride you can think of and then make it two times worse. Trust me, if you stepped onto my bus you would walk right off. But, my mom always worked too hard. Taking the bus was just a thing that I felt I had to do to make her less stressed.

"Alright Bella. I'll see you when you get home." My mother said kissing me.

"Ok, bye mom!" I said quickly then walked out the door. My walk to the bus stop was short. I just had to walk to the end of my street. When I got there, there were two girls I have never seen before. They must be new to the school.

I walked up to them and got a better view of them. One girl had short spiky hair and dressed really fashionable. The other girl had long blonde hair and looked like she should be on a runway. The spiky haired girl turned towards me and said," Hi I'm Alice and this is my friend Rosalie. We just moved here. Who are you?"

"Hi." I said shyly. "I'm Bella."

"Oh my gosh! I love your name! Would you want to sit with us on the bus?" The girl named Alice asked.

"Um…sure. It's better then sitting alone or getting spitballs in my hair." I laughed.

They laughed too. "The bus is that bad huh?" The girl named Rosalie said.

"You don't know the half of it." I sighed.

***End Flashback***

Ahh, those were some fun times.

"Bella! The paparazzi are following us again!" Rosalie complained, pulling me out of my reverie." If you weren't so god damn famous, maybe they would stop following us and leave us alone."

"If you guys are famous also, why is it always my fault?" I accused.

"Um… let's see, because you have another #1 album out and you are the most famous singer in the world!" Alice said rolling her eyes like she made this speech _everyday._

"That's not the only reason." I said blushing. " You guys throw things out of proportion. The paparazzi are following you guys too not just me. I am not that popular.

'If you aren't so popular then why do people try to break into your apartment sometimes?" Rosalie asked.

"I am not the luckiest person. It would be my luck to get ambushed by paparazzi on a daily basis or get my apartment broken into."

"Bella you have got to be kidding me. Luck? Bella you are the luckiest person alive. A fantastic singing career and you have just about every guy practically kneeling at your feet. Yeah, that's so unlucky." Alice said.

"Ok, I see your point but you guys always make things seem so much bigger than what it really is." I shot back.

"You are so humble Bella. You don't look at yourself clearly." Rosalie accused.

"Why are we at a restaurant?" I said changing the subject when I noticed we pulled up to a fancy restaurant that made me feel underdressed.

" I have some news I would like to share with you guys." Alice said mischievously, as we walked into the restaurant. As we walked in a few people started whispering but we ignored them because we were so used to it by now. After all we were always the most talked about friendship circle on the web and magazines. The host looked over at us and did a double take. He then nearly sprinted to us and looking at me only said," Table for three?"

"Actually, I believe someone else has already gotten us a table thanks." Alice cut in and then steered us away towards the dining area. "See, Bella, every boy kneeling at your feet." She giggled.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

We walked into a noisy eating area. It was brightly lit with a lot of waiters and waitresses walking around. Alice brought us to the back of the room, where it was a little less quiet and only a few tables occupied. A group of boys looked over at us but we pretended not to notice. Alice brought us to our seats and then I realized we weren't eating alone.

"Hi Jazz." Alice said.

"Hello Alice." He said kissing her. "Hello Bella. Hello Rosalie."

"Hello." Jasper has been Alice's boyfriend for almost two years now. They met when Jasper was working for Rosalie. He was her bodyguard until he met Alice then he switched to her. Rosalie, let's just say wasn't to happy with Jasper, but Rosalie got over it when she realized how happy Jasper made Alice.

"So no offense Jasper but why are you here?" Rosalie asked.

"I wanted to be here when Alice told you guys the news." He replied.

"Alright so… what's the news?" I asked.

"Let's order first." Alice said quickly, pushing us into the booth. As we started to sit down the waitress ran over to us at top speed. You would think she was running from a wild bear. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked. We all ordered coke from her and then she went to retrieve it.

"Do you guys know what you want?" Alice asked us after a minute of us looking at our menus.

"Yeah, I think so." I said.

"Yes." Rosalie said. As she said that the waitress suddenly appeared again with our drinks and asked us what we wanted. We all ordered and turned towards Alice and Jasper.

"Okay! What's the news?" I asked.

Alice hesitated and looked like she wasn't sure how to begin. Finally after a minute she said." Okay…well…um…well JasperandIaregettingmarried." Alice mumbled.

"What?" Rosalie asked

"Were getting married!" Alice said excitedly.

Rosalie and me screamed and then jumped over from our side of the booth to Alice and Jasper and started hugging them and jumping up and down.

"Guys! Let's sit down." Rosalie laughed. " Everyone is staring."

It was true. All the waiters and waitresses and even some costumers were sticking their heads in our direction trying to figure out what was going on. After everything settled back down, the waitress brought our food. We each had some of our food and I could tell Rosalie couldn't hold it in anymore and asked, " Okay when, where and how?" We looked at them and waited for someone to say something. But before they did I noticed Alice had an engagement ring on her finger. I couldn't believe I didn't notice it before. I was too preoccupied into where we were going.

" Alice! Your ring is beautiful! I cannot believe I didn't notice it before."

Rosalie gasped. " That is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen." It was a silver band that had a 1-carat diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds, one on each side. After that there were even smaller diamonds down the side. It was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen**.**

"Thanks! I know I love it!" Alice squealed. " I just about tackled Jasper when I saw it."

"Just about?" Jasper smiled.

"Very funny." Alice said sarcastically.

"Guys! Hello! Back on schedule. What about the proposal?" Rosalie asked.

"Why don't you tell them? You are better then telling stories than I am." Jasper said looking at Alice.

"Alright. What do you want to know?" Alice asked.

Rosalie and I sighed. " When, how, where." We said together then laughed.

"Alright lets see. Well. Jasper called me yesterday and asked me if I wanted to go out with him. Obviously I said yes. So when he picked me up, I asked where we were going. He wouldn't tell me and I was getting annoyed because you know how I love to be in on everything." Alice laughed.

"Yes we do." I said.

"So anyway." Alice continued. " He parked along the beach and brought me to where a picnic basket was set up. As you probably guessed I was so excited and practically dragged him over to the blanket."

"Pushed." Jasper coughed.

Alice ignored him and went on, " We ate mostly in silence. Jasper was very quiet. He would answer my questions but would say nothing else. I asked him what was wrong but he said nothing, you know boys, always hate to tell you their emotions." Alice chuckled playfully ruffling Jaspers hair.

"Hey!" He whined.

"So then…" Alice continued ignoring him again. " After we sat in silence, he handed me a beautiful seashell and told me to open it. You can guess what I found in there." Alice laughed again.

"The ring." I said.

"Yup, and then I turned to him and asked him what it was for and then he asked me to marry him." She squeaked.

"Ahh! That's so romantic." I said.

"Then she tackled me to the ground and –" Jasper said but was quickly cut off by Rosalie.

"That's enough!" Rosalie said holding up a hand. " Need to know only thanks!"

We all laughed and Alice blushed which made us laugh harder.

"Bella! Those boys over there are staring at you." Alice said quickly after we all settled down trying to prove her point.

"Ugh! Why can't they go put their heads into a toilet? That way they can get a good view of their annoying faces." I said really irritated. This was the third time today! This was the one thing I hated about being a singer. You never knew who liked you for the famous you or the real you.

"Bella, it looks like one of them is coming over here." Rosalie said snorting.

I turned and saw a boy with sandy hair coming this way. The expression on his face said I could get any girl I want. Ugh! My patience was running on thin ice. I am so sick of this. I mean, I love meeting fans and all, but I hated when they tried to be all cool.

He approached my table, not even paying attention to any of my friends. "Hey sweet thing. How about you and me catch a burger or something?"

"I'm already eating." I said. My friends all coughed trying to hide their laughter.

"Oh, well how about tomorrow?" He asked, not pleased with my response.

"No thanks." I said.

"Well baby, they always come back to me so, here's my number." He pulled out of his pocket a piece of paper and flicked it over to me. " Just in case." He winked. " The name is James by the way."

"Ah, thanks?" I said.

"No problem, sweetheart." He said and walked away towards his snickering friends.

I looked over to my friends and their faces were bright red. "Oh just laugh!" I sighed. They burst out laughing and I had to laugh along with them. That was the most pathetic pick up line I have ever heard.

"Now that is something you don't see everyday." Jasper laughed.

"Oh, it happens everyday." I said. "But it's not just me. It happens to Alice and Rosalie too."

"What!" Jasper said turning towards Alice. " Alice! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never thought too." Alice said.

"Jasper don't worry. Alice doesn't even pay them any attention what so ever. She just keeps walking, pretending like they aren't even there." I said.

"Oh, ok. But I still don't like the idea of you getting asked out everyday." Jasper said slightly stressed.

"Jazz, don't worry. You are the only one for me. I'll even kick them if I have to." Alice said.

We all laughed. "She would to." Rosalie said.

Jasper smiled. "I know." He then kissed Alice. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you Rosalie. I know how you hate your body guard, so my brother Emmett who works as a bodyguard for my other brother Edward said he would be glad to help you out when you need it."

"Oh my god! You don't mean Edward Cullen?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes? Why?" He asked.

"I can't believe he is your brother! He is the best singer in the world!" Rosalie said. " But not as good as Bella." She put in quickly.

" I hear that everyday!" He chuckled. " But we are getting off topic here. So do you want Emmett to help?"

"Oh, sure. I could use some back up." She said.

"Okay I'll give him your number and have him contact you." Jasper said.

Rosalie nodded. After that, we talked about random things, like the current news and what rumors were swirling around about us now.

I looked at my watch. It said 9:00 pm. Wow.

"Guys I have to run. It's 9:00 and I have a concert tomorrow." I explained standing up.

"Okay. I'll drive you home." Alice said. Then her eyes lit up. " Bella, can me and Rose crash at your place, because we have to come over tomorrow and get ready for your concert too."

"Sure, that'll be fun." I said smiling.

"How about I pick you guys up in Alice's limo tomorrow with Emmett and we can drive you to the concert?" Jasper asked.

"Oh! That would be great. Thanks so much Jasper!" I said.

"No problem."

"Alright. Bye Jazz. See you tomorrow." Alice said and gave Jasper a hug and a kiss and then said she would go get the car.

Rosalie and I said goodbye to Jasper and followed Alice out the door. In the corner of my eye I saw James trying to pick up another girl. As I walked out the same sentence kept running through my head. Will I ever find someone who would love me for me?

_**Author Note:**_

**Okay! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter of my story! Please Review! And PLEASE! I NEED SONG SUGGESTIONS TO WHAT BELLA SHOULD SING! PLEASE! ALL SUGGESTIONS WELCOMED! I WILL DO THEM. I don't have that much range into my music.**

**Thanks so much and remember to review!**

**-Twihard 22**


	2. Getting ready

**Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**BELLA POV **

Rosalie, Alice and I were all silent on our ride to my apartment. I could tell they all noticed I seemed out of it so they were letting me think in silence. But the silence was getting to Rosalie. Finally she said, " Let's turn on the radio." She leaned over and hit the switch without waiting for us to respond. Two men turned on and seemed to be excited over the topic that they were discussing.

' _Did you hear that Bella Swan has a concert tomorrow?_' One of the spokesmen said.

'_Yes. The concert is sold out. Bella is supposedly singing some new songs from her hit album. A lot of them I hear, are about her old boyfriend Jacob Black.' _The other said.

'_When did they break up? Half a year ago?' _The first one questioned.

'_I'm glad she did Dan. That guy was a jerk. I think Bella was happy to get rid of him.' _The second guy said.

'_Your sure right Tom._' Dan said_. ' She deserves better than him.'_

Rosalie leaned over and shut the radio off. She turned towards me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I sighed. I was used to the radio somehow always turning on when people were talking about me or Alice or Rosalie." I am glad I broke up with him. All he wanted was the publicity anyway." I said sighing again.

"Don't worry Bella. You'll meet your guy. If not well Alice will kick them." She smiled.

"Yes I will. It'll hurt so bad every man in the country will feel it too." Alice laughed.

"Thanks guys." I said laughing too.

**Morning **

"Bella! Wakeeeee Upppppp! It's timee tooo wakkeee upppp!" Alice sang into my ear.

I woke up and looked over to my clock. It read 10:00 am. I shifted my blankets off of myself sat up.

"Good morning sleepy head." Rosalie said standing in my doorway.

"Hi guys." I yawned. I got up and stretched.

"So!" Alice said hopping next to me after I got a chance to realize what was going on. "Who wants breakfast?"

"Please!" I said and walked into the kitchen following Alice. It smelt like eggs and coffee. " Alice it smells wonderful."

"Thanks." She said placing my breakfast in front of me.

"So are you guys excited to sing a song with me today?" I asked. Even though Rosalie and Alice both weren't famous singers they did have amazing voices and usually sang 1 song with me.

"Yes! And I was thinking I could announce my engagement with Jasper tonight?" Alice said looking at me.

"Aww that's so romantic. Of course you can!" I said.

"Okay, I'm going to go call him and let him know. Oh, and what time should I tell him to pick us up?"

"Around three." I said. " We need to do a sound check and it takes an hour to get to where we are going."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Alice sang and hopped out of the room.

I laughed and finished my breakfast.

Alice came back in after a minute. " I have gotten everyone's outfits together!" She sang. " Let's get moving! We need to get ready!"

"Alice, we have five hours." I said.

"Yes, but we need to do all our outfits, all our make up, all our hair and all our nails. Bella if you want perfection were going to have to start early." Alice pointed out.

I sighed. " Alright."

"Let's get moving!" Rosalie said getting up and bouncing into my bathroom. She came back 1 minute later with a bunch of nail polish bottles. "We'll do our nails first." She said. " Pick the color that goes along with your outfit."

"Okay so Bella you will have to do a dark blue, Rosalie you do a chocolate brown and I'll do bubble gum pink." Alice said.

"Okay!" I said finding the perfect shade of blue.

"Bella, I'll do your nails and toes while you Rosalie get everything set up in the bathroom." Alice said.

"Yes ma'am." Rosalie said saluting Alice then marching to the bathroom.

I laughed and then turned to Alice. " Alright Bella, let's get your nails pretty." Alice said grabbing the bottle from my hand.

"Yes ma'am." I said mimicking Rose and went and sat on the chair.

Alice rolled her eyes than started painting. We sat in silence most of the time. But we did talk a little.

"So when are you going to have your wedding?" I asked.

"Probably in the summer." Alice said. " I don't want to wait that long. And the summer is nice and warm."

"So like in 2 months?" I said.

"Probably. I can't wait though. Jasper said he didn't care when we had it so I'm probably going to plan the whole thing." Alice said. " You know boys. They hate the wedding preparations.

I laughed. "I'll help you too."

"Thanks Bella… So what song are we going to sing?" She questioned.

"Um… I was thinking either my new song Party in the USA or my other song I gotta feeling. **Note: their owners own all songs! But I am making that different in the story! But Miley Cyrus owns Party in the USA and The Black Eyed Peas own I gotta feeling! **

" Oh, definitely Party in the USA!" Rosalie called.

"Ditto!" Alice said clapping her hands.

"Alright I guess we are going to sing Party in the USA!" I said.

"Alice I'm done setting up everything!" Rosalie called.

"Okay! Bella you're done now anyway. Sit here and don't move for like ten minutes. Once your dry, go and put your outfit on and meet us in the bathroom."

"Okay." I said.

Alice got up and walked into my bathroom. I sat staring into space for the next ten minutes. Finally, I checked and saw that my nails were dry. I got up careful not to make my nail bang anything incase it was still a little wet and walked towards my bedroom. When I went into my room, I saw that Alice had left my outfit on my bed for me. It was the most amazing outfit I have ever seen. I was wearing a Gray checkered hat with faded skinny jeans. A white long sleeved shirt with a long navy blue cardigan with a pair of blue flats and a brown belt that went around the cardigan. The outfit looked amazing when I put it on. Alice was a miracle worker. I then walked over to my bathroom, where Alice waited to do my make up for the concert.

By the time we all finished with everything and ate our lunch it was 2:30. Rosalie and Alice wore similar outfits to mine. Alice wore dark colored jean skinny jeans, a checkered pink hat, high-heeled pink shoes and a pink shirt that hugged her figure; She also wore a black leather jacket that made the outfit complete. Rosalie wore a pair of jean skinny jeans with a white long sleeved shirt. She also was wearing a brown vest, a brown-checkered hat and brown flats.

Rosalie and I both had our hair down. We both crimped our hair so it was a little curly and it flowed past our shoulders. Alice wore her same spiky hair do as always.

We were all sitting on the coach listening to our favorite song, run this town when Jasper knocked and entered. "Are you guys ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so." I said standing up.

Alice bounced over to Jasper. " Hey Jazz."

"Hi Alice." He said putting his arm around her and kissing her.

"Guys, we got to go!" Rosalie said standing at the door with me alongside her.

"Okay." Alice said and walked out the door with Jasper. We all walked out of my apartment to where our limo was waiting for us. A tall muscular guy with short brown hair who reminded me of a teddy bear was waiting there holding the door for us. He looked at me and then to Rosalie. After that all he did was stare at Rosalie. We walked up to him and Jasper introduced us.

"Everyone this is my brother Emmett."

"Hello." he said nodding to us. Then he looked at Alice. " What's up Alice? How's it going little sis to be?"

Alice rolled her eyes. " Hi Emmett."

Emmett then looked at me and said, " You must be Bella."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Same here." He said with a toothy grin. He then turned to Rosalie and said, " You must be Rosalie. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Same here." Rosalie said blushing.

"Alright Emmett save the flirting for later." Jasper said. " Were going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett said and walked to the driver's side.

"Okay girls let's get this show on the road." I said as we all hopped into the limo on my way to my concert.

_**Author Note:**_

**Okay! So thanks so much for the people who reviewed! If you haven't reviewed yet then please review! Thanks so much for reading my story. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can. But for now remember to R&R!**

**-Twihard22**


	3. First Sight

***ALL SONGS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS… TAYLOR SWIFT and Miley Cyrus. ALSO, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! *******

**Chapter 3 **

**Bella POV**

We were on our way. Alice, Rosalie and I sat in the back of the limo while both of the boys hopped into the front.

"Rosalie, that Emmett guy is kind of cute." I said. After we got settled in into the back of the limo.

"Shut up!" She said blushing.

"I'm serious! You should totally ask him out! He couldn't keep his eyes off of you either." I giggled.

"I was thinking about asking him out." Rosalie sighed.

"I'll find out if he likes you." Alice said.

"How?" I asked.

"I'll text Jazz. I'm sure Emmett will tell him if he does." Alice said.

"Wait! I need to proof read it before you send anything." Rosalie said, anxious.

Alice sighed. "Alright." She pulled out her phone and started texting at top speed. After she handed the phone to Rosalie for her to check.

"Thanks." She said. I leaned over to read the message.

**Hey Jazz. I was wondering if you could**

**ask Emmett if he liked Rosalie? Please?:) **

**Text me back. xoxoxoxo Luv Alice.**

"That sounds fine." Rosalie said slightly nervous.

"Okay give me my phone!" Alice said snatching the phone away from her and then sending the message.

I heard Jasper's phone go off. We all waited in baited breath. Finally 5 minutes later, Jasper texted back. Alice opened her phone as soon as it beeped and looked at her phone. She didn't say anything as she handed it to Rosalie.

**He said yes. He said he hasn't met**

**anyone so beautiful. xoxoxoxo Jasper.**

Rosalie looked up from the phone; a tear glistened in his eye. "He called me beautiful." She smiled. " I like him to."

Alice and I started jumping up and down in our seats. "Are you absolutely sure you like him?" Alice asked.

"Yes why?" Rosalie said suspicious.

"Oh…I don't know just because…EMMETT! ROSAIE LIKES YOU TOO!" I yelled. Alice yelled along with me and we laughed when we saw Emmett jump in his chair from us yelling to him.

Rosalie looked mortified. She looked like she wanted to kill us. But before she could say anything, Alice's phone beeped. I looked over to see what it said. It was from Jasper.

**Why did you say that? Emmett**

**is having trouble controlling the**

**car. He bounced out of his seat when**

**he heard you say that! xoxoxoxo Jasper.**

Alice and I laughed. "Aw! That's so cute." Alice sighed. "I'm going to call Jasper." She dialed the number before Rosalie could snatch the phone away from her.

"Hello?" We heard Jasper say.

Alice turned him on speakerphone so we could hear him better. "Hi Jasper." She said. "So… can you put Emmett on the phone?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because! Rosalie needs to talk to him." I said.

"What! NO! You guys are so cruel." Rosalie whispered.

"Alright, hold on." Jasper said. We saw him give the phone to Emmett in the window that separated us from the front seat. Emmett put the phone to his ear, keeping his head straight and eyes on the road.

"Hello?" He said shyly.

"Hi Emmett. It's Bella. So do you seriously like Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yes I do." He said confidently.

Rosalie smiled and motioned for us to give her the phone. We handed it to her and then she never stopped talking to him until we arrived.

Alice and I sat in silence not wanting to disrupt Rosalie's conversation. Alice looked outside and her eyes widened. She finally spoke after about 20 minutes. " Bella! You must look outside!" She squeaked.

I leaned over and looked out the window. "Oh my god!" I said awed. Outside, their had to be 20,000 people waiting to get into my concert. I could hear my songs playing and just about everyone had t-shirts that had a picture of me on the front. Emmett drove around the back of the stadium where the fans were not allowed.

I stepped out of the car and my manager Garrett came running out to meet us. "Are you ready? This is a big night for you."

"Yup." I said popping the 'P'.

"Alright then. Go in there and blow their socks off." He said winking at me.

Rosalie, and me alongside of Rosalie was Emmett, Jasper and Alice followed me into the back of the stage. Everything looked ready

"Guys, Emmett and I have to bolt. We have to go pick up Edward and his snotty girlfriend Victoria. We'll meet you guys back here and watch the ending of the concert." Jasper said.

"Alright." I said. "Thanks for the ride. See you later!" I said waving as I started to walk farther backstage.

"No problem. See you guys later." He said. Emmett whispered something into Rosalie's ear and then followed Jasper out the exit.

"Okay guys." I said. "It's time for my sound check. I'll meet you back here in a bit."

"Alright." Alice and Rosalie said.

I followed the staff members to the stage.

When I was done with my sound check. They started to let people into the stadium, and every minute it would get louder and louder.

Before I knew it one of the staff workers came over to me and said, "Miss Swan. It's show time."

"Okay thanks." I said suddenly nervous. All my songs we new tonight and I didn't know what the crowd would think. I took a deep breath and turned towards my friends. They each held a microphone in their hands, waiting for my cue to introduce me like they did every concert. I nodded signaling them to start.

"Hello everyone!" Alice said through the microphone loud enough so everyone could hear her. " This is Bella Swan's best friend Alice Brandon here!" The whole arena started screaming like crazy, but that didn't stop Alice. " Are you all ready for my singing?" She asked.

"Alice, it's not your turn yet. It's Bella's turn." Rosalie laughed into the microphone. "Are you all ready for Bella?" Rosalie yelled. The arena screamed louder then before. "Oh, sorry guys, I think we lost her."

I took one look at my friends and they gave me thumbs up. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors onto the stage. "No guys! I'm right here." I said walking onto the middle of the stage. Everyone yelled again. "How are you all doing?" I asked. The crowd went bananas. I took another deep breath and signaled my band to start. "Here is a new song that is going to be on my upcoming album! Hope you all enjoy it."

I started singing and moved across the stage as I did. **(Bella singing in bold.)**

"**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday**

**When I caught your eye**

**We caught onto something, I hold on to the night**

**You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me."**

I paused and then walked to the other side of the stage.

"**Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me**

**This thing is breaking down we almost never speak**

**I don't feel welcome anymore**

**Baby, what happened? Please tell me**

**'Cause one second it was perfect**

**Now you're halfway out the door**

**And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low; you can't feel nothin' at all**

**And you flashback to when he said, forever and always**

**Oh, oh**

**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always" **I then walked to the center of the stage where I did the dance moves that me and my band had practiced over and over again.

"**Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest?**

**Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?**

**I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute**

**Now I'm not so sure…**

**So here's to everything, coming down to nothing**

**Here's to silence that cuts me to the core**

**Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute**

**But I don't anymore**

**And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low; you can't feel nothin' at all**

**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**

**Oh, oh**

**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so**

**Oh, oh**

**Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?**

**Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?**

**'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called**

**And then you feel so low; you can't feel nothin' at all**

**And you flashback to when we said forever and always!**

**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,**

**Yeah" **

I finished the song and smiled at the crowd. "Thank you!" I said over the roar of the crowd. "How about we slow it down for a bit."

I started singing my song sitting on a stool swaying towards the music.

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?**

**Now, why would you wanna make the very first scar?**

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

**Maybe I should've seen the sign**

**Should've read the writing on the wall**

**And realized by the distance in your eyes**

**That I would be the one to fall**

**No matter what you say, I still can't believe**

**That you would walk away, it don't make sense to me**

**But why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?**

**Now, why would you wanna make the very first scar?**

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

**It's not unbroken anymore**

**How do I get it back the way it was before?**

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?**

**Now why would you wanna make the very first scar?**

**Why would you wanna break?**

**Why would you wanna break a?**

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

**Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?**

**Now why would you wanna make the very first scar?**

**Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?**

I went on like this for about 7 more songs on my album. By that time, I thought it was time to bring Alice and Rosalie out to sing our song. "Alright! I have a special treat for you guys! Come on out, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale!" I yelled.

Alice and Rosalie walked onto the stage waving to the crowd. "How are you all doing?" Alice asked.

"Are you guys ready?" Rosalie said.

"No Rosalie, I think the question is...is the crowd ready?" I said.

"Why don't you ask them?" Alice said.

"Are you guys ready?" Rosalie yelled. The crowd screamed. "Are you guys ready?" Rosalie yelled again and they screamed even louder even though I didn't know that was possible.

"I think they are ready!" I said.

We all nodded to each other and brought the microphone to our mouths.

*Bold is Bella, Italics is Alice and underlined is Rosalie. All three together are all of them singing. *

**I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dreamer card again**

_Welcome to the land of fame excess_ _am I gonna fit in_

Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time

**Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign**

_**This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous**_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda homesick_

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**

**And the Jay-Z song was on **

_And the Jay-Z song was on _

And the Jay-Z song was on 

**So I put my hands up, they're playin my song**

_The butterflies fly away_, _**I'm noddin my head like Yeah!**_

_**Movin my hips like Yeah!**_

**Got my hands up, they're playin my song**

_**They know I'm gonna be okay**_

_**Yeah! It's a party in the USA! **_

_**Yeah! It's a party in the USA! **_

Get to the club in my taxicab, everybody's lookin at me now

**Like who's that chick that's rockin kicks, she's gotta be from outta town**

_So hard with my girls not around me_

Its definitely not a Nashville party cause all I see is stilettos

_**I guess I never got the memo**_

**My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda homesick**

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune

**And the Britney song was on**

_And the Britney song was on_

And the Britney song was on

**So I put my hands up, they're playin my song**

_The butterflies fly away_, _**I'm noddin my head like Yeah!**_

_**Movin my hips like Yeah!**_

**Got my hands up, they're playin my song**

They know I'm gonna be okay

_**Yeah! It's a party in the USA! **_

_**Yeah! It's a party in the USA! **_

**Feel like hoppin on a flight (on a flight)**

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight) _

Something stops me every time (every time)

**The DJ plays my song and I feel alright**

**So I put my hands up, they're playin my song**

_The butterflies fly away_, _**I'm noddin my head like Yeah!**_

_**Movin my hips like Yeah!**_

Got my hands up, they're playin my song

**They know I'm gonna be okay**

_**Yeah! It's a party in the USA! **_

_**Yeah! It's a party in the USA! **_

**So I put my hands up, they're playin my song**

_The butterflies fly away,_ _**I'm noddin my head like Yeah!**_

_**Movin my hips like Yeah!**_

**Got my hands up, they're playin my song**

_They know I'm gonna be okay_

_**Yeah! It's a party in the USA! **_

_**Yeah! It's a party in the USA! **_

The crowd screamed our names. We all yelled, "Thank you!"

"But before they leave…" I said pausing. "I think Alice has an announcement to make." The crowd quieted down and I motioned Alice to begin.

Alice took the microphone and stepped towards the center of the stage. "Well I wanted to tell you all, and you guys are the first people to find out…" She paused and took a deep breath. " Well, I wanted to tell you I'm getting married to my long time boyfriend Jasper Cullen." The whole crowd stood up and clapped and whooped for Alice and she blushed and walked back over to Rosalie and I. "Thank you!" She said. "Now, how about that last song that Bella has for you." My two friends waved to the crowd and walked back stage.

"Weren't they amazing?" I asked the crowd. They all screamed. "Well, I am sorry to say that the concert is almost over, but I do have one more song for you! I want you all to get up from your seats and dance with me!" I started to sing the song and started walking around the stage again.

**You, with your words like knives**  
**And swords and weapons that you use against me**  
**You, have knocked me off my feet again**  
**Got me feeling like a nothing**  
**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard**  
**Calling me out when I'm wounded**  
**You, picking on the weaker man**  
**Well you can take me down **  
**With just one single blow**

**But you don't know what you don't know**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ole city**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**You, with your switching sides**  
**And your walk by lies **  
**And your humiliation**  
**You, have pointed out my flaws again**  
**As if I don't already see them**  
**I walk with my head down **  
**Tying to block you out **  
**Cause I'll never impress you**  
**I just want to fell okay again**  
**I'll bet you got pushed around**  
**Somebody made you cold**  
**But the cycle ends right now**  
**Cause you can't lead me down that road**  
**And you don't know what you don't know**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ole city**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean****  
****Why you gotta be so mean?**

**And I can see it years from now in a bar**  
**Talking over a football game**  
**With that same loud opinion**  
**But nobody's listening**  
**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things**  
**Drunk and roaming all about how I can't sing**  
**But all you are is mean**

**All you are is mean**  
**And a liar**  
**And pathetic**  
**And alone in life **  
**And mean**, **And mean, ****And mean, ****And mean, ****And mean **

**But someday I'll be living in a big ole city**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Yeah**

**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ole city**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Why you gotta be so mean?**

"Thanks so much! You guys are amazing!" I said as a I finished my last song of the night. "Goodnight! I love you all!" I said as I ran off the stage. When I got back stage, Alice and Rosalie ran over to me and hugged me.

"Bella!" Alice yelled! "You were amazing! Oh my god! Your songs were amazing! Oh my god! Amazing!"

I laughed. "Thanks Alice! You were both really good too!" I said.

"Bella! You were so good! I can't believe some of the songs you sang! They were amazing!" Rosalie gushed.

"Thanks guys!" I said.

My manager Garrett came over to me. "Great job girl! That is what I call amazing. But I would start going to your car now or the fans might follow you home." He said.

"Thanks Garrett. I'll call you later and you can give me my schedule for my appearances soon."

"You know it." He said and left.

We walked out and saw Emmett and Jasper waiting for us, but they were not alone. I first saw a girl with flaming red hair. She looked like she was going to attack anyone who came too close to her. I then looked up and saw the most handsome boy I have ever seen. I didn't know it then, but I had just seen the love of my life.

_**Author Note:**_

**Yay! She saw Edward! I know most of you wanted to see Edward, and I am sorry if I didn't have enough of him…but I thought that would make to story more exciting if I stopped the chapter there! Sorry! Promise he will be in the next chapter! What do you think of the songs? I mixed it up a bit, 2different singers…tell me what you think. I will be doing more of Taylor Swift!** **Sorry if I don't update soon as you would like! I have bball tournaments and school:( But I will try to update ASAP! Okay! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think:)**

**-Twihard22**


	4. Understanding

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**EDWARD POV!**

I was with my girlfriend Victoria, or as I should say waiting for her… again.

"Hi Eddie." She said coming up to me as she met me backstage of my concert. She ran over to me and kissed me.

"Hi." I said slightly annoyed. "Where were you during my concert?"

"Oh, I was posing for the paparazzi. They wanted some pictures of me." She said innocently, blinking her eyes like she was confused on how that was wrong.

"The whole time?" I said as we walked out the door.

"Well, I wasn't only posing for some pictures, they interviewed me also."

"About what?" I said flatly.

"Well, they wanted to know about our relationship. I told them we were deeply in love and nothing could break us apart." She said twirling around like a ballerina.

I gritted my teeth. I didn't know what was going on with Victoria now a days. She seemed more interested in the camera than hanging out or going on dinner dates. "We'll talk about this later." I said coolly, ending the conversation as I saw Emmett and Jasper waiting for us up ahead.

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked trying not to laugh as he could see the expression on my face.

"Fine." I practically growled getting into the limo. I saw Victoria walk over to the other side of it.

"Jasper, can you open the door for me? I don't want to break my nail, I just got them done." She said. That was another thing that was happening. She was treating my brothers like pack mules and was acting like she was the queen of England.

"Anything for you, your highness." I heard jasper whisper the last part. I wanted to bang my head against the seat. I knew then what I had to do but the question was did I have the guts to do it? I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before. Victoria came over to me and practically sat on top of me. I shied away and tried to cover it up by asking Jasper where we were going.

"We are going to pick up Alice, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan from Bella's concert." That put Victoria into her mode.

"Edward." She said seriously. " I hope you won't be looking at those girls when they come out."

I ignored her but Emmett responded for me. "Eddie here will not be looking at Alice because she is Jasper's fiancé and Rosalie is currently dating me."

"The famous model Rosalie Hale agreed to go on a date with you." I said smirking.

"Yes she did." Emmett said. "But Bella is single, so I would look out for her Victoria." He said laughing.

"She steps near my Eddie, I'll show her how it's done. Nobody takes Eddie from me." She said seriously. Jasper and Emmett faces turned red while they were trying to hold in their laughter.

I sighed. " About that." I started to say but was cut off by Jasper.

"We're here. Let's go listen to the rest of Bella's concert." He said and we all jumped out of the limo. When I got out I could hear Alice's voice coming from inside the Arena.

"Well I wanted to tell you all, and you guys are the first people to find out…" She paused. I waited to hear what she was going to say and I could see from the corner of my eye that Jasper looked excited about something. Alice started talking once more." Well, I wanted to tell you I'm getting married to my long time boyfriend Jasper Cullen." I could hear the crowd whooping and clapping for her. "Thank you!" She said. "Now, how about that last song that Bella has for you

I turned towards Jasper. "You decided to go public?"

"Well we figured they would find out sooner or later so we chose sooner just to get it out of the way." He responded.

"Smart." I said and turned my attention back to the concert.

"Weren't they amazing?" I heard a new voice say. I was guessing it must have been Bella. They all screamed. "Well, I am sorry to say that the concert is almost over, but I do have one more song for you! I want you all to get up from your seats and dance with me!" She then started to sing the song. Her voice sounded like an angels. I closed my eyes and listened closely.

**You, with your words like knives**  
**And swords and weapons that you use against me**  
**You, have knocked me off my feet again**  
**Got me feeling like a nothing**

"Must be one of Bella's new songs about her breakup with a Jacob Black." Jasper murmured awed by the pureness of Bella's voice. I opened my eyes and saw an annoyed look on Victoria's face.

"She's not that good." Victoria said crossing her arms over her chest.

I sighed. Although this song was about Bella's breakup, it reminded me of my relationship also. I closed again and listened closely.

**Someday I'll be living in a big ole city**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**  
**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**You, with your switching sides**  
**And your walk by lies **  
**And your humiliation**  
**You, have pointed out my flaws again**  
**As if I don't already see them**  
**I walk with my head down **  
**Tying to block you out **  
**Cause I'll never impress you**  
**I just want to fell okay again**  
**I'll bet you got pushed around**  
**Somebody made you cold**  
**But the cycle ends right now**  
**Cause you can't lead me down that road**  
**And you don't know what you don't know**

**Someday I'll be living in a big ole city**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

I opened my eyes once again when Bella finished the rest of her song. I heard the whole crowd screaming for Bella.

"Well that was lame. I couldn't understand half of what she was saying." Victoria said. I balled my fists. I couldn't take it anymore. Emmett and Jasper looked at me and read the expression of my face and understood. They both grinned and mouthed, "finally." I gritted my teeth and looked towards the door as I heard it open. Alice walked out, and then Rosalie. Next stepped out the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her name was Bella Swan. **(Ok, sorry if Edward sounds like a player. He really isn't one, but I needed to get the story going! Trust me! I'm sorry if he sounds like one, but he isn't!))**

**Bella POV**

Alice, Rosalie and I walked up to where the boys were standing.

"Great show Bella." Jasper said hugging me.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"Girl! You were pumpin it up!" Emmett said patting me on the back.

"Thanks Emmett." I said laughing.

Jasper turned toward the bronzed haired boy next to him and said, "This is my brother Edward and his girlfriend Victoria."

"Oh My God! You're Edward Cullen! I love your music!" Rosalie squealed.

"Thank you." He said sending a crooked smile towards her. "You must be Rosalie Hale, the one my brother tells me he is dating. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Rosalie said.

Victoria nodded coldly towards her but watched me intently. "And you must be Bella Swan." Edward said turning towards me and sticking his hand out to shake mine. I took it and the most amazing thing happened. As soon as our skin touched it felt like electricity was splurging through my body. When I released my hand from his, the electricity lingered in my fingertips.

"Yes, nice to meet you." I said shyly.

"I heard the ending of your concert. You are very talented." He said slightly looking confused. I noticed he kept looking at his hand. I wondered if he felt it too.

"Thanks." I said blushing harder.

"We better head home." Jasper said. "It's getting late."

I turned towards Alice and Rosalie, "You guys can just sleepover again tonight. It is actually pretty late."

"Okay." They said agreeing.

Jasper turned towards Victoria. "We'll drive you to your apartment." Victoria just nodded still keeping her eyes focused on me.

It was going to be an interesting ride home.

_**Author Note:**_

**Sorry for cutting it short like that! SO HOW DID YOU THINK OF EDWARD? AND WHAT SONGS SHOULD EDWARD SING? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me! I would really appreciate it! I am also really happy with the reviews! You guys are amazing! I hope you are all enjoying my story so far!:) I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks:)**

**-Twihard22**


	5. What did I do?

**Sorry for not updating! I have been extremely busy. My geography teacher told us yesterday we have a quiz today and then a chapter test Friday! AHHH! LOL so anyway I don't own Twilight and that last sentence belongs to Stephanie Meyer! Bet you just scrolled down and looked! LOL and if you didn't good job! LOL okay and I would like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed for my story! Also! CHECK OUT MY POLL ON NEW MOON! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WANT TO KNOW LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 5 **

**Bella POV**

We all sat in the backseat, while Emmett and Jasper sat in the front. Alice and Rosalie sat next to me, and Edward and Victoria sat across from us. The silence in the limo was starting to get uncomfortable. Fortunately, Alice cleared her throat and said," Edward, I never did ask you, how long have you and Victoria been going out?"

Victoria answered her even though the question was meant for Edward, "Four wonderful months." She said smiling up at Edward. He smiled back, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh, how nice." Alice said turning to us. When Victoria wasn't looking, she put her finger in her mouth and pretended to gag. Rosalie and I tried to hold in our laughs, which of course made our faces bright red.

Edward looked towards us. "Are you guys alright? Your faces are beat red."

"Oh no where fine." Rosalie gasped. She nodded her head and turned towards me, which signaled me to nod my head along with her. I bobbed my head up and down and looked to Edward with an innocent expression on my face. Edward just shook his head still looking confused and looked away from us.

I turned towards Rosalie. " Are you going out with Emmett soon?"

"Yes, we are actually going out tomorrow night."

"Oh, we should go with you, as a double-date." Victoria said. Edward had no emotion on his face and continued to look out the window.

"Well it's our first date-" Rosalie began to say, obviously, not wanting company on her first date.

"Even better. I can give you a few pointers before we go." She said. "Here's my number" Victoria continued taking out a pad of paper and a pen and scribbled down her number and handed it to Rosalie. "And call me and we can talk. I'll show you how to impress men, so they aren't taken away by girls with stringy hair and no personality." Her eyes flashed on my face for 5 seconds and by this point everyone followed Victoria's gaze and began to stare at me. Victoria merely looked away and turned to claim Edwards's attention. Edward was still looking at me to see my reaction to what Victoria had just said but I looked away and faced Alice, whom was now looking away from me. Her eyes where set on Victoria's face as if she was searching for a good target spot to shoot at. She didn't seem to notice me looking at her at the moment because she looked like she was about to jump out of her seat and claw Victoria's eyes out. Her hands were squeezed together into a pair of tiny fists so tight that the skin on both of her hands was stretched tight over her knuckles, which had turned white so you could see most of her bones in her hand. Rosalie's eyes flashed like lightning bolts. She looked like she was holding herself in her seat to prevent herself from lunging at Victoria. Her hands were clamped to the seat like they were molded there and then glue. They stayed in that position for about 5 minutes, and all that time her hands never relaxed once. Victoria didn't seem to notice. Edward was about to say something, I was guessing to break the extremely uncomfortable silence but Emmett interrupted him.

"Victoria we are here. You can leave now." He said in a happy voice. Obviously Emmett was not very fond of Victoria. How Edward could go out with someone like her I didn't know.

"Okay." She said and turned and gave Edward a very long kiss and then gave me a final glare and got out of the limo. What I had done to make Victoria hate me so much, I had no idea. I ground my teeth together so hard that it hurt, to keep myself from crying but I felt a tear spill over my eyelid and run slowly down my cheek. I caught my tongue in the process and I tasted my blood starting to flow into my mouth. I didn't know which one made me tear up so much, the cut on my tongue or the fact that a girl I knew for 2 minutes hated me and I had no idea why. But I knew she was right. I had no personality, I wasn't pretty and I wasn't one of those girls who stood in a mirror for an hour putting on makeup. Alice turned towards me and seemed to read my mind.

"Bella, don't listen to her. Do we have to go over this again? You _are _beautiful and you have a fun loving personality. Victoria is just a witch." She looked up towards Edward who was staring off into space. She muttered sorry but Edward didn't respond.

I sighed. "Alice, I really don't know what to say. I'm not beautiful or fun loving. I'm just a normal girl I'm not interesting."

"Bella you are the most beautiful girl I have ever known. Alice too." Rosalie added when Alice looked towards her with a betrayed expression on her face. That made me laugh but I just sighed and looked out the window and remained quiet all the way home.

**EDWARD POV**

We all got into the backseat, while Emmett and Jasper sat in the front. I sat next to Victoria and Alice, Bella and Rosalie sat across from me. The silence in the limo was starting to get to the extreme. A pencil could have dropped and it would have sounded like a crackle of thunder. Fortunately, Alice cleared her throat addressed me. "Edward, I never did ask you, how long have you and Victoria been going out?"

Before I could answer though Victoria butted in even though the question was for me, "Four wonderful months." She said smiling up at me. I smiled back, but not fully. I tried my best to make it as realistic as possible.

"Oh, how nice." I heard Alice respond. I looked out the window to see where we were. Great. 10 more minutes till we drop off Victoria, I had to break up with her but I just didn't know when. I looked back towards everyone and Bella and Rosalie's faces were bright red. "Are you guys alright?" I asked. "Your faces are beat red."

"Oh no where fine." Rosalie gasped. She nodded her head and turned towards Bella. She bobbed my head up and down and looked at me with an innocent expression on her face. I just shook my head still l confused and looked away.

" Are you going out with Emmett soon?" I heard Bella ask Rosalie.

"Yes, we are actually going out tomorrow night." She responded

"Oh, we should go with you, as a double-date." I heard Victoria say. I turned towards her trying to keep my face blank. Oh no. Please no. She is not going to ruin my brothers first date with Rosalie Hale.

"Well it's our first date-" Rosalie began to say.

"Even better. I can give you a few pointers before we go." She said. Oh we are so not going. "Here's my number" Victoria continued talking out a pad of paper and a pen and scribbled down her number and handed it to Rosalie. "And call me and we can talk. I'll show you how to impress men, so they aren't taken away by girls with stringy hair and no personality." Her eyes flashed to Bella's face for 5 seconds and I noticed by this point everyone was following Victoria's gaze up to Bella's face. Victoria looked away and she turned to claim my attention. I was too surprised to notice her though. I couldn't believe she just said that. That was so cruel. I looked towards Bella but she was turned away staring at Alice and Rosalie. I looked up at them too, but their gazes were looked on Victoria. Alice's eyes where set on Victoria's face as if she was searching a good spot to take a crack at. She didn't seem to notice Bella or me looking at her at the moment because she looked like she was about to jump out of her seat and claw Victoria's eyes out. Her hands were squeezed together into a pair of tiny fists so tight that the skin on both of her hands was stretched tight over her knuckles, which had turned white so you could see most of her bones in her hand. Rosalie's eyes flashed like lightning bolts. She looked like she was holding herself in her seat to prevent herself from lunging at Victoria. Her hands were clamped to the seat like she was trying to rip out the leather. Her hands stayed in that position for about 5 minutes, and all that time her hands never relaxed once. Victoria didn't seem to notice. I was about to tell Victoria to apologize but Emmett cut me off.

"Victoria where here. You can leave now." He said in a happy voice. I sighed. Emmett and Jasper were not very fond of Victoria and they made no secret about it either.

"Okay." She said and turned and gave me a very long kiss then gave Bella a final glare of pure hatred and then got out of the limo. I realized that I never did break up with her. This was going to be harder then I thought. I sighed and looked back over towards the girls. Rosalie and Alice seemed calmer than before but I saw that Bella's eyes had watered up and that a single tear was falling over her eyelid and was running down her cheek.

"Bella, don't listen to her. Do we have to go over this again?" Alice said trying to reassure her. "You _are _beautiful and you have a fun loving personality. Victoria is just a witch." She looked up towards me and muttered sorry. I didn't respond. I looked back out the window. I felt a strange urge to go over and comfort Bella. It was as if a magnetic force was pulling me towards her. I knew that was wrong. I couldn't go comfort her when I was dating Victoria. I would look like a player and Esme would kill me if I treated a girl like that. How would that look if I went and comforted Bella and then went on a date with Victoria? I shook my head.

"Alice, I really don't know what to say. I'm not beautiful or fun loving. I'm just a normal girl. I'm not interesting." I heard Bella say. This girl had no self-confidence.

"Bella you are the most beautiful girl I have ever known. Alice too." Rosalie added because Alice gave a betrayed look towards Rosalie. That made Bella laugh but then she just sighed and looked out the window and remained quiet all the way home. I copied her and closed my eyes and rested my head across the seat and tried really hard not to think.

**REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!**


	6. Talking

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing! So any ideas on what songs should be played for Alice's Wedding? I have her and Jasper's song picked out, but any fun songs that should be sang. And Rosalie and Bella are going to do a duet so a song that they could sing would be great! Thanks and Review!!! Hope you like it;) I don't own twilight or the characters! **

**-Twihard22 **

We finally arrived at Bella's apartment. The limo slowed and the girls got ready to get out of it. Alice and Rosalie said goodbye and got out to say bye to my brothers. Bella got up and started to get out.

"Bella." I said.

She turned slowly towards me, like in a horror movie when you hear the door click open and your afraid to see whom it is. She looked up at me with her striking brown eyes. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say, that I am truly sorry for what Victoria said. She was just jealous and afraid that you would try to steal me away from her.

Bella blinked confused. "Why would I do that?"

"She can be defensive sometimes." I said. "But the way she treated you was wrong, and it really opened my eyes to the type of person she is."

"What?" She said.

"Well, she was a total snob to you and has been to my brothers and she isn't very camera shy." I said sighing.

"So she went out with you for publicity." She said, realizing what I was getting at.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, I can relate to that." She said sighing. "If you ever need help though call me, especially if you feel like the world is crashing down on you. Trust me, I've been through that." She said and handed me her number.

"Thanks. That'll help." I said.

She smiled. "I'm glad to know that someone on this planet feels the way I do sometimes."

"Same." I said. "And I guess I will see you at the wedding. And don't take anything she said to heart, because she is wrong."

"Ok, and thanks." She said and got out of the car and gave me one last smile and closed the door. I heard the engine start and the limo gave a jolt and drove away. I moved over, closer to where my brothers were sitting and pressed the button to make the screen roll down. Once down, they bombarded me with questions.

"Did you break up with her?" Jasper asked.

"What happened!?" Emmett said.

I told them what happened and Jasper's eyes widened. "Wow, I can't believe she said that! Bella is one of the nicest girls I have ever met."

"I know. I just talked to her and she gave me my phone number if I ever needed to talk to her." I said.

" She wanted to go on a date with us." Emmett said in awe. " She wanted to go on a date with us. Oh my god! That's so not going to happen!" He said to me with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm going to call Victoria and meet her tomorrow and break up with her." I said.

"Finally, the boy is making some sense." Emmett said.

"I'm sorry for the ways she treated you guys." I said.

"Don't worry about it man, you were blinded by love." Jasper snickered.

"She was so nice and kind in the beginning and now she is a total snob. All she cares about it the camera. After tonight, she really opened my eyes."

"Hm, I guess you and Bella have had the same type of relationships." Jasper said.

"What?" Emmett said confused.

"Well, Bella went out with that kid Jacob Black and all he wanted was publicity. Edward is or now was going out with Victoria and all she cared about was the camera."

'That's what I was thinking when I heard Bella singing." I sighed.

"See guys, I'm always right." Jasper said.

"Guys you know the strangest thing happened when I shook hands with Bella tonight. When our hands touched, it felt like electricity was splurging through my body. And when Bella was crying, I felt like a magnet was pulling me towards her to comfort her."

Jasper and Emmett looked at one another and said, " Oh! Eddie's in LOVE!"

**Bella POV**

I got out of the limo and waited for Alice and Rosalie. What Edward said was so kind and it kept running through my mind_. 'And don't take anything she said to heart, because she is wrong.' _Alice and Rosalie walked over to me and we went inside.

"I think we should have a movie night." Alice said.

"Alright." I said.

"Sure." Rosalie said turning towards the box I had, which held movies.

"How about Mall Cop; the one with Kevin James. I could really use a good laugh." I said.

"Okay." Alice said. We got out some blankets and pillows and laid them onto the floor, leaning our backs against my couch. We clicked on the TV and a news lady was speaking.

"So, you hear it now folks. Alice Brandon is indeed engaged to her long time boyfriend, Jasper Cullen. Alice announced her engagement at her best friend Bella Swan's concert tonight. Here's the video of her announcement." It proceeded to show Alice announcing their engagement.

"Wow. News travels fast." I said.

"Yeah. Now the paparazzi are going to be restless." Alice sighed. "Oh and about the wedding." Alice said, while we were fast-forwarding through the opening credits. "Bella I want you to be my maid of honor, and Rosalie I want you to be my maid of honor also." Rosalie and I squealed.

"Thanks so much, Alice!" We both said hugging her.

"And we have to go dress shopping!" Alice said. "I was thinking tomorrow because we need to pick out an outfit for Rosalie also, for her date."

"Okay." We said.

"Oh, Bella, I forgot to tell you, we changed our minds about the summer wedding. Were actually going to have it December 10th."

"Aw, a Christmassy wedding. That'll be nice." Rosalie said.

"Bella, I want you to sing me and Jasper's wedding song. I already have it picked out."

"Oh my gosh. Alice really! Are you sure?" I said.

"Yes, Bella! You are the best singer in the world." Alice said with pleading eyes.

"Thanks Alice! I'm so excited now!" I said hugging her.

"And Rosalie, you and Bella can do a duet. I haven't picked the song out yet though."

"Thanks Alice!" Rosalie said.

"And of course, Edward and Emmett are going to sing. Emmett actually is pretty good. I think Emmett wants to rap so I need a song for that. **(I do need a song for that so any songs that are SO Emmett because this'll be a fun song for the wedding. And also, any songs Edward could sing for the wedding? That would be great! You guys are so good with that! Thanks!) **And, Edward may possibly sing a song, but I'm not sure yet."

"Thanks SO much Alice!" Rosalie said.

"This is certainly going to be a one of a kind wedding." I laughed.

"Tell me about it." Alice laughed.

"So, guys I need to ask you something." I said. I needed to get this off my chest; it has been trying to bubble of my lips all night long. " When Edward shook my hand it felt like electricity was flowing through my body and-"

"And when you let go it lingered and then stopped." Alice said finishing my sentence.

"Yeah! How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, the same thing happens to me with Jasper. It only happens when you find your soul mate." She said.

"My- my soul mate?" I said.

"I bet Edward felt the same thing!" Alice squealed.

"Well, we was cute and he was so nice to me in the limo. We talked and he is the only boy that doesn't like me for the famous me. We talked and he is going through the same thing I went through with Jacob." I said.

" AW! Bella has a crush!" Rosalie said.

"I still can't believe he hasn't broken up with Victoria yet." I said.

"She was such a snob." Alice said.

"Yeah."

"AW! Bella has a crush!" Rosalie said again.

"Shut up!" I laughed and turned my attention to the movie. A little while later I started drifting in and out throughout the whole movie. I finally fell in a deep sleep and that was the first night that I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**Edward POV**

The boys dropped me off at my apartment and I got inside. I was so tired. I dropped everything and got changed into my pajamas. I checked my messages and saw that I had one. I pressed the button and Victoria's voice came on.

"_Hi Edward. I just wanted to talk, because you seemed kind of mad in the limo. Call me and we'll talk okay sweetie. Hope everything is okay. I'll see you later. Love you! Bye my Eddie."_ Her voice clicked off. I groaned and went to my bedroom. I laid down blankets and climbed into my bed. I then put the pillow on top of my face. I breathed in and out trying to calm myself and finally drifted to sleep. That was the first night I dreamt of Bella Swan.

**OKAY R&R and PLESAE SONG IDEA'S! THANKS!**


	7. Dreams

_**Author Note:**_

**Thanks for reviewing my last chapter! Okay, not to sound rude but I got 3 reviews last time (Which I think is AMAZING!) Which is the lowest this story has ever gotten, so let's make 3 the minimum amount of reviews per chapter! LET"S GO FOR 4! LOL SORRY I'm a bit hyper today:)Okay so here's the new chapter! I'm sure your going to find this one very exciting! Alright enough of me blabbing! Here's chapter 7! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**-Twhard22**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

_I was standing on a brick road. The street was covered with ice as well as freshly fallen snow the covered it. I took a daring step on it, because Edward was sitting on a bench across the street, beckoning for me to come over. On my way I wobbled and lost my balanced but managed to keep myself from falling. Edward chuckled as I blushed furiously at this. I finally reached him. He motioned me to sit down next to him and I did so willingly._

_"Good morning love." He said positioning himself so he could look me in the face._

_"Good morning." I said back, mesmerized as his eyes bore into mine. He leaned in for a kiss and our lips were only an inch apart when I felt a whoosh of cold air rush past me._

I woke with a start.

I looked over and saw Alice and Rosalie were looking at me funny. I laid my head back on my bed and groaned, aggravated, that I woke up. I sat up again and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I noticed my window was open and my curtains were blowing with the wind every time wind passed through my window. They must have opened it to wake me up. "What?" I asked noticing that they were still looking at me with funny expressions on their faces.

"Well…" Rosalie began.

"You were talking in your sleep again." Alice said.

I blushed furiously. "What did I say?" Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and then looked back at me. Both their lips trembled and they started laughing hysterically.

"Edward, Edward. My Edward. And more Edward." Alice laughed.

"Shut up!" I said. "Why does my mouth always keep flapping?

"Bella! It's okay!" Rosalie said. "Lets go eat some breakfast."

"Okay!" I groaned and got up from my bed and walked over into the kitchen. "What do you guys want to eat?" I asked.

"Anything with orange juice." Rosalie said.

"I second that order!" Alice chirped.

"Okay, how about 3 orange juices with 3 plates of scrambled eggs, toast and a side of strawberries."

"Yum!" Alice replied. I took that as a yes and grabbed the bread from the freezer, and popped them into the toaster. Then I got the egg carton from the fridge and picked out three perfect eggs. I grabbed a bowl and cracked the eggs and started scrambling them up. I poured them onto a frying pan and let them sizzle. I grabbed the strawberries and washed them and chopped them up, while flipping the eggs in the pan. I took out the orange juice and took the bread, which was now toast and put them onto three separate plates. I reached over and poured the eggs onto the plate along with my nice cut up strawberries. I grabbed three mugs from the cabinet and poured some orange juice into the cups. I then proceeded to get the butter and jelly from the fridge. I spread butter on mine and put grape jelly on Alice and Rosalie's toast. I stepped back and admired my masterpiece and handed the girls their breakfast. I finally sat down and realized just how hungry I was. I grabbed my fork and dug in.

"Bella this is really good!" Rosalie said and grabbed a spoonful of eggs and shoved them into her mouth. Then she took her mug and took a gulp of orange juice.

I laughed. "Thanks."

"So girls." Alice said. "What should we do first? Go shopping for our wedding dresses or go shopping for Rosalie's date tonight?"

"I think we should go shopping for Rosalie first, because getting our dresses may take a while." I said.

"True." Rosalie said.

"Okay, then we'll go shopping for Rosalie first." Alice said.

"Okay." I said grabbing everyone's plates once they were finished and rinsed them off and put them into the dishwasher. Alice and Rosalie went to get their extra set of clothes that they kept in here and went to go change into them. I headed towards the bathroom and got into the shower.

After, I got into my favorite comfy jeans and let my hair fall loose over my shoulders, leaving my hair to dry naturally. I also wore a t-shirt and my favorite converse sneakers, and then went to go see where Alice and Rosalie were. I found them in the living room, hunched over the daily paper and seemed to be reading it intently. Either they didn't hear my approach or were too glued to the newspaper to even car that I just walked in. "Hey, what are you guys looking at?" I asked.

They looked up and motioned me to come look. I walked over to where they were sitting and saw that the page was opened to the entertainment section. I read the headline, which said 'Love For Sure'. I looked down and saw a gigantic picture of Edward and Victoria. _'Oh no.'_ I thought. _'If he wants to still date Victoria it's fine with me. I am not his owner, so I shouldn't be surprised that he's still going out with her, right?' _I took a deep breath._ 'Relax Bella!' _I thought. _'It's only been a day, not even. Maybe he will break up with her today! Look at myself; I'm having a silent conversation with myself! I shouldn't be obsessed already with a boy that I just met. Especially if he already has a girlfriend. It was wrong, and not my normal behavior. But what happened when our hands touched just was weird and I couldn't get it out of my mind. _I then looked down and read the article.

_Edward Cullen and his girlfriend have been going out for four months now. We have been constantly wondering if these two were the real deal, and we got a chance to talk to Victoria late last night. We asked her straight out if they were in love and this is what she had to say. "We are made for each other. I love him and we are two half's of a whole. He is so nice and our relationship, keeps getting stronger." Well there we have it. I guess we have a new couple that we are going to be keeping a sharp eye on._

'_Well, on the plus side, Edward wasn't in the conversation so that is good.' _I thought. "That's a bunch of crap." Rosalie said. "I bet Edward is going to break up with her today."

"Well, he did seem miserable in the car." I said.

"Well, Victoria certainly gave the press an earful." Alice said putting down the newspaper.

"Yeah, and earful of sh-" Rosalie started to say, but I cut her off.

"Relax." I said. "Look. Let Edward do what he wants. Just because I like him doesn't mean that you guys should criticize everything they do. He probably doesn't even like me."

"He would be stupid not to like you." Alice said.

"Yeah, defiantly." Rosalie said. I sighed and went to get my purse. I grabbed it, and got some cash. I stuffed it inside my purse and walked back to the girls.

"Ready?" I asked, grabbing my car keys.

"Yes!" Alice said hopping up and down. "I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Hopefully we'll avoid the paparazzi." I said.

"I hope! I'm not in my running shoes!" Rosalie said laughing.

***

We got to the mall, avoiding the paparazzi. We walked into the mall, and everyone turned and stared. We kept our eyes straight and went on with our shopping. We went through the whole mall, and finally found a suitable outfit for Rosalie to wear. We picked out a black vest that went around a white shirt. Then, she was going to wear a pair if gray skinny jeans with ankle high gray boots. We found her a cute bag and a golden necklace that went with the outfit perfectly. I, having no sense in style, let Alice do all the work.

"I love your outfit." I gushed.

"I do too." Rosalie said. "You guys are amazing!"

"Just call me your fashion guru!" Alice laughed.

"All hail the lovely fashion guru!" I joked.

"Thank you, thank you." Alice laughed bowing.

"OH CRAP!" Rosalie said practically yelled suddenly, causing Alice and I to jump. "Here they come!" She said. We turned around to see about ten men running towards us taking pictures as they went.

"Let's bolt!" I said. We all nodded our heads and ran through the mall towards the doors. Everyone moved out of the way as they heard our approach, only realizing a second to late what was happening. We burst through the doors and ran to my car, not even bothering to put our bags in the trunk. As we got into the car, I dug into my purse searching for my keys. I looked into the rearview mirror and saw that they were only 5 cars away from us. I finally found my keys and shoved them into the ignition and pulled out quickly. I looked behind me as we pulled out of the parking lot, and saw them slowing and taking pictures of my car. "That was close." I said.

"You'd think we were running from a hungry wolf." Alice huffed.

"Either that or answer a million questions." Rosalie said.

"I'd rather run." I said and then paused. "Alice, I was thinking. Why don't you just design our dresses? I mean your designs are way better then anyone's anyway."

"I was thinking about it." Alice said.

"You come up with amazing things and after all, you are our fashion guru." Rosalie laughed and I joined along with her.

Alice thought about it. "Okay." She finally said. "It would be fun to design all of our dresses.

"I know. You'll do great." I said.

"Thanks. So lets just head back to your place and we can Rosalie ready and I can start my designs." She said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. My phone, then buzzed and I had Rosalie flip it open because I was driving. "Who is it from?"

"Garrett." Rosalie said.

"Must be my new schedule. Open it." I said.

**Bella here is your new schedule.**

Rosalie read. "Well, Bella, I think it _is _your new schedule." She said then continued to read.

**September 18****th ****- Concert in New York to promote your new album.**

**November 5****th**** – Album sighing. Rosalie and Alice can come to and sign autographs.**

**November 18****th**** – Concert in Forks, Washington.**

**December 20****th**** – sing in the holiday parade on a float. Call me later and I will tell you the choices of songs you can sing for that.**

**It's not much, and you have some time off. Call me later and see you soon. Garrett.**

"Hm, not bad. Lets see, it's August so I have like a month off, and then I have October off. Great!" I said excited.

"Oh good, because I have a new store opening soon on October 17th, and I want Rosalie to model some of my clothes and I want you, Bella to sing an opening song." Alice said.

"Sounds great." Rosalie said.

"Yup!" I said popping the "P". I turned into the parking lot and went up to my apartment. Once we got in, Alice immediately grabbed some paper and a pencil and sat down and started drawing. I looked up at the clock. 3:30. "What time is your date?" I asked Rosalie.

"He's picking me up here at 5:30." She said.

"Okay, let's do your hair and makeup and get this show on the road." I said.

**Edward POV**

_We were in a meadow. Bella and I, alone. We walked side-by-side and then every once in a while; we would stop to admire the landscape. We sat down on a bench, and she turned towards me and her eyes bore into mine. We both leaned in for a kiss and our lips were only an inch apart. Right as we were about to kiss. BEEP BEEP BEEP._

I woke with a start and then groaned. I looked over at the clock and read 8:00 am. I pulled the sheets off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up and headed towards the shower. I let the warm water run through my hair and down my back. It felt good and it relaxed my muscles. Once I finished showering, I put on a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans. I went over and found the daily newspaper on my mat outside my door. I flipped through it, and on the front page of the entertainment section, was a picture of Victoria and me. _'This is going to be interesting.'_ I thought. I looked at the title and it said, '_Love For Sure_.' "What did she do?" I said aloud because I was starting to get angry. I read the blurb that it had underneath.

_Edward Cullen and his girlfriend have been going out for four months now. We have been constantly wondering if these two were the real deal, and we got a chance to talk to Victoria late last night. We asked her straight out if they were in love and this is what she had to say. "We are made for each other. I love him and we are two half's of a whole. He is so nice and our relationship, keeps getting stronger." Well there we have it. I guess we have a new couple that we are going to be keeping a sharp eye on._

I looked at it in horror and grabbed the phone and dialed Victoria's phone number. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hi." I said trying to suppress my anger.

"HI! EDDIE! Are you okay? You seemed so tense yesterday."

"I'm fine. So, can you meet me in at the town park in a hour? I need to talk to you." I said.

"Okay! See you there! I love you!" She said.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." She said as I hung up the phone. After about 45 minutes of doing nothing but pacing back and forth and trying to figure out what to say, I got into my car and drove to the park. I got out and looked around for an unoccupied bench and walked towards it. As I walked I kept my head down, trying to not draw any attention to myself and sat down. I stared off into space for about two minutes then I heard someone approaching and from the corner of my eye I saw someone sit down. I turned to face them, bracing myself for Victoria, but instead I found a little girl, about 9 years old. She had long chocolate brown hair that passed her shoulders and sea green eyes.

She looked up at me and said, "Hello."

"Hello." I said smiling down at her relieved it wasn't Victoria.

"I was wondering if I could have your autograph?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said. "Whom should I make it out to?" I asked as she handed me a piece of paper and a pencil. I looked at the paper and it was the article with Victoria and I on the cover. I ground my teeth, but didn't say anything.

"Kate." She said.

"Here you go Kate." I said handing her back her pencil and her paper.

"Thank you." Kate said, staring at the paper in her hands. I figured she would now get up and walk away. But she didn't.

"Excuse me Kate, I'm sorry but I am expecting my girlfriend here any minute." I said.

"Okay. I'm sorry." She said. "I was just thinking, not to be rude or anything, but how can you go out with her? I read this article, and I was surprised." She said.

"Don't worry Kate." I said surprised. "I'm going to break up with her."

She nodded her head and looked at me in the face and said. "Don't give up hope." She then jumped off the bench and walked over to show her friend what she got. I watched her startled. How could this little girl, understand by what little information I gave her the predicament that I was in? This 9 year old, who was so much wiser than she appeared, just give me the advice that I so desperately needed. It seemed so far from what was normal, that I couldn't help but to think that I had just imagined the whole conversation. I shook my head and heard a car door slam. I saw Victoria, from across the way getting out of her car and then started to walk in my direction. I looked back to where the little girl had gone, but she wasn't there. I sighed and turned back over in my seat and watched as Victoria made her way up to me. Just before she reached me, the wind blew a hot summers wind and whistled past me. I could have been imagining it, but the wind seemed to whisper in my ear, don't give up hope. "Hello." I said as she sat down next to me.

"Hi Eddie." She said. "What's up?"

I sat there trying to figure out what to say." Look…" I started to say. "Well." I sighed. "Things…things just aren't working out for me with this relationship. I'm sorry, but I want to break up." I said the last line cautiously and tried to read her reaction. She looked startled and surprised. Then her eyes filled up with tears, either from anger of sadness and her face turned bright red.

"NO!" She screamed and then the whole park seemed to turn quiet, but she continued. "I do not get dumped! I'm the dumper not the dumpee! You will not break up with me CULLEN!" She screamed the last part.

"I'm sorry but it's over." I said standing up. "Please don't take this too hard. I just wasn't happy." She stared at me in shock and then screamed and trudged off towards her car. _'Well, that was really quick! I think she took that pretty well.' _I thought. I sat back down on the bench and felt mixed emotions. Relived, sad, relived and more sad. Relived because I broke up with Victoria, and that I was finally free from her grasp. Sad, because I thought, what if every girl I dated, was like her? Only seeking publicity. Then it dawned on me. I knew who felt the same way and could help me. I thought, maybe, just maybe this girl could be the one that liked me for me. _'Don't get ahead of yourself Edward!'_ I thought. I quickly snatched my phone and dialed her phone number.

**YAY! THEY BROKE UP! Tell me what you thought!**

**Remember to………………………! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	8. Author Note! Sorry

Author Note:Oh My Gosh! 13 reviews! That is amazing! Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! You have know idea how happy I am right now! I just wanted to say that I have a BIG test that I need to study for and sports, so I really don't know when I will be updating! I'll try to update by… Sunday, but no promises:( AGAIN, Thanks so MUCH for the reviews! It is the most this story has ever gotten! Review if you haven't!!!!!!!! Sorry again!!!

**-Twihard22 **


	9. Want dinner?

**I said I would get it by Sunday! I found some time. Sorry this is a short chapter! But this is filler chapter really. But on the upside you have no idea how extremely happy I am! I got 6 reviews for just an author note! And 14 reviews for my last chapter! That is absolutely amazing, and we reached over 50 reviews! Yay!!! I want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed so far. So thanks to:**

**Lauren James, VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH, EllyBen123, samantha-bluegurl09, TwilighterluvsEdward, weaknessisour-strength, Sarix Angel, XxBillKaulitsxX , sprinter1, -team-edward-lion-lamb-, Dani-1811, RogueRaina, pledge520, twilight saga nerd, vampyregurl09, Ary911, my future husband is edward, twilight2892, . , lilianyas, Gottverdammit, CamileCame, Gloomshadow-The-Evil, twilightlover1101, AndreaG55, GoGoBellaSwan, writegirl94, jennijenjen, the twilight nerd, Tommygrl1997, edwardandbellaforever, -WingedGirlFlyLady-, fanpire225, oceanlover14, titanterror12, twilightobsessed160995! (Tell me if I forgot anyone!) **

**Special thanks to: Lauren James, VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH for reviewing most or all of my chapters!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any songs in this story!**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

Once I finished doing Rosalie's hair and makeup, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her blonde hair was set over her shoulders and waved all the way down to her mid arm. For her make up I kept it simple. I put shine on her lips and highlighted her cheekbones.

After we were done, we walked into me living room, to see what Alice was doing. She was crouched over a piece of paper and seemed so focused that we didn't want to disturb her. At that moment my cell phone rang I ran over to my bedroom to retrieve it. I looked at the caller ID number, 1-508-017-1901. "Who's this?" I said looking at it. Rosalie leaned over and shrugged. "Should I answer it?" I asked.

"See if they leave a message." Rosalie said. So I let it ring. After my cell phone stopped ringing we waited for about 20 seconds and my phone made a BEEP! Which meant I had a message. "Put it on speaker phone." Rosalie said excited.

I flipped open my phone and punched in my password and the lady came on. "You have 1 new message, received today at 4:56pm."

And then a guy's voice switched on.

"Hello Bella, it's Edward. I realized when you gave me your number, I didn't give you mine. I was wondering if we could talk. When you get this, could you please call me back and we can hopefully set something up. Um… I'll see you later. Bye Bella." And then his voice clicked off.

I held the phone in my hand, not even bothering to exit out shocked. Rosalie stood next to me motionless and quiet. Alice came in, seaming excited holding drawings in her hand. Her smile slowly faded off her face as she continued to read our expressions. "What?" She asked.

Before I got the chance to choke out anything, Rosalie squealed, "Edward called her!"

"No!" Alice said in disbelief. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to talk." I managed to squeak.

"Well…" Rosalie said. "Call him back!"

"You didn't answer?" Alice asked surprised.

" I didn't know who was calling. Rosalie said to just see if they left a message." I said.

"Well! Call him back!" Alice urged.

I sighed, nervous and fumbled with my phone. I typed in his number, while adding him to my contacts and pressed send. I put the phone to my ear, and with every ring, my heart rate increased and I felt the blood rushing to my face as my ears began to pound. After about the 4th ring, he picked up the phone.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi, Edward. It's Bella." I just about squeaked.

"Hi Bella. Did you get my message?" He asked.

"Yeah. When I gave you my number, I didn't think you would want to talk so soon." I laughed.

He laughed too, thanks goodness. "Well, after today, I could definitely use a talk." He said sighing.

"Um okay." I said.

"Will you meet me downtown at that little Italian restaurant at about six?" He asked.

"Sure. I know where that is." I said slightly nervous.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Edward said.

"Okay. Bye." I said.

"Bye Bella." He said and hung up the phone. I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Well?" Alice and Rosalie said as soon as I hung up the phone.

"He wants to talk about something that happened today and he's going to meet me at that little Italian restaurant that's downtown around six." I said.

"Bella! We need to get you ready!" Alice squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is!" Alice said pushing me towards my bathroom door.

"Rosalie! Help me! She's taking me to her lair!" I laughed.

"I'm not taking part in it." She said holding up her hands innocently and went and sat on the couch.

"Bella! This is big, so I need to get you ready!" Alice said practically pushing me into the chair in my bathroom and adjusting it so I was facing the mirror. She pulled out the makeup that I had just put away, along with some hair products and spilled them across the counter. I sighed, knowing that there was no way I was going to be able to stop her. I then let her immerse me in make up and hair products for tonight's "big event."

**Edward POV**

When Bella didn't answer my heart sunk. I thought maybe she didn't want to talk to me, but then I realized I never gave her my number, so she probably didn't answer. I decided to leave her a message and then I waited for her call. I didn't know why I was so eager to see Bella. I shouldn't be so obsessed with a girl that I just met. It wasn't my usual behavior. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It said Bella. I let it ring a couple times, so I wouldn't sound too eager to answer the phone and then I flipped it open. "Hello." I said.

"Hi, Edward. It's Bella." Bella said. Her voiced wavered as if she was nervous.

"Hi Bella. Did you get my message?" I asked. Duh! Of course she got my message! She wouldn't be calling me back if she hadn't!

"Yeah. When I gave you my number, I didn't think you would want to talk so soon." She laughed.

I laughed along wit her. "Well, after today, I could definitely use a talk." I said sighing, remembering today's current events.

"Um okay." She said.

"Will you meet me downtown at that little Italian restaurant at about six?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Sure. I know where that is." She said.

"Okay. I'll see you there." I said trying to hide my excitement.

"Okay. Bye." She said.

"Bye Bella." I said and hung up the phone. As soon as I hung up the phone and took a deep breath and decided I had better get home and get ready for tonight. I tried to remind myself, that this was no big deal. Just two friends having a chat, but as I drove home, I was secretly wishing it was more than that. I shouldn't be though. After what happened with Victoria, I wasn't ready for that type of relationship again. But something in my mind, told me that Bella wasn't that type of girl.

**Okay! Sorry there wasn't much to that chapter! Also, I will be writing this one shot story soon about a Cullen day of fun in the snow. I'm going to start writing soon, so look out for it! Also, remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	10. Confessions

**Hi guys. Sorry the other chapter was so short! This one is a bit longer! I hope you enjoy, and I was ****wondering if you thought that I should do an Edward POV for this****. Tell me, so I can figure out how the next chapter goes! Ok, thanks and remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Were over 60!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story!**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

As the clock ticked, and as six o'clock slowly approached, I was getting more and more tense by the minute. Rosalie had left with Emmett and Alice had promised to pick them up after their date, along with Jasper. From what Alice, told me the boys were going to go over Jaspers after for a little party to celebrate Jasper's engagement. I was debating on whether or not to have Alice pick Edward and I up too. I finally decided upon it, since the boys were going to meet together anyway.

Alice covered me with make up and put my hair into a loose ponytail. After a lot of convincing she let me pick out my own outfit. I had decided to go with a casual style. I picked out a pair of comfy jean shorts with a quarter-sleeved shirt and my favorite pair of blue converse sneakers because the temperature was about 78 degrees. Alice sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to convince me to wear anything else besides what I had picked out. It was about 5:49 when I couldn't take it anymore, and had Alice drop me off at the restaurant. It was either that or pace around my apartment for another 10 minutes. Pretty soon, I would have made a trail from my couch to my TV if I didn't stop pacing back and forth. I could have sworn you could make out a small indent on the floor, but it was probably my mind playing tricks on me.

While Alice drove me to the restaurant, I sat on the seat, and my muscles were starting tense. I was gripping the sides of the car seats so hard and never relaxing my position because I was so nervous, that I was probably forming permanent handprints on it. To try to ease my muscles Alice turned on the car radio and I listened to it without hearing it.

Finally, as we were about to pull into a parking space, the radio host finally said something that sunk into my head. "Did you folks out there hear about what happened today between Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Victoria?" Before he could proceed though, Alice turned down the radio and motioned for me to look over to my left. I looked over and saw Edward talking to a little girl with wavy brown hair, she looked to be about 9 years old. He seemed to know her and he looked at her with a unsure expression. He looked up and noticed me and pointed towards me. The girl turned and gave me a smile and turned back towards Edward. She nodded her head and then got up and walked away. Edward watched her leave and he just shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He then stood up and waited for me to come.

"Um… I'll see you later." I said to Alice and got out of the car.

"Call me and I'll pick you guys up with Jasper, when you're ready. If you're not ready by 10:30 then I'm texting you to pick you guys up because the boys are going over Jasper's house!" She called.

"Okay." I said and started to walk over towards Edward. When I reached him, I didn't know what to do. To either hug him or shake his hand, so I said "Hi" And waited for his response.

"Hello." He responded. He didn't seem to know what to do either and it was extremely embarrassing. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks because of the awkwardness, so I tried to distract him as we walked into the restaurant.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"I have been asking myself that all day." He then chuckled, which made me really confused. I raised my eyebrows questioningly, but he responded, "I'll explain when we sit down."

I nodded still having not a clue. I looked at Edward and noticed his appearance for the first time. He wore a pair of tan shorts, with a white t-shirt. His hair was messed up, but that was because he kept running his fingers through it over and over again. His face though is what startled me. His eyes were sad, but they were happy. His face was worn, but it also looked relieved. I winced as if someone just stabbed my with a knife. I have seen that look worn on my face about 100 times after my break up with Jacob Black. I sighed, though happy that someone I know feels the same way I feel. I quickly looked away, not wanting it to look like I was staring at him.

We took a step up to the host and said,"2." We both were keeping our heads down, trying to stay unnoticed. If only things went our way. The host dropped his menus and his eyes widened at the sight of our faces.

"Your…your…" He stammered.

"Yes we are. Please be quiet." I said, trying not to draw attention to any of the people who were sitting on the benches who were only a few yards away.

"We would like a table." Edward said, trying to snap the host out of his trance. He was now gawking at us, like a fat kid would stare at candy.

The host nodded really fast and gulped. He quickly got the menus off the floor and motioned us to follow him. He brought us to a booth, and a few people snapped pictures at us as we went, or gawked at us, but they were all too shy to say anything. Those pictures were sure to be all over the internet by morning. I sighed.

"Ridiculous." Edward murmured. I nodded my head in agreement. As we sat down at our booth, the host lingered until we were totally settled in and rocked back on his heels and then practically ran away from our table.

"Okay." I said confused on what the host did. I turned towards Edward and waited for him to start. But he couldn't because a waiter was running up to us at top speed. I rolled my eyes, and Edward looked at me questioningly. I motioned my eyes towards the waiter who was almost at our table. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Hi, I'm Mike." The waiter Mike panted hard as soon as he reached our table. "I'll be your waiter."

"Hello." Edward said, then he turned towards me. "Bella what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a diet coke please." I said turning towards Mike. He eagerly wrote it down and looked at Edward.

"I'll have the same, thanks." He said. Mike nodded and ran off to retrieve our drinks. "Well someone's eager." Edward smirked.

"Very." I chuckled, chewing on my bottom lip, for something to do. "So… " I said. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Edward held a finger up, because Mike was coming back with our drinks.

"Are we ready to order?" He asked, as soon as he placed our drinks on the table.

I picked up the menu and ordered a dish of pasta. Edward ordered the same. But he got sauce on his, whereas I got butter. As Mike walked away, and we were sure to make sure, there would be no more interruptions, Edward explained to me everything that happened to him today. I nodded my head in the right places and responded the best I could with what he was telling me. As he explained Kate, he seemed to be choosing his words with great care as if he were leaving out bits. But I let it go, and let him continue his story.

"After I broke up with her…" Edward continued. "I just don't want to get into that kind of relationship again. I'm relieved to have ended it, but I feel sad too, because I just don't want to keep dating people who date me for publicity."

"I feel the same way too." I said. "But, I just keep telling myself not to give up hope. That someday, you might meet the person who likes you for you. I try to stay positive, but it's hard." I sighed.

Edward nodded but he seemed distracted. Again, I let it go not wanting to pry. My phone buzzed suddenly, causing me to jump in my seat. Edward chuckled and of course I blushed again. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 10:40 pm. I had received a text message from Alice.

**I'm on my way with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett to pick you up.**

**It's getting late! – Alice:) **

I sighed. "Alice is coming to pick us up." I told Edward.

"Okay, I'll get the check." He said calling Mike over.

"Okay, but I'm paying." I said, digging through my purse. He leaned across the table and grabbed my hand to stop me from pulling out my money. Yet again, as his hand touched mine, it felt like electricity was surging through my body. We both pulled back with a confused expressions, but he quickly recovered.

"I'm paying." He said sternly and brought out his wallet.

"No, I want to." I said pulling out some money.

"Bella, I'm paying." He said his eyes boring into mine.

I sighed giving up. "Fine, but I'm leaving the tip." I said.

"Your really stubborn you know." He said chuckling.

"So I've been told." I smirked adding some money to the amount.

"Thanks for coming and _please _come again." Mike said.

"Thank you." Edward said getting out of the booth.

I slipped out of it and we kept our heads down, this time staying unnoticed. Alice wasn't here yet, so we waited on the bench, waiting for her arrival.

"So are you going to sing for Alice's wedding?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. " Probably 1 song. You?"

" Yeah, I'm singing a few." I replied. He nodded.

"Remember to save me a dance." He murmured.

I felt the blood rising to my cheeks and my stomach did a flip-flop. "Okay." I laughed nervously. Just then, Alice pulled up and honked the horn at us to get us in the car. "Alice." I laughed.

"That girl is an unstoppable force of nature." Edward chuckled. We climbed in, and finding that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had claimed the front 4 seats, me and Edward had to climb in the small space in the back. I was so embarrassed, that I was starting to think that Alice had done this on purpose. I was pretty sure that my face was going to now stay permanently the shade of a tomato. As Alice pulled away, I noticed that that I could feel every breath that Edward took because we were so close. My muscles relaxed though and my whole body felt like jello. I hadn't even noticed it, but I was so tired.

I also noticed that Rosalie and Emmett were laughing in the front seat and having a good time. '_That's good.'_ I thought groggily. Soon, I had to concentrate with full force to keep my eyes to keep them from shutting me into darkness. After about 5 minutes my eyes began to droop.

"Bella you can fall asleep you know." Edward murmured. "I'm not going to bite you."

I nodded, too tired to really soak in what he said and then my head tilted to the side and landed on his shoulder, without even realizing what I was doing. Soon, I gave up and my eyes closed trapping me into a hole of complete darkness.

**OK! SO REVIEW! And I'm going to start a new thing****! Tell me you favorite and least favorite part! I'll go first.**

**Favorite: When they were fighting over the bill!  
**

**Least favorite: When Edward was unhappy over being dated for publicity! **

**Now… you go and tell me! Please it'll make me happy! Remember to tell me if I should do an Edward POV! **


	11. Yes

**Hi guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have been really happy with all of the reviews I have been getting! Keep it up! Ok, thanks and if you haven't reviewed in a while or you like to review remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Were over 80! Also, I don't know what is up with my chapter names... so kinda ignore that. I'm not sure what's happening!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story!**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward POV**

Six o' clock just wouldn't come fast enough. I was so eager to see Bella and I couldn't stop pacing around my living room, to waste time. As the clock ticked, and as six o'clock slowly approached, I was getting more and more anxious by the minute. I looked at the clock, but it only read 5:25. I walked over to the counter and grabbed my keys and hopped into my car. I needed some fresh air, but instead my car drove automatically to the restaurant. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to sit in my car for long, I went over and sat on the bench that was placed in front of the restaurant.

I tried to distract my mind by trying to think about what I was going to do tonight with my two brothers for the celebration we were having for Jasper's engagement, because every time a car drove by my head would snap up, hoping to see Bella, but to find a person I have never seen before trying to get a better view of me. Finally, after about the fifteenth time this had happened, I managed to keep my head down. I heard the car come to a stop nearby, and then park. The doors squeaked open and a women's voice filled the air.

"Okay honey, I'll meet you in the shop over there in a second."

"Okay mom." A girls voice said. I heard the mother's footsteps drifting away, and was surprised to hear that the other girl hasn't moved. I looked up, to see a familiar person standing in the street. She was studying me with her piercing green eyes, and cocked her head to the side. I made no movement as she made her way towards me and sat down.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello Kate." I said cautiously.

"Um…what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." I said.

"Victoria?" She asked.

"No, I broke up with her, when you left this morning." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"That's alright." I said.

" Um…I don't mean to pry or anything…" She started to say, but her voice faded off as another car approached. I looked over and saw, Alice in the front seat talking to Bella. My stomach did a flip-flop and I was suddenly very nervous. Kate continued when Alice parked the car. "Who are you meeting here?"

I looked back at her as Alice motioned Bella towards my way.

"The girl over there in the car, in the passenger seat." I said to her looking up again and pointed towards Bella, whom was now speaking to Alice.

"Is that Bella Swan?" Kate asked her eyes widened.

"Yes, why?" I said.

"I told you not to give up." Kate said nodding her head in which I guess was approval. "Um…have fun." She said.

"Thanks." I said standing up robotically.

"Bye." She said and skipped off to meet her mother in the department store nearby. I watched her leave and then ran my fingers through my hair nervously, and waited for Bella as she walked over to me.

"Hi" She said as she reached me and waited for my response. She seemed unsure on what to do.

"Hello." I responded. I didn't to know what to do either and it was extremely embarrassing. " It's nice to see you. Would you like to go get a seat?" I said, trying to bring away some of the awkwardness.

As we were walking in Bella seemed to notice that awkward silence so she asked me a question that was not an easy one to answer." Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"I have been asking myself that all day." I chuckled, trying to keep the conversation light. I could see that I made her confused because her eyebrows pulled up and she had a confused look in her eyes." I'll explain when we sit down." I responded.

She nodded letting the subject drop, but she still looked confused. She then suddenly looked up at me but I pretended not to notice. She then winced and looked down quickly, as if she were in pain. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, but she was looking the other way.

As we walked up to the host he stared at Bella for a long moment, but she didn't seem to notice or she did but ignored it. As we took a step up to the host we both said,"2" at the same time and automatically, as if it was a habit, kept our heads down trying to stay unnoticed. But have ever things followed as planned? The annoying host who was still staring at Bella dropped his menus and his eyes widened at the sight of our faces when he finally looked over and saw me.

"Your…your…" He stammered.

"Yes we are. Please be quiet." Bella said, trying not to draw attention to any of the people who were sitting on the benches who were only a few yards away.

"We would like a table." I said as nicely and urgently as I could, trying to snap the host out of his trance. He was now gawking at us and looked like he could faint any minute.

The host nodded really fast and gulped. Grabbing the menus quickly off the floor he motioned us to follow him down a long ramp and into the dining area. He brought us to a booth, and a few people snapped pictures at us as we went, or gawked at us, but they were all too shy to say anything. Great, as if I needed any more publicity, those pictures were sure to be all over the Internet by morning. I looked away from everyone as I slid into the seat.

"Ridiculous." I murmured. Bella nodded my head in agreement. She didn't look happy about it either. As we sat down at our booth, the host lingered until we were totally settled in and rocked back on his heels and then practically ran away from our table. I thought that was a tad stalkerish, but didn't voice it.

"Okay." Bella said. It sounded like we were on the same page. She turned towards me and seemed to be waiting for me to start the conversation. But I never got the chance because a waiter, which I was guessing would be our waiter, was running up to us at top speed. Bella rolled her eyes, and I looked at her questioningly, not sure if she was rolling her eyes at the waiter or not. She motioned with her eyes towards the waiter who was almost at our table. I just sighed and shook my head.

"Hi, I'm Mike." The waiter Mike panted hard as soon as he reached our table. "I'll be your waiter."

"Hello." I said, and then I turned towards Bella. "Bella what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a diet coke please." She said turning towards Mike. He eagerly wrote it down and looked at me waiting for my order.

"I'll have the same, thanks." I said. Mike nodded and ran off to retrieve our drinks.

"Well someone's eager." I smirked.

"Very." She chuckled, chewing on the bottom of her lip, probably for something to do. "So… " She said. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I held a finger up, because Mike was coming back with our drinks.

"Are we ready to order?" He asked, as soon as he placed our drinks on the table.

I picked up the menu and picked something random from it. Bella ordered a dish of pasta, which is what I saw so I ordered the same, but added sauce to mine so it didn't seem like I was copying her. As Mike walked away, and we were sure to make sure there would be no more interruptions; I started to explain to her everything that happened to me today. It was hard at first, but Bella seemed to be interested and listened without interrupting me every second like Victoria used to, which made me feel better. As time progressed I found that it was very easy to talk to her. She nodded her head agreeing with me whenever I said something in the right places and she gave me some sincere answers. But then I got to Kate and it was very difficult to describe her. I stuttered a little here and there trying to tell her what she said and some of what I was thinking. She seemed to notice how hesitant I was, but if she was curious, she let it go, and let me continue with my story.

"After I broke up with her…" I continued. "I just don't want to get into that kind of relationship again. I'm relieved to have ended it, but I feel sad too, because I just don't want to keep dating people who date me for publicity." I sighed, remembering how I felt when I broke up with Victoria.

"I feel the same way too." She said and she seemed like she really meant it. "But, I just keep telling myself not to give up hope. That someday, you might meet the person who likes you for you. I try to stay positive, but it's hard." She sighed.

At that I nodded my head, but I couldn't keep the shock off my face. At that moment I realized a couple of things. First of all, she seemed like she was a nice and down to earth girl that didn't care about publicity or anything. She was just being herself. I learned that from how she responded and how she talked. Second, she seemed to understand me perfectly, and it felt like a big boulder had been lifted off my shoulders because I had met someone who knew how I was feeling. Third, I think that I was in love with her.

Her phone buzzed suddenly, causing her to jump in her seat. I chuckled and she blushed tomato red. She grabbed her phone from her purse and quickly scanned the message that had caused her to jump.

She sighed. "Alice is coming to pick us up." She told me.

"Okay, I'll get the check." I said sad that our dinner was coming to an end. I wouldn't call it a date because; really I had just asked her if we could talk. Now I wish it was, but I wasn't going to ask her out now. That would be bad. Breakings up a girl and then on the same day ask another girl out. That would be definitely wrong and disrespectful. I sighed and called Mike over.

"Okay, but I'm paying." She said, digging through her purse. _'Oh, no she's not.' _I leaned across the table and grabbed her hand to stop her from pulling out any money. Yet again, as her hand touched mine, it felt like electricity was surging through my body. We both pulled back with confused expressions, but I quickly recovered.

"I'm paying." I said sternly and pulled my wallet out of my pocket.

"No, I want to." She said pulling out some money.

"Bella, I'm paying." I said as her eyes bore into mine.

She sighed, seeming to give up. "Fine, but I'm leaving the tip." She said, looking like she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Your really stubborn you know." I chuckled.

"So I've been told." She smirked adding some money to the amount.

"Thanks for coming and _please _come again." Mike said.

"Thank you." I said getting out of the booth.

She slipped out of it and yet again we both kept our heads down, this time staying unnoticed. Alice wasn't here yet, so we waited on the bench, waiting for her arrival.

"So are you going to sing for Alice's wedding?" she asked.

I nodded. " Probably 1 song. You?"

"Yeah, I'm singing a few." She replied. I bobbed my head up and down again.

"Remember to save me a dance." I murmured suddenly. At this I bit my tongue. I couldn't believe I just said that. It totally just bubbled out of my tongue and blurted out of my mouth.

I watched the blood rise to her face after the moment that I said this. "Okay." She said laughing nervously. Just then, Alice pulled up and honked the horn at us to get us in the car. "Alice." She laughed.

"That girl is an unstoppable force of nature." I chuckled. We climbed in, and found that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had claimed the front 4 seats; Bella and I had to climb in the small space in the back. I was uncomfortable with this seeing as I barley knew her and we were going to sit so close we would be practically touching. I saw my brothers' wink and smirk at me as I got into the back seat. I gave them a look and sat down in the back. I was pretty sure one of them set this up but I wasn't sure whom. I was also pretty sure that it was now my turn to flush tomato red, but Bella's face was just as bright as mine. As Alice pulled away, I noticed that I could feel every breath that Bella took because we were so close. Bella seemed to relax a little though and after a few moments her eyes began to droop. Fatigue had washed over her fast.

Noticing she was fighting her eyelids to stay awake for about a good five minutes I said," Bella you can fall asleep you know. I'm not going to bite you."

She nodded, and tilted her head into my shoulder, either on purpose or not even realizing what she was doing and fell asleep quickly.

Everyone looked up at us and went "AW!" Emmett was the loudest.

"Sh! You'll wake her up!" I whispered. That made them say it again.

"Don't worry, when Bella sleeps she's out like a light." Rosalie said.

"Definitely." Alice said.

"So, how was it you dinner my brother?" Emmett said.

"It went good." I responded.

"Better then good or just good?" He asked. Everyone looked up for me waiting for my response.

"It went very good." I responded.

"Do you like her?" Alice asked. I looked out the window and didn't respond.

"Do you?" Rosalie pressed. I was about to answer, but Bella interrupted me.

"Edward." She sighed and then went quiet. Everyone looked at me for a second and then both my brother's grinned and did a fist punch.

"She talks a lot in her sleep." Alice said.

"Yes." I murmured smiling.

"Yes you are agreeing with me?" Alice asked.

"No, yes." I said again still smiling. I noticed that I couldn't seem to relax my muscles on my face.

"Yes, you like her?" Alice gasped and her eyes widened.

I responded with a "Yes." And looked down as Bella murmured my name again in her sleep.

**OK! SO REVIEW! ****Tell me you favorite and least favorite part! If you don't want to the give me your honest review of the chapter! Either one is fine with me!**

**Favorite: ****"Yes, you like her?" Alice gasped and her eyes widened.**

**I responded with a "Yes." And looked down as Bella murmured my name again in her sleep. **

**Least: I don't have one! I think it was a happy chapter!**

******Secondly, I put up a new one-shot story, so can you PLEASE read it and review! I will be so excited! I don't think it's not my best work, but I don't care if you give it a bad review, I like to know what you have to say.**


	12. Author Note! IK! I'm sry! Don't hate me!

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Heyy guys. I haven't updated in such a long time, (Well it's a long time for me to have not updated) I feel like owe you guys something! I'm sorry! I know author note's are horrible (I personally am not fond of them), but I felt I owe you something, so I just got some time to get on a computer. I won't be updating till Monday the earliest, because I have 8 tests and quizzes this week, plus 2 projects due soon, plus sports! I know lame excuse! It sounds like I'm whining to you guys! I'm sooooooorrrrryyyyy! Again. Can you forgive me???? Please:) I will work really hard to get a chapter up soon! Okay…I really need to go now! Please forgive me for the long wait. I know most people don't tell people if they take a long time, but I seriously feel I owe you something:) I'm sorry! I'll update ASAP! To make it up, I'll make the next chapter 5,000 words minimum. I've never done that before so that should definitely be interesting! Sorry for like the 7****th**** time! **

**-Twihard22**

**Ps. Maybe if you would like (WHICH WOULD BE REALLY AMAZING!)…. You can read my one-shot story that I put up called New Year's Eve. The title pretty much explains it. I put it up like 2 weeks ago! Please review!!!! Maybe that will make up somewhat if you already haven't read it! **


	13. Who I am

**I'm ****sooo**** sorry I haven't updated! I have been so busy! I hope this makes up from the long period of time????? Please review! Were almost to 100! And this is only chapter 11! You guys are amazing!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight or any of the songs in this story!**

**Edward POV**

We drove home in silence after that. Everyone would sneak a look at us every couple of minutes, but I continued to look out the window, thinking about the last hour I had just experienced. Bella would occasionally murmur my name or something unintelligible, but that didn't stop my heart from trying to jump out of my chest.

I thought about what had just happened, back at the restaurant when realization hit me. Could I really be in love? Well I definitely had a crush on her. But love? I tried to get a grip on myself. I was falling way too fast. I was just so excited that I had finally met someone who understands me. I wasn't going to ruin that, because I acted before thinking.

I just broke up with…Victoria. Her name made my stomach roll. That experience was behind me now, but is wasn't so behind that the open wound didn't sting when I thought of it. I couldn't bounce back so fast. I knew I wouldn't be able to. But yet, I felt almost whole when I was with Bella. She made me feel happy. I knew from talking to her, she was someone that I could talk with easily. She was my safe harbor, someone who brought the pain away. I never had, even now, this type of connection with anyone before. Not even Jasper or Emmett, who were always ay my side when I needed them. Bella was someone special.

But I knew, that if I hadn't reasoned with myself just now, I would have ruined everything with Bella, after I was just getting to know her. After all, she was still healing too. From Jacob Black, like me from Victoria.

The car slowly approached our first stop, and to my disappointment it was Bella's apartment. Her breath staggered as the car gave a jolt when it stopped. She blinked a few times and then she seemed to come back to reality.

"Oh!" She said and quickly pulled her head off my shoulder. She was blushing and refused to make eye contact with me. Everyone in the front seat tried to stifle their laughs, but a few giggles escaped, mostly leaving the mouths of Alice and Emmett.

I chuckled quietly at her expression before I could stop myself.

I bit my tongue.

"Her sleepy head! Your home!" Emmett called turning towards us.

"Thanks Emmett." She muttered. Alice and Rosalie got out of the car to let her out and to walk her to her door. Bella turned towards me then speaking for the first time. "Um… thanks for dinner. That was really fun." She said still trying to avoid my gaze.

" Sure, anytime." I said. "I'll talk to you later." I said more as a statement than a question.

She seemed to notice that. "Okay." She breathed and turned to get out of the car, not before I saw the corners of her mouth turn up slightly. The car door slammed shut and it was just my brothers and I until the other two girls decided to return. It was silent and a bit awkward. Alice and Rosalie slipped back into the car moments later and we pulled away to their apartments that were only a few minutes away.

When Alice got out of the car she turned towards me after saying goodbye to everyone and said, "You know she has a crush on you too." She then giggled and got out of the car.

When it was time to drop Rosalie off, after saying goodbye to everyone, she turned towards me and added, "She really does." Then got out of the car with Emmett along side her.

When Emmett came back in, he had a big goofy grin on his face. That only meant one thing. "Yeah! I got another date!" He boomed.

"You give her a goodnight kiss?" Jasper asked.

"You could say that." Emmett said. There went that conversation.

***

It seemed like a very long 20-mintue ride to Jasper's apartment. Along the way I explained to Emmett and Jasper what happened between Bella and I. They listened and commented when they thought they should.

"You know." Emmett said finally a few moments later. "I thought I would never see the day when our Eddie finally chose an acceptable girl to have a crush on." He said to Jasper.

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah remember that Jessica Stanly girl from the 9th grade."

Emmett shuttered. "That was interesting."

"Hey Emmett." I called from the backseat, as we pulled up to Jasper's apartment and started to get out.

"What?" He asked.

"Shut up."

Jasper snickered.

"Dude what side are you on?" Emmett asked.

"None. I'm Switzerland. Neutral." He said, reaching for the key to the door.

"Humph." Emmett mumbled walking over to the refrigerator. I went for the couch and sat down and flipped through the channels on the T.V looking for something interesting to watch, trying to distract my mind from my sometimes-annoying brothers. Emmett and Jasper were now standing in the kitchen whispering to each other. I was about to interrupt them, but the channel that I had turned on interrupted me first.

"Yes, you see it right here ladies and gentlemen. The "it" couple is no more. Edward Cullen reportedly recently broke up with him 4-month girlfriend Victoria Smith. For reason's we are not sure, but we do have pictures of this breakup. We'll keep you posted, and until we receive further information, lets examine these pic-." I scrambled for the T.V remote and clicked the television off, wanting to see or hear anything on that topic no more. I didn't want to see the break up repeated. It hurt enough the first time. I sighed.

Would someone ever love me for who I am?

"Quick Jasper! Pen! And paper!" I said. Who I am was a perfect song title. I already had the lyrics forming in my head. Jasper grabbed what I asked for and tossed it to me, with a confused expression. "I'll explain in a minute." I said hurriedly as I caught the pen and paper he threw at me. I bent over the paper and let the song lyrics flow onto the paper. After about 3 minutes I quickly finished the song and read it over. Perfect. This is a great new song that'll add to the new album I was working on. This'll bring the grand total to…1. Well, I just came out with a recent album so this'll be the start of my new one. I looked up, and noticed that my brothers had disappeared. Suddenly, Emmett's strong arms were pinning me to the couch and Jasper walked over.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"He made me." Emmett said suddenly before I could continue.

"Why is Emmett pinning me to the couch?" I said exasperated.

"Well, we wanted to get information from you…" Jasper started to say but I interrupted him.

"So you decided to imprison me." I fumed.

"Well you don't always specify so…" Jasper said not even bothering to finish what he was going to say.

"I tell you guys everything." I practically growled.

"Oh, okay so what was the sudden need for the pen and pencil?" He said raising his eyebrows and then titling his head downwards towards the paper that was now on the floor, due to the fact that I dropped it when Emmett decided to pin my to the couch.

" I thought of a new song, and I decided to write it down." I said sighing. "Happy now?"

"Oh! I love when you do that!" Emmett boomed. "Play it for us."

"Only if you… Let. Go. Of. Me." I hissed.

"Oh, right sorry." He said unleashing me.

"I'll go get my guitar." I murmured walking over to the closet, which held my spare guitar. I walked back over and pulled the kitchen stool towards them so I could sit on something, and strummed the guitar, getting it into the right tune. They waited patiently as I finished tuning it. "Okay, here it goes." I leaned over the paper and let myself get trapped into the song.

"_I want someone to love me _

_For who I am. _

_I want someone to need me. _

_Is that so bad? _

_I wanna break all the madness _

_But it's all I have. _

_I want someone to love me _

_For who I am. _

_Nothing makes sense. _

_Nothing makes sense anymore. _

_Nothing is right. _

_Nothing is right when you're gone. _

_Losing my breath. _

_Losing my right to be wrong. _

_I'm frightened to death. _

_I'm frightened that I won't be strong. _

My fingers strummed across the guitar, following automatically the rhythm of the song.

_I want someone to love me _

_For who I am. _

_I want someone to need me. _

_Is that so bad? _

_I wanna break all the madness _

_But it's all I have. _

_I want someone to love me _

_For who I am. _

_I'm shaking it off. _

_I'm shaking off all of the pain. _

_You're breaking my heart, _

_Breaking my heart once again. _

_I want someone to love me for who I am. _

_I want someone to need me. _

_Is that so bad? _

_I wanna break all the madness _

_But it's all I have. _

_I want someone to love me _

_For who I am. _

_Are you gonna love me _

_For who I am?_

_I want someone to love me _

_For who I am. _

_I want someone to need me. _

_Is that so bad? _

_I wanna break all the madness _

_But it's all I have. _

_I want someone to love me _

_For who I am. _

_Who I am."_

Finally, after I finished I sat my guitar down, and tried to hold back the one single tear that was threatening to fall over the brim of my eye.

"That was really good." Jasper said.

" You da bomb!" Emmett said slapping me on the back.

"Thanks." I said turning away quickly folding up the paper that held the song lyrics. The tear managed to spill it's way over my eye and hit the page with a plop just before I managed to fold it over. It ran down the page, taking some ink along with it, but you could still read the lyrics. I looked over from the corner of my eye to see of the boys noticed.

They didn't.

I tucked the paper into my back jean pocket and turned to see what they were doing. They sat on the couch casually and were talking. I walked over and started to get the gist of the conversation.

"Yeah, you should have seen all the guys mouths drop when we walked in. or shall I say she walked in, but she didn't pay any attention at all." Emmett continued. "Then when we basically talked about everything. She's really funny and nice." He sighed. "At one time, though, she seemed really worried, and finally my curiosity got the best of me and I asked her what was wrong.

"She said, '" Oh, you noticed. It's just that I'm worried about Bella.'""

"Why?" Jasper asked before he could continue. I tensed waiting for his response.

"Rosalie said, that she feels like she's still sad over the whole Jacob thing. It's not that she still likes him, it's that…"

"It's like she's not sure what direction to take next, and unsure if someone will ever truly like her for her." I said cutting him off and finishing his sentence.

"It's like you were there." Emmett said.

"I've had the same experience." I said swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Oh, right." He said.

"You and Bella are so perfect for each together." Jasper said shaking his head.

**Bella POV**

Every night I would have a different dream about Edward. But one thing would always stay the same. Every night, I would look into his soldering green eyes and we would lean into kiss, and then I would suddenly wake up. There was something in these dreams that was oddly familiar besides that, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

_Tonight's dream was the same as any other, except a different scene. Edward and I were walking up a trail with a light snow falling on us. The snow would crunch under our feet as we took a step and every few minutes the wind would blow, and some small clumps of snow would attack us. We walked up a little ways more dodging the snowfalls, when the wind whipped fiercely blowing my hair into my face. I was momentarily blinded, and then I heard a loud plop._

_I whipped my now tangled up hair from my face and turned towards Edward. He stood there motionless. As water drizzled down his face from his hair where a big pile of snow had fallen. A giggle bubbled through my lips and I went over to him. I stretched up and wound my fingers through his bronze hair and whipped the snow from his now messier hair. He smiled a crooked smile and grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him and he leaned forward to kiss me when BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

I woke with a start when my alarm clock went off. I rolled over groaning and saw that it was 7:30 am. Great, Alice would be here soon. I rolled back over with a sigh and blew my hair from my face. I stared at the ceiling for who knows how long and got up and stretched. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and managed to stand up.

The month of August had gone by so fast. It was already September 10th! Which meant 3 more days till my birthday. I was turning…ugh 19. Everyone had been very quiet and secretive lately. After about the billionth time I had told Alice that I wanted no presents or a party, she started to totally ignore me when anything associated with birthdays came up. I even called Edward to see if he knew anything, but all I got was a," Sorry, Bella. I've been told nothing." I sighed frustrated on that and on the subject of Edward.

We have definitely grown closer these last few weeks, and now all of a sudden the magazines and paparazzi have been stalking him and me constantly. Rumors swirling crazily that we were dating. But, besides that, I was definitely a lot happier. He was amazing. Whenever I was around him I forgot all my problems. He was definitely happier too, since the first night I had dinner with him. I really hoped he would ask me out, but that was very pushy and he was still getting over Victoria. Who was I kidding? He would never ask me out. We were just friends.

Although, whenever I was with him and Alice and Rosalie were near, they both had hard time keeping a straight face. Edward would give them looks, and I felt like I was missing something important, but nobody would spill.

I was pulled from my thoughts as a knock sounded through my door. I sighed and yelled, "Come in!" knowing that it was Alice. Also knowing that it was going to be a very long day as soon as her little body came walking through my door.

**Okay, so that wasn't exactly 5,000 words but I didn't want to draw out the chapter. I'll try next time promise!!! And if your still happy with me could you PLEASE review your favorite part or just a comment or both!!!! I really don't care either way! I just love when you review! Also, any ideas what they should get her for her birthday??? Please I'm stuck! Thanks so much for patiently waiting for the chapter!!! **


	14. Happy Birthday!

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for such the long wait! I have been busy! But, I think this is the most I have ever written for a chapter! 7,300+ words!!! So that will make up for it??:) Also, thanks so much for all the reviews! We are over 100! Yay! Thanks for all your reviews! I love it! Here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs from this story! **

**Bella POV**

"Okay, so I finished the designs for the dresses." Alice explained once I let her threw the door. She went over to my counter and placed a pile of papers on it. Today, Alice and I were going to try to wrap up all of her preparations for the wedding so we could get everything out of the way. Alice already figured out the basics like the guest list to renting a church to the after party and mostly everything in between. I doubt we would finish up everything that was left though, because Alice was Alice and she needed everything to be absolutely perfect. "I also made dates for the boys to get fitted for their tuxes." Alice continued. "Emmett and Edward are both going to be Jasper's best man or should I now say men. Although Emmett is also going to be the D.J." She giggled.

I laughed too. "Now that is definitely something that I got to see." I agreed sat down next to Alice looking at the pile of papers she placed on the counter. " Can I see the dresses?" Alice had refused to let us see the dresses yet, because she said that they weren't perfect every time we asked.

"Sure." Alice said handing me two pieces of paper nervously. The first paper was a sketch of Rosalie and my maid of honor dresses. We both were wearing the same dress. The dress was a deep purple with skinny straps. The dress fell down all the way to mid-calf. A lighter piece of purple fabric was wrapped around the waist and outlines of the top of the dress. The dress was snug to the waist and then below the strip of fabric, the dress flowed out elegantly.

"Aw, Alice our dresses are absolutely beautiful." I gushed.

"Thanks. What do you think of my wedding dress?" She asked hesitantly. I flipped through the next page and gasped. Her dress was floor length and a pure white. Her dress had skinny straps and a flower pattern around the chest. The dress was snug all the way up to the waist and then it flowed out perfectly. She was going to look like a princess.

"Do you like it?" She asked hesitantly after a minute of my evaluation of her dress.

"Alice I don't like it." I said. Her whole face fell and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Well, maybe I can make some changes, I mean I still have time…" She wandered off and sniffed.

"Alice, I absolutely positively without a doubt love it!" I smiled. "You're going to be the most beautiful bride ever."

Her whole face lit up. "You really think so Bella?" She squealed.

"Absolutely." I grinned.

"Thanks!" She squealed again hugging me. After we settled down, we got to work.

A few hours later and after many phone calls and preparations, all that was left was to make our dresses. But, we weren't going to start that today. We still had time to make our dresses. By now, it was 5:00 pm and she told me that Rosalie and Emmett were coming over for dinner. "Is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, good thing I made a large amount of food so I could have leftovers tomorrow." I laughed. "But, what about Jasper and Edward?"

"Oh, um well Jasper and Edward are busy." She said quickly backing up a little bit.

"Doing what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Do you have any hairspray?" She asked taking a few more quickly paced steps backwards changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's under the bathroom sink. Why do you need some?" I asked slowly and politely measuring my voice, trying to keep it even.

"Yes." She answered.

"Well… I'll give it to you if you tell me what their doing!" I yelled the last part, throwing my arms up and blocking her entrance to the bathroom door.

Alice's eyes widened and she gasped not looking at me but behind me.

"What?" I asked distracted, my heartbeat speeding up as I turned and braced myself for something bad. I scanned the room, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I felt a slight touch across my arm and by the time I turned back, there was a bang and a click. Alice was nowhere in sight. "Alice!" I yelled. She just laughed from the bathroom. "Fine!" I huffed and went over to prepare dinner. About a half and hour later Emmett and Rosalie arrived, while Alice still was either still doing her hair or just hiding from me in the bathroom.

About 10 minutes later as Rosalie and Emmett were talking to me, I heard a quiet click and hurried footsteps. I was about to throw an apple at her, because that was the closet thing that I could get my hands on, but she quickly ducked behind Rosalie.

"Whoa! If you throw that at me and it messes up my hair, you will not be very happy!" Rosalie threatened as she put her hands shielding herself.

"You'll look beautiful even if your hair is messed up." Emmett said kissing her in the top of her head and then left her side to go make salad.

"Thanks Em." Rosalie smiled.

"Rosalie don't move or I'll get an apple thrown at me!" Alice squeaked. I watched curiously was Emmett left his place from making the salad to go and bend down and whisper something into Alice's ear. I was still watching him as he walked back with no emotion on his face to finish chopping the carrots. I turned my back to him sensing no immediate danger and looked at Rosalie again, but that left my back unprotected. Suddenly, Emmett was behind me and was pinning my arms down to my side so I couldn't throw anything.

"Emmett let go!" I said twisting and turning, struggling to get out of his iron grasp. I finally gave up, because he was too strong for me. Alice sighed with relief and moved from behind Rosalie and walked up to me.

She batted her eyelashes and said, "Pewees Bella. Don't be mad at me. Pewees forgive me. Pewees!" She said in a baby's voice. Alice knew my weakness. After that one time at the park and our little inside joke talking in a baby's voice always made me forgive people and laugh. I sighed and smiled. Alice squealed and hugged me.

"Okay, fine your forgiven." I said hugging her back.

"I'll go set the table." Rosalie said.

"Bella, what do you need help with?" Alice asked.

"Well, you can take the lasagna out and put it on the table and I'll help Emmett finish the salad." I laughed at the last part, because Emmett was making the carrots into ships and flying them in the air. Emmett could sometimes act like a 2 year old, but he could be mature when he felt the time was right.

After Emmett and I finished with the salad we brought it into the other room and we took our seats and dug in.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Alice broke it. "Bella, this is really good."

"Amazing!" Emmett said stuffing another piece into his mouth.

"Thanks." I said scooping another piece onto my plate myself.

"So Bella…" Emmett said after swallowing. "What is your favorite candy?"

"Heath bar why?" I asked.

"What's your favorite movie?" He asked ignoring my question.

"Oh…um probably RV. You know the one with Robin Williams." I laughed. "That movie was hilarious."

"Yeah, funny except for that one part." Alice said shuttering. Alice was not fond of the part where they had to empty their toilet and then it turned into a big mess. I thought that part was hilarious.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked again.

"And, what's your favorite store?" Emmett asked still ignoring me seeming to be taking a mental note of all of this.

"Any type of bookstore, or music store." I said. "Why? You better not be asking me this because it's my birthday coming up!" I threatened.

"Rosalie can you pass the cheese please?" Emmett asked turning away from me.

"Grr! You know what? I am not going to ask anymore." I fumed.

"Finally!" Alice and Rosalie said.

"Emmett can you help me with the dishes?" I asked standing up.

"Um…sure I guess." He said. Seeming sad that the lasagna was all gone.

"I'll make more the next time you come over." I promised. That cheered him up.

"Okay!" He boomed and then bounded off to clear and wash the dished with me.

After they left it was around 10. I plopped myself down on my couch. I sighed and grabbed some scrap paper. I haven't written any songs lately and I had a few ideas that were building up in my mind. It took me an hour or so, but I got down three songs. I read them over and edited them as I went. I would have to play these for Alice and Rosalie. That was the last thing I thought before I let exhaustion take over me. My eyes drooped and I fell asleep on my couch still in my clothes.

That night passed quickly and so did the next two days. Edward, of course starred in my dreams every night, and it ended the same as every other dream. There was still something that I was missing, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I had a gut feeling that it was something important, but I still wasn't sure what it was yet.

When I went to bed the night before my birthday, my dream was very nerve racking. To me, it was a nightmare because it had to do with my birthday but it was also a sweet dream because Edward was there.

_Edward and I were at my house, drinking hot chocolate after taking a walk in the snow. He handed me my birthday present, which was very weird, because there isn't usually any snow in September, but Edward was right it was my birthday._

_"You didn't have to get me a gift." I whispered._

_"I know, but I wanted to." He said putting his arm around me._

_"You're the best gift I could ever get." I said._

_He smiled and leaned down to kiss me._

Ring. Ring. Ring!

"Ugh." I groaned as my eyes flew open. I was mentally cursing myself for not shutting my phone off of all days. Everything seemed to be conspiring against my dreams and me. Everything seemed to want to wake me up. I reached over and let my hand feel around for my phone on my desk next to my bed. Once my hand clasped around a small square, I sat up and flipped it open aggravated. "Hello?" I said aggravation clear in my voice. I didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Did I wake you up?" A velvet voice asked clearly amused.

"No. Sorry, I thought it was Alice or Rosalie." I said nicer.

"I'm sorry for waking you." He said clearly not convinced.

" I was not, you know what never mind." I sighed. I always was a horrible liar but I didn't want to sound lazy. "So what's up?"

"Can you meet me at my apartment around four?" Edward asked.

"Um…sure." I said. "I mean I don't think I have anything."

"Okay. Bye Bella." He said quickly.

"Bye." I responded but by then the line was dead. I was stunned by his quick goodbye. That was a very odd thing for him to do. Edward was just a mystery waiting to be solved though. I sighed and flopped back down onto my bed, letting my head shape to the pillow. My phone rang again, and I groaned again aloud.

"Yes?" I fumed, thinking it was Alice.

"Shouldn't you be in a better mood, seeming that it is your birthday?" Edward chuckled calling me again.

"Maybe I would be if I didn't get a call every five seconds." I grumbled.

He laughed. "Bella, I just wanted to say happy birthday. I forgot to say it before. I'm sorry that was extremely rude." He said more serious.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"See you later Bella." He said less quickly this time.

"Okay bye." I said and hung up. Hmm… that was weird. I shook my head and tried to push the fact that I was 19 today out of my head, trying to think about how I was going to be going over Edward's soon.

I was suddenly stressing. What was I going to wear? I decided to call Alice but she didn't answer which was peculiar because Alice usually was always the first one to call me on my birthday. I tried calling Rosalie, but when that didn't work I tried Jasper. I groaned frustrated when his answering machine came on. I seemed to be groaning a lot lately. Edward was right; I should be in a better mood. But, I always hated birthdays. They just weren't my type of things. I loved celebrating them when it was some one else's birthday just not mine.

I decided that I better take a shower and let all the hot water release the tension in my muscles and to take my mind off the fact that it was my birthday. When I stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel in my in the closet, a shiny corner of something caught my eye. I wrapped the towel around me after I dried off, and moved the towels out of the way to see what it was. Under all the towels was a large silver wrapped box. I lifted it out and looked at the note that was attached to it.

Bella,

Thought you might need something to wear. I know I am a lifesaver! This is an early birthday present. I know you don't like very high heels, but they completed the outfit! Give them a try! Please:) Happy Birthday!

Love, Alice

I tore threw the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was another smaller box. It looked like a shoebox. I open that first and it revealed a pair of black pumps. These were like a death trap. Was she trying to kill me? I could do anything with a little heel or something with no heel at all. But these were tall. If I fell I was blaming her. Inside the first box, I noticed after I set down the shoes, was a pair of faded bluish gray jeans. The top was a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with only one sleeve. Then, added a white cardigan to top it all off. I quickly changed and looked in mirror. I loved my outfit, but I had to do something with my hair. I dried it, which made my hair wavy and debated on whether or not to put it up. I finally decided that keeping my hair down would look better, so I added a black headband and slid it through my hair.

I finally walked out of the bathroom after putting on my makeup and doing my hair. By the time I walked out and looked at the clock it was 2:30. Great, so I had an hour and a half left to kill. I was very surprised that neither Rosalie nor Alice had called me yet. That was very odd, even for them. So, when my phone rang and I saw that my caller ID didn't read Alice or Rosalie I was surprised.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hello, Bella?" A women's voice said.

"Mom?" I gasped.

"Hi, honey." My mother Renee said.

"Hi, mom." I gulped.

"Happy Birthday. How does it feel to be one year older?" She asked.

"Thanks. And all right. Next year is when I will probably when I'll get a little crazy." I chuckled.

"Aw, honey twenty isn't _that_ old." She teased.

"Old enough." I grumbled.

"Well, sweetheart, I just wanted to hear your voice. I haven't heard from you in such a long time." She said.

"I'm sorry mom, I have been busy, although that is no excuse. I will try to visit you and dad as soon as I can." I promised.

"Okay." She said. "And, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you so far and keep up the good work." She added.

"Okay, I'll try." I agreed chuckling.

"Alright, and have a fun day. Oh, and you will be getting your birthday present in the mail." She added.

"Oh mom, you and dad didn't have to get me anything." I said swallowing the lump in my throat.

"But we did." She giggled.

"Thanks." I said. I seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

"Your welcome honey. See you soon." My mother said.

"Okay. I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Bye." She said hanging up.

"Bye." I said snapping my phone shut. I sighed; it had been a long time since I had talked to either one of my parents. When I started my singing career, my parents supported me with it, like every parent would, although this path I was taking didn't really warm up to them. We got into some fights, but when I got sighed at age 17 and had to move away from them, they supported my judgment, knowing that I would have Alice and Rosalie if I ever needed help, although it was still awkward, because it was clear on their faces that they weren't happy with this decision. I was too much of a chicken to say anything to them. But after that phone call, I was certain now that my parents were at least going to fully accept my choices.

My phone rang again and this time it was Jasper.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Bella! Happy Birthday to You." Jasper and I think that was Emmett chorused.

"How old are you n-." Emmett started to boom through the phone but was cut off.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked through the phone.

"Alice!" I yelled back.

She giggled. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." I said.

"Happy Birthday!" Rosalie called.

"Thank you." I said again.

"How was my singing?" Emmett asked.

"Mine was better than yours." Jasper said.

"You both were great. That was the best Happy Birthday sang to me ever." I laughed. I heard them high-five each other. "Oh, and Alice, thanks for the ah…hairspray in my closet. You are a lifesaver." I giggled.

Alice laughed. "Your welcome. As you can tell, I actually didn't need any hair spray."

"Yes." I laughed. "That was a good diversion, even though it was still extremely irritating."

"Well, irritating can be good sometimes." She giggled.

"Sometimes." I agreed. "So, I'm surprised you weren't the first one to call me today."

"I would've, but I thought this year I would let someone else be the first caller." She giggled. I heard a chorus of laughs in the background. Although they couldn't see me, my face was bright red. It felt like someone had lit me on fire. There was a bang and a thud suddenly that I heard on the other line.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing! See you later Bella!" Alice said.

"Are you going to Edward's too?" I asked. I should have known, how else would she have known that I would need an outfit to go to Edward's on my birthday.

"Yeah, I um need to pick Jasper up from there because they are hanging out there. So I will probably see you there." She said quickly.

"But didn't Jasper just say hi to me on the phone?" I asked confused.

" Bye Bella!" Alice said and hung up.

I flipped my phone shut. That was very weird. They were definitely up to something and I had a gut feeling that I really didn't want to know. I sat back down on the couch with a sigh. I now had one hour to kill. I might as well get myself a cup of coffee. I got up and reached for my sunglasses on the counter and grabbed my keys. I drove to my favorite coffee shop that was only a few minutes down the road.

Before I got out of the car, I scanned the parking lot to make sure there were no paparazzi in the area. When I thought that the parking lot was clear, I walked swiftly trying to make it as normal as possible to the door. I cringed when the door dinged signaling that a new costumer has arrived. To my luck nobody looked up, as I made my way to the stools that were placed near the counter and waited for my favorite waitress to come over and take my order. Angela noticed me sitting at the counter from across the store and walked over to me.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" She asked.

"Hi Ang., good how are you?" I responded to my favorite waitress.

"I'm good. I heard it was your birthday today. Happy Birthday!"

'Thanks." I thought I said for at least the hundredth time.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Um…the usual. Iced coffee, with milk no sugar please."

"Coming right up." She winked and walked away.

"Thanks." I said and looked over my shoulder.

Next to me sat a young boy and a lady who I assumed was his mother. The little boy, who I guessed was to be about 3 years old, was swinging his legs back and forth because he wasn't tall enough to reach the ground yet. His hair was a sandy color and he had hazel eyes. I noticed that he was staring at me. I giggled and waved to him. He smiled and reached up his little arm to tug on his mother's shirt.

I turned back around because I heard Angela coming back with my drink.

"Here you go." She said placing the coffee on the counter.

"Thanks." I said reaching for it and took a sip.

"Here's a little something extra for your birthday." She smiled and placed a chocolate frosted sprinkled donut next to my drink.

"Thank you so much." I said, not wanting to tell her that it really wasn't one of my top five favorite donuts.

"No problem. Have a great day." She responded and walked away to serve the other customers.

I turned back to the boy and saw that the little boy was eyeing my donut. "Would you like my donut?" I asked pushing the plate over to him.

"Yea!" He giggled and reached out to take the donut from the plate.

"Seth!" The mother scolded grabbing his tiny hand. "Let the nice lady have her own food."

"Oh, no really." I said. I really wasn't in the mood for a donut anyway.

"Are you sure?" The lady said looking at me for the first time. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Yes, I am sure." I said. "Here you go Seth." I said and placed the plate in front of him.

"Yay!" He giggled.

'Thank you." His mom said to me.

I laughed. "Your welcome."

"Um… aren't you Bella Swan?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes I am." I responded.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you." She said. "My name is Sue. I love your music." She smiled.

"Thanks that means a lot." I smiled.

Seth looked up at me with a frosted covered face and giggled. "Your phreetty."

I laughed stunned. " Why thank you." Sue blushed. That was very faltering to hear, even though I wasn't nearly as pretty as most girls my age. I thought that I was very ordinary looking.

"Seth come here, let me wipe the frosting off your face." Sue laughed at her son grabbing the napkins in the tray across from her. I took a few sips of my coffee and looked at the time. 3:50

"I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." I said shaking Sue's hand. "Bye Seth." I waved. "I hope you enjoyed the donut." I giggled because Seth's face was still covered in chocolate frosting.

"Can you say bye Bella?" Sue asked her son.

"Phye Phella." He waved and gave me a chocolate grin as I made my way to the parking lot.

Once I got to my car, I started it and pulled out into the street towards Edwards's apartment. From here Edward's apartment was about fifteen minutes away. I looked at the clock again. I was doing that a lot today; the clock read 3:55.I seemed to be doing a lot of things today. So I would get there around 4:10. Good. Then I wouldn't look like I was eager to go over to see Edward, even though I was. Every time I saw Edward my heart just about jumped out of my chest.

Fifteen minutes went by quickly. I didn't even have enough time to calm my nerves before I was pulling up into the apartment parking lot. I walked out of my car slowly breathing in deep breaths. Once I got inside, I walked up one flight of stairs to get to his apartment. I believe his room number was seventeen.

I knocked lightly on the door and waited. I didn't hear anything, so I knocked a little louder. The door creaked open slowly but nobody was at the door. I pushed it open slowly and took a hesitant step inside.

"Hello?" I called. The room was dark so I could only make out vague outlines of large shapes. I took another daring step inside, but at this step my foot caught on something and I went crashing on the floor with my elbow breaking my fall. Just as my elbow hit the ground the lights flicked on and there was a chorus of "surprise!" and the gasps. Boy did I know how to make an entrance. I looked over my side and saw that my foot had caught on a stool that was near the door. I started to get up but then there were suddenly strong arms that were lifting me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he helped me to my feet.

"I'm fine." I gasped my face turning red and then a giggle burst through my lips. Alice and Rosalie's looks of alarm turned amused and then they started giggling too. Before long us three were hysterically laughing as I walked over to them and we had to sit down because it hurt too much. My eyes were starting to get wet and I wiped the tears away from my face. The boys were staring at us with dumbfound expressions, not getting what was funny.

"Bella!" Alice finally said between giggles breaking the silence. "You sure do know how to ruin a surprise."

"I told you, that I am no good in heels." I gasped standing up. "Your lucky I have made it all the way to where I have. Next time, at least try heels that are a little lower to the ground." I struggled to spit out.

"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked standing up besides me.

"I'm fine." I said and looked at my elbow. It was red almost as red as my face seemed to permanently be. I could see a bump forming but other then that I was fine. That wasn't anything to stress about.

It got silent again as we all calmed down.

Suddenly Rosalie yelled, "Bella! Happy birthday!" And hugged me. All the boys smiled at each other and walked over to hug me as well.

"Happy birthday." Alice said and hugged me as Rosalie released.

"Bellaroo!" Emmett called and pulled me into a bear tight hug grabbing me away from Alice's grasp twirling me around the room.

"Can't breathe!" I gasped. Emmett's new nickname for me was Bellaroo. As Rosalie had become more close to Emmett, I had gotten to know him better. Underneath all those muscles was a big goofy teddy bear. He was like big brother I never had.

"Happpppyyyyyyy birttthhhdaaaayyyyyy!" Jasper chorused and then hugged me.

"Thanks Jasper." I chuckled. Jasper took a step back from me and then turned towards Edward.

"Happy birthday Bella." Edward said taking a step towards me.

"Thanks." I said as we hugged.

"Aw!" Everyone chorused besides Edward and I.

As we pulled back, I think that I blushed deeper then I had before. My face seemed to be a permanent shad of deep red. Edward shot a glance at Emmett and Jasper, while I shot a glance at Rosalie and Alice who immediately looked away. I looked down and noticed that we hadn't entirely released from each other. Our hands were still linked together. Edward had looked down at the same time I had and we both released quickly. I did so unwillingly. Once again when our hand touched a spark of electricity splurged through my body and my hand tingled as it pulled away and then it faded.

"You know I told you that I didn't want a party right?" I asked raising an eyebrow changing the subject quickly.

"Yes but we didn't listen!" Alice sang as she bounced over to me and sat on the couch, pulling me with her. Everyone walked over to where we were and sat down on the unoccupied seats or the rest of the couch.

"Thanks for being the first caller today Edward. Alice is usually the one to call me first on my birthday." I pointed out.

"Well we're changing it around a little bit." Alice said crossing her arms around her chest.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up." Edward apologized.

"No! I was already up." I lied not wanting to sound lazy.

"You sounded really aggravated." Edward chuckled.

I blushed. "That was because… I couldn't find my earring." I lied again.

"Bella, you stink at lying." Alice laughed.

"I'm not lying." I said.

"Mhm. Whatever you say." Rosalie chuckled.

"Shut up!" I giggled pushing them playfully.

DING! The sound of a kitchen timer set off from the other room. "The food must be ready." Edward said standing up.

"Great because I am STARVING!" Emmett boomed.

"I'll go set the table." Alice said standing up. "Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. Can you come help me?" Alice asked innocently.

"But, why do you need all of us to hel-" Emmett began.

"Let's go!" Alice chirped quickly grabbing Jasper and Rosalie's hands pulling them with her towards the dining room. Emmett stared after them and then shrugged and skipped over to help them along the way muttering something that sounded oddly like slave driver.

I giggled. "Do you need any help?" I said turning towards Edward and following him into the kitchen.

"Oh, no. I'm fine." Edward replied. "It's your birthday."

"No, really I want to help." I said as he led the way to where the smell of mouthwatering food was located.

"Thanks Bella." He said opening the oven and pulling out a big tray of curly fries. I looked to my left and saw a plate that was filled with steaks as well. It looked so good, my mouth started to water. The steaks looked so tender and juicy.

"How'd you know?" I whispered.

"How did I know what?" Edward asked confused as he set the curly fries down on the counter.

"That steak and curly fries are my favorite meal." I replied looking up at him.

"Oh, you mentioned it before when we hung out." He chuckled his eyes smoldering into mine. I felt like I was about to melt whenever he did that. I tried the best I could to keep a cool face.

It was remarkable the difference he looked now compared to the person that I met a little while ago. When he had looked into my eyes before, all I could make out of them was sadness and even a few stress lines where in his features. But now, when his eyes locked with mine, it was like I was looking at a new person. His eyes danced and sparkled and he seemed happier. I was glad. Whatever the cause I was happy to see him that way.

"You remembered?" I questioned noticing that he seemed worried because I paused. I didn't even remember.

"I remember everything about you Bella." Edward said, his emerald eyes piercing once again into mine. I looked away, scared that I might start hyperventilating. My cheeks got red again. "I'm sorry." Edward apologized.

"No, I'm flattered." I reassured him. "I think that's nice. Nobody besides Rose and Alice has ever paid that close attention to me before."

Edward opened his mouth to respond but the sound Emmett's voice booming from the other room cut him off. "Are you going to bring the food in? I'm starving."

"Emmett." I chuckled softly. "Coming!" I called. Edward handed me the tray of curly fries, while he grabbed the plate of steaks.

When we walked into the other room and set the food on the table, there was only two empty seats left- right next to each other. Alice. I knew she just wanted to set Edward and I up, and I was grateful for that, but he must think that this is so stalkerish.

I walked over to the seat. Edward walked along side me and pulled the seat out for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled gilding into my chair.

"Your welcome." He said getting into his chair right besides me. Once we all got settled, Alice held her glass of coke up.

"Happy birthday Bella!" She chirped.

"Lets eat!" Emmett boomed. We all clanged our glasses together and grabbed our food.

"Edward this steak is delicious. Did you make it?" I turned towards him.

"Thanks you Bella. Yes I did." He said

"I didn't know that you were such a good cook." I giggled.

"Food network." He smirked. I laughed in response.

"Hey Bella! I'm trying to decide which I like better, your lasagna or Edwards steak!" Emmett called from across the table.

"Oh, definitely mine." I smirked.

"You think so?" Edward smiled.

"I know so." I countered.

"We'll see." Edward chuckled. Edward could be very competitive sometimes, but always was nice about it. We always tease each other and say may the best person win.

Emmett put his finger on his chin and seemed deep in thought concentrating. Finally a smile spread across his face. Edward and I both looked at his waiting for the result. "Definitely Bella's. Sorry bro." He said then dug into his curly fries.

"I told you." I laughed.

Edward dropped his gaze from Emmett's direction to look at me. "You wait till next time Miss Swan. Maybe I'll be able to beat you out at something."

I laughed. "Okay, name the time, place, and date and I'll be there."

"You can't beat Bella." Rosalie grinned from across the table. "She wins everything."

"No I don't." I blushed.

"Bella." Alice rolled her eyes

"Okay, September 19th which is six days from now, 1:00 pm the downtown basketball court. I'll reserve a private court." He said.

"Okay." I agreed easily, secretly exploding with excitement.

"Edward your goin-" Alice started to say but I silenced her with a glare to make her stop talking. I then started to talk.

"I want all of you to come, and Jasper and Emmett can be the referee's. This will be interesting."

"Very confident. A little too confident." Edward teased.

"I like competition. Although I have never actually played, I just watched." I wandered off.

"But-" Rosalie started to say, but I stomped on her foot to make her be quiet.

"Are you sure you are ready for the challenge. Maybe it isn't fair. I did play on varsity when I was in High School for a few years."

"Yeah! He was the MVP every year!" Jasper said.

"I accept your challenge." I said again.

"Okay, but I am not going to go that easy on you." He shrugged.

"Edward, if I knew you were going to go easy, I wouldn't have accepted the challenge."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." He smiled.

"Jasper can you pass the ketchup." I said ignoring him.

***

Once dinner ended and I had agreed to play off against Edward in basketball it was time for the cake. Emmett decided that it would be best to skip in with the cake rather than have just walked in, causing the cake to almost have fallen on the floor.

"Smooth." Jasper teased.

"Thank you." Emmett responded placing the cake on the table. "Okay! It's time to sing!" Emmett cheered lighting the candles on the cake. There were twenty candles on the cake; nineteen for my birthday and one extra for good luck. I groaned internally. Singing was the worst thing about birthdays.

"Hold on!" Alice said. "I think we should distribute some buzzers and party hats. Pick your choice." She said laying them in the table.

Emmett being well, Emmett grabbed both and stuck a blue hat on his head. "Emmett you are working the hat." Jasper smirked.

"Totally hot." Rosalie giggled.

Alice and Rosalie both grabbed some buzzers along with Jasper and Edward. So that meant that there were only hats left because Alice bought a five pack.

"No way! I am not putting that on!" I practically shouted.

"Bella!" Emmett said walking over to me and placed a party hat on my head.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Hold on there. Just till we sing." He grinned.

"Fine but if you take pictures I swear-" I said not even bothering to finish my threat.

Edward smirked next to me. I huffed and he chuckled.

"Shut up." I mumbled which made him laugh harder. He saw the look I gave him and then stopped.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed." He apologized.

"Well, I shouldn't be wearing this hat but I am." I sighed.

"Bella?" He said when I looked back up at him. "I truly am sorry."

"How sorry." I sniffed the corner of my mouth pulling up slightly in the corners.

"Very very sorry." He smiled.

"I guess I forgive you." I sighed dramatically.

"Good, because I couldn't bare you staying mad at me." He said.

"I could never stay mad at you." I smiled. "Because who else could I beat in a basketball game?" I teased.

"True. Even though there is no way that you are going to be able to beat me." He chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Very confident. A little too confident." I quoted him.

He laughed. "You got me."

I smiled.

"Are we ready, because I don't know about you, but I know that I do not enjoy wax drippings in my cake." Alice said.

"I guess." I sighed.

"Okay, Emmett hit the lights!" Rosalie instructed.

Emmett went over and dimmed the lights. Everyone paused and the chorused," "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Bella! Happy Birthday to You." Emmett held out the last note a little longer then everyone else. I laughed and blew out all the candles after two attempts. Everyone cheered. The lights flicked back on and I was momentarily blinded. I heard Jasper call my name from across the table and I turned in the general direction. A flash then blinded me again.

"You did not just take a picture of me!" I warned.

"Oh, but I did." He clicked another photo on response.

"Fine, I'll get my payback!" I fumed.

He rolled his eyes. "Edward and Bella get together."

I took off my hat quickly, before he could take another picture of me. I braided my fingers through my hair and straightened it out. I felt Edward lean over and put his arm around my shoulder. My heart pounded in my chest in response. I smiled and Jasper snapped the picture. After a few more pictures, Emmett got anxious and really wanted to start digging into the cake.

"Okay, let's pass it out." Edward said.

"Here's a knife." Rosalie said handing me a kitchen knife. I sliced the cake and Jasper took a picture of that. I grounded my teeth together.

Soon all the cake was passed out to everyone. All too soon though I heard the magic words that made me groan internally again. The second thing I hated about birthdays, receiving presents. I loved giving presents, just not receiving them.

"Presents!" Emmett boomed. Edward got up from next to me and came back in with ten wrapped gifts varying in size.

My jaw dropped. "You guys really didn't have to get me anything. This is too much!"

"Bella! Stop complaining!" Alice whined.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"Open mine first!" Emmett said and handed me a big basket shaped present.

"Okay." I laughed and tore off the wrapping paper. Underneath revealed a big basket that was filled with Heath Bars. There were mini ones and normal sized ones and king sized ones. There was a HUGE one in the middle that was shaped like a teddy bear. The whole basket was filled with Heath Bar. "Emmett!" I laughed. I also noticed there was a big card. I reached for it and on the front of it, it read Happy birthday. I opened the inside of the card. On the inside held a picture of Emmett and I. I laughed when I saw the bottom. It read, Emmett + Bella = Best friends forever. I flipped to the back and saw that a gift card was tapped to it. Tearing it off the paper, I looked inside and saw that it was a gift card to the downtown bookstore. It read to Bellaroo, from Emmett. "Aw! Emmett thanks so much! I love it! I'm going to get fat from eating all this chocolate though." I laughed.

"Your welcome." He grinned. "And don't worry, I'll help you on the situation." After him every one passed off their gifts to me. Jasper gave me the movie RV and a gift card to the mall. Alice got me a sliver charm bracelet with a few charms to put on it.

"I thought it would be cool if you had something that represented all of us. Each charm would symbolize a different person." Alice said.

"Alice! I love it!" I gushed, twirling the charm bracelet in my hands. Then I picked up the charms that she gave me. "Let me guess, the silver one that is a dress is you because you love to shop and you are a famous fashion designer." I guessed.

"Yes. Guess the other one!" Alice clapped.

"Ok… um." This charm was a book. "It has to be Jasper because he likes to read all about history." I guessed again.

"Good job Bella!" Alice giggled.

Next, Rosalie handed her presents to me. The first box I opened had two charms. "I thought it would be cool if we gave you the presents in pairs. " Rosalie said.

"Let me guess." I laughed. "The teddy bear is Emmett."

"How'd you know?" Rosalie laughed.

"And the lipstick is you? Because you are a famous model and you love makeup."

"Good guess." She giggled.

The next box I opened revealed a gray leather jacket that would look good with any outfit I would wear. It could see that it would be tight around the waist. I reached for the last box of Rosalie's gifts and tore it open. Inside was a single charm. It contained a basketball, which represented me.

"Thanks Rosalie!" I giggled quietly not wanting Edward to see.

She nodded understanding. "Your welcome."

Edward looked confused. I could see that he had caught a glimpse of the charm. "You'll see." I giggled. Alice and Rosalie laughed along with me. The boys just stared at us with dumbfound expressions.

"Would you like my gift?" Edward asked handing me two boxes after they dismissed what had just happened.

My heart thumped unevenly as I reached out to grab his gift.

**OK! Sorry to end the chapter right there! I NEED IDEAS ON WHAT EDWARD SHOULD GIVE HER!**

**Review! And tell me what you think!**

*****Ideas for Edward's B-day present along with a comment about the chapter would be amazing! PLEASE:)**

**Also, all the charms will be on my profile! **


	15. The usual

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for such the long wait! Also, thanks so much for all the reviews. I promise you that I have been typing and writing this new chapter every second I had but I have been so busy! Can you please forgive me! I love when you guys read my story and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does! I also don't own any of the songs in this story!**

**Edward POV**

One month passed and it felt like Bella and my relationship had grown stronger. It settled the pain to a numb ache that had almost ceased by now.

Part of it, well most of it was Bella. She just made me so happy and always was here for me when I needed her while I was always there for her when she needed me. The other two percent of it was Kate. Her words had such an impact on me that I just couldn't get myself to not believe them. That gave me hope. That maybe she was right. If I didn't give up hope I would find the one person that I could share the rest of my life with. That comforted me as I sometimes felt the hope slipping away, seeping through my body, every last drop pouring to my fingertips threatening to pour out of me.

But it didn't.

I always had just enough strength to not let loose, to not let the pain run my life. Victoria. She was merely to me was a small layer of my life, torn and burnt to ashes. Forgotten.

That was how I liked it.

*******

September 10th came quickly. So that meant three more days till Bella's birthday. I was excited. We were going to have a surprise party at my apartment for her birthday. Alice set the whole thing up.

Of course.

Which meant we also had to follow the rules or face the wrath of an angry Alice. I chose following the rules would be a wise decision.

"Edward." Alice said sternly as all of us were complaining because of the way things were going. Leave her to pick me, when I was the one who was barely complaining. "Do you like Bella?"

That caught me off guard. "Yes."

"And do you want her to have a special birthday?" She asked raising an eyebrow and placing her tiny hands on her tiny hips.

"Of course." I replied.

"Then stop complaining! I swear you all are worse than a couple of four year olds whining because there is only one red lollipop left!" She groaned.

"Sorry." Emmett muttered. Then he leant over to Jasper and I and muttered "Slave driver." That was his new nickname for her.

I chuckled while Jasper gave him a glare.

"Edward and Jasper, you are in charge of food, decorations and picking up the presents from the store." Alice declared. "Rosalie, Emmett and I will go over Bella's tonight for supper to get some ideas so Jasper and Emmett can figure out what to get her!"

"Okay." I said disappointed that I didn't get to see Bella, but I didn't want to fight with Alice because she would end up winning.

"Let's see, it is about 12:30 now." Alice thought aloud. "Okay. I'm going to head over to Bella's now. Rosalie and Emmett can you come to Bella's at 5:30?"

"Yes, that sounds good." Rosalie nodded.

"Okey Dokey." Emmett said agreeing.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper and Edward. It is your duty to buy the food, pick up the presents and get decorations!" She reminded us. "I'll have Emmett text you around 6:45 and tell you the other present ideas. Hopefully he won't make it too obvious." She said shooting him a glance. "And then we'll pick up the cake the day of the party." Alice instructed.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Alice said. She departed giving Jasper a kiss and then left. Emmett and Rosalie left right behind her, which meant now it was just Jasper and I.

I sighed and sat on the couch, not quite ready to go out yet.

Jasper sat down next to me and had a serious look on his face. "She is happier." He murmured finally after seeming to evaluate something in his head. "She is almost over all the pain he caused."

I looked up at him questioningly, trying to pretend that I had no idea what he was talking about, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. Jasper was very good with this type of thing. He was very good with people's emotions and he could usually tell the type of mood someone was in

"What?" I asked.

"I know you worry about Bella. Alice and I were talking and recently Alice told me she was so much better. She likes you a lot, you know." He added quietly.

I froze. I had always been doubtful about Bella ever liking me. I always thought that we would just end up being really good close friends, even though I had a huge crush on her. Part of the reason I never asked her out, was that I wanted to allow her and I to heal from our past relationships. I think neither of us would be ready for that quite yet. Now we were both almost healed. "How do you know?"

"Alice told me. She said Bella has had a crush on you ever since the first time she saw you. And remember when she was murmuring your name in your sleep? It all adds up."

"Are you lying?" I asked.

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Would I lie to you?"

I raised my eyebrows back.

"Okay, scratch that. Would I lie to you about Bella?" He asked serious again.

"I don't think you would." I said finally.

"Trust me." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You and Bella are perfect for each other." He sighed. "You both are just too blind to see that." He added so quietly that I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that, maybe it was just Jasper talking to himself. "Do you still feel that electricity thing?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Just checking." He sighed. "Let's go get something to eat."

Jasper sometimes was very mysterious, but I learned from experience to let it go. "Okay?" I said more as a question then an agreement and grabbed my sunglasses and hat and followed him out the door.

We drove to a nearby burger place to get our lunch. I grabbed my sunglasses and put my hat on and looked at nobody closely in the face. We walked in casually and Jasper put our name in. Of course he was going to be noticed as the fiancé of Alice Brandon, soon to be Alice Cullen, because the hostess dropped her menus once she looked at him and gawked at him wide eyed. He cleared his throat and I chuckled behind him.

"Ri-right this way." She stammered and led us to the booth in the left side of the place. "Is this okay?" She asked.

"Perfect. Thank you." He told her sitting down. I slid into the booth next to him and took off my hat and rustled through my hair, but kept my sunglasses on deciding it would be best to take them off when the women left. She placed the menu's on the table and looked at me from the corner of her eye for the first time. Thankfully, it was a quick glance so she didn't recognize who I was. Once she left, I took off my sunglasses and picked up the menu that was placed in front of me.

"Dude." Jasper started to say but our waitress interrupted him.

"Hi! I'm Carmen, I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"I'll have an iced tea." I said quickly not really looking at her.

"Same." Jasper said and placed him menu on the table.

Her eyes widened as she took us in for the first time. She gulped. "Okay. I'll be right back!" She scurried off quickly.

"I don't know how you do it everyday." Jasper said.

"Lot's of practice." I replied.

He nodded thoughtfully. Carmen came back one minute later, which gave Jasper and I just the right amount of time to decide what we wanted. Once Jasper and I finished our burgers and made it outside we got into the car.

"Where should we go to get the decorations and food?" I asked. Jasper looked over at me and grinned. I nodded my head in silent agreement. "Walmart." We both said at the same time.

*******

Once we arrived we bolted out of the car. I kept my hat and sunglasses on so I wouldn't be recognized. "I'll get the food, and you can get the decorations. Whoever makes it back here last... has to do the usual, but the winner gets to pick who does it, when, and where." I said.

Jasper nodded. "Ready, set, go!" Jasper said and we both charged to the store. When my brothers and I had errands to do we always went to Walmart. Walmart had everything. We eventually made a game out of it to make it more fun. Whoever made it back first was safe from humiliation. Whoever wasn't well...

I raced to the meat section and scanned through the meat. I finally found the right steak that I was planning on buying and snagged enough to feed everyone, who would be there on Bella's birthday. After, I bolted to the frozen food section and grabbed two bags of curly fries. Another valuable three minutes past by then. I sprinted to the snack isle and grabbed some chips and soda as fast as I could. I examined everything. It seemed to be enough. I took off to the checkout line. The only open line was at the end. It was a self-checkout. I hated those, but it was my only chance. I got there and immediately started to press the buttons.

"Error. Please wait until you receive help from an employee." The machines voice commanded after I scanned two objects.

"No!" I sighed and scanned another object. That seemed to work. I scanned the soda and potato chips and had one item left when the machines voice came on again.

"Error. Please wait until you receive help from an employee." I tried the same thing I did last time but this turn it didn't work.

"Error. Please wait until you receive help from an employee."

"No." I said.

"Error. Please wait until you receive help from an employee."

"No!" I said again frustrated.

"Error. Please wait until you receive help from an employee."

"Sir, what is the problem?" A man came up to me asked.

"Error. Please wait until you receive help from an employee."

"I don't know." I sighed. "Can you fix it? I am kind of in a hurry." I hinted.

"Sure." He said and turned to look at the machine. "Ahh." He nodded. "Okay, well, lets just do this and this and this and this and this and this. Wait no! Whoops! Hold on I need to start over, sorry about that." He rambled. "Okay so we do this, and this and this and this and this and this and...this. Hmm..." He said examining it. "This seems about right." He examined the scanner for about thirty seconds longer. I scanned the area searching for Jasper and caught the sight of his head in the bagging area with a few more items left.

"Thanks." I said quickly and scanned the last item. I put the money in the machine as quickly as I could and grabbed my bags. I flew out the door and ran to the parking lot at high speed. I flung the bags in the back and waited for Jasper. He came out two seconds later with a defeated look.

"The usual?" He questioned.

"The usual." I stated chuckling. Jasper nodded and we both got into the car.

"Who is going to do it, when and where?" Jasper asked as we pulled out of the parking lot, on our way to pick up the presents.

"I haven't decided yet, but i'll let you know when I got it." I smiled.

"I thought that employee would hold you off, but I guess I was wrong." Jasper sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I paid him to take a long time to fix your machine. I didn't work though."

"It didn't." I agreed chuckling.

I pulled into the small jewelry shop that we would be picking up the presents for Bella from Alice and Rosalie. I put on my hat and sunglasses and Jasper and I walked into the store. There were no costumers in there, just a single lady standing behind the counter.

"Hi, how may I help-" The woman gasped and her eyes widened as she took in who we were. "Your Cullen Edward, I mean Edward Cullen. Your Jasper... Jasper Cullen." She stammered and looked at us wide eyed.

Jasper sighed. "Hello, we would like to pick up a few packages that I believe were ordered."

"I believe the name was under Cullen." I said

"Okay, I'll be right back." She mumbled and took off into the back of the store. She came back two seconds later with a couple of boxes in her hands. "Here you go. Um... I believe these items were all ready paid for in advance."

"Thank you." I murmured and took the packages.

We walked out of the store and got into the car.

"Okay, lets see, we have Alice and Rosalie's last of presents done, with the decorations and food. I already have my presents. So that leaves you and Emmett. So now all we have to do is wait." I mapped out my thoughts aloud as we drove down the road returning to my apartment. "Let's see, it's 5:30 now so we have about an hour. I know what I'm going to do while we wait." I smirked at Jasper.

He groaned next to me as we pulled into my apartment. "I'll watch TV. I really don't want to know right now."

I laughed beside him and grabbed the key and unlocked the door. We sighed at the same time and sat on the couch. I grabbed a lined piece of paper and pen and immersed myself into writing the humiliating script.

***The night before the party. ***

It was one more night till Bella's surprise party and I was extremely excited. Jasper and Emmett had finally figured out what they were getting for gifts and everyone was planning on coming over to my apartment tomorrow at ten to set up for the party. I sighed and got into my bed and sunk into my pillow. I laid there and just let sleep take over.

_I was running on a marble stone street, little shops were zooming past me as I pushed myself faster towards the cliff that was right above the ocean. I was running, not for my life but for Bella's. My life meant nothing to me now. I skidded to a stop as small snowflakes fell delicately to the ground and watched in horror at the car that was going way too fast skidded her way with no control. _

"_Bella!" I yelled and took off running again. She turned at the sound of my voice and her eyes widened as the car was only a couple feet from where she was standing. I knew she didn't have enough time to react as the car gained inches. I got to her and shoved her out of the way and we both fell to the ground as the car skidded just missing us. Bella rolled and almost fell over the cliff into the ocean. I grabbed her hand and yanked her as far away as possible. I turned her towards me worrying that she was hurt. _

"_Edward?" She mumbled._

"_Are you okay?!" I gasped. That seemed like a stupid answer to ask right at this moment. _

"_I'm fine." She said more clearly. "You…you saved me." _

_I smiled. "Bella, you are my whole life."_

_She smiled. "Thank you, for saving me."_

"_I love you." I murmured bending down to kiss her._

"_I love you too." She said and we just about kissed when an annoying beeping sound made us turn our heads in a different direction._

I woke with a start as my alarm clock sounded it was 9:00 am. Today was Bella's birthday. I got up quickly and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and grabbed a towel. After my shower, I got dresses and cooked myself breakfast, knowing that everyone, except Bella would be here at ten. It was about forty-five minutes later when I had finished everything. I picked up my cell phone and decided that right now was a good time to call Bella.

It rang a few times and then a voice came on the other line.

"Hello?" Bella said aggravation clear in her voice. Her voice sounded groggy. I must have woken her up.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked trying to hide my chuckle.

"No. Sorry, I thought it was Alice or Rosalie." She said a little nicer.

"I'm sorry for waking you." I said clearly not convinced.

" I was not, you know what never mind." She sighed letting it go. She had always been a terrible liar. "So what's up?"

"Can you meet me at my apartment around four?" I asked setting her up for the surprise party.

"Um…sure." She said. "I mean I don't think I have anything."

"Okay. Bye Bella." I said quickly because I heard a knock on the door and I didn't want her to hear all of them coming in.

"B-." She started to respond but I hung up the phone quickly.

"Edward? Are you there?" Rosalie asked from the other room.

"Coming!" I called and walked into the living room to find all of them sitting down relaxing on the chairs and on my couch. "Are you comfortable?" I asked.

They smiled. "Did you call Bella yet?" Alice asked hopping up and down on her seat.

"Well, I _was _on the phone but then some people interrupted so I had to hang up quickly and I… I never even said happy birthday to her!" I realized. "Can you guys stay quiet for lets say thirty seconds?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Emmett sighed as if it took tons of effort to stay quiet. Well, it was for him and Alice anyway.

I quickly dialed her number again and the phone rang for half the time it did last time.

"Yes?" Bella fumed into the phone.

"Shouldn't you be in a better mood, seeming that it is your birthday?" I chuckled lightly teasing her.

"Maybe I would be if I didn't get a call every five seconds." She grumbled complaining and teasing at the same time.

I laughed. "Bella, I just wanted to say happy birthday. I forgot to say it before. I'm sorry that was extremely rude." I said more serious.

"Thanks." She breathed into the phone, seeming slightly embarrassed.

"See you later Bella." I said less quickly this time knowing that Emmett or Alice were on the edge of blurting something out.

"Okay bye." She said and hung up.

I turned towards everyone and snapped my phone shut. "Okay." I said.

Emmett breathed a sigh of relief and then grinned. "Eddie and Bella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" He was cut off when he received a slap on the head from all of us at the same time.

"Com on' guys!" Emmett said. "I was only kidding!"

"Yeah, we know." Jasper said.

"Then why did you…" Emmett said.

We all shrugged.

"You know Edward, when _are_ you going to ask Bella out?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to rush anything. I mean we have only gotten to become best friends for a month. I don't want to ruin our relationship that we just started." I said.

"But Edward, she likes you too! A lot." She added.

"Just let Edward do his own thing." Rosalie scolded. "I mean, I want Bella to go out with Edward as much as you all do, but we should let him do it his way."

We all looked over at Rosalie.

"What?" She asked. "I want what's best for them both."

"Right!" Jasper agreed.

"Saying that Jasper isn't going to soften me up." I pointed out to him.

"Right." He said again less enthusiastic this time.

"What?" Emmett asked. "You don't mean…" Emmett grinned.

"Yup. The usual." I grinned. "Emmett I want you to tell him what to do too."

"NO!" Jasper cried. "Please! Anyone but Emmett."

Emmett's grin got wider. "This is going to be fun!"

Alice was laughing so hard right beside Emmett that she was practically crying. She had witnessed the last usual.

"I'm sorry Jazz!" She apologized. "I was just remembering the last time." She started giggling again.

"What's the usual?" Rosalie asked.

"Shall we watch the video?" I asked.

"NO!" Emmett growled.

"NO! Not now." Alice agreed standing up. "We'll watch it tonight with Bella. Right now we have to start setting everything up."

We all sighed. "Oh com on' guys! This'll be fun! Let's go, go, go!" Alice said hopping up and down. "Jasper and Emmett, you guys can wrap the presents. Edward, you start the cooking. Rosalie and I will decorate and put everything in order."

Everyone agreed and went off to do their work. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the recipe that I was doing for the steak and got to work. That hour whizzed by quickly and once I got everything cooking and laid out the soda and put chips in bowls, Alice was calling us into the other room.

"It's time to call Bella for her birthday!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'll watch since I already called her." I said and sat on the couch.

"Here, we'll call her on my phone." Jasper said and pressed the buttons and turned the phone on speaker.

"Jasper and I are going to sing!" Emmett boomed before Bella answered.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Bella! Happy Birthday to You." Jasper and Emmett chorused loudly into the phone.

"How old are you n-." Emmett started to boom through the phone but was cut off.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked through the phone.

"Alice!" Bella yelled back.

She giggled. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." She said.

"Happy Birthday!" Rosalie called.

"Thank you." She said again.

"How was my singing?" Emmett asked her.

"Mine was better than yours." Jasper said smirking.

"You both were great. That was the best Happy Birthday sang to me ever." She laughed into the phone. Emmett and Jasper looked at one another and high-five each other. "Oh, and Alice, thanks for the ah…hairspray in my closet. You are a lifesaver." She giggled at Alice and her inside joke that none of us boys had a clue what they were talking about. We all looked at Alice confused, except Rosalie but Alice ignored us.

Alice laughed. "Your welcome. As you can tell, I actually didn't need any hair spray."

"Yes." She laughed. "That was a good diversion, even though it was still extremely irritating."

"Well, irritating can be good sometimes." She giggled.

"Sometimes." She agreed not really convinced. "So, I'm surprised you weren't the first one to call me today."

"I would've, but I thought this year I would let someone else be the first caller." Alice giggled and everyone laughed and their eyes flashed up to my face. My face was bright red all of a sudden and I ducked my head quickly. It felt like someone had lit me on fire.

Emmett started to whisper "Eddie and Bella sitting in a tree-" When I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground and slapped him on the head again.

"Dude!" Emmett whispered and lifted me off of him easily. Jasper smirked next to me and Rosalie just shook her head.

"What was that?" Bella asked alarmed.

"Oh, nothing! See you later Bella!" Alice said quickly.

"Are you going to Edward's too?" She asked.

"Yeah, I um need to pick Jasper up from there because they are hanging out there. So I will probably see you there." She lied quickly.

"Wow, good one Alice." I whispered sarcastically.

"But didn't Jasper just say hi to me on the phone?" Bella asked confused. Emmett chuckled.

"Way to not make anything more obvious." Rosalie said.

"Bye Bella!" Alice said and hung up quickly ignoring us.

"You know! You tell her next time!" Alice fumed at us. "It's not like you didn't keep so hidden either Emmett! Why is it always my fault! Why don't you think of something right on the spot next time!"

"Ali, calm down, it's okay." Jasper said soothing her. "It's okay. They were only kidding."

"Yeah we were. Please forgive us." Rosalie said "We were only having a little fun."

"Yeah we were." I said.

Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of the head. "Yeah, sorry."

"I guess I do forgive you!" Alice sighed dramatically. "Now, lets get back to work because Bella is going to be here in an hour!"

When all finished our duties and once we were done, Alice inspected everything.

"Everything seems in order." She said coming back into the room we were all sitting in. She lifted her arm and examined her wrist. "It's 4:10 now so Bella should be here any minute." Alice said.

"Let's turn out the lights." Emmett said.

"Everyone hide! And remember, let her open the door, not us!" Rosalie said.

I went over and hid behind the counter, not quite sure where everyone else was going to hide.

We all listened for a few minutes as the room went black. Suddenly, we all heard faint footsteps and a light knocking on the door. I could hear all of our breaths speeding up and the knocking continued. She knocked once more, and then my door creaked open. I guess when they came in they didn't close the door all the way.

"Whoops!" Emmett whispered and then I heard a slap. "Ow!" He whispered just as Bella pushed the door open. She took a hesitant step inside.

"Hello?" She called. I could see her head moving side to side as she was examining the room. She took another step inside, and then she was gone. The lights flicked on just at that moment, and we all stood up from where we were hiding and yelled, "surprise!" and the we all gasped. I looked down and saw that Bella was sprawled out onto the ground and saw that her foot was hooked behind the basket that I left near the door. Clumsy Bella.

I quickly walked over to her and everyone took in Bella's appearance. I grabbed her around her waist and helped her up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She gasped her face turning red and then a giggle burst through her lips. Alice and Rosalie's looks of alarm turned amused and then they started giggling too. Before long all three of them were hysterically laughing as Bella started to walk over to where they were standing.

They all fell to the ground and hugged their waists as they laughed. I walked over to Emmett and Jasper and we all just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Bella!" Alice finally said between giggles breaking the silence. "You sure do know how to ruin a surprise."

"I told you, that I am no good in heels." She gasped finally standing up. "Your lucky I have made it all the way to where I have. Next time, at least try heels that are a little lower to the ground." She struggled to spit out and rubbed her elbow.

"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked standing up besides her.

"I'm fine." She said and looked at her elbow. It was red almost as red as her face was. I could see a small bump forming but she didn't seem worried so I didn't interject. She was so stubborn.

It got silent again as they all calmed down. Emmett, Jasper and I just continued staring at them.

"I will never begin to understand the female mind." Emmett whispered to us.

"Even if you tired you wouldn't be able to." Jasper's voice was suddenly drowned out by Rosalie's voice.

"Bella! Happy birthday!" and then Rosalie and Alice hugged her. We smiled at each other relieved to have gotten back on the same understanding level and walked over to where Bella was.

"Happy birthday." Alice said.

"Bellaroo!" Emmett called and ran over to Bella and captured her into a bear tight hug grabbing her away from Alice's grasp twirling Bella around the room like a rag doll.

"Can't breathe!" She gasped.

"Happpppyyyyyyy birttthhhdaaaayyyyyy!" Jasper chorused and then hugged her once Emmett had decided to let go.

"Thanks Jasper." Bella chuckled. Jasper took a step back from her and then turned towards me expectantly.

"Happy birthday Bella." I said taking a step towards her and hugging her.

"Thanks." She said as we hugged.

"Aw!" Everyone chorused besides Bella and I.

I ground my teeth together. So much for letting me do this my own way. I shot a glance at Emmett and Jasper, telling Jasper especially to watch out. Jasper's eyes widened and looked away quickly. Emmett just smirked, not caring. I looked back over and noticed that we hadn't entirely released from each other. Our hands were still linked together. Bella had looked down at the same time I had and we both released quickly. I did so unwillingly. Bella felt so warm in my arms. She made me feel complete when she was with me. Once again when our hand touched a spark of electricity splurged through my body and my hand tingled as it pulled away and then it faded.

"You know I told you that I didn't want a party right?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow changing the subject quickly.

"Yes but we didn't listen!" Alice sang as she bounced over to Bella and sat on the couch, pulling her with her. Everyone walked over to where they were and sat down on the unoccupied seats or the rest of the couch.

"Thanks for being the first caller today Edward. Alice is usually the one to call me first on my birthday." She pointed out looking at me.

"Well we're changing it around a little bit." Alice said crossing her arms around her chest.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up." I apologized.

"No! I was already up." She said. You could tell she was lying just by the way she said it.

"You sounded really aggravated." I chuckled.

She blushed. "That was because… I couldn't find my earring." She hesitated.

"Bella, you stink at lying." Alice laughed.

"I'm not lying." She defended.

"Mhm. Whatever you say." Rosalie chuckled.

"Shut up!" She finally giggled pushing them playfully.

DING! The sound of a kitchen timer set off from the other room. "The food must be ready." I said standing up.

"Great because I am STARVING!" Emmett boomed.

"I'll go set the table." Alice said standing up. "Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. Can you come help me?" Alice asked innocently.

"But, why do you need all of us to hel-" Emmett began.

"Let's go!" Alice chirped quickly grabbing Jasper and Rosalie's hands pulling them with her towards the dining room. Emmett stared after them and then shrugged and skipped over to help them along the way muttering something that sounded oddly like slave driver.

Bella giggled. "Do you need any help?" She asked turning towards me and following me into the kitchen.

"Oh, no. I'm fine." I replied not wanting her to do any unnecessary labor. But my response didn't work for her. "It's your birthday."

"No, really I want to help." She said as I led the way to the kitchen.

"Thanks Bella." I said giving up because I knew she would get her way. Same old stubborn Bella. I opened the oven and pulled out a big tray of curly fries and placed them on the stove.

"How'd you know?" Bella whispered beside me suddenly.

"How did I know what?" I asked confused.

"That steak and curly fries are my favorite meal." She replied looking up at me.

"Oh, you mentioned it before when we hung out." I chuckled my eyes smoldering into hers. Her chocolate eyes gave away that she seemed surprised and clam about something. It was remarkable the difference that Bella now looked compared to the person that I met a little while ago. Everyone was right. When I had looked into her eyes before, all I could make out of them was sadness and even a few stress lines where in her features. But now, when her eyes locked with mine, it was like I was looking at a new person. Her eyes danced and sparkled and she seemed happier. I was glad. Whatever the cause I was happy to see her that way. Everyone told me the reason se was so happy again was because of me. She was still silent and I was beginning to worry.

"You remembered?" She questioned noticing that I seemed worried because she paused.

"I remember everything about you Bella." I bite my tongue as soon as that had come out of my mouth. I searched her eyes for something. I couldn't believe that had just come out of my mouth. 'Smooth Edward.' I thought to myself.

She looked away, her face turning beat red. "I'm sorry." I said.

"No, I'm flattered." She looked up at me quickly having a surprised expression. "I think that's nice. Nobody besides Rose and Alice has ever paid that close attention to me before."

I opened my mouth to respond but the sound Emmett's voice booming from the other room cut me off. "Are you going to bring the food in? I'm starving."

"Emmett." She chuckled softly. "Coming!" She called to him. I walked over and handed Bella a tray of curly fries, while I grabbed the plate of steaks.

When we walked into the other room and set the food on the table, there was only two empty seats left- right next to each other. Alice. I knew she just wanted to set us up but apparently she didn't quite understand what Rosalie said before. I was glad she did it though. Bella seemed happy about something too.

I walked over to the seat. Bella walked along side me and once we reached our seats I pulled out a seat for he to sit in.

"Thanks." She said gilding into her chair.

"Your welcome." I said getting into my chair right besides her. Once we all got settled, Alice held her glass of coke up.

"Happy birthday Bella!" She chirped.

"Lets eat!" Emmett boomed. We all clanged our glasses together and grabbed our food.

"Edward this steak is delicious. Did you make it?" She turned towards me.

"Thanks you Bella. Yes I did." I said

"I didn't know that you were such a good cook." She giggled.

"Food network." I smirked. She laughed in response.

"Hey Bella! I'm trying to decide which I like better, your lasagna or Edwards steak!" Emmett called from across the table.

"Oh, definitely mine." Bella smirked.

"You think so?" I smiled.

"I know so." She countered.

"We'll see." I chuckled. Bella and I would tease each other often and joke about everything. She brought out a side of me that I never really had before. It felt nice.

Emmett put his finger on his chin and seemed deep in thought concentrating. Finally a smile spread across his face. Bella and I both looked at his waiting for the result. "Definitely Bella's. Sorry bro." He said then dug into his curly fries.

"I told you." She laughed.

I dropped my gaze from Emmett's direction and looked down her. "You wait till next time Miss Swan. Maybe I'll be able to beat you out at something."

She laughed. "Okay, name the time, place, and date and I'll be there."

"You can't beat Bella." Rosalie grinned from across the table. "She wins everything."

"No I don't." She blushed.

"Bella." Alice rolled her eyes

"Okay, September 19th which is six days from now, 1:00 pm the downtown basketball court. I'll reserve a private court." I said excited now.

"Okay." She agreed easily.

"Edward your goin-" Alice started to say but Alice cut off in mid sentence and looked down at her plate.

"I want all of you to come, and Jasper and Emmett can be the referee's. This will be interesting." Bella said.

"Very confident. A little too confident." I teased.

"I like competition. Although I have never actually played, I just watched." She wandered off.

"But-" Rosalie started to say, she stopped whatever she was going to say too and looked away.

"Are you sure you are ready for the challenge. Maybe it isn't fair. I did play on varsity when I was in High School for a few years." I said looking at her.

"Yeah! He was the MVP every year!" Jasper said.

"I accept your challenge." She said again.

"Okay, but I am not going to go that easy on you." I shrugged.

"Edward, if I knew you were going to go easy, I wouldn't have accepted the challenge." She shot back.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." I smiled.

"Jasper can you pass the ketchup." Bella said ignoring me.

***

Once dinner ended it was time for the cake. Emmett decided that it would be best to skip in with the cake rather than have just walked in, causing the cake to almost have fallen on the floor.

"Smooth." Jasper teased.

"Thank you." Emmett responded placing the cake on the table. "Okay! It's time to sing!" Emmett cheered lighting the candles on the cake. There were twenty candles on the cake; nineteen for Bella's birthday and one extra for good luck.

"Hold on!" Alice said. "I think we should distribute some buzzers and party hats. Pick your choice." She said laying them in the table.

Emmett being well, Emmett grabbed both and stuck a blue hat on his head. "Emmett you are working the hat." Jasper smirked.

"Totally hot." Rosalie giggled.

Alice and Rosalie both grabbed some buzzers along with Jasper and I, which left Bella with the hats because Alice bought a five pack when she went to the store to get a few extra things because she told Jasper and I that we hadn't fulfilled the requirements.

"No way! I am not putting that on!" Bella practically shouted.

"Bella!" Emmett said walking over to her and placed a party hat on her head.

"Emmett!" She yelled.

"Hold on there. Just till we sing." He grinned.

"Fine but if you take pictures I swear-" She said not even bothering to finish her threat.

I smirked next to her. She huffed and I just couldn't suppress a chuckled.

"Shut up." She mumbled which made me begin to laugh harder. She then gave me a furious look and I stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed." I apologized.

"Well, I shouldn't be wearing this hat but I am." She sighed.

"Bella?" I said when she looked back up at me. "I truly am sorry."

"How sorry." She sniffed the corner of her mouth pulling up slightly in the corners.

"Very very sorry." I smiled.

"I guess I forgive you." She sighed dramatically.

"Good, because I couldn't bare you staying mad at me." I said.

"I could never stay mad at you." She smiled. "Because who else could I beat in a basketball game?" She teased.

"True. Even though there is no way that you are going to be able to beat me." I chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Very confident. A little too confident." She quoted.

I laughed. "You got me."

She smiled in response.

"Are we ready, because I don't know about you, but I know that I do not enjoy wax drippings in my cake." Alice said.

"I guess." Bella sighed.

"Okay, Emmett hit the lights!" Rosalie instructed.

Emmett went over and dimmed the lights. Everyone paused and the chorused," "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Bella! Happy Birthday to You." Emmett held out the last note a little longer then everyone else. She laughed and blew out all the candles after two attempts. Everyone cheered. The lights flicked back on while Jasper pulled out a camera and held it out in Bella's direction Jasper called her name from across the table and she turned in the general direction. There was a flash and it went deathly silent for a second.

"You did not just take a picture of me!" She warned.

"Oh, but I did." Jasper clicked another photo on response just to prove his point.

"Fine, I'll get my payback!" She fumed, serious.

He rolled his eyes not worried. "Edward and Bella get together."

Bella took off her hat quickly, before he could take another picture of her. I leant over beside Bella and put my arm around her shoulder. I smiled and Jasper snapped the picture. After a few more pictures, Emmett got anxious and really wanted to start digging into the cake.

"Okay, let's pass it out." I said.

"Here's a knife." Rosalie said handing Bella a kitchen knife. She sliced the cake and Jasper took a picture of that. Bella's jaw got really tight after that.

Soon all the cake was passed out to everyone. Then Emmett got really excited again.

"Presents!" Emmett boomed. I got up from the table and came back in with ten wrapped gifts varying in size.

Bella's jaw dropped. "You guys really didn't have to get me anything. This is too much!"

"Bella! Stop complaining!" Alice whined.

She rolled my eyes in response.

"Open mine first!" Emmett said and handed Bella a big basket shaped present.

"Okay." She laughed and tore off the wrapping paper. Underneath revealed a big basket that was filled with Heath Bars. There were mini ones and normal sized ones and king sized ones. There was a HUGE one in the middle that was shaped like a teddy bear. The whole basket was filled with Heath Bar. "Emmett!" She laughed. She reached over and grabbed the card that was inside the basket as well. I silently read the card from behind her. The read Happy birthday. She opened the card after examining the front.. On the inside held a picture of Emmett and Bella. She laughed when she saw the bottom. It read, Emmett + Bella = Best friends forever. She flipped to the back and I saw that there was a gift card taped to the back. Tearing it off the paper, she looked inside it. It looked like it was a gift card to the bookstore but I wasn't positive. "Aw! Emmett thanks so much! I love it! I'm going to get fat from eating all this chocolate though." She laughed.

"Your welcome." He grinned. "And don't worry, I'll help you on the situation." After him every one passed off their gifts to her. Jasper gave her the movie RV and a gift card to the mall. Alice got me a sliver charm bracelet with a few charms to put on it.

"I thought it would be cool if you had something that represented all of us. Each charm would symbolize a different person." Alice said.

"Alice! I love it!" She gushed, twirling the charm bracelet in her hands. Then she picked up the charms that Alice had given her. "Let me guess, the silver one that is a dress is you because you love to shop and you are a famous fashion designer." She guessed.

"Yes. Guess the other one!" Alice clapped.

"Ok… um." This charm was a book. "It has to be Jasper because he likes to read all about history." She guessed again unsure.

"Good job Bella!" Alice giggled.

Next, Rosalie handed her presents to her. The first box that Bella had opened had two charms. "I thought it would be cool if we gave you the presents in pairs. " Rosalie said.

"Let me guess." Bella laughed suddenly. "The teddy bear is Emmett."

"How'd you know?" Rosalie laughed.

"And the lipstick is you? Because you are a famous model and you love makeup."

"Good guess." She giggled.

The next box that Bella opened from Rosalie revealed a gray leather jacket that looked like it would suit Bella perfectly. After, Bella then reached for the last box of Rosalie's gifts and tore it open. Inside was a single charm. It contained a basketball. What did a basketball symbolize?

"Thanks Rosalie!" She giggled quietly closing it quickly and peeking to her side to look at me. That girl was up to something.

Rosalie nodded seeming to understand. "Your welcome."

I was really confused by then. "You'll see." Bella giggled. Alice and Rosalie also. Thankfully though my brothers looked confused so we just continued to stare at them with dumbfound expressions.

"Would you like my gift?" I asked finally handing Bella two boxes after I decided it would be best to dismiss what had just happened.

My heart thumped unevenly as Bella reached out to grab my gifts. Would she like them?

**This is my birthday present to you, even though two days ago was my birthday! I'm not kidding either!:) The best birthday present you guys could give in return are reviews!**

**PLEASE! I love to hear what you guys think. ****Lets get to 120!!!!!!**** Even give me criticism! ALL REVIEWS are my birthday presents from you amazing people!! PLEASE!!! Thanks for your entire reviews last chapter! I love it!**

**Remember to REVIEW!!!!**


	16. Is it possible?

**Okay! Wow I'm proud of myself! I have a new chapter for you guys already! It's only been let's see…six days! Anyways, thanks so much for all of your reviews! I love hearing what you think! Let's REVIEW to get to 130! 135! Okay, sorry getting ahead of myself! **

**Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs that have been sung or mentioned in this story!**

**Bella POV**

I reached out and clasped my hand around the package that he was handing me. Everyone watched eagerly as I grabbed my present and placed in on the table in front of me. I took a silent deep breath so nobody could see how nervous I really was. My heart sped up, quickening in pace as my hand grew closer to the wrapped present sitting there in front of me.

The package seemed to be taunting me. This defenseless object sitting there in front of me, pulling me in to open it, but my body resisting. How easily it was just to open it, yet inside contained something that in the back of my mind, I knew that I had been dreading for, this was moment that was even worse then getting sung to. I, of course had an immensely huge crush on Edward, so if I didn't like his gift, well then that would be plain on my face. I was the worst liar in the history of lying. Even a tree would know if I was lying to it. Although, why would I lie to a tree, that would just be weird. I continued this assessment in my head as I reached my hand out.

So as my hand finally made contact with this package, my heart felt like with one more beat it would fling out of my chest. I slid my finger under the tape and pulled. I continued with my hand slightly shaking faster as each new opening was revealed. Finally, all the paper was completely gone.

Underneath the wrapping paper, was the present that Edward had gotten me. Woven in a deep purple string was my name decorated fancily on the cover of a large journal. Underneath, was a small slit, which held a group picture of Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I. I lifted open the journal and looked at it curiously. Edward spoke for the first time since he had handed this to me.

"It's a journal where you can write all of your songs and keep track of your albums. You can also write down after you were done with the song, a summary of it and who inspired it." He explained.

After a minute of studying the first page, I flipped through the rest of the pages. Each page had a different small picture on each corner. There were pictures of Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and me. There were even some of my parents in there. I skimmed through the pictures and noticed some of these were quite old. There were a few pictures of when I was two to three years old. Then some old school pictures of Alice Rosalie and I. There was one of me in a basketball game, playing for the Washington Spartans. I flipped through that page quickly.

"How-how did you get these pictures?" I asked him.

"I asked Alice and she contacted your mom. Your mom sent over a box of pictures and Alice picked them out. I got some of the pictures of Emmett and Jasper and I from pictures my mom had saved. Alice and Rosalie put the whole thing together." Edward explained to me, looking at the pictures as I skimmed through them.

"Have you seen the pictures that Alice put in?" I asked him, hoping that he never saw the one of me playing Basketball.

"No, only the pictures of my brothers and I." Edward responded.

"Oh." I said and looked back down at the journal again relived. I looked back up at him again in the eyes. "Thank you. I love this. This is something that I will keep forever."

"Your welcome. I thought this was something that you would enjoy." Edward smiled.

"You thought right." I smiled. I traced my fingers along the sides of the book and examined the back. There was a key whole on the back, but there was no key. "What's this?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure. That was there when I had it made." Edward said quickly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward take the small present that he hadn't given me yet and smoothly tuck it into the back pocket. I pretended not to notice. I wondered idly if there were some type of key in there. But then I also realized at that moment that I never had received a charm for my bracelet that represented him. I decided it would be best not to say anything though.

"Are we done with the presents?" Emmett asked as I put my journal on the top of the presents I had gotten.

"I think we about are." Edward said standing up. "And I think right now would be a great time to watch a certain video." Edward smirked.

As Edward said this Emmett was taking a sip of his soda, so he spit out his drink and started chocking on it and at the same time started groaning. So he was making a strange sound, which sounded like a dog barking and a cat hissing, only at it was at the same time. Rosalie looked excited as she helped Emmett, Alice was giggling quietly to herself, and Jasper was smirking.

"Okay, Emmett just spit out his soda and is choking, Alice is laughing, Rosalie looks extremely excited, Jasper is still smiling at something and I am sitting here utterly confused. What did I miss?" I pointed out and then asked curiously.

"I'll explain once we all get settled down." Edward assured me.

"Okay! Lets go!" Rosalie called walking out of the dining room.

"Rosie! Are you that excited to see me being humiliated?" Emmett asked her once we got into the living room.

"No, of course not Em! I just want to see what the 'usual' is." She smiled playing with his hair.

"Oh, okay." Emmett smiled.

Edward was playing with the DVD by then picking out the right video. Jasper decided that while he was doing this that he would just explain to mostly, well Rosalie and I what the 'usual' was.

"Whenever the losing brother gets the 'usual', the first one back gets to pick who gets to do it to the losing brother. In this case, Edward picked Emmett to humiliate me." Jasper grimaced.

"And exactly how do you humiliate each other?" I asked.

"The losing brother is sent to a location of the winners choice. Then, we hook up an earpiece and a video camera on the loser, so that the other two brothers can see what is happening. They talk through a microphone and the losing brother must repeat what the winner, or the one of his choice tells him to say. It must be loud enough for everyone around him to hear also." Jasper explained.

"Okay. So if I said to Rosalie, if she were the losing person, " Rosalie Hale wants a soda!" She would have to say it aloud?" I asked giggling.

"Exactly." Jasper said.

**(A/N: The 'Usual' idea isn't mine! I'm just using it in the story for the boys. I got this idea one day, when I turned on the T.V and saw that Oprah had this on her show. I thought it was hilarious and would make a perfect 'Usual' so again, I do not rightfully own this idea)**

"I was here for the last one!" Alice giggled remembering. "Their terrible to each other."

"Okay! That seems to be it." Edward stated sitting on the couch.

"Let the humiliation begin!" Emmett boomed, while Jasper hit play.

Once the play button was hit, three faces appeared on the screen. The screen was split in half, so it showed two different locations at the same time. On the left side was Edward and Jasper sitting in a car and on the right side was Emmett standing in front of a girl's fashion store.

"I can already see where this is going to go!" Rosalie started laughing uncontrollably. I joined along, because I knew exactly what they were going to make him do. We all continued to watch the screen.

***Emmett is in bold and Jasper is in italics*****:**

"_Okay Emmett, can you hear me?" Jasper asked speaking through the microphone._

"**Yeah." He responded.**

"_Okay. I want you to walk in and say, Emmett McCarthy Cullen has arrived!"_

We all watched as Emmett made his way inside the store and stretch his face into his toothy grin and spread out his arms.

"_**Emmett McCarthy Cullen has arrived!" **_

"_Emmett McCarthy needs to buy a new dress!" _

"_**Emmett McCarthy needs to buy a new dress!"**_

"_Emmett McCarthy needs some assistance on finding the best dress ever! One with pink polka dots!"_

"**Emmett McCarthy needs some assistance on finding the best dress ever! One with pink polka dots!" Emmett repeated and made his way over to the dress section. Once Emmett had found a dress that had pink polka dots, Jasper spoke again.**

"_Emmett McCarthy has found it! This dress has pink and purple! PINK AND PURPLE! Don't you think this will bring out my eyes perfectly?"_

"**Emmett McCarthy has found it! This dress has pink and purple! PINK AND PURPLE! Don't you think this will bring out my eyes perfectly?"**

"_Emmett McCarthy needs someone to help me ring this up!"_

"**Emmett McCarthy needs someone to help me ring this up!" He walked over to the open line where to cashier was standing.**

"_Hello." _

"**Hello."**

"_Emmett McCarthy would like to buy this."_

"**Emmett McCarthy would like to buy this." **

"_Do you like it?" _

"**Do you like it?"**

"I like it, is it for your girlfriend?"

"_No! How could you say that? Can you not see that this dress is perfect for my figure and highlights my eyes?"_

"**No! How could you say that? Can you not see that this dress is perfect for my figure and highlights my eyes?"**

"Um…I…uh." The cashier stuttered.

"_Who are you to judge?"_

"**Who are you to judge?" **

"I'm not. I." The woman stuttered. She was totally lost for words.

"_You are so not on my best friend list anymore!"_

"**You are so not on my best friend list anymore!"**

"_Emmett McCarthy had had enough of this!"_

"**Emmett McCarthy had had enough of this!"**

"Sir…I was…"The women tried to get out.

"_Good day to you!" _

"**Good day to you!"**

"SIR! Please calm down!' The woman pleaded.

"_Calm down? Calm down?" _

"**Calm down? Clam down?"**

"_Emmett McCarthy is losing his Twinkies!"_

"**Emmett McCarthy is losing his Twinkies!"**

"_Emmett McCarthy is leaving!_

"**Emmett McCarthy is leaving!" Emmett huffed and walked out of the store leaving the pink and purple dress behind.**

"_Again, good day lady!"_

"**Again, good day lady!"**

The woman just stood there speechless and looked at Emmett like he had ten heads. At this time, Jasper and Emmett were hysterically laughing on the video. We could hear a tiny high-pitched giggle in the background.

"That was me." Alice giggled beside me as the movie came to a stop.

"Oh my god! You totally humiliated my boyfriend!" Rosalie giggled.

"That was the point!" Jasper smirked.

"So now you're doing this to Jasper?" I asked Edward.

"Yes." He replied.

"I want to see that!" Rosalie laughed.

"I need to see what your doing to my Jazz!" Alice squeaked.

"I'm in." I said.

"Great, then we can do it after our little basketball game." Edward grinned at me.

"Little to you because there won't be much of a game." I teased him playfully.

"OOOOOOO! DO YOU WANT SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN?" Emmett smirked.

"Your right Bella, their won't be much of a game because I'm going the only one going to score." Edward teased grinning at me.

"OOOOOO! DOUBLE BURN! That backfired." Jasper called.

"We'll just see then, won't we?" I smiled.

"Yes, yes we will." Edward chuckled.

"Aw! The little lovebirds are teasing each other! How cute." Emmett grinned. Rosalie and Alice started giggling into the pillows next to them. I blushed deeply and looked up at Edward's face to read his reaction. His lips we pulled up slightly. Well, at least they weren't down. So did he approve of what Emmett just said? He cheeks were slightly tinted with pink. He looked up at me and our eyes connected. We held each other's eyes for a moment and then we both dropped our gazes at the same time. I tried to unwrap my mind about the way his eyes gave away what he was thinking just then. Could it really be possible? Could he really have a crush on me like I had a crush on him? There was only one way to find out.

**SORRY! CLIFFY! Also sorry! This is a relatively short chapter! **

**What'd you think of the 'usual?' **

**What you think of the chapter?**

**What was your favorite part? We haven't done that in a while! **

**Mine:**_ "_**Emmett McCarthy is losing his Twinkies!"**


	17. Sorry! Author note

Hi everyone! I know another author note! I just wanted to say I'm probably not going to be updating until two weeks. I am getting over a puke bug and then I'm going away for April vacation. I will be writing while I am gone, just not updating! I'm sorry! I just didn't want you all to think I forgot to update! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for all the reviews! If you haven't reviewed please review!

-twihard22


	18. I still got it

**Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story.**

I _was _going to ask him. But not right then. I needed to build up some confidence and strategize what I was going to say, because if I didn't, knowing me, I would get all messed up and blush furiously. What also stopped me was, I didn't want to ruin our relationship because I misinterpreted his looks. According to Rosalie and Alice he liked me too. But was that enough proof to ask him out? That, I couldn't decide.

So many things that are at a risk for one stupid mistake made by not saying the right things.

Four days had passed since my birthday, which also meant two more days before I got to experience by observing from the sidelines of course, the "usual". Also, I had my little face off with Edward. I felt bad that I was lying to Edward. The actual truth was that I had played on the Forks, Washington High School basketball varsity team the two years that I went to high school for. (Then I got home schooled because my singing career took off.) I had been MVP both years and averaged seventeen points a game.

I didn't want to lie because that would have shown Edward that he couldn't trust me. So, being the horrible liar I already was anyway I let my heart rule my head and I called Edward two days after my party.

When I finally spit out the truth he chuckled in response.

"Bella, no offense, but since we know you are not one of the best liars in the world, and by the fact that you had a guilty look on your face for the rest of your party, I knew you had done something, although I wasn't sure what. Two days after your party though, I must admit that must be a record for you." He chuckled teasing me lightly.

"Funny. I just didn't want to send the message to you that you couldn't trust me." I replied.

"Don't worry Bella." Edward said growing serious. "I trust you. I trust you more than anyone I know. "

I smiled into the phone. "See you soon."

"I can not wait." Edward replied.

"Bye." I flipped the phone shut.

"Bye Bella." He replied as I hung up the phone. As I reminisced this past conversation I was pulled from it quickly when I heard some loud knocks on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." I muttered to myself and made my way to the front door. I tugged the handle and pulled open the door with one strong tug revealing a huge tall muscular black haired man standing in the doorway.

"Hi." I said.

"I have a delivery for Miss Isabella Swan." He responded looking at his list holding an average looking sized box in his hand.

"That's me." I replied and took the box from his hands.

"If you could just sign here." He held out his clipboard as I scribbled my messy handwriting on the paper.

"Here you go." I smiled.

"Thanks ma'am. Have a good night." He said tipping his hat towards me then walked away.

"You too." I called and closed the door. I made my way back to the couch and set the box down on the table. I ripped the tape off and lifted the cardboard boxes up and down, laying the flaps on the sides of the boxes. I grabbed the white envelope on the top and read the message.

_Dear Bella,_

_This is a little something from your father and I that we thought you would enjoy. We are so proud of you and cannot wait to see you and get together soon. Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy your presents. _

_Love Mom & Dad_

_PS. One of these presents is something I found in the attic and I though you should keep it- for memories sake. _

So these were the presents that my parents had sent me in the mail. I took the first wrapped present and opened it cautiously. Inside was a huge photo album. On the cover it read, 'Wonderful Memories'. The cover was decorated with lace and was my favorite color, Brown. The front had a family picture of my parents, grandma and my aunts and uncles and my cousins. Alice and Rosalie were standing besides me as well. I believe this picture was taken when I was fourteen years old. That was about five years ago. I opened the front cover and found that another note was attached inside.

_Bella,_

_We thought you would enjoy looking at these pictures I found one day. Please enjoy them. I left some extra space so you could add some pictures of your own as well. Happy Birthday,_

_Love Mom & Dad_

I placed down the note on the coffee table and flipped through the pictures that were put into it. The pictures ranged from when I was born to when I was up to my sophomore year in high school. There were pictures of Alice and Rosalie along with cousins, aunts, uncles, my grandmother, my parents and myself. When I finally finished looking through the pictures I came to a new space in the photo book. The new page said, 'New Memories.' I flipped the next page and there were all open spaces waiting to be filled with my pictures. I placed down the photo album and opened the other remaining box that was in the delivery box.

Once the wrapping paper was laid aside, the box revealed a blue, yellow and white colored basketball jersey with matching shorts to along with it. The front of the jersey had the Washington Spartans logo and name printed on it. I flipped the shirt over and on the back held my lucky number twenty-two, and the last name, well my last name Swan. This was the old basketball jersey that I had when I used to play basketball.

I placed everything back in the box and decided right now was a little too late to call my parents and thank them.

When I called the next day, which was approximately one day till the face off (I was counting down the days) I talked to them and promised them both I would visit real soon.

And then finally the night struck. I was sprawled out onto my bed; my nerves were jumping on edge as I tried unsuccessfully to fall asleep. These nerves were more out of anticipation than nervousness. I couldn't wait to play basketball again. Now that I was about to play it, I realized just how much I really missed the game.

My head flopped down on the pillow and I tried for about an hour every inch the bed held finally sinking into unconsciousness.

When I awoke the next morning I found two girls sitting in the chairs in my room staring at me, which of course caused me to jump and yelp in fright as my heart almost flung out of my chest. My hand flew up automatically placing it on my chest as a calmed down. "That was not funny!" I yelled as I saw their amused looks.

"Have a nice dream?" Rose said ignoring what I just said.

"Um…why?" I hesitated.

"Well, you mumbled a lot about snow and a certain boy named…" Alice trailed off.

"Edward!" The both chorused at the same time laughing.

I blushed deeply looking the other way and kept looking in that direction as my face started to cool down again.

"You know Bella." Alice said softly and seriously. "Edward likes you too."

"A lot." Rosalie added. "I don't know how many more times we need to tell her and him that." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"WHAT!" I roared. "You told him that I liked him?"

"No…_we _didn't tell him. At least we didn't tell him first" Rosalie smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Anyway." Alice said waving her hand blowing off the subject. "He told us that he liked you."

"When?" I questioned.

"When we were driving back from the restaurant, the first time you and Edward first had supper together." Rosalie explained.

"And you were unconscious." Alice added. She looked a Rosalie and they both grinned at each other seeming to know something that I didn't.

"What?!" I asked again.

"Bella! It's 10:30! You only have two and a half hours till we meet the boys at he gym!" Alice said changing the subject quickly.

"Alice, I need to get something straight. Does he know that I like him? Like, like-like him?" I asked. Although I didn't know it then, I had misinterpreted the "_we _didn't tell him."

"_We_ didn't say anything." Rosalie giggled and then murmured something too low for me to hear.

"Do-do you think I should ask him about his feelings towards me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely not!" Alice said astounded. "Bella, trust me. I know it seems like you will only be friends, but Edward is very old-fashioned. Let him make the move. It'll be worth the wait." Alice smiled placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled.

"Now! Rosalie I think we should show Bella our little surprise." She squeaked clapping.

I groaned. "I hate surprises!"

"But this is an amazing surprise!" Rosalie laughed and exited the room. I started to get up from my bed but Alice came over and pushed me back.

"You stay here." She ordered and then walked into the other room, leaving me by myself.

"How did you guys get in here anyway? " I asked hoping that I didn't leave the door unlocked.

"We used the key you hid outside." Alice called.

"Okay Bella close your eyes!" Rosalie yelled.

I sighed and closed them.

"Are they closed?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I sighed. I heard them walk back into my room and then pause.

"Okay! Open your eyes!" Rosalie said.

I opened my eyes slowly and then laughed. "You guys kept those all these years?"

"We thought you liked them." Alice pouted.

"I do!" I started giggling. While I had closed my eyes, Alice and Rosalie had quickly changed into the old blue t-shirts they used to wear to my high school games. Both the shirts had Swan on the back with #22 and on the front had #1 fans decorated with basketballs. "I love them! I missed those old shirts."

"We thought it would help you when you whoop Edward's butt when you face off against him." Rosalie explained.

"Should I wear my old jersey?" I asked them.

"You have that? "Alice asked.

"My mom and dad sent it to me for my birthday." I explained.

"That'll kind of give away that you played." Rosalie sighed.

"I already told Edward that I played in high school." Seeing their shocked expressions I quickly tried to explain myself. " I didn't want to send the message to him that he couldn't trust me."

"Then you should wear it." Alice said,

"Show the boys you mean business." Rosalie laughed.

I laughed. "Um… maybe not. I'll just wear one of my t-shirts."

"Fine, but we're bringing the shirt." Rosalie said.

"Okay it's in the top drawer of my dresser." I sighed and got out of my bed.

"Okay. I got it." Alice said pulling open the top drawer and pulled the shirt out.

"Let the game begin." Rosalie smirked.

Alice, Rosalie and I arrived at the gym five minutes before one. Just as we walked over to the court we heard a swoosh and a snap of the net after a basketball sailed through it.

"OHHHHHH! That's game my brother!" Emmett's booming voice echoed through the gymnasium as we walked onto the court. Jasper hung his head in defeat. Edward was watching his brothers play one on one off on the side of the court.

" I didn't know you two played." I said walking over to them.

"They did." Edward said.

"Hmm…" I thought.

'What?" Emmett asked.

'Maybe after I beat Edward I could beat you too as well."

"Yeah right. You won't be able to beat any of us. It's your first time ever playing for crying out loud!" Emmett boomed.

That caught me off guard. Edward must not have told them I had played already. "Okay, are you absolutely positive on that thought?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed.

"Okay, pick any spot on the court for me to shoot at. If I make it in you do the 'usual' with Jasper, if I miss, I'll do it with him."

Emmett grinned wickedly. "Your on!" He walked over to the top of the three-point line and tapped his toe right in that section. "Right here."

"Okay." I said and hopped over to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to back out? Emmett asked.

"Emmett, it was my idea." I laughed.

Edward was grinning and was studying both of our faces. Jasper looked eager to see what would happen and Alice and Rosalie who already had seen me play before had slightly nervous looks plastered on their face.

I measured up the hoop, bent my elbow, focused my eyes over the rim, bent my knees and paused. "Hmmm…this is definitely a tough shot."

"I'll change it if you're a coward." Emmett smiled.

"I'll manage." I said and pushed up my shooting arm following through snapping my wrist giving me a perfect arch towards the hoop. The ball sailed and went through the hoop at ease hitting nothing. There was a stunned silence. Alice and Rosalie were the first to break the silence.

"She's still got it!" They laughed and walked over to the side of the court to wait to watch my game against Edward. The three boys stood in place staring at me.

"Are we going to play" I asked Edward dribbling the ball up to him.

'H-how did you make that in?" Emmett gasped.

"I played before in high school." I said.

"You knew?" Emmett turned towards Edward.

"Yeah, she told me a few days ago." Edward admitted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Emmett yelled.

"Because I wanted to see what would happen."

"DUDE!" Emmett roared.

"Face it. You just got hustled by Bella." Jasper chuckled and steered him off the court.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward smiled.

"Remember! Bella doesn't lose!" Rosalie called.

"Okay. I'm going to ref." Jasper said walking up to us.

"Okay." I said and Edward and I walked to the center court and lined up on either side. Jasper pulled out a whistle and put it in his mouth and then threw the ball up into the air. The ball sailed high in the air waiting to drop into the hands of either Edward or I, signaling the start of the game.

**REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL!!!!**


	19. Challenges

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy! Thanks for all the reviews! We are SO close to 150! I got 15+ reviews the last time since I updated! Please keep it up! It's amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Bella POV**

Edward of course being taller then I was tapped it, but unfortunately for him, it went right into my ready hands.

"Yeah Bella!" Rosalie and Alice screamed.

I smiled to myself as I dribbled up the court towards Edward who was waiting for me. Edward was forcing me to the left so I quickly faked right and then crossed over to my left making him shift him balance and take a step backwards, which was just enough time for me to take that advantage and I took a huge step forward and did a lefty layup. The ball kissed off the glass and sunk into the net with a whoosh.

"Edward! What was that?" Emmett boomed as he put a two for me on the scoreboard.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward murmured, as he dribbled down the court to my side.

"Shut up isn't a nice word!" Emmett called and Edward and I rolled our eyes at him.

"Emmett, you've said worse." Edward called.

"I've heard worse and I've only known you for like two months!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Emmett called.

Edward was now within reaching distance and I sunk even lower in my defensive stance and occasionally tried to tap the ball from his hands. Once he reached the foul line he stutter stepped with the ball and pulled back shooting from the third hash mark. I was never good at fade-a ways, but obviously this was one of his moves because the ball went through the net with a snap. I tried to put my hand up and block his shot but I was too late.

The game continued like this back and forth throughout the twenty minutes played.

Soon there was only one minute left and we were both tied. It was Edward's ball so he took his time coming up the court trying to waste the clock away. I rolled my eyes and tried to pressure him tightly trying to make him lose the ball, but that was my mistake because he seemed to be expecting this. When I got up to him, I got my hand on the ball and knocked it out, but he reacted quickly, grabbing it back and wind milled it and shot past me towards the hoop. I was about two steps distance behind as he went for the layup my shoelace unraveled and I fell, right into him as the ball sank into the hoop. The ball landed on the ground the same time I landed on top of Edward.

Jasper blew his whistle. "Foul! The shot counts."

But I barley heard him.

"Edward?" I gasped. Looking down at him and realized I was on top of him and rolled off quickly and landed on the floor beside him. "Are you okay?"

He sat up slowly and looked at me. "Don't worry Bella." He chuckled. "Were you always this clumsy in your games?"

"I'm so sorry! My shoelace unraveled and I tripped over it and feel into you! Are you sure?" I asked stressed.

He smiled at me. "Bella I'm fine. I think you took the harder fall."

I sighed. "Edward, I could have really hurt you!" My eyes watered. "I'm so sorry!"

"Bella…shh. It's okay." He hugged and soothed me. I pulled back and whipped away the tear from the corner of my eye. "I'm fine Bella. Honest."

I studied his eyes, but why would Edward lie to me. I nodded and he got up and took my hand and took me off the floor with him.

"Now." He smiled. "I got a game to win."

I smiled. "You wish." And took a step forward after him. A sharp pain in my ankle caused me to fall forward and crash into Edward again.

He caught me before I hit the floor. "Bella?" He asked worried.

" My shoelace." I lied. "I should probably tie it." He looked at me uncertainly, but I swooped down quickly and massaged my ankle wincing when sharp pains sprung up through my ankle as I touched it. I quickly tied my shoe and stood up uneasily. 'I'll just walk it off.' I concluded and stretched it out as Edward prepared to take his foul shot that would put him ahead by three. Luckily, when he shot, it went in and out and I got the rebound with seven seconds remaining. I needed a three pointer to win, and a two pointer to tie. Although it was obvious that I wouldn't have time to get close enough for a two pointer due to the fact the Edward was guarding me tightly I tried to get up the floor as quickly as I could. I dribbled the ball as Edward pressed my up the court. Six…I favored my right ankle, five…mid way to just half court, four… Edward tight on me, three…I have to shoot, two…at half court, and one… I swooped the ball around Edward and shot, the ball already in the air as the buzzer rang. All heads turned as we watched the ball in the air with a perfect arch and hit off the backboard and do a toilet bowl around the rim and fall gracefully through the net and fell to the ground.

It went in. I won.

There was a moment of absolute complete silence and then there was screaming.

"Bbbbeeelllllaaaaaaa!" Rosalie and Alice chorused running over to me and hugging me. I laughed and hugged them back and they both pulled away quickly.

"EW! Your all sweaty!" Alice giggled.

"Disgusting!" Rosalie laughed.

"Dude, you just totally got poned!" Emmett said patting his brother on the shoulder and shook his head and gave me a high five.

Jasper stood there gaping at me. "H-how d-did y-you do t-that?" He exclaimed.

"My dad taught me a lot when I was little." I explained.

"Good game Bella. That was amazing!" Edward said and hugged me.

"Aw!" Rosalie and Alice chorused.

"I want to play Bella!" Emmett boomed next to me.

My ankle wasn't hurting me anymore, so I decided that I could play and accept his challenge.

"Can I play too?" Jasper asked.

"Two on two?" I asked turning towards Edward.

"I'll play."

"Okay, but I'm on Edward's team and I am guarding Bella!" Emmett said quickly.

I rolled my eyes and knew this wasn't just a game about who could beat Bella, it was payback for beating him before, and Edward seemed to know this too.

He walked over to his brothers side and whispered, "If you hurt her..." I was always good at reading lips, but Edward didn't say that as softly as he thought.

I couldn't resist a smile of happiness at Edward's caution towards Emmett.

"Do you really think I would do such a thing?" Emmett inquired.

Edward just gave him a look. I knew Emmett didn't mean any harm, and it was nice to know Edward cared so much for me.

"Alright, come on Jasper! Let's kick some butt." I said and we high-fived and we walked over towards the center court.

"Ready E-dog?" Emmett asked turning towards Edward.

"Never call me E-dog again." Edward said and followed after me.

"Okay, Edward-son." He bowed and followed him. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Ah…what would we do without Emmett?

Alice walked over and set up the scoreboard and Rosalie set up next to us getting ready to ref.

Jasper was just as good as Edward was. Emmett, well he was just a bulldozer. He just plowed through everyone, even knocking Edward to the floor! He was good, but he was HUGE! After about the fifth time I fell as I tried to guard him as he charged to the hoop, Jasper asked me if I wanted to switch and guard Edward, but I declined knowing that would give Emmett the satisfaction of winning. Jasper and I played hard and with ten seconds left we were up by five. The clock ticked down and it finally buzzed, as we claimed the game.

We high fived and Jasper patted his brothers on the back.

"I've got to give it to you Bella." Edward said. "You've got skill."

"Thanks." I blushed. "As do you."

"Now that we are done with this love fest…" Emmett interrupted, "I now have to do the usual with Jasper." He sighed and put his arm around Jasper. "We're screwed bro."

Edward, Alice, Rosalie and I laughed as we walked out of the gym into the parking lot, piling into Edward's Volvo.

Edward drove, Emmett sat in the passenger seat while Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I filed into the back.

Edward drove to a nearby clothing store and told everyone to wait in the car.

He came back five minutes later and got into the car with a bag in each hand and handed one to Jasper and one to Emmett.

"Hook the recorders to the clothing once you put the clothes on." Edward instructed as we pulled into the mall-parking garage. "Here are the microphones." He added handing both of them an earpiece.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Ready." Emmett responded and they said bye to everyone and went through the mall entrance doors being swallowed by the large mass of people within it.

"One of you can hop up here." Edward said motioning to the passenger seat and he hooked up the mini TV that would allow us to see what Emmett and Jasper do. Alice and Rosalie wrestled with me and opened the car door and forced me out of the backseat. Rosalie slipped into my original seat while I was outside of the car. The meaning was clear- I was sitting in the front. I opened the passenger door and slipped into the seat and saw the corners of Edward's lips pull up slightly as he worked pretending not to notice what had just happened.

"Okay. This should be good." Edward said as he checked everything over. "Bella? Could you please hold this for a second while I put on my earpiece?"

"Sure." I smiled. He handed over the remote control to the TV. Our hands brushed against each other's for a second and I pulled my hand back just as quickly as Edward did.

"Ow." We both said at the same time. We gave each other identical masks of confused looks. The usual electric feeling I felt whenever our skin made contact had been splurged up a notch. It went from casual to an okay and a little discomforting feeling. I noticed the same thing when he had helped me up earlier today except that I was too worried that I had hurt him to notice. The shock was sharper and almost painful. It wasn't bad; it just took me off guard.

"Your taking too long Edward." Alice said and Edward gave her a sharp look as he bent down and handed me the remote that had fallen under the seats when we had both pulled back our hands careful not to touch my skin this time. He quickly put on his earpiece and sighed.

I looked at them questioningly but couldn't read their expressions. Edward understood though; he had understood in an instant.

**Edward POV **

"Your taking too long Edward." Alice stated and folded her arms over her chest and I gave her a sharp look as I bent down and handed Bella the remote that had fallen under the seats when we had both pulled back our hands careful not to touch her skin this time. I quickly put on my earpiece and sighed.

She was right. The shock was sharper then before and by Bella's reaction, I was pretty sure she felt the electric shock as well.

Alice had told me one night that the electric shock would get stronger if the two soul mates that shared this between the two of them didn't get together in a certain amount of time. Although I wasn't using that as an excuse of a motivation to ask Bella out, although I couldn't stand the thought of her in pain, I could see that the bond between us was stronger than ever and old harsh memories were being forgotten. I didn't want to miss out on the chance to ask her out and I didn't want to lose the best thing that had ever happened to me. I had to act soon, and that wasn't just what the shock was telling me, it was what my heart was telling me.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked through the microphone pushing my thoughts aside.

We watched the TV screen waiting for Jasper and Emmett to walk out into the mall. They were in the bathroom now getting changed.

"Are you guys ready?" I spoke again through the microphone, trying to speed up the process.

"Dude, you try to put on leggings without falling." Emmett spoke back. "Especially ones that don't fit!"

Bella and I were in hysterics while Alice and Rosalie had identical masks of horror on their faces, afraid to see what their boyfriends were wearing.

"Are all bras supposed to go over their tops?" Jasper asked suddenly.

Bella had tears rolling down her face and it wasn't even show time yet. I chuckled at my brother.

"In this outfit it does." Edward responded.

"I hate pink!" Emmett suddenly wailed.

"You hate pink! I hate sparkles!" Jasper cried.

"Hate is a powerful emotion." Bella said into the extra microphone attached the TV. "What do you have them wearing?" She asked me.

"Oh my god! What are you doing to our boyfriends?" Rosalie gasped.

"Doing the usual. Trust me Rosalie, this isn't the worst we have done. Not even close." I reassured her.

"Okay, I'm ready. How about you bro?" Emmett asked.

"Ready." Jasper sighed and they both stepped out of their stalls.

Bella and I erupted into a roar of laughter. Alice and Rosalie looked sick as the boys revealed their outfits.

**Please review and tell me what you think! PLEASE?**

**We haven't done favorites in a while! Do that or comment or both! Please?:) **

**My favorite-**

"**Ready E-dog?" Emmett asked turning towards Edward.**

"**Never call me E-dog again." Edward said and followed after me.**

"**Okay, Edward-son." He bowed and followed him. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Ah…what would we do without Emmett?**

*******Also read my new story that is out called Within Waking Hours! **

**Here's the summary-**

**Bella runs from home & performs in the street. Then she watches the sunrise & blinks & is suddenly in 1917. One green-eyed boy keeps watching her perform. They engage & he dies of Spanish influenza. Bella goes to her own time & a certain gold-eyed boy appears...**


	20. Aren't my abs so ripped?

**Here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

***** Remember all the things in the "Usual" is a joke and shouldn't be taken seriously. It's not meant to offend anyone.**

**Emmett POV! **

These bathroom stalls are too small! How do you change in these things? You would need to be a stick!

I pulled the contents out of the bag and blinked a few times hoping and trying to make what was in my hands disappear. Edward.

I took off my shirt and put on a topless zebra printed shirt that was WAY too small for me. Two inches of my stomach was showing because the top wasn't big enough to fit all the way down. Not that this was a bad thing! I mean seriously! I was SO ripped. People will be amazed when they see my six-pack!

"Yo, Jazz? How's it going?" I asked as I pulled out the next article of clothing. Why do you call it _article of clothing_ anyway? I mean seriously? Article? It sounds like an actual article about actual clothing! Who would read an article about clothing anyway? Snore. Oh! I know! Jazzie's fiancé, Alice. Sometimes, I just feel lost in this world of ours.

If I read one single sentence about clothing I would go out of my mind_!' The red flip-flops along with the jean skirt go great with the blah blah blah!'_ Girls have always been a mystery to me.

Jasper groaned in response to my question.

"Hey Jasper? How does Alice read about clothing?" I asked.

"What?" He asked confused. Why did he always seem confused by my questions?

"I was thinking, why do you call a piece of clothing, an _article_ of clothing? It sounds like an _article _about clothing! Then I got to thinkin' how do you read about clothing? It's SO boring! Alice is the only one I know who can actually withstand reading about clothing!" I concluded.

"Dude, all girls like reading about clothing." Jasper said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, do I look like a girl?" He called over his stall.

"Well…" I sounded off. Next thing I knew, I had gotten hit in the head by a toilet paper roll. "I don't understand girls." I muttered.

"What do you understand Emmett?" Jasper snorted.

"A lot!" I retorted.

"Oh? Then why do you have the leggings Edward gave you on your arms?" Jasper chuckled looking over the stall into mine.

"I thought they were arm warmers." I said, examining the purple sleeves on my arms.

"No they are _leggings_ that go on your _legs._ They supposedly go underneath skirts." Jasper stated then slipped back into his stall to finish changing.

"Oh! I was gonna say! These were getting pretty itchy." I said and pulled on the leggings. I had a little trouble getting them on because for one, theses stalls were small and two they were not my size.

I fell on the toilet seat multiple times. The first time the cover wasn't over the toilet and since this was a men's bathroom, for manly men like me the toilet seat was up, so…I got a little wet.

Thankfully, it only splashed my towards mid waist, and thankfully the dude who used the bathroom before me flushed the toilet, because it was smelly in here. EW! Dudes really should just use seat covers!

"Are you guys ready?" Edward asked through the microphone that was strapped to my ear.

I didn't respond because I was still trying to put the leggings on! I successfully put them on after about another five minutes. I grunted as I got them on, they were really tight around my waist.

"Are you guys ready?" Edward asked again. I could hear in his voice he was really saying hurry up.

"Dude, you try to put on leggings without falling." I spoke back. "Especially ones that don't fit!"

I could hear Bella and Edward's muffled laughter in the background.

"Are all bras supposed to go over their tops?" Jasper asked suddenly through the microphone.

Edward chuckled into the microphone and responded, "In this outfit it does."

"I hate pink!" I suddenly wailed as I pulled out a pink-jeweled skirt. And to think! The rainbow leggings weren't bad enough! This boy was seriously trying to kill me!

"You hate pink! I hate sparkles!" Jasper cried. I looked over into his stall and looked at his outfit that he had just finished putting on.

He was wearing a checkered party hat, with a leather shirt that had a sparkly pink bra over it. He had on a purple sparkly mini skirt, with bright orange skinny jeans underneath it.

"Hate is a powerful emotion." Bella spoke through the microphone.

"Oh my god! What are you doing to our boyfriends?" Rosalie's muffled voice gasped in the background. That's my Rosie.

"Okay, I'm ready. How about you bro?" I asked Jasper as I finished putting on the yellow pumps and a headband that had a feather sticking out of it.

"Ready." Jasper sighed and at the same time we both stepped out of the stalls and turned and faced each other.

We both laughed at each other's outfits.

"Okay guys, it is time." Edward spoke.

"Ready to get humiliated?" I asked Jasper.

"No." He responded.

"That's the spirit brother." I said and pulled him out the door into the busy mall.

"Okay, now go to the middle of the mall." Edward instructed.

As we walked, Jasper and I received stares of humor, awkwardness and some faces even looked scared. One person motioned for us to call her. Ew.

Once Jasper and I got to the center of the mall, we began.

***** Emmett and Jasper are bold and Edward and Bella are regular!**

"Okay, guys yell everything I say loudly. Emmett yell- Why did you take my bra without asking me?"

"**Why did you take my bra without asking me?"** I yelled at Jasper.

"Jasper- because it is comfortable! It provides a lot of support!" Edward said.

"**Because it is comfortable! It provides a lot of support!"** Jasper yelled back at me.

"Emmett- that's not cool man! You don't just go around stealing other people's bras!" Edward spoke.

"**That's not cool man! You don't just go around stealing other people's bras!"** I shot back.

"Jasper- Okay dude. Don't have a cow! I'm sorry!" Edward chuckled through the microphone.

"**Okay dude. Don't have a cow! I'm sorry!"** Jasper shot back at me.

"Emmett- Too late! I already had a hamburger for lunch." Edward retorted.

"**Too late! I already had a hamburger for lunch."** I smirked back at Jasper. Pretending to be pleased with my response.

"Jasper-Was it good?" Edward said.

"**Was it good?"** Jasper yelled back at me so the people around could hear.

"Emmett- No! I was in the bathroom for about twenty minutes afterwards! Those things go right through me!" Edward instructed.

"**No! I was in the bathroom for about twenty minutes afterwards! Those things go right through me!"** I pretended to shutter at him.

People turned at me with disgusted expressions. One man though looked sympathetic and looked around at the people who were giving grossed out expressions and shook his head. He even came over to me and patted my shoulder sympathetically.

"I have the same problem. Shame isn't it? Hamburgers are very good. Well, that's life I suppose. Sometimes it's worth having a hamburger though." He said and with that he walked away.

I could hear Bella and Edward laughing through the microphone. I struggled to keep a straight face as well. A security guard was making his way over towards Jasper and I and within a few seconds he stopped a few inches away from where we were standing.

I heard Bella ask Edward if she could have the microphone for a second. Ah, Eddie-boy of course wouldn't say no to Bella! He really cared about her. Hm…I wonder when he was going to ask her out already?

"Um… What seems to be the problem here?" He asked taking in our appearances.

"Emmett- Oh, I don't really know. I think it has to do something with my digestive system or something. Those things never agree with me." Bella told me to say.

"**Oh, I don't really know. I think it has to do something with my digestive system or something. Those things never agree with me."** I repeated to the guard.

The guard looked confused and disgusted at the same time. He shook his head. "Um…I'm going to have to ask you both to leave. I heard you from all the way across the mall. Until you both figure out your issues, save yourself some time and don't come back. And when you figure them out-which is hopefully soon, come back and get yourselves entirely new wardrobes."

"Emmett- Why? Doesn't this zebra shirt show off my abs perfectly? And my leggings don't go with these yellow pumps? Are you calling my mom a liar?" Bella said.

"**Why? Doesn't this zebra shirt show off my abs perfectly? And my leggings don't go with these yellow pumps? Are you calling my mom a liar?"** I repeated towards the cop.

"Oh, um… I uh…it doesn't matter the way you dress. The way you want to dress is fine, but I was just thinking… Please leave." He stuttered.

"Jasper-Fine! But the next time you insult my pink bra you will be sorry!" Bella giggled into the microphone.

"**Fine! But the next time you insult my pink bra you will be sorry!"** Jasper yelled at the officer horrified.

"Emmett- MY BRA!" Bella laughed.

"**MY BRA!"** I yelled at Jasper.

"Okay, out you go!" The security guard said and forced us out the doors and into the parking lot and then turned and left.

"Emmett- Yeah! You better run!" Bella said and then clicked off the microphone.

"**Yeah! You better run!" **I yelled at him.

We walked over to Edward's Volvo after and laughed for about five minutes taking in all that had happened.

Once Alice could speak she said," I seriously need to restyle your wardrobes."

"Why? Doesn't this outfit make my abs look so ripped?" I asked.

"Yes Emmett. You look hot." Rosalie smiled at me.

"Thanks Rosie." I said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**I'm SO sorry! I know it has been such a long time! I have been SO busy! But fortunately, school ends in a few days so I will have a lot more time to update! YAY! Thanks for all who reviewed and who are reading my story! We're at 155! Let's go for 160+! **

**Please?**

**I am working on the next chapter now, so it should be up soon…I think your going to like it:) **

**I know this was short, but I just needed to wrap this stuff up and start my way towards more important things in this story! The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for everything so far!**

*******Also read my new story that is out called Within Waking Hours!**

**Here's the summary-**

**Bella runs from home & performs in the street. Then she watches the sunrise & blinks & is suddenly in 1917. One green-eyed boy keeps watching her perform. They engage & he dies of Spanish influenza. Bella goes to her own time & a certain gold-eyed boy appears...**


	21. Finally!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story!**

**Bella POV**

Well, it turns out I did hurt my ankle, just a sprain. Thankfully, nothing was broken. The doctor said that the reason my ankle had stopped hurting was that the adrenaline pulsing through my at the time had distracted my brain from focusing on my ankle. After sitting in Edward's car and resting the adrenaline had subsided. As I got out of Edward's car with Alice and Rosalie in front of my apartment, the pain had taken me by surprise and I had fallen into Rosalie causing us to tumble on the ground.

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang out worried at the same time Emmett's voice called," Rosie?"

"I'm fine!" Rosalie gasped standing up.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie! I fell over my shoe." I said still on the ground.

Emmett had jumped out of the car to make sure Rosalie was okay. I had never seen him move so fast except when the ice cream man was near.

I was just about to get up when I felt strong arms around my waist helping me up. At the same time this happened I heard the faint "click-clicks" of something coming from the direction of the bushes nearby. Paparazzi.

"Thanks." I said blushing turning towards Edward as he released me.

"Your welcome. Are you sure you are okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fi-" I started to respond but was cut off by the shouting of an unfamiliar voice.

"Bella! Bella! Bella Swan!" A sleazy looking man ran up to us snapping pictures as he went. "Is it true you are going out with Mr. Cullen here?" He said pointing towards Edward.

'I wish.' I thought to myself. "I'm sorry but I really must be going." I said and smiled at Edward and said bye to everyone. Then as fast as I could without showing that I was favoring one ankle I walked swiftly to my apartment door.

Edward gave me a crooked smile and then left with Emmett and Jasper before the man could get anything more out of them.

After I had told Alice and Rosalie about my ankle they had insisted that I have it checked. The doctor said all I could do for a sprained ankle was rest it, ace bandage it and ice it.

When Edward had found out that I sprained it he kept insisting that it was his fault. How he came to that conclusion was beyond me. Obviously it wasn't, due to the fact that _I_ was the one who _fell_ into_ him_, but he wouldn't listen to me. He called me everyday to see how my ankle was doing. He was being ridiculous but it was nice to know that someone cared that much.

"He cares about you Bella. He likes you, a lot. You're his whole world." Jasper told me as I hung up the phone as Edward had called me again to see how my ankle was doing.

The month of October whizzed in. Alice and Rosalie were getting more frustrated about something. Alice had opened her new store, and that seemed to take her mind off of whatever she was annoyed about. I sang while Rosalie modeled the new clothing. Emmett who was originally Rosalie's bodyguard, still did his job at this event and he would yell at any guy who came to close to Rosalie or gawk at her. It was quite funny to watch.

On Halloween everyone came over to my apartment. Emmett insisted on dressing up as a gorilla and scaring all the kids who came to my door on Halloween night. Let's just say it didn't end well. One mother didn't especially enjoy her son crying on Halloween night and well, you get the picture.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Smith. I think he was dropped a lot when he was a baby." Alice said to the women after she had yelled at Emmett.

She just huffed and walked away with her crying child.

Then November came quickly and it had been four months since I had first met Edward. Which meant four months since I had been really ever truly happy since my break up with Jacob Black. I just felt happy and safe around Edward. There was also one month till Alice's wedding. Her and Rosalie were still getting frustrated and I had no idea why. Finally I think the frustration got the best of them one day after I had my album signing and they both vented.

"Why can't he just do it already!" Alice groaned.

"I know! They are perfect for each other. Perfect and totally blind." Rosalie stated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He is going to lose his chance!" Alice practically screamed.

"If he doesn't do it soon I will strap him in a chair and sit him right in front of her and make him say it or he won't be able to get up from the chair!" Rosalie huffed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Can't they both see how well they get along with each other? I mean seriously they both like each other! I have never seen them both so happy before in my life until they met!" Alice groaned.

"He is just waiting for the right moment! But it's been four freaking months! His clock is winding down." Rosalie sighed.

"I'm totally confused." I said.

"I mean they both feel the same thing when they touch!" Alice said.

"Why does he make it so difficult! Just ask her out!" Rosalie groaned in frustration.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" My impatience finally got the better of me.

"What?" They both asked confused staring at me.

"What were you just talking about?" I asked slowly.

"Edward and you." Alice said.

"If you guys don't get together soon I will tie you both to a chair and make you share your feelings for one another." Rosalie huffed.

"This is what you guys have been annoyed about the past month?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Alice groaned. "I mean you guys both like one another yet your blind! You are totally blind to what is right in front of you!"

"Do you know how stressful this is?" Rosalie yelled.

"Oh my god. Seriously!" I laughed. "Listen. Edward likes me only as a friend! Okay! I like him so much more then that but if we can only be friends then that is fine! I just need him, in one way or another!"

"Bella." Alice said slowly. "He likes you so much! There is so much evidence in front of both of you that you are SO blind to."

"See! That's why we are so stressed! I swear I am going to hit something!" Rosalie stormed.

In the middle of November I did a concert to promote my album. I sang many songs that night. I still remember going on stage and singing songs that were some of my favorites on the CD.

"Here's one song that I feel that shows you what I have felt a while back." I said to the screaming crowd.

***** Remember these are songs from her break up with Jacob Black!**

_After all you put me through_

_You'd think I'd despise you_

_But in the end I wanna thank you_

_'Cause you made that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you_

_Thinking that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff_

_Time is up, 'cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side_

_Always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames_

_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that_

_I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all_

_That you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming_

_All of your backstabbing_

_Just so, you could cash in on a good thing_

_Before I'd realized your game_

_I heard you're going 'round_

_Playin' the victim now_

_But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Guess you're wanting to hurt me_

_But that won't work anymore_

_No more, uh uh, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_

_And never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I know_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel?_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies_

_Disguise yourself through_

_Living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_You won't stop me_

_I am a fighter_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget_

_But I, I remember_

_Yes I remember_

_I'll remember_

_Thought I would forget_

_But I remember_

_Yes I remember_

_I'll remember_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter._

I remember the crowd swaying back and forth as I moved onto my next song.

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me_

_So I start a fight cause I need to feel something_

_And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray_

_And I stood there loving you and wished them all away_

_And you come away with a great little story_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_So just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you_

_Died for you_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Every smile you fake is so condescending_

_Counting all the scars you made_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

After my concert Edward had insisted on driving me home. It was just Edward and I.

The song we were listening to had just finished and two men came onto the radio and started a conversation that Edward and I had heard so many times before that it was getting old.

"Don, have you heard the rumors about Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes I have Ryan." Don responded. "Apparently they are going out."

"Do you think they are?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure we will be keeping an eye on those two though." Don said.

"They would make a cute cou-." Ryan started but was cut off my Edward who had pressed the power button with his hand.

It was silent then and Edward sighed. "This is what I hate about being famous, they watch your every move." His eyes seemed to harden.

"I agree. They should just let people live their lives and not make up rumors about things that most of the time aren't even true." I said.

Edward nodded in agreement. "Bella… there is something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now and I don't know if you feel the same way but I don't want it to be too late. I've already pulled my luck enough as it is."

"What is it Edward?" I asked looking up at him.

He stared back at me. His eyes bore into mine. "I-" Whatever he was going to tell me was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. He stiffened and his jaw hardened. He then sighed and pulled out his cell phone out of his pocket. He looked at the number then flipped open his phone. "Hello?" He said into the phone. His expression turned wary and then agreeable as the conversation continued. "Okay. … Yes I will do it. … Okay. … Yes. … Tomorrow? I guess. … How long? … Oh? ... Okay, but I will need to get back by December 8th. … Great. … Thanks. … Yup, bye Jared." He snapped his phone shut and sighed. 'That was my manager. He wants me to go to Europe for about three week to promote me CD. I guess I leave tomorrow."

"Are you going to miss the wedding?" I asked my heart sinking.

"No. I will get back two days before."

"Okay. Well have fun." I said sad that he was leaving.

"I'll try. It would be more fun if you were there with me. " He said smiling down at me. I blushed and looked down as we pulled into my apartment.

He stopped the car and looked down at me as we came to a halt. "Bella what I was saying before was that I li-" He was cut off by the yelling of Alice and Rosalie's voices. Crap. I forgot they were coming to my apartment tonight.

"I'll stop by before I leave tomorrow Bella." Edward sighed.

"Okay. Thanks for driving me home." I said as I got out of the car.

"No problem Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said.

"Bye." I said and closed the car door shut. "Hey guys." I said as Rosalie and Alice came running up to me. My mind was racing as I thought about what Edward was going to tell me.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked immediately as she saw the expression on my face.

"What? Oh, nothing." I said shaking my head.

"Bella!" Alice said placing her hands on her hips studying me. Her eyes widened. "Did Edward?"

"What? Oh no! I don't know! He was trying to tell me something but then we got interrupted- twice." I added not wanting them to feel bad for what they were going to tell me.

"Oh! Bella! I'm sorry!" Rosalie said.

"What did he say?" Alice chirped jumping up and down.

"Um…well he started like there is something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time now and I don't know if you feel the same way and he doesn't want it to be too late and then his phone rang." I sighed.

"Oh my god!" Alice gasped.

"Guys! Stop! That probably wasn't what he even meant!" I sighed again.

"You know it was." Rosalie said excited.

"Let's go inside, I'm tired." I said and headed towards the direction of the apartment.

"You really don't see yourself clearly Bella." Rosalie said catching up to me.

"Your impossible!" Alice groaned running up beside me.

Rosalie and Alice left in the morning to say bye to Edward. Translation: Going to go make him spill on what he was going to tell me.

Edward came over to my apartment at one. I was watching TV when he came. I quickly shut it off and went to the door.

Edward stood there, handsome as always. He came in and we made small talk. He didn't have a lot of time because his flight was at three. He really only had a few minutes.

"Bella." He said staring at me. "What I was trying to tell you last night. I need you to know before I leave, but there isn't that much time for me to explain. Here." He said pulling out an envelope from his jacket. "Read this and I will explain everything to you when I get back. I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry I can't tell you everything now. But read this and hopefully it will help, though it won't do as good as it would be if I was in person. But what I need to tell you now is that- that I like you, Bella. A lot. Ever since I first met you I have had the biggest crush on you. "

I froze not trusting my ears. He continued.

"I just had to tell you that before I left. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Edward I-" I started but was cut off by the honking of a horn.

"I have to go. Bye Bella." He said hesitantly because I still haven't moved yet. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. The electricity splurged through my body and then faded.

"I like you too." I whispered in his ear.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment." He smiled a crooked smile at me.

The horn honked again.

He sighed and waited a few seconds then released me. I could have stayed forever in his arms."Bye Bella." He said giving me one last hug and then left through the door.

"Bye Edward." I smiled as he closed the door behind him.

I watched as Edward left through the door. I stood rooted in my spot for who knows how long, silently.

Then hesitantly, I picked up the envelope and slid my finger underneath the flap and pulled out the letter. I started reading.

**Okay! Please review and tell me how you think I did on the last part! I really want to know! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**~Twihard22 **


	22. The letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Bella POV**

Bella,

This is not the way I wanted to tell you this, because you deserve much more then a letter. It took me forever to finally build up the confidence to tell you this and when I finally was ready, I have to go to Europe! But Bella, a lot can happen in three weeks and now that I was ready to tell you I could not just not say anything at all. I'm sorry and I will tell you everything in person when I see you again. This letter will never truly describe my feelings for you nor will they show you how special and important you are to me Bella. I have had the biggest crush on you since I first met you. It's funny how big of an impact you have had on me. Even when I see you and you say nothing at all, all you do is smile and my heart thuds in my ears and my heart speeds up. You make me smile every time I see you and I always get lost into your beautiful brown chocolate eyes. Your pain is my pain and your happiness is my happiness. You made me see the world and you got me to never give up. You are an angel sent from heaven. I don't deserve someone as pure and generous as you are. You are my whole world. I know I cannot live without you in my life- even if it means we would always just be friends. But, I had to tell you this, because every night I would go to bed and kick myself for not telling you as another day would pass. That could have been one day closer to me losing you to someone else. But have you ever debated on saying something to someone? If your not sure what the outcome will be so you don't want to say anything. Which would hurt the most? If you were to say something and then you screw up the entire thing that you had going or not saying anything at all and then turns out the other person felt the same way and then you lose your chance? That was the war I had in my head for the past four months but I knew that it would hurt way worse for me to not say anything and for you to feel the same way. I hope that if you do not feel the same as I we will still be able to be friends. Bella you are everything to me- everything. You are beautiful in everyway. Never ever doubt that Bella. You have shown me my true self and never before in my life have I been this happy. I'm not sure if you feel the same as I, but I couldn't live another day without you knowing. Please be safe. I will see you at the wedding. Remember, you promised me a dance.

-Edward

**REVIEW!  
Okay, you all wanted to know what happened and from your awesome reviews, I just had to update! So please can you do it again and tell me what you think of the letter! Review and tell me what you thought and you will make my whole day! **

**REVIEW!**

**~Twihard22**


	23. Sleep Talking

**Hi! Sorry for not updating! I have been super busy! Thanks for all of your reviews! I got fifteen last chapter! We are over 200! YAY! Why can't we do this every chapter? HAHAHA Just kidding! Okay here we go!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story!**

**Bella POV**

'_Was it a dream?_' I thought sadly, sighing, sitting up in my bed. Was Edward revealing his feelings for me just a dream? The slightly crumpled letter in my hand gave me the answer. No. I had read this letter over and over again and each time it had never failed to make my heart beat go faster. The folds on the letter were slightly crumbled and it was starting to wear. Everything in Edward's letter was exactly the way I felt towards him.

Alice and Rosalie had been right all along. We both had been blind. Now I felt like I could really see for the first time in a long time.

My phone buzzed next to me and I reached out and grabbed it. It was a text message- from Edward.

I flipped my phone open as quickly as I could which caused me to drop it in the process and read the message. Although it was only three words, it still made my heart beat faster then normal.

**Good Morning Bella –Edward**

**Good Moring Edward –Bella**

**How are you? –Edward**

**Great! I'm going to be hanging out with Alice and Rose today. What are you doing? –Bella**

**I have a concert in Vatican City, Italy. – Edward**

**Good luck –Bella**

**Thanks. I miss you. –Edward**

**I miss you too. And Edward, I feel exactly the same way about you. –Bella**

**I'm sorry I took so long. –Edward**

**It's okay. Hopefully Rose and Alice didn't torture you too much. –Bella**

**It was worth it. –Edward**

**I understand why you took so long. –Bella**

**That eases the guilt a little. –Edward**

**Why are you guilty? –Bella**

**Because I made you wait. –Edward**

**I wouldn't have fallen for someone else. –Bella**

**I didn't want to risk it. –Edward**

**You aren't going to lose me that easily. –Bella**

**You don't see yourself clearly. –Edward**

**I've been told. –Bella**

**I'll tell you every day until you do. –Edward**

**You can try. –Bella**

**I will succeed. –Edward**

**Okay. –Bella**

**You are beautiful. Why don't you believe that? –Edward**

**Because it's a lie. –Bella**

**Like I said, you don't see yourself clearly. –Edward**

**Edward. Thank you. I'm sorry but I really have to go. Alice is going to flip if I'm not ready by the time she gets here:( -Bella**

**Okay. Have fun. –Edward**

**Good luck tonight. –Bella**

**Thank you. I'll call you later. –Edward**

**Okay. –Bella**

**Be safe. Bye Beautiful Bella. –Edward**

**Bye Stubborn Edward:) –Bella **

I shut my cell phone shut and smiled.

I quickly got dressed and finally I was ready to do the most dangerous thing I have ever done for both my ears and my neighbors; read Alice and Rosalie Edward's letter. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I had to plug my ears to block out most to the yelling and shrieks that were coming from my two best friends to protect my ears from any permanent damage. Hopefully all my neighbors were already up because if not, well then they would not be too pleased with me.

"Alice!" I yelled her name as she walked around throwing her tiny arms in the air babbling on and on about how she was right, and what she was going to have to do to get my outfit together for my first date with Edward.

"Bella, explain to us how he did it and what he said." Rosalie asked once Alice had calmed down.

I explained to them everything that had happened and how it had happened and by that time Alice looked like she could start whistling show tunes.

"I was right!" She sang. "I mean we were right!" She sang when Rosalie gave her an 'excuse me' look. "I told you both you were blind! See what happens when you open your eyes! Oh my god! That annoying boy! He could have told us what he was planning! Grr! He will be getting a piece of my mind! Oh! And what will they wear for the date?" Alice babbled on and on thinking aloud.

"Alice!" I laughed in a frustrated manner. "We haven't even talked about dates yet! We just revealed our feelings for each other in a one-minute conversation! Slow down!" I laughed.

"Sorry! We're both just so happy for you!" Alice said and they both squealed and came over to hug me. After they pulled away, I began to speak again.

"Alice, Rose. You guys were right." I sighed. "I think I was being so blind because I was just being cautious. I denied to see what was right in front of me. But, I just didn't want to be in the same relationship like my last."

"It's so romantic!" Alice cooed twirling around.

"Bella I understand. I know it'll be hard for you to let your heart open up again, but we'll be there for you and I know that Edward will be amazing. I just know it." She smiled putting her arm around me.

"I know." I agreed.

"Bella! I am so happy for you! See I always know when two people are right for each other!" she clapped.

"You're the relationship queen!" I laughed.

"Totally!" Rosalie laughed agreeing.

"So Bella, I have the songs for you that you are going to be singing at my wedding!" Alice told me as she danced towards her purse. She rummaged through it for a few seconds.

"How many songs are you singing?" I asked Rosalie.

"Two or three songs." She replied.

"Okay, here it is." She said pulling out a folder. "Now once everyone memorizes their lines, everything will be all set for the wedding!" She clapped her hands. "Bella, you will be singing a solo which is my wedding song, a duet with Rosalie and a duet with Edward. Then you will be singing two group songs, one with Emmett and Rosalie and one with Emmett, Rosalie and Edward." She handed Rosalie and I a list of everything, along with the song lyrics. "The rest of the songs will be done by Emmett, as he would be the DJ."

I looked over the paper as she explained.

**Bella (Solo)- Inside Your Heaven By: Carrie Underwood**

**Bella and Rosalie (Duet)- I Hope You Dance By: Lee Ann Womack **

**Emmett, Rosalie and Bella (Group)- I Gotta Feelin'- By: The Black Eyed Peas**

**Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Edward (Group)- Love Shack By: The B-52's **

**Edward (Solo)- Have I told you lately By: Rod Stewart**

**Edward and Bella (Duet)- Crazier By: Taylor Swift**

"The songs will go in that order too." Alice said.

"I like it." Rosalie responded after she finished looking through it all.

"Bella, are you okay with doing all the songs?" Alice asked me.

"Yes! I would love to do it." I replied.

"The last song I thought would be a good song for you and Edward to sing together." She grinned mischievously.

I blushed.

"Okay! Now! We need to celebrate Edward and Bella's finally realizing their feelings for each other!" Rosalie yelled.

" I was thinking of running by a few songs that I have written recently but have never gotten a chance to show you yet." I said.

"Okay! We can celebrate here!" Alice chirped bouncing around.

We got some food and some drinks together and all sat around in my living room.

"Okay! Let's hear them!" Alice clapped her hands together.

"Oh, okay. Remember these are fairly new." I reminded them nervous.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Bella, just go."

"Okay." I said and started singing.

_I don't know but..._

_I think I maybe _

_fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should _

_keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I.._

_know you better_

_I am trying.._

_Not to tell you.._

_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding.. _

_what I'm feeling.._

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my. time_

_Just thinking about yaw_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_

_and now i found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you..._

_I'm falling for you..._

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_and we start to dance_

_All around us _

_I see nobody _

_Here in silence_

_It's just _

_you and me_

_I'm trying.._

_Not to tell you.._

_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding.. _

_what I'm feeling..._

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my.. time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think i'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_

_And now I found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you..._

_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooh, I just can't take it.._

_My heart is racing.._

_Emotions keep spinning out..._

_I've been spending all my.. time_

_just thinking about ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my. life_

_and now I found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you..._

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think i'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you..._

_I'm fallin' for you..._

Oooh, I'm falling' for ya

After I finished the song I moved onto the next song.

_Every night I rush to my bed_

_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you_

_When I close my eyes_

_I'm goin outta my head_

_Lost in a fairytale_

_Can you hold my hands and be my guide_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_And I hope it rains_

_You're the perfect lullaby_

_What kinda dream am is this_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where_

_Baby long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_I mention you when I say my prayers_

_I wrap you around around all of my thoughts_

_Boy you my temporary high_

_I wish that when I wake up you're there_

_So wrap your arms around me for real_

_And tell me you'll stay by side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_And I hope it rains_

_You're the perfect lullaby_

_What kinda dream am is this_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where_

_Baby long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_Tattoo your name across my heart_

_So it will remain_

_Not even death can make us part_

_What kind of dream is this! _

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where_

_Baby long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

Alice and Rosalie looked amazed. "Bella! I love both songs!

"Yeah, they were awesome!" Rosalie agreed.

"I wonder who they were about…" Alice trailed off grinning,

I rolled my eyes at them and quickly changed the subject, trying to get the attention off of me. "So Rosalie, how are you and Emmett doing?"

"Great! I love him so much! He's so nice and handsome and funny. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me." She sighed, her eyes unfocused for a second and then came back to reality. I smirked and her cheeks tinted red.

I still remember the day Rosalie had ran over to my apartment one day. The day Emmett had told her he loved her.

***Flashback***

"Alice! Quit it! No he's not!" I groaned and denied for about the thousandth time that Edward did not like me as more than a friend.

Well, I was certainly wrong back then!

"Bella!" Alice rolled her eyes. "He does! It's so obvious."

"Alice!" I started to groan again and then stopped short. "Is it obvious that I like him?" I started chewing on my lip as I spit out my question hesitantly.

"Well…no…well okay look, he has seen a little evidence but you really didn't do it intentionally, I -" She was cut off by the hurried knocking on my door, and then the entry of Rosalie. She looked extremely excited and amazed as if lost in a dream that she wishes that would actually come true and to find out it wasn't a dream but it was reality.

"What?" Alice and I asked in unison matching her same level of energy.

"Emmett –Emmett told me that he loved me!" She bounced up and down.

"AHHHHHHH!" Alice practically screeched.

"No way!" I gasped smiling. We both rushed over and hugged her.

"How'd he do it?" I asked excited.

"Well, we were going out and I could tell as soon as I got in the car that he was extremely nervous, so I go nervous because I was thinking the worst which I think made him more nervous." She chuckled. "So we went into the restaurant and he took my hand in his and he whispered in my ear he loved me and then he quickly ducked and put his hands over his head as if he thought I was going to hit him." She smiled. "I giggled and pulled his arms off of his head and whispered I loved him in his ear and then we kissed."

"AW! That's so romantic." Alice squealed.

"And funny!" I laughed. "Why would he duck?

"Emmett is Emmett." Alice laughed.

***End Flashback***

"Alice, Rose. You guys never did explain something to me." I realized suddenly as I thought about the past memory.

"What?" They asked together.

"Well, I vaguely remember a few months ago, after the first night Edward and I had dinner together, everyone had trouble keeping straight faces whenever Edward and I were together." I started off.

"Well, Bella…ahh…" Rosalie started to say.

I cut in because for once, I wasn't going to let them change the subject. "Then, the day of the game between Edward and I, remember that conversation we had?"

***Flashback***

"You know Bella." Alice said softly and seriously. "Edward likes you too."

"A lot." Rosalie added. "I don't know how many more times we need to tell her and him that." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"WHAT!" I roared. "You told him that I liked him?"

"No…_we _didn't tell him. At least we didn't tell him first" Rosalie smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Anyway." Alice said waving her hand blowing off the subject. "He told us that he liked you."

"When?" I questioned.

"When we were driving back from the restaurant, the first time you and Edward first had supper together." Rosalie explained.

"And you were unconscious." Alice added. She looked a Rosalie and they both grinned at each other seeming to know something that I didn't.

"What?" I asked again.

***End Flashback***

"Oh yeah, that conversation." Alice laughed.

"OH MY GOD! "No…_we _didn't tell him first."" I quoted Rosalie. ""And you were unconscious."" I quoted Alice. "It makes since now! That's what everyone was hiding!" I groaned. "Oh no! I was sleep talking! I told Edward something! OH MY GOD! What did I say?" I gasped.

"Um…" Rosalie trailed off shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Edward, my Edward, Edward, Edward I like you, Edward I have a crush on you and more Edward's." Alice giggled. "A lot of the time it was hard to figure out what you were saying. At least that's the gist of what you said. All in all you were saying a lot of "Edwards.""

"Bella, don't worry!" Rosalie quickly soothed me immediately seeing the horrified expression on my face. "Alice and I could tell that he didn't think that was weird. He thought it was cute. He looked ecstatic that you were dreaming about him and just between you and I, Edward said that he dreams about you too."

Alice giggled. "She right."

"They were made for each other." Rosalie laughed.

"Agreed." Alice smiled.

I just blushed in embarrassment.

So many things can happen in such a short amount of time. First, Edward and I admitted our feeling for each other. Second, Edward had to leave on a three-week trip to Europe. Third, Alice, Rosalie and I had a celebration for Alice for her because she was soon to be married. Fourth, Edward got back two days before the wedding, but none of the girls could see him because he had to spend all of his time with Emmett and Jasper. They had "Cullen Traditions" they had to fulfill and finally, we had to make sure everything was set for the wedding. We had to check all of the dresses to make sure everything was sized right (Which they did and they looked awesome!) and we had to make sure every one knew their song lyrics.

Alice and Rosalie and a few other people who were part of the wedding would be coming to my apartment tomorrow before the wedding that was scheduled at 1:00 pm. tonight was officially the last night that Alice would be Alice Brandon. Tomorrow she would be Alice Cullen.

**Please review! REVIEWWWWWW! **

**Check out my new poll and tell me what you thought of Eclipse! Please review! ReViEw! Review! **


	24. Note! SRY

**Forever and Always Update-**

**I know it's been a long time! I'm SO sorry! But the chapter is being written now and I will get it up ASAP! I have had sports camps and my cousin is visiting! But I will update ASAP! Please don't think I'm forgetting about this story because I love it! I really just want to make this chapter special because it's Alice and Jasper's wedding! I seriously cannot wait to get this chapter up because it's important in more ways then one!**

**Sorry again!**

**~Twihard22**

**PS. If you haven't viewed my poll about Eclipse then please do! I want to know your opinion. Or PM me about it! **


	25. Alice's wedding and the truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story**

*****Note: I highly recommend playing the songs in this chapter aloud while you read the parts where the characters sing those specific songs because the songs are amazing and it would be cool to listen to them sung while you read the lyrics as the characters sing the song! **

**If not, I highly recommend you play Alice and Jasper's wedding song because it's a beautiful song! It's Inside Your Heaven by: Carrie Underwood!**

**Edward POV**

It was a long three weeks without seeing Bella. This was the longest we had ever been apart since we had met and I couldn't get Bella out of my head. Her smile and laugh, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that would light up when she laughed, her rich mahogany hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Her teasing care free attitude and her unselfish personality. She was really too good to be true.

I was on edge on the airplane for the whole ride till I got home. I tapped my pen on the air rest and couldn't stay still. People were looking at me funny as I continued to shift and bite my lip in nervousness and the guy next to me shifted nervously away from me getting to the closest edge to his seat that he could manage. My mind buzzed with two important questions that I didn't know the answer to. One, when would I be able to see Bella? When I landed? The next day? Definitely I would see her at the wedding but what about before then? Second, what were Bella's true thoughts about her last conversation? We revealed our feelings for each other seconds before I had to take off and I never gave Bella to say more then four words. Even so, they kept running through my head the entire trip. I would smile widely as her words processed through my mind over and over again. _'I like you too. I like you too. I like you too.' _Each time it would never fail to send my heart thumping a hundred miles and hour.

During my trip I wrote various songs. One was about my break up and the rest were about Bella.

At my last concert, I decided to introduce two of my newest songs written. I still remember grabbing the microphone and singing my heart out that night.

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me _

_I'm more than a bird: I'm more than a plane_

_More than some pretty face beside a train_

_It's not easy to be me _

_Wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

_About a home I'll never see _

_It may sound absurd: but don't be naive_

_Even Heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed: but won't you concede_

_Even Heroes have the right to dream_

_It's not easy to be me _

_Up, up and away: away from me_

_It's all right: You can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy: or anything: _

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees _

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

_Only a man in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me _

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_

_I'm only a man looking for a dream_

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet_

_It's not easy ... wu.. hoo.. hoo.._

_It's not easy to be me._

The crowd roared with delight. I licked my lips nervously and moved on to the song that I had written about Bella.

_Let me be your hero _

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _

_Would you run and never look back _

_Would you cry if you saw me crying _

_Would you save my soul tonight? _

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips? _

_Would you laugh oh please tell me these _

_Now would you die for the one you love? _

_Hold me in your arms tonight? _

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? _

_Would you lie would you run away _

_Am I in to deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_I don't care you're here tonight _

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? _

_Would you lie would you run away _

_Am I in to deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_I don't care you're here tonight _

_I just want to hold you _

_I just want to hold you _

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_Well I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

_You can take my breath my breath away _

_I can be your hero_

The music swam through me and I knew I couldn't wait to see Bella again.

**Bella POV**

The red rug that flowed all the way down towards the alter in the church blocked out the sounds of the rustling feet as everyone sat down waiting for Alice to come down the aisle. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were already through the doors waiting along with Alice's family and Jasper's. Alice, Rosalie and I along with some of Alice's cousins were waiting for the music to take off as a signal to open the doors and enter the beautifully lit church that was showered with every type of flower I could imagine but my knowledge of flowers was pretty limited so probably not that many.

"Are you ready?" I asked Alice, squeezing her hand because I didn't want to mess up her long white dress that she had made herself.

"Yes! I cannot believe it is already time!" She smiled. Alice was so different then I was. She didn't seem nervous at all that all eyes would be on her the whole night. Not afraid of messing up her vows or tripping. She definitely would not be accounted for as the blushing bride. As for me, I would probably be already blushing and hyperventilating as soon as I entered the church.

The sound of music started at that moment and Alice's cousins started walking down the aisle throwing down lavender flower petals as they went. I waited a few seconds after all the flower girls and bridesmaids went and then I walked through the doors into the beautifully lit church. The stained glass windows and the flowers enhanced the churches features. It was all so much to take in. I could sense Rosalie behind me as I continued walking.

I dropped my gaze from the church and looked forward for the first time to see something even more beautiful. I almost stopped in the middle of my walk, but I didn't. I forced myself to keep going, but I couldn't help the fact that my mouth was gaping open unattractively as I stood on the side of the alter. Rosalie got to me a few seconds later and then the music switched to a 'bum bum da bum'. I almost missed Alice walking through the doors because I was staring at Edward.

He looked well, amazing in his tux. It outlined his whole body and his green eyes were gleaming with happiness. His tousled bronze hair was still it's messy self. He made eye contact with me and broke out into a breath-taking smile. I sucked in air and smiled back but quickly averted my gaze as Rosalie elbowed me on the side as Alice started walking into the church.

"Young love." She whispered and giggling which caused me to blush bright tomato red. Edward shook with silent laughter as though he could have heard what Rosalie had just said. To my horror I realized he was close enough to read Rosalie's lips. '_Thanks Rose.'_ I thought mentally.

Alice made it to the church alter and took Jasper's hand as her dad handed her off to him.

The ceremony happened quickly. After the vows and I do's by Alice and Jasper they kissed and linked arms and headed down the aisle towards the church doors together. Rosalie started walking and met Emmett at the end of the church alter just as Alice instructed them to do and linked arms and followed Alice and Jasper. My heart thumped unevenly as I approached to where I would meet Edwards figure waiting for me. My knee's shook but thankfully though the dress covered my knees so nobody could tell. But when Edward smiled at me all of my fears melted within an instant. I linked my arm around his and he walked together down the aisle.

"I missed you, beautiful Bella." He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too, all-too-nice-to-admit-the truth- Edward." I smiled.

"Bella, you look absolutely breath taking." He responded.

"Thanks but nothing compares to how handsome you look." I blushed.

"Hardly, Bella." He rolled his eyes. "But thank you. It's been a long three weeks without you."

"I know I really missed you a lot." I sighed.

"Bella! Come on! The limo is going to leave without you!" Rosalie called as Edward and I stepped out into the pavement.

I rolled my eyes and turned towards him. "See you in a few."

"Remember you promised me a dance." He winked and walked off towards his brothers.

"Bella, relax, calm down. Pretend it's like one of your concerts. I believe in you." Alice shushed me as we lined up to walk into the big ballroom from after taking pictures.

"Alice, I don't want to mess up your special dance." I breathed in and out. I knew this was ridiculous. Alice should be the one nervous! It was all about her today! Shouldn't she be afraid of messing up? Why was I the one who was nervous? Oh yeah, because I had to sing the most important song for the bride and groom! Why did I get so nervous over these things! I've sung in front of way larger crowds then this!

"Pretend everyone in is there underwear." Emmett came up from behind me.

"Really helpful Em." Jasper rolled his eyes. "Bella, I know you can do it, so stop worrying. You'll be great."

"Thanks Jasper." I smiled.

"Bella just look at us the whole time if you don't want to look into the crowd." Rosalie put in as we entered the huge ballroom.

Alice being Alice everything had to be grand. Twinkling lights filled the room and there were huge tables to fit everyone. The carpet was a rich purple color and the tablecloths were light lavender. Her cake was HUGE! It had about nine layers with Dark purple frosting and green trim all around it. Flowers decorated the sides for the cake. It was truly beautiful.

"It's okay. Everything will go great." Edward whispered in my ear as we lined up along the floor.

I felt like a wimp, but I wanted this to be the best this day could be for Alice.

Emmett went over to his microphone that he would be using to DJ. I took deep breaths calming myself down hoping that something to fill my stomach will calm my nerves and not have the reverse effect… make me puke.

Once Emmett introduced everyone besides Alice and Jasper, we watched as Alice and Jasper walked through the doors into the ballroom as Emmett announced the bride and groom. It was great. Emmett did a good job except I don't think Jasper found it as amusing as the rest of the crowd that Emmett introduced him as the "Jazz-man."

We all sat down and got our food within a few minutes. Eating calmed my nerves a little but I just hoped I didn't end up puking everywhere.

We watched had Alice and Jasper cut the cake and plop it into each other's mouths. Then before I knew it, it was time for the bride and groom's dance.

I walked up and grabbed the microphone Emmett was handing me and got up on the stage. I chewed my bottom lip and licked my lips and then started to speak.

"This song is for Jasper and Alice. I hope you guys have a wonderful life together. You guys are my best friends in the whole world and I don't know what I would do without you both."

Alice and Jasper smiled at me and then grabbed each other's hands and walked out to the center of the floor.

Emmett started the background music to the song while I filled in the lyrics. My hands shook slightly as I opened my mouth and began to sing.

(Inside Your Heaven by: Carrie Underwood)

_I've been down_

_Now I'm blessed_

_I felt a revelation coming around_

_I guess its right, it's so amazing_

_Everytime I see you I'm alive_

_You're all I've got_

_You lift me up_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

I closed my eyes and smiled slightly to myself. I knew I could do this. I grew more confidant and realized this was actually quite fun. I opened my eyes and opened my mouth and gave it my all.

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

I slowed down a little and used more of a softer voice.

_When we touch, when we love_

_The stars light up_

_The wrong becomes undone_

_Naturally, my soul surrenders_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows you away_

_And I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathing in_

_A soothing wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_When minutes turn to days and years_

_If mountains fall, I'll still be here_

_Holdin you until the day I die_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows you away_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows you away_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Oh yes I do_

_I wanna be inside your heaven _

I held out the last lyric longer then the rest and then looked around at everyone. Alice looked at me with delight after her and Jasper had finished twirling around the dance floor and the crowd erupted into applause. I walked back over to the table I was sitting at and Edward took my hand under the table and whispered, "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

I smiled. "No."

"Great job Bella!" Rosalie complimented.

'Thanks." I smiled.

"Seriously! Your voice is so powerful and pure. The song you sang memorized me! I think the rest of the crowd was too. " She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I replied again and then turned and watched as Alice and Jasper each took turns dancing with his mother and her father.

Once that had finished all of us girls got into a circle as Alice got ready to throw her bouquet. She walked over to us and turned around and threw the flowers high in the air. It sailed through the air and both Rosalie and I caught it at the exact same moment.

We both looked at each other and started laughing while Alice squealed. I saw Emmett grin and look down over and Edward and wiggle his eyebrows.

I blushed and looked down.

"Alright! Now we have some songs that Alice and the Jazz-man, just kidding Jasper relax." Emmett grinned as Jasper glared at him. "That Alice and _Jasper _have picked out! Let's start partying!" Emmett boomed throughout the air.

Everyone laughed and Rosalie and I got up on stage to sing the next song each grabbing a microphone.

"This is for Alice and Jasper!" Rosalie spoke. "Jasper, you better take care of her or else." Rosalie smiled. " but, so far you have done a good job so I'm not worrying too much."

I rolled my eyes. "Rosalie, now that you're done harassing Jasper, it's time to celebrate!"

"Right sorry Jasper." She laughed.

We both put the microphone to our lips as Emmett started playing the music.

(I hope you dance by: Lee Ann Womack)

(Bella _underlined_, Rosalie _**bold,**_ Both: _**Bold and Underlined**_.)

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder _

_You get your fill to eat _

_But always keep that hunger _

_**May you never take one single breath for granted **_

_**God forbid love ever leave you empty handed **_

_I hope you still feel small _

_When you stand by the ocean _

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens _

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_**I hope you dance **_

_**I hope you dance **_

_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance **_

_**Never settle for the path of least resistance **_

_**Living might mean taking chances **_

_**But they're worth taking **_

_**Lovin' might be a mistake **_

_**But it's worth making **_

_Don't let some hell bent heart _

_Leave you bitter _

_When you come close to selling out _

_Reconsider _

_Give the heavens above _

_More than just a passing glance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_I hope you dance _

_**(Time is a real and constant motion always) **_

_I hope you dance _

_**(Rolling us along) **_

_I hope you dance _

_**(Tell me who) **_

_I hope you dance _

_**(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) **_

_**(Where those years have gone) **_

_I hope you still feel small _

_When you stand by the ocean _

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens _

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance _

_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance **_

_**Dance **_

_**I hope you dance **_

_**I hope you dance **_

_**(Time is a real and constant motion always) **_

_I hope you dance _

_**(Rolling us along) **_

_I hope you dance _

_**(Tell me who) **_

_**(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) **_

_I hope you dance _

_**(Where those years have gone) **_

_**(Tell me who) **_

_I hope you dance _

_**(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) **_

_**(Where those years have gone) **_

"Okay! Let's get away from this slow stuff! Let's REALLY get this party started!" Emmett boomed.

"Okay Emmett, then get up here! We need you for this song!" I laughed and he grabbed a microphone and jumped up on the stage.

(I gotta feeling: The Black Eyed Peas)

(Bella _italicized,_ Rosalie underlined, Emmett **bold**)

_I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good good night _

_**I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**that tonight's gonna be a good good night **_

_I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good good night _

_**I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**that tonight's gonna be a good good night **_

**Tonight's the night night**

**Let's live it up**

**I got my money**

**Let's spend it up**

**go out and smash it**

**let go o' my guard**

**Jump off that sofa**

**Let's get get up **

_I know that we'll have a ball_

_if we get down_

_and go out_

_and just lose it all_

I feel stressed out

I wanna let it go

Lets go way out spaced out

and losing all control

**Fill up my cup**

**Mazeltov**

**Look at her dancing**

**just take it off**

**Lets paint the town**

**We'll shut it down**

**Let's burn the roof**

**and then we'll do it again**

_**Let's Do it and do it and do it **_

_**and do it and do it **_

_**and do it and do it and live it **_

_**up and do it, do it **_

_**do it, do it, and do it **_

_**and do it and do it and do it **_

_**and do it and do it and **_

i gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good good night 

_I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good good night _

**Tonight's the night**

**let's live it up**

**I got my money**

**Lets spend it up**

**Go out and smash it** _(smash it)_

**Like Oh My God** (like oh my god)

**Jump off that sofa** _(cmon)_

**Lets kick it up **

**Fill up my cup** (Drink)

**Mazel tov!**(_le haim)_

**Look at her dancing** (Move it Move it)

**Just take it off**

**Lets paint the town** (_paint the town)_

**We'll shut it down** (shut it down)

**Lets burn the roof**

**and then we'll do it again**

_Here we come_

_here we go_

_we gotta rock rock _

_rock rock rock_

Easy come

easy go

now we on top 

top top top top

**Feel the shot**

**body rock**

**Rock it don't stop stop **

**stop stop**

**Round and round**

**up and down**

**around the clock clock clock clock**

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday_

_Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday_

**we keep keep keep keep going up**

**we know what we say say**

**party everyday **

**p-p-p-party everyday**

**got a feeling (ooooooo ooooooo)**

_that tonights gonna be a good night_

that tonights gonna be a good night

_**that tonights gonna be a good good night**_

_**I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**that tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**that tonight's gonna be a good good night **_

_**(oooooooooooo ooooooooooo)**_

"Okay, the next song is a classic! Get off your seats and move to the beat because this place is taking off to the LOVE SHACK!" Emmett yelled into the microphone. "Come on Eddie Boy, we need you up here too!" Emmett called towards his brother. Edward got up from his seat and grabbed a microphone.

"Call me that one more time…" Edward muttered as he got up on the stage.

"Alice and Jasper! Come on! We need everyone on the dance floor for this song! We need everyone pumped!" Rosalie called.

"Let's go people!" Alice called. All of the kids got up and ran to the floor as the adults followed behind them onto the dance floor and then Emmett started the music.

(Love Shack by: B-52's)

(Bella _italicized_. Rosalie underlined, Emmett **bold,** Edward normal writing, together it has a star * next to the lyric!)

**If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says **

**15 miles to the**_**...**__ Love Shack! Love Shack yeah_

_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, _

_lookin' for the love getaway _

_Heading for the love getaway, love getaway, _

**I got me a car, it's as big as a whale **

**and we're headin' on down **

**To the Love Shack **

I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20

So hurry up and bring your jukebox money

*The Love Shack is a little old place

*where we can get together

_Love Shack baby,_ **Love Shack bay-bee**.

_Love Shack baby, Love Shack_

_Love Shack baby, Love Shack_

_Love Shack baby, Love Shack_

Love baby, that's where it's at,

_Love Shack baby, Love Shack_

Ooo love baby, that's where it's at

**Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools, **

**'cause love rules at the Lo-o-ove Shack! **

Well it's set way back in the middle of a field, 

Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back 

_Glitter on the mattress _

_Glitter on the highway _

_Glitter on the front porch _

_Glitter on the hallway _

*The Love Shack is a little old place

*where we can get together

_Love Shack bay-bee!_ Love Shack baby!

Love Shack, that's where it's at! 

Love Shack, that's where it's at! 

Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin',

wearin' next to nothing

Cause it's hot as an oven

**The whole shack shimmies! **

**The whole shack shimmies! **

**The whole shack shimmies when everybody's **

**Movin' around and around and around and around**!

_Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby! _

Folks linin' up outside just to get down

Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby 

**Funky little shack! Funk-y little shack! **

**Hop in my Chrysler, **

**it's as big as a whale **

**and it's about to set sail! **

I got me a car, it seats about twenty

So c'mon and bring your jukebox money.

*The Love Shack is a little old place

*where we can get together

Love Shack baby! Love Shack bay-bee!

Love Shack, baby Love Shack

Love Shack, baby Love Shack

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack_

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack_

**Love Shack, that's where it's at! **

_Bang bang bang on the door baby! _

Knock a little louder baby!

Bang bang bang on the door baby! 

**I can't hear you **

_Bang bang bang on the door baby! _

Knock a little louder sugar!

Bang bang bang on the door baby! 

**I can't hear you **

_Bang bang bang on the door baby _

_Bang bang bang on the door _

Bang bang 

**on the door baby **

_Bang bang _

on the door

Bang bang

**on the door baby**

Bang bang

You're what?... Tin roof, rusted! 

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack! _

_Love Shack, baby Love Shack! _

**Love baby, that's where it's at **

Love Shack, baby Love Shack! 

Love baby, that's where it's at

Huggin' and a kissin',

dancin' and a lovin' at the *love shack!

We all screamed the 'love shack' at the end and laughed.

"Now, we are going to be slowing down things a bit with a song that Edward will sing!" I spoke through the microphone and Emmett, Rosalie and I walked off the stage, leaving Edward up there alone.

I watched as Edward brought the microphone almost to his lips and started speaking. "Jasper and Alice, this song is for you both. I hope you have a great life together and hopefully Jasper you will be able to rein Alice in with her amount of shopping trips."

Alice laughed and kissed Jasper. "That's not going to happen!" She called. Everyone laughed and grabbed partners to slow dance.

Edward started singing as Emmett played the music.

(Have I told you lately that I love you by: Rod Stewart)

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

I sat in my seat and watched as everyone twirled around on the dance floor. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her out to an open spot on the floor. After Edward had sung the first line he looked over to where I was sitting and started to walk off the stage in my direction as he sang.

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

He held his hand out as he reached me. My heart thumped unevenly as I put my hand into his and we walked out onto the dance floor as he continued to sing.

_For the morning sun and all its glory_

_Meets the day with hope and comfort too_

He wrapped his free arm around my waist as the other had was holding the microphone. We twirled around in that spot as he sang.

_You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

We both store deep into each other's eyes and never looked away from one another. I heard a distant squeal within the crowd but I paid no attention to it because I was lost in Edward's deep green eyes.

_There's a love that's defined_

_And it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one_

_Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_There's a love that's defined_

_And it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray to the one, to the one_

He twirled me around in the spot with his breath taking crooked grin on his face. I laughed and smiled back and he continued to dance with me and sing.

_And have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_You fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_Fill my life with gladness take away all my sadness,_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do_

_Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do _

As he finished the last line the crowd applaud and he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "This dance doesn't count because I was singing." He winked and then led me back on stage because our duet was next.

"Introducing the two love birds!" Emmett spoke through the microphone as he reclaimed his original position behind all the stereos. Edward shot him a look and I blushed and looked down. "I mean here is Edward and Bella the non-love birds, *cough* love *cough* birds." He grinned. "They're going to sing the next song for us and sadly this is the last song that is going to be sung live. Okay, here they go!" Emmett boomed.

"This song is for Alice and Jasper." I spoke through the microphone.

(Crazier by: Taylor Swift)

(Bella _italicized_, Edward **bold, **togetherunderlined)

_I've never gone with the wind _

_Just let it flow _

_Let it take me where it wants to go _

_Till you open the door _

_There's so much more _

_I've never seen it before _

_I was trying to fly _

_But I couldn't find wings _

Then you came along 

And you changed everything 

You lift my feet off the ground 

Spin me around 

Each time we would sing, "You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around" Edward would lift me up and spin me to the other side of him.

You make me crazier, crazier 

**Feels like I'm falling and I **

**I'm lost in your eyes **

**You make me crazier, **

_Crazier, crazier _

**Watched from a distance as you **

**Made life your own **

Every sky was your own kind of blue 

_And I wanted to know _

_How that would feel _

_And you made it so real _

You showed me something that I couldn't see 

Opened my eyes and you made me believe 

You lift my feet off the ground 

Spin me around 

You make me crazier, crazier 

**Feels like I'm falling and I **

**I'm lost in your eyes **

**You make me crazier, **

_Crazier, crazier, oh _

_Baby, you showed me what living is for _

_I don't want to hide anymore _

You lift my feet off the ground 

You spin me around 

You make me crazier, crazier 

**Feels like I'm falling and I **

**I'm lost in your eyes **

**You make me crazier, **

_Crazier, crazier _

_Crazier, crazier_

The song finished and the crowd clapped and whistled. Edward and I paid no attention to them. We were facing each other staring into each other's eyes. Subconsciously, we moved closer to one another. Something about singing together gave me this weird feeling in my gut. It felt good. Singing together was almost magical. While singing it was like nobody could stop us. It was powerful.

"Attention love birds!" Emmett boomed into the microphone and that broke our eye contact and brought us back into reality.

We started walking off the stage together while Emmett announced it was "YMCA" time!

Alice and Jasper ran over to where we were standing. "Thank you so much!" Alice smiled. "You guys were amazing! You sang so well together. I think some people started to cry because of the way you sang that song! It was so heartfelt and it was sang with such emotion!"

"People meaning Alice." Jasper laughed.

"Alice?" I laughed.

"What! It was a beautiful song! Something just happened when you sang that song! It was beautiful!" She explained.

"Thank you for singing. You guys were very good." Jasper told us.

"I loved doing this! It was so much fun!" I responded.

"It was fun." Edward agreed.

Alice hugged us again and then ran off with Jasper to go talk with everyone.

Edward turned towards me and was about to say something but was cut off by a women's voice.

"Edward, are you too grown up to say hello to your parents?" A kind faced women hugged Edward. Her heart shaped face was pulled into a smile and her caramel colored hair was pulled into a delicate bun.

"No, sorry mom, I was just about to come over." He kissed her cheek. "Besides, I just saw you two days ago and I didn't hesitate to say hello at the airport."

"True." She laughed and looked over at me. "So, you are the famous Isabella. I have heard so much about you. I love your music."

"Please call me Bella. And thank you." I smiled.

"Bella, this is my mother." Edward introduced me.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I smiled.

"Please Bella, call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me sound old." She laughed.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed.

"No need to be sweetheart." She smiled easily.

"Hello Edward." A tall handsome man came up from behind Edward and clasped him on the shoulder. He had blonde hair and a kind aura towards him.

"Hi dad." Edward responded. "Dad, this is Bella, Bella this is my dad."

"Pleased to meet you Bella. Please call me Carlisle."

"It's nice to meet you." I said shaking your hand.

"Your singing was exceptional. Edward wasn't exaggerating about your talent." He smiled.

"Oh, well thank you." I blushed and pretended not to notice as Edward shot his dad a look.

"Okay, well we will leave you two be." Esme smiled. "It was nice to meet you Bella. I hope that I will see you again soon."

"It was nice to meet you too. And of course." I smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella." Carlisle smiled.

He took Esme's hand and they walked out together onto the dance floor not before I saw Edward shoot his parents another look.

"They were nice." I smiled.

"Thank you." He said turning towards me. "Now, Miss Swan I believe you owe me the pleasure of a dance." He smiled his crooked simile as he pulled me onto the dance floor as Emmett started to play the next song.

(That's where it is by: Carrie Underwood)

_In the circles I've been running,_

_I've covered many miles._

He placed one hand on my hip and his other hand grabbed my opposite hand. My free hand was laying on his shoulder. The music flooded through the room and everyone matched their dance to the tempo of the music.

_And I could search forever,_

_For what's right before my eyes_

_Just when I thought I'd found it,_

_It was nothing like I planned._

_And when I got my heart around it,_

_It slipped right through my hands._

_Here with you, I feel it._

_I close my eyes and see it._

I knew that this song that was playing now was our song. It was a song that that fitted Edward and I perfectly and I hoped that he felt the same way.

I wanted so badly to talk about our feelings but I didn't know when we could. Would we talk tonight? Tomorrow? When?

_In a midnight talk,_

_In a morning kiss,_

_When I'm in your arms,_

_That's where it is._

_When we're tangled up,_

_And can't resist._

_When we feel that rush,_

_That's where it is._

_That's where it is._

I noticed how now when Edward and my hand made contact the electricity had calmed and it was just a warm comfortable feeling now.

"Do you feel that?" I blurted out without thinking.

_When I'm crashing through the madness,_

_Not sure who I'm supposed to be._

"Feel what?" He asked pulling me closer towards him.

_When I'm caught up in the darkness,_

_But your hand that's leading me._

"I mean, did you um… feel like…electricity whenever our skin made contact?" I asked hesitantly.

_You bring me back to solid ground._

_You lift me up right here, right now_

"Yes but now it's gone. It's a warm feeling now. It feels nice." He smiled at me.

"Yes, I'm glad you do because I thought I was going crazy!" I laughed.

"I like the feeling better." He mused.

"Me too. Do you know like ah…what the electricity means?" I asked blushing.

_In a midnight talk,_

_In a morning kiss,_

"Soul mates." He responded.

"Yes. Well that's what Alice and Jasper told me."

_When I'm in your arms,_

_That's where it is._

"Bella, I need to explain my feelings to you properly." Edward looked me in the eye. "I am absolutely crazy about you Bella and I hope you feel the same-."

_When we're tangled up,_

_And can't resist._

_When we feel that rush,_

_That's where it is._

"I already told you, I do." I smiled as we continued to spin around in our little spot on the floor.

_It's a lifetime filled with tiny graces,_

_The biggest things in the smallest places_

_In a midnight talk,_

_In a morning kiss,_

_When I'm in your arms,_

_That's where it is._

_When we're tangled up,_

_And can't resist._

_When we feel that rush,_

_That's where it is._

"I really like this song." Edward said grasping my hand tighter.

_In the sweetest smile,_

_On a night like this_

"I do too. I was thinking about that when the song began." I blushed.

_On a tender touch,_

_That's where it is_

"I still need to explain everything to you." Edward said changing the subject abruptly.

_When we're tangled up,_

_And can't resist._

_When we feel that rush,_

_That's where it is._

"Okay, then let's go and talk." I said stunned by my sudden confidence boost.

_That's where it is._

"Okay." He smiled and grabbed my hand and led me to the far end of the room where it wasn't occupied and was distant from everyone else.

"Edward, before when we were talking to your parents, why were you giving them looks?" I asked hesitantly as I sat down in the chair he offered me and then he took a seat facing me.

"I was afraid that they had said too much. When my mother said, "_I have heard so much about you__." _And my father said, _"__Edward wasn't exaggerating about your talent." _I felt like it was too pushy and too fast because I have talked about you to my parents but I never dreamed they would say anything. I just didn't want to seem like an obsessed stalker maniac guy." He laughed.

"No, I think it's sweet. You're the first person who has ever cared so much for me besides Rose and Alice." I responded.

"Bella." He said tucking a loose strand of hair from my face. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have never felt a connection with anyone but you. You unravel my true self. You're the only one who truly understands me. You are the prettiest, smartest and nicest girl I have ever met. Will you please go out with me and be my girlfriend."

"Of course." I smiled. "Edward, I need you to know my feelings for you. I haven't felt so happy around anyone this long since like a year ago. You also bring out my true self. I never have to stay strong around you. I can be myself. I am crazy about you also. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day. I wish I had listened to Alice and Rosalie in the first place about you liking me, they were right all along. I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" He asked making circles on my hand.

"For liking me for me, not for what I have or because I am a singer." I looked right into his deep beautiful eyes.

"Bella, I promise, I will never hurt you. I will never lie to you. I will always be there for you. I wouldn't care if you were rich or poor, famous or not famous, I fell for you because of you not because of what you have."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I smiled. "So we're like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I breathed.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?" He laughed.

"Too long. Four months." I whispered. "I- I feel like you're too good to be real."

'That's where you are wrong. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You're so beautiful and the purest girl I have ever met."

"I'm not that beautiful" I say looking down. "You're exaggerating."

"Bella, what made you to believe that you're not beautiful. You're SO beautiful inside and out." He looked at me studying my eyes but I didn't respond, I didn't have to, he already understood. "Bella, you honestly believe what that jerk said? Bella, listen to me, I told you I would never lie to you. You trust that I would never lie to you right?"

"Yes." I responded.

"Then trust me when you hear this. You are beautiful. You walk into the room and all the guys gawk, I've watched it before. You are an angel Bella. Nobody in this world is as beautiful as you."

I leaned down into his shoulder and he slid his arm around me. "You're the nicest, handsomest and my greatest guy friend I have ever had that is now my boyfriend." I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed.

"Thank you." He responded and cupped my chin and forced me to look upwards. "Bella…" He faded off as he scanned the room, "There is one thing I have been waiting to do for a long time." His breath washed over my face as he leaned in towards me.

I moved closer towards him and our lips were centimeters apart when there was a loud call, "I FOUND THEM! OH CRAP!" Rosalie yelled over to Alice and then she realized what was happening and walked over towards us.

I leaned back up and blushed crimson red.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know…" She faded off covering her mouth in horror. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you guys."

"No, it's okay." I said standing up and Edward stood up beside me and held my hand.

"We were just ah… we were going to come back in like two seconds." Edward murmured.

"No, you weren't!" Rosalie sighed. "Really I'm sorry, if you would like to carry on, I'll leave."

"No, really we should be getting back." I smiled.

"Yes, don't feel bad." Edward insisted as we walked back over to a table where Alice, Jasper and Emmett were sitting.

"So…" Emmett had a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Are you guys together?" Alice asked eyes wide.

I looked up at Edward and he looked back at me and shrugged smiling. "Yeah, we are kind of together. Yeah, were together." I said.

"Oh my god! This is the most amazing night ever!" Alice squealed.

I couldn't agree with her more.

**Please review! I have worked on this for days! Please there is so much in this chapter I want to know what you think about everything! So please review! PLEASE! Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**~Twihard22 **

**PS. If you haven't voted on my poll yet about what you thought about Eclipse then please do! **


	26. Seeing through my eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story! **

**Bella POV **

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing and I sat up in my bed stretching my arms happily.

Alice and Rose would be over soon to help me get ready for my date with Edward and I couldn't be more excited.

Alice would be going away with Jasper on their honeymoon as soon as all the holidays were over.

Needless to say, I couldn't wait for the next couple of weeks.

"Bella!" Alice whined. "Edward's going to be here in two hours!"

"Exactly Alice, two hours! I need time to calm my nerves!" I retorted.

"Two hours is not a lot of time! I need to start getting you ready now!" Alice said clasping her hand around my wrist and forcing me out of my seat and into the seat I had into the bathroom.

"Geez Alice! How did you get so strong!" I gasped surrendering after Alice pinned me to the chair after trying to escape and after making sure I wouldn't try to run she let me go.

"Carrying bags full of cloths around a mall all day is not as easy as it looks." Alice smirked. "Now, if you would please allow me to apply your make up that would be great."

"Rosalie help!" I cried.

Her only response was her laugh from the other room.

"Traitor!" I yelled. "Awice." I batted my eyes turning towards Alice. "Wood woo pweeeeeez let me gow. Pweez?"

Alice laughed. "That's not going to work this time Bella! I need to get you ready for your first date with Edward!"

"I never thought I would ever actually hear those words." I sighed growing serious thinking about how Edward could possibly like me. I mean, I heard what he said before, and I trusted him, but still, it was hard to actually believe. Edward was well amazing, but I was, okay, I'll admit I am sort of pretty, but I can't compare myself to most of the other women in this world. It all seemed so unreal.

_Or he really likes you and truly believes you are beautiful. _A voice in the back of my head argued with me.

That voice had been reappearing the last few months more and more.

"Bella, listen to me." Alice said seriously forcing me to look at her. "You are beautiful and an amazing person. Stop doubting yourself! You deserve Edward as much as Edward deserves you. I want you to stop thinking how Edward could possibly like you because there is SO much to like! Please! Edward likes you! In fact, he is CRAZY about you. So stop thinking badly of yourself! You guys are two pieces to a puzzle."

"You really think so?" I asked chewing my lip.

"Bella! Yes I do! If anybody thinks differently well then they obviously need to go and buy themselves a new pair of eye balls and some smart pills." She said grabbing my make up kit.

"Alice?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah?" She looked at me.

"Thank you, for everything."

"What are best friends for?" She laughed and then started fixing my hair.

I sat on my couch fidgeting nervously in my seat. I played with the hem of my navy blue dress that went down to my knee. Alice had curled my hair into soft waves with a sparkly clip to pull some hair back from my face. I was also wearing black flats that tied my outfit together perfectly.

I wore my charm bracelet my friends gave me. I had worn it everyday since I had gotten it. I was also wearing a sliver necklace and earrings.

"Bella! Stop worrying! It'll be great!" Alice tried to reassure me.

"Oh! Bella! He's here!" Rosalie hopped down from her stool.

I sat there taking deep breaths when about forty breaths later there was a soft knock on the door.

"Have fun!" They giggled and pushed me towards the door and then dashed into my bedroom.

I quickly opened the door to reveal a godlike creature.

Edward wore a long sleeved blue shirt that was tightly fit. I tore away my eyes from his chest. He was also wearing a dark pants with a dark coat to go over his long sleeved shirt. I grabbed my sweater and tucked my arms into it.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hello." He broke out into a crooked smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" I responded and grabbed my purse. "Let's go!"

"Okay." He chuckled and walked me towards his car and once we reached it he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said slipping into the seat.

He walked around his car and into the drivers seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we pulled out into the road.

"It's a surprise. " He grinned.

"Edward, you know that I hate surprises?" By the way I said it sounded more like a statement then it did a question. I tried to keep my expression serious but the way Edward came out on my tongue it felt like a dream.

"Yes I do, but trust me, this is good." He laughed.

"Alright." I pouted in my seat and he laughed.

Edward leant down and clicked on the radio and then clicked the "CD" button.

"Clair De Lune?" I raised an eyebrow recognizing it immediately as the music flooded through the air.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I listen to it a lot." He rusted through his hair peeking to see his expression on my face.

"Debussy is great." I remarked. "I used to listen to this all the time when I was little. I'm not really into the rap style music. Some songs I like, but I like slower songs." I said. "They are much more soothing and I just can really understand what each of the songs mean to each songwriter."

"Yes, I prefer older music." Edward smiled, slowing at a stoplight.

"Edward, please can I know where we are doing?" I asked as we continued down an unfamiliar path.

"Sorry Bella, my lips are sealed." He chuckled.

"Fine." I pursed my lips at his amused expression.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you that you look absolutely beautifully breath taking tonight." He looked over at me seriously.

"Thank you, and you look handsome in your blue long sleeved shirt." I blushed and he chuckled.

"Okay, we are here." He said halting the car.

I tried to look to see where we were as I got out of the car but Edward put his hands over my eyes as he led me away from the car.

"Seriously?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Only a few more steps." He reasoned with me.

We walked for another minute and then he stopped.

"Are you ready?" He asked loosening his grip around m eyes a little. I nodded and a chilly winter breeze rustled the air. It had been getting colder as the month went on. It was December 12th anyways. But, right now it was only about fifty-eight degrees. It had been a pretty warm winter. Although it hadn't snowed yet, I could tell that it was going to soon because each day would get colder and colder. I slipped on my sweater as Edward released his hands from my eyes.

"Wow." I gasped taking in my surroundings. We were in a meadow. Although only the woods around us were the only things that were really alive and that the grass had a slight tint of green in it, it was still amazing. The meadow had a safe relaxing feature to it. The sun was set slightly below the trees but the red sky lit up the area. It was beautiful.

"It's twilight. Twilight was always my favorite time to come out here when I was young. Everything, just comes to life at this time. I wrote a lot of my songs here. I found this place one day when I was thirteen when Jasper and Emmett were away. My parent's house is only a short block away. Nobody knows about this place, well except for you now." He smiled slightly turning towards me.

"It's beautiful." I looked around awed.

"Shall we?" He asked gesturing me towards a large picnic blanket that was laid upon the grass. Two more blankets were folded onto it and candles lit up the area. Our food was in the basket.

While we ate, I wasn't cold one bit. Either the fact that I had used one of his blankets and I was eating a warm bowl of chili or that Edward was just warm when I was leaning against his shoulder as he stroked my hair.

I explained to him my childhood and my relatives starting from my mom and dad, to my grandma swan to my cousins. And we would continue to ask questions and never once looked bored. I found his story ten times more interesting then mine.

His dad was a doctor while his mom was a stay at home mom. Growing up he was always had prank wars with his brothers and he enjoyed playing the piano and the guitar. "My brothers actually were the ones who got me to discover my passion for music. We had a school talent show when I was in middle school and my brothers entered my name as a joke and the entry was final, there was no turning back so I was forced to do it." He smiled chuckling at the memory.

"What did you do?" I gasped.

"Well, I showed my brothers. I figured I might as well try the piano if it was up on stage. So, I went up and played Clair De Lune." He chuckled. "It was not nearly as good as Debussy's but I did have a knack for it after that."

"Did you win?" I asked.

"Yes. You should've seen my brother's faces when I came home with a first place trophy in my hand." He laughed. "Then, more years passed, I played high school basketball, worked on music, got a record deal, had a bad relationship and then met you." He smiled finishing his story.

"Wow, that's actually truly amazing." I breathed.

"Almost all of my adventures have been great except for one." He nearly growled and then shrugged his expression softening. "But, the past is the past and what's done is done. I've moved on and look where's it's got me. A date with sthe sweetest, nicest most talented girl in the universe." He smiled squeezing my hand.

I blushed and looked down at my finished plate of chili that warmed my body quickly. "I wish I could be like that." I whispered.

"Like what?" He asked sliding his finger under my chin lifting my head up so I could look him in the face.

"I wish I could forget the past. I mean, I'm over my past relationship and everything. But I can still hear his words in my head seconds before we broke up." I shivered. "I have been sure, so sure that I have forgotten everything and moved on from the words that left me wounded. The words scared me. But now, when I met you I am beginning to remember who I really am and what I am. I have been starting to look at everything my way again and not his way." His grip tightened around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"Bella, I know what he did to you. I know what you're going through, it hurts. But, now we have each other and I will make sure that I get you to know who you really are not what his selfish jealous jerk made you think you are." He hugged me tighter.

"Edward, I know I already told you this but you are truly the greatest friend I have ever had. Thank you." I leaned my head into my shoulder as he stroked my hair. " I know this is stupid and silly and totally not something we should be talking about on our first date. I'm sorry, it's just hard to get up when you have been knocked down. But, believe me, I am really starting to see things my way again."

"Bella, I trust you. And we can talk about whatever. As long as I'm with you, I am happy." He smiled at me and I looked into his deep green eyes. "We'll get through it, together."

We sat together in comfortable silence as the sun set lower in the sky.

Soon, it began to get unbearably cold even in Edward's warm embrace so we packed up everything and made our way to the car.

Driving home did not take long.

When he pulled into the parking lot, I was sad to see the night coming to an end.

He helped me out of the car and led me to the entrance of the apartment building.

"I had fun. Thank you." I smiled. "This was a great first date. The meadow was beautiful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled. "I'll call you later. You are still doing that Christmas parade right?" He asked.

"Yes, are you coming?" I asked excited.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it."

I smiled and turned finding the right key to open the door when Edward grabbed his hand around my wrist. "Bella, at the wedding, I mentioned I wanted to try something but I never did."

I turned around and looked at him.

"I -" He started but I cut him off.

"Edward." I laughed.

"Yes?"

"Just kiss me."

He smiled a breath taking smiled and cupped my chin and our lips were just centimeters away but then loud whispering and excited movements made our heads snap in the opposite direction just in time to see many sleazy men with camera's snapping their camera's frantically.

Edward looked at them in disgust and I shook my head and looked at Edward and whispered, "Later, I don't want our first kiss to be in every magazine in the world."

"I agree." He said and gave my hand a squeeze. "I'll call you tomorrow." He whispered and then ran to his car and I bolted inside.

'_Why do the annoying paparazzi ruin everything?' _I thought running upstairs thinking about the otherwise amazing night I had with Edward Cullen!

**From all your awesome reviews, I just had to update ASAP! So please can you do it again and tell me what you think of the their first date! Review and tell me what you thought and you will make my whole day!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**~Twihard22**

*** Also, I know everyone wants them to kiss, but this is what happens with being famous! Hang in there because they will be kissing very soon! I have given clues to when they are going to kiss! Can anyone guess?**


	27. Kiss the girl

**Please keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story! **

***** This dream was PMd to me by Julianna54321, so it is not mine! I thought this would be perfect under the circumstances that are about to come! So just to let you know, it's hers not mine! Thanks for everything Julianna54321! You're amazing! **

**Bella POV**

"Seriously?" Alice screeched. "Oh, those annoying men ruin everything! I mean seriously! All they care about is the money! Not about the actual people."

"Why, I ought to-" Rosalie huffed but I cut her off.

"Guys! Okay! I know they messed up an important part of the date but you know what, it just want our time for the kiss. It wasn't our destiny." I crossed my arms.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "But I mean, come on! When will you kiss? This is getting insane!" Rosalie vented annoyed.

"Okay, while you guys keep working yourselves up, I'm going to go finish memorizing my lines for the parades. " I said and walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed with a plop. I slid my draw open that was near my bed and flipped through papers till I found the right folder that contained all the songs and lyrics that Garrett had faxed over to me.

Within almost five minutes of trying to memorize my lines, my phone started ringing.

"Hey." I smiled into the phone.

"Hi, how are you?" Edward asked.

"Focused." I replied.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"I'm trying to memorize my lines for the parade that is seven days away."

"I see."

"Since when have you been blind?" I laughed.

""What?" He questioned confused and then laughed. "Very clever Bella."

"I try." I smiled. "So what's up?"

"Well, I would say the sky but that would just totally ruin the moment, so I am just going to go with, my parents always have Christmas supper at my house and then we open presents so I was wondering if you wanted to come?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course! That's be great! It works out perfectly actually. I have to go to my parent's house in Forks, Washington so that is like a five-hour drive from here. I was planning to be there the 23rd and spend Christmas Eve with them then drive home. I was meaning to ask you if you would like to come."

"Alright great! And yeah, I would love to go with you."

"Okay, great! But, just to warn you, my cousins are like HUGE Edward Cullen fans and my whole family will be there…"

"Bella, don't worry. I would love to meet your family. As long as I'm spending Christmas with you that's all that matters."

"Okay, but remember I warned you."

He chuckled. "And Bella, we have a tradition in the Cullen Family household that we do every Christmas."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, each kid has to either write or choose a song that goes along with something important that has happened in each of that kids life that year."

"Okay, so like the year when you discovered your passion for music and you decided to do that then you would write a song about that and then sing it?" I asked.

"Yes that's correct." He laughed.

"So what are you doing?"

"I was hoping you would do a duet with me. It's about you and me, us." He said.

"I would love to! That's so sweet."

"Okay so then I guess I'll see you at the parade?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry we couldn't get together sooner." I sighed. "I really had an awesome night last night."

"I did too." He responded.

"GRRRRR!" Rosalie's yell filled the air.

"What was that?" Edward asked alarmed.

"I'll tell you later! I have to go before Rosalie decides to break something." I laughed.

"Okay, bye my Bella." Edward spoke.

I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Bye _my_ Edward." I said hearing him chuckle as I hung up. "Rose?" I asked hurrying into the other room.

"What?" She groaned.

"Why are you growling?"

"Because I'm annoyed."

"And why are you annoyed?"

"Bella! You know why I am annoyed." Rosalie threw her hands up in the air.

"You guys are still on that?" I asked looking over as Alice laid her sketchpad on the counter looking up at me.

"Well, you guys need to kiss!" Alice sighed.

"Guys, you need to relax! Come on! Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out!" I laughed.

"First it was getting them together, and now it's getting them to kiss! Why do I have to do everything?" Alice asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"Ahem?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Why do we always have to do everything?" Alice asked.

(Night before Christmas Parade.)

"_Okay, so we all know why we are here?" Alice asked looking at everyone's faces._

"_To get Edward and Bella to kiss!" Emmett answered to Alice._

"_Yes! Okay, so we all are on the same page!" Alice nodded pleased. "So, I mapped out a route of where Bella and Edward are going. On the map contains where you need to be at certain times. Any questions? Esme?" _

"_How did you know where they will be?" Esme asked._

"_I had a feeling." Alice answered. "Is everyone ready?"_

"_Yes!" They replied._

"_Let's go!" Alice said waving her arm over her shoulder._

_Suddenly, the vision changed and Edward and I were in a small rowboat._

"_Bella-" Edward started but was cut off by Jasper._

"_There you see her, sitting there across the way" Jasper sang twirling around in the water near Edward. "She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her!"_

_Jasper leaned into the boat and sang in Edward's ear, "And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl!" Jasper quickly dipped back into the water before Edward could hear something._

"_Did you hear something?" Edward asked me._

_I shrugged trying not to laugh,_

"_Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do!" Jasper appeared behind me sitting on the rocks singing. "Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her!" Jasper sang the last line with Alice who popped out of nowhere sitting right next to him and then dipped back into the water. "It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl!" Jasper sang as Edward leaned in and almost kissed me but then started rowing the boat. _

_Suddenly, out of nowhere Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme popped out of the water and started singing with Jasper as they followed as we kept moving. "Sha la la la la la, my oh my, look like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl!" They all twirled around us in the water waving their hands in the air. "Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl!" _

_They all dipped back into the water and then Jasper kept on singing, "Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better!_

_She don't say a word, and she won't say a word, until you kiss the girl!" Jasper danced in the water._

_Everyone came back up from the water again and sang along with Jasper, "Sha la la la la la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl!" They urged pointing their fingers at Edward as they continued._

"_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you want to kiss the girl!" They circled around our boat. "Sha la la la la la, float along, and listen to the song! The song say kiss the girl!" They all held hands around our boat and sang._

"_Sha la la la la, the music play, do what the music say, you got to kiss the girl!" They all fluttered getting more and more excited as the song came to an end. "You've got to kiss the girl! You wanna kiss the girl!" They plopped back into the water except for Jasper. _

"_You've gotta kiss the girl!" Jasper ended arms stretched wide and then plunged into the lake. _

_Edward slowly leaned as I leaned towards him as small tiny snowflakes started falling around us and fell upon the soft ground and into the water._

"_Go on and kiss the girl!" Jasper sang the last line doing a flip out of the water and then disappeared again._

_At that moment as Edward's lips were a mere millimeter away, I knew this dream was coming to an end, like it always did each and every night. I waited for something to wake me up. But, nothing did!_

_I heard a distant chanting of "Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!"_

_Our lips connected at last and warmth tingled through me. His lips were so warm against mine as they crashed on each other. Kissing Edward was like nothing I've ever felt before. _

"_Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" _

_We broke apart and we smiled at one another. Before my brain could even process what had just happened, Emmett submerged from the water and rocked the boat to the side causing Edward and I to tumble into the cold water below. _

"Oh my god! What the-!" I yelled jumping in my bed shaking my wet head and wiping my wet face.

"Sorry! We had to! You wouldn't wake up! We kept saying, "Bella!" But you wouldn't wake up!" Rosalie apologized placing the bucket she had used to splash water on me on the ground.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't wake up because guess what?" I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed looking up at them.

"What?" Alice asked.

"In my dream, Edward and I finally kissed!" I smiled and blushed.

"No way! Maybe that means you'll kiss today at the parade!" Rosalie jumped up and down.

"Your starting to act like Alice!" I laughed.

"Hey!" Alice said taking a pillow and smacked me with it in the head.

"Hey!" I repeated taking a pillow and meaning to hit Alice but instead I hit Rosalie!

"Oh it's on!" She took the pillow and then I grabbed a pillow and we all started to have a pillow fight.

Alice got me in the arm while Rosalie got me in the head. I turned and smacked Rosalie in the chest while Alice got my back. And it continued like that for who knows how long.

But, while we were doing this I couldn't help but hope Rosalie was right.

**Please review! The number reviews have been going down! I really hope you guys are still enjoying my story! I love writing it! Please review! It makes my whole day and I really love to know what you think! Even if it's bad! It'll make me a better author!**

**REVIEWWWWWW!**

**~Twihard22**

**Also, obviously the dream scene was from the Little Mermaid so I don't own that! **


	28. Magical

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story!**

**Bella POV**

"Bella! Jasper is going to be here in twenty minutes to pick us up!" Alice called from the other room.

"Okay! I'm ready." I responded coming out of my room twirling around to let them see my outfit because they asked me to.

"Oh my god! I love it. It is so awesome!" Rosalie looked at my outfit and then turned towards Alice. "You're a genius!"

"Thanks." She laughed. Alice had designed this outfit for me to wear during the parade.

Alice analyzed my outfit by walking in circles around me checking to make sure I was wearing her outfit "correctly." Her words not mine.

I pulled my Santa hat on my head and let my wavy hair fall down past my shoulders. My outfit consisted of a white cardigan with a red turtleneck that went underneath it. The Santa styled belt that went around my cardigan was placed softly around my hips keeping the cardigan in place. Then, Alice had topped the outfit off with white skinny jeans and black heels. After my constant begging and pleading with Alice, I managed to get the heel of the shoe down to a half of an inch. She failed to realize the fact that I just did not do well in heels. Even on a flat surface in heels I would some how find a way to have the ground meet my face.

And of course I had on my charm bracelet.

"Okay, it's good." Alice nodded more to herself than anyone else and sat back down to her original position on the couch. I sat in the open chair next to them and looked at the TV screen to see what they were watching.

"Do we hear romance for the two most popular hit singers in America? Each of them got over a tough relationship a few months back. Pictures now are setting off some really interesting rumors that point to these famous singers. It looks like they are bouncing back together and it seems like nothing can knock them down now." The women smiled to the screen shuffling some of the papers that were on the desk right in front of her.

"Indeed. Right here we have exclusive pictures of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan in front of Bella's apartment a few days ago at night. " The man that was sitting next to the women continued talking as pictures of Edward and I saying goodbye to each other from our date appeared on the screen. The one that they kept showing over and over again was our almost kiss, along with Edward grabbing my hand, and Edward and I talking. "If that doesn't look like romance, I don't know what does." The man finally finished looking at the women.

"Sources say these two have been getting closer and that Edward supposedly wrote a song that was about Bella." Alice and Rosalie both looked at me but I continued to look at the screen as a video of Edward singing his new hit song _hero _was sungto the crowd in Europe.

"Seems to me that they are the new hit couple. All eyes are glued on them. Is Edella true? You'll be the first to know the latest news between these two, as these two get closer. But for now we will be watching them closely here at-" I clicked the power button on the remote.

"Bella, is that the song about you? Did Edward write that for you?" Rosalie asked me shifting her body so that it faced me as she looked at my face.

"Yeah. He told me the other day when I was talking to them." I responded looking at them. "Why?"

"Oh, I was wondering if it was true because you never know with these shows. " Rosalie made a face.

There was a loud knock on the door suddenly.

"That's Jasper." Alice spoke as I got up to let Jasper in.

I opened the door expecting Jasper but I knew Jasper wouldn't grab me and pull me into a tight hug and spin me around singing, "Bella Swan is coming to town! Bella Swan is coming to town! She see's you when your sleeping in your beds, she knows when you are awake and you hit your heads! She knows if you've been good or bad so yyyyyyooooooouuuuuuu…. You better watch out, you better not cry because if you do Bellarooo will not bring any presents to you!"

I laughed and as Emmett set me down on the floor. I opened the draw next to me and pulled out a candy cane and gave it to him. The past week I had been adding a few Christmas decorations to the apartment such as a small Christmas tree and some decorations on it, a wreath on my door, a snowman that sat on my counter and a manger that was next to my couch. I also bought some Christmas food such as candy canes, gingerbread men and chestnuts.

"Thanks Bellaroo! I must be on the nice list!" He unwrapped part of the candy cane and broke it off and popped it into his mouth.

"Yeah, you're the first name on my nice list." I laughed.

"Hi, Rose!" Emmett walked over to her and scooped her up and twirled her around and kissed her for a few seconds.

"Now I smell all minty!" She laughed.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asked worried because her husband wasn't here. Wow that sounded weird. Husband! Alice! Married! Even though Alice was only twenty, I knew she was equipped for marriage and Jasper was meant for Alice. Still, it felt weird to say or think.

"I'm right here." Jasper called walking through the door. "I sent Emmett to get you guys so I could keep the heat on. It's getting really cold out there. It looks like it's going to snow."

"Hopefully not during the parade." I said.

Jasper hugged me and then walked over to where Rose and Alice were standing and hugged Rosalie and then wrapped his arm around Alice and at the same time he turned back to Rosalie and asked, " Did you have a mint or something?" Emmett, Alice and I all looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Miss Swan, it's time to take positions. The parade will be starting in five minutes." The director told me.

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled and started to smooth my hair but a warm hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me from doing the rest. Warmth spread in my hand as he released my wrist.

"You look beautiful. Stop fretting." Edward's breath washed over my cheek.

I blushed and turned around and looked at him. He wore a dark gray t-shirt underneath his navy blue coat and a pair of dark jeans. 'Thank you."

"Positions please!" The guy tried to get everyone onto the right float.

"I'll be waiting for you at the end of the parade with everyone else."  
Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Okay." I took a shaky breath.

"Are you nervous about singing?" He asked me.

"No, not really. I'm just worried that when I throw candy towards people I might miss aim and knock someone out." I made a sheepish smile. I may be all right on the basketball court but on a baseball field, forget about it.

He laughed. "Be sure to throw me something good."

"I'll try." I smiled.

"Positions people!" The director called again.

"That's my cue." I smiled and hugged him.

"Good luck, I'll see you at the end." He said and just as I was about to let go he kissed my forehead quickly and then left as the director started to walk over towards our direction.

I quickly got into position on my float. I had a microphone and two buckets of candy placed before me. But, all I could think about at that moment was that Edward had kissed me on the forehead! I mean, well it wasn't exactly an official kiss, of course we really couldn't do that out in public. But at least it was something! I was so excited and lost in thought that I hadn't even realized the float had started moving until the music started playing behind me and the loud chatter of the crowd brought me back to reality.

I grabbed the microphone and started dancing in my spot and sang loudly so the crowd could hear me clearly.

**(None of these songs I own!)**

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Gone away is the bluebird,_

_Here to stay is the new bird_

_He sings a love song_

_As we go along_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_Then pretend he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say: Are you married?_

_We'll say: No man,_

_But you can do the job when you're in town._

_Later on, we'll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid,_

_The plans that we've made,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman, _

_And pretend that he's a circus clown_

_We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,_

_Until the other kids knock him down._

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling,_

_Though your nose gets a chilling_

_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

As I sang the song, I realized the sky was beginning to darken a little. Soon, I could be singing in a winter wonderland.

I threw some candy on both sides of the street and waved to people as I sang. I luckily made it through the first song without embarrassing myself with my candy throwing abilities. But I still had six more songs to go. I wasn't out of the woods yet. Not even close.

_You better watch out! _

_Better not cry!_

_Better not pout!  
I'm telling you why,_

_Santa Claus is coming to town._

_He's making a list_

_And checking it twice._

_He's going to find out who's naughty and nice._

_Santa Claus is coming to town._

_He sees when you're sleeping._

_He knows when you're awake._

_He knows if you've been bad or good._

_So be good for goodness sake!_

_You better watch out!_

_Better not cry!_

_Better not pout!_

_I'm telling you why,_

_Santa Claus is comin' to town._

_With little tin horns and little toy drums,_

_rootie-toot-toots and rum-a-tum tums._

_Santa Claus is coming to town._

_Curly head dolls that toddle and coo,_

_elephants, boats and kiddie cars too._

_Santa Claus is coming to town._

_The kids and girls in boyland_

_Will have a jubilee._

_They're going to build a toyland town,_

_all around the Christmas tree._

_You better watch out!_

_Better not cry!_

_Better not pout!_

_I'm telling you why,_

_Santa Claus is coming to town._

All through that song I thought of Emmett because of his version that he made up earlier today. I had trouble trying not to laugh as I sang. I continued to throw candy and wave. This was really fun!

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be miles away_

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years_

_We all will be together,_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_They gather near to us once more, oh, oh_

_Through the years we all will be together and_

_If the fates allow, oh yeah_

_But 'til then we'll have to muddle through somehow, oh yeah, oh, oh_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, ooh yeah, oh, ooh_

That song slowed everything down a little and I kind of swayed back and forth hoping that I looked like I was keeping tempo with the music. Then things switched from slow to faster. This was one of my favorite Christmas songs and I was excited that I got to sing it in the parade.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_

_Now the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_

_In the frosty air. _

_What a bright time, it's the right time_

_To rock the night away _

_Jingle bell time is a swell time _

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh _

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet _

_Jingle around the clock _

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet _

_That's the jingle bell, _

_That's the jingle bell, _

_That's the jingle bell rock._

I continued like this. The parade was a little over half done and I still hadn't hit anyone in the head yet with candy. Luckily the crowd didn't seem to care if I was throwing candy because they were taking pictures so I took that to my advantage and tried to throw the least amount possible.

I looked up at the sky once more and saw that the sky was a dark gray and the temperature had gotten a little colder since the beginning of the parade. I was praying in my mind that it wouldn't start snowing now!

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree _

_at the Christmas party hop _

_Mistletoe hung where you can see _

_Ev'ry couple tries to stop _

_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing _

_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree _

_Have a happy holiday _

_Everyone's dancing merrily _

_In a new old fashioned way _

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree _

_Let the Christmas Spirit ring _

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie _

_and we'll do some caroling _

_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing _

_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" _

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree _

_Have a happy holiday _

_Everyone's dancing merrily _

_In a new old fashioned way_

I only had two songs left now and I had told Garrett last minute that I wanted to sing these two songs the most because I thought they went well with my life now and I really enjoyed these two songs. I really hoped that Edward could hear these last two songs because they were both for him. I wanted to let him know how amazing he truly was.

I scanned the crowd as I sang and waved to people and continued to throw candy, but I mostly focused my attention on trying to find Edward and everyone else.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day, you gave it away _

_This year, to save me from tears _

_I'll give it to someone special _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day, you gave it away _

_This year, to save me from tears _

_I'll give it to someone special _

_Once bitten and twice shyed _

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye _

_Tell me baby do you recognize me? _

_Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me _

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it _

_With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it _

_Now I know what a fool I've been _

_But if you kiss me now I know you'd fool me again _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day, You gave it away _

_This year, to save me from tears _

_I'll give it to someone special _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day, You gave it away _

_This year, to save me from tears _

_I'll give it to someone special _

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes _

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes _

_My God, I thought you were someone to rely on _

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on _

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart _

_A girl on a cover but you tore her apart_

_Maybe this year_

_Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special_

_Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart _

_But the very next day, you gave it away _

_This year, to save me from tears _

_I'll give it to someone special _

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special _

_And last Christmas_

_And this year_

_It won't be anything like, anything like_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_(Taylor Swift Version) _

We were minutes away from the end and I still hadn't spotted them. But I'm sure they could hear me if they were at the end. So I continued singing and I kept waving.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is... _

_You _

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I don't need to hang my stocking _

_There upon the fireplace _

_Santa Claus won't make me happy _

_With a toy on Christmas day _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you _

_You baby _

_I won't ask for much this Christmas _

_I don't even wish for snow _

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting _

_Underneath the mistletoe _

_I won't make a list and send it _

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _

_I won't even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeers click _

_'Cause I just want you here tonight _

_Holding on to me so tight _

_What more can I do _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

_Ooh baby _

_All the lights are shining _

_So brightly everywhere _

_And the sound of children's _

_Laughter fills the air _

_And everyone is singing _

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing _

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need _

_Won't you please bring my baby to me... _

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_This is all I'm asking for _

_I just want to see my baby _

_Standing right outside my door _

_Oh I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is... _

_You _

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

When I saw them together at the end I had just thrown a fistful of candy on the other side to the crowd so I knew it was their turn to get some. I grabbed the last fistful of candy and threw it towards them. Rose, Alice and Jasper caught some. I hit Emmett in the head with a piece. Well if I had to hit someone on the head at least it was Emmett. Edward hadn't gotten any and I had thrown the last fistful. I checked to make sure just in case I missed any pieces and just when I thought there was nothing I noticed a small wrapper that contained a candy cane shaped heart. I prayed with all my might that he would catch it. I threw it and somehow it handed in his hand and we broke out into a breath-taking smile. I smiled too and finished the last line, "_All I want for Christmas is you!"_ And Edward and I made eye contact and we both started smiling again. Then the float made a left turn and they were out of sight. We just had to pull to the side and stop so everyone could get off the floats and get ready to leave.

As I walked into the building, I looked up at the sky again and saw that the sky was almost black now. It was going to be a big storm.

I walked to the back of the building where we would get all of our stuff and clean up a bit. I went into a free dressing room and closed the door behind me. I sighed and sat down on the couch and drank some water that was on the stool. Once I finished it, I got changed into a pair of my old faded jeans and a gray t-shirt that went over a long sleeved white shirt.

Alice had packed a dress for me to wear, but I snuck some other clothes in. I really didn't feel like freezing my butt off. I pulled my hair into a sloppy bun and let a few strands of hair fall down in front of my face. I packed all my things and packed them into a bag. I looked at the clock and it read six. Everyone must be waiting for me. Just as I was about to leave there was a knock on the door.

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang through the other side of the door.

"Come in!" I called blowing the loose strands from my face.

The door opened slowly and then Edward closed the door gently.

"Hi." I said turning towards him.

"Hi." Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smiled taking my hand and pulling me towards him as he wrapped his arms around me. "Thanks for the candy cane, I just ate it."

I laughed. "No problem. I told you I would end up hitting someone on the head."

"Yeah, but it was Emmett so at least it wasn't some stranger."

"So, is everyone waiting for me?" I asked.

"Yes, but before we go…" Edward trailed off looking at me with determination on his face.

At that moment I knew deep down this was the moment. The moment I had been waiting for since I had met him. I mentally cursed myself for not dressing in some better clothes and for not cleaning up a bit more.

I looked up at him and automatically we both leaned closer towards each other. Before I even could make sense of what was happening our lips crashed together. Just like in my dream warmth spread throughout my lips and into my body. Our lips moved together in synchronization. It felt like magic when our lips connected. With Edward it was totally different. I have never felt the way I feel now with anyone before. I didn't know it then but this was the moment when I realized my love for Edward.

Then we broke apart and I looked at his face. We both broke out into a huge smile.

"I have been dreaming of this moment ever since I first met you." Edward chuckled.

"Dreaming?" I asked.

"Every night, I would have a dream about you and I and each time, we would almost kiss but then I would wake up."

"Finally we weren't interrupted." I responded. "I had the same thing. And you know what the weird thing is that I just realized, it was always snowing in my dream."

"Snow?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Look." Edward said pointing upwards.

"I never noticed that when I came in." I said looking up at the mistletoe above us.

"I didn't either." He smiled. " Look, it's snowing." Edward murmured.

I looked out the window and saw small snowflakes flying towards the ground quickly. "Wow. It's really pretty." I said watching the snowflakes fall onto the trees coating it in a layer of snow. The snow although small was falling quite fast. The ground was already covered.

As I watched the snowfall, everything suddenly clicked together. That is what my dreams had been telling me! In every dream that I had, there was always snow in it, snow was the key. We were meant to kiss when it was snowing, but, since it never actually snowed in real life until now, we weren't destined to kiss. My dreams told me what was going to happen all along. The winter parade was our destined kiss. I should have known all along.

"You smell all minty now." Edward laughed and I blushed. "Don't worry, I like it."

"You know, I was kind of hoping when this moment occurred I didn't look like I do now. You know like all messy and in hang out clothes, I should have worn the dress that Alice had packed me."

"Bella, you look beautiful no matter what you are in." Edward said opening the door as I grabbed my bag.

"Thanks." I said as we started walking down the hall together.

When we reached the car, Alice and Rosalie ran up to me, their hair covered in wet snow.

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked.

I rolled my eyes as we made our way to the car but then Rosalie turned and made us stop. I started to get goose bumps because I was only wearing a t-shirt and a thin long sleeved in the cold weather.

"Edward." Rosalie asked slowly. "Did you eat that mint Bella threw to you."

Edward shrugged off his jacket and placed it on me before answering. "Thanks." I smiled leaning into him.

"Yeah, just before I went and met Bella, why?" He asked as he slipped his arm around me.

"Bella, come here." Rosalie said, even though she was like five feet away from me.

"Okay." I said confused and took a few steps forward.

Rosalie sniffed the air around me and then Alice did too obviously coming to the same conclusion Rosalie did. I for one was lost.

Rosalie and Alice's eyes widened and then they both started jumping up and down. "Bella! Your lips smell all minty." They squealed. "You kissed!" They started freaking out and then closed the small amount of space between us and hugged me.

"Yeah we did." I laughed as I almost toppled over by the impact of their hug.

Yes we did!

**Okay! So I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Please do it again!:) I want to know what you thought of the parade and THE KISS! YAY! They kissed!:) Also, if you saw Vampires Suck then go to my new poll and tell me what you think of it!:)**

**REVIEW! **


	29. Flashback

**Chapter 28**

**Edward POV**

As I caught the piece of candy Bella threw me, I smiled at her. She was just so caring and sweet and so unselfish. I don't know how I could deserve her. She always thought of everyone beside herself. If only she saw herself clearly.

I knew that Bella was still broken from her last relationship, no matter what she said. No matter how tough she tried to act. I could read her. Sure, she looked one hundred percent better and happier then the first time I had met her, but whatever Jacob Black had said to her scared her. I made a goal for myself. A goal to get Bella back to the girl she was and convince her of her beauty. I could see she was better but still, she still needed convincing.

"Edward, we are going to go get the car. You want to go meet up with Bella?" Jasper asked me as the parade came to an end.

"Yes. Where are you parked?" I asked since I got a cab here. I decided it would be easier then try and find a parking spot in all the traffic.

"Right outside the main entrance." Jasper pointed in the general direction.

"Okay." I responded and took off towards the building. When I was just about to walk through the doors, I noticed a familiar girl who was sitting on a bench outside of the building swinging her legs back and forth because her legs weren't long enough to touch. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

I turned around and walked over towards the bench and sat down next to her.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Kate said looking over at me. "I've heard some wild rumors about you and Bella. Are they true?" She asked.

I stared at her in amazement. She was so young yet she talked like an adult. Her mind was fast. "What type of rumors?" I lifted and eyebrow turning my body so I could face her fully.

"That you and Bella are dating. Also that you have written some songs that are about her."

"They are both true." I admitted watching her closely.

She nodded. "You made the right choice, moving on. Bella, she looks like she is meant for you."

I just continued to stare at her knowing she wasn't finished.

"She looks like your second half. Have you kissed yet?" She asked me, her face a blank mask.

"No, not yet." I responded.

"Why?" Her eyes widened.

"Every time we are about to we get interrupted." I explained.

"I see. Well, my mother is waiting for me. I just wanted to tell you that you should never second guess yourself because in those pictures of Bella and you together, your face has signs of disbelief, almost like you can't believe your dating her. Well, I just wanted to say stop! You both deserve each other. Also, Bella does want that necklace for Christmas."

She hopped off the bench and looked at me.

"How did you-?" I was lost for words. How did she know that I might get Bella a necklace for Christmas? And how did she know Bella wanted a necklace?

She laughed. "I saw you the other day at the mall looking at the necklace, just a lucky guess. And, because I just have a feeling she would like a necklace." She started to walk away but then turned around and said, "Oh and by the way, Merry Christmas and best of luck with you and Bella." With that she walked off into the crowd.

"Merry Christmas." I responded staring after her and then shook my head and walked into the building to meet up with Bella.

As I walked down the hall I got more and more nervous with every step I took because deep in my stomach I could sense this was it. Today was the day that Bella and I would finally kiss. I knocked on the door and my heart fluttered as I stepped inside the room to meet my fate.

When Bella and I kissed everything slowed down between us. It felt like magic the way our lips crashed on each other. With Bella, everything around us slowed down. She was just so amazing to be around. With Bella, everything was magical.

When Rosalie and Alice realized we had kissed, they just about tackled Bella to the ground. I couldn't believe everything that had happened today. My head was spinning with joy and I couldn't help but smile a lot. Everything just was falling together again.

**Bella POV**

It took us about an hour to get back to my apartment because the snow made the roads slippery so we had to drive like ten miles an hour.

The snow was falling hard and you could barely see a thing in front of you due to the strong fast winds. When we pulled in, the snow was about to our calves.

"Guys there is no way you can drive home in this." I said looking around. "I think you should all just stay over tonight. I don't want to risk you guys getting hurt."

"Jasper, is that okay?" Alice asked him.

He nodded. 'Thanks Bella, this is really nice of you."

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Emmett yelled and got out of the car and then opened the backseat and grabbed Rosalie and started twirling her around in the snow.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie's voice tried to compete with the wind.

Then all of a sudden we heard Emmett sing,

"When it snows really hard,

ain't it fun thrilling around,

On the coated cold ground?

Though your nose gets a chilling

We'll frolic and play, the Emmett styled way,

Walking in a winter wonderland."

They appeared back out of nowhere and they both were covered in snow.

I laughed at their opposite expressions. Emmett's was excited while Rosalie's was aggravated. I don't think she was as aggravated with Emmett more so that she was covered in snow.

We all got out of the car and ran to the front door and shoved it open. We traveled up to my apartment, our squeaky shoes sounding throughout the hall.

"I think we are in the middle of a blizzard." Jasper said as we got into my apartment.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty bad out there." Edward said looking out the window.

Rosalie shook out her hair and her now damp clothes and left the room to go change.

"Anyone for some hot chocolate?" I asked walking into the kitchen pulling out some mugs and a kettle.

Everyone in the room accepted while Rosalie called from the bathroom that she would like some too.

"I have whipped cream too." I said walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out the whipped cream and placing it on top of the counter.

Soon, the kettle started to whistle so I grabbed it quickly and shut off the oven.

"Need some help?" Edward asked coming up from behind me.

"Can you please grab the hot chocolate box from underneath the counter?" I asked as I grabbed six mugs and placed them on the counter next to the whipped cream.

I watched as Edward bent down and opened the draw and retrieved the hot chocolate.

"Thank you." I replied and took the hot chocolate box. You couldn't go wrong with _Swiss Miss _hot chocolate. After pouring everyone's hot chocolate, I put whipped cream in each mug. Emmett watched me closely never keeping his eyes off of me. I then proceeded to hand out the mugs to Alice, Jasper, Edward and the now dry in her pajama's Rosalie.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Emmett got up and shook his head. "It is an insult to whipped cream everywhere how you just put the whipped cream into my mug." He came over and stood next to me, sliding over his mug and grabbing the whipped cream can. "First, you need to shake it really good." So as he said, he shook it really hard and fast for about twenty seconds. "Then, you need to take the whipped cream and put on a large amount. Not the sorry excuse of whipped cream you put in my mug. Now watch as the master of whipped cream, creamafizes his hot chocolate."

I watched all right. I watched as he held down the knob and nothing came out. I watched as he slammed his palm down on the bottom of the can to try to get it out consecutive times and nothing came out. I watched as he shook it and tried to get it into the mug but instead, it flew back up and splattered him all over the face. "Well, now that you are done critiquing my ability to spray whipped cream and showing me how just amazing your skills are at spraying whipped cream, your special prize is to clean up the mess in the kitchen." I said sweetly holding out a piece of cloth so he could wipe everything up as I tried not to laugh at his appearance.

"Way to show him Bella!" Jasper laughed from the couch, taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

I grabbed my mug and just as I was about to walk over to them, I put my mug back on the table, grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed some more into the mug and then sat down beside Edward.

I smirked at Emmett's face of defeat and realization that he just embarrassed himself.

"Well, that was interesting." Alice laughed as Emmett cleaned off all the whipped cream and then sat down beside Rosalie.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked as I set my mug down on the coffee table.

"What time is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Who cares? It's a slumber party!" Emmett boomed not fazed anymore.

"Eight o' clock." Edward answered beside me.

"I know! We can play the game we always play whenever we are over!" Alice hopped up and down in her chris-cross-apple-sauce position

"Oh no." I groaned leaning my head into Edward.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Don't say it!" I groaned.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We can play, Do-it!" Alice laughed.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"Okay, so we have two dice. On each side of the die is a command such as, "Kiss the person sitting next to you or spin in a circle of two minutes. But the catch is, you have to roll both die at the same time and do both commands at the same time." Alice explained.

"Okay! Who wants to go first?" Emmett asked a huge grin spreading across his face.

"I think Alice should since it was her idea." Rosalie said.

"Fine!" Alice got up and retrieved two large boxed that we made into dice.

We all watched as she rolled the first die. It hopped along the floor and landed on "Sing the I'm a little teapot song and do the dance to it."

Alice took the second die and then rolled it along the floor next to the first one. It read, "Exchange a clothing item with the person on your right."

"Why do you always get the easy ones?" I asked.

Alice laughed, "How am I going to take off my vest while doing the I'm a little teapot dance and taking Jaspers coat and putting it on myself?" She asked me.

"Those are the easiest ones!" I still argued.

"Bella! Cheer up! You can go next." Alice laughed. "Okay. _I'm a little teapot short and stout." _Alice placed on hand on her hip while holding out one hand in front of her as she walked over to Jasper. Jasper handed her his jacket and she took it in her out stretched hand_. _

"_This is my handle, this is my spout. When I get all steamed up here me shout!" _As she did this she took the hand on her hip and unzipped her vest._ "Tip me over and pour me out." _She then leaned over and took one arm out the sleeve and then let it slide down her opposite arm.

"_I'm a little teapot dancing' at the party. See my handle rock up and down." _She shook her body and turned in a circle handing Jasper her vest_. "My lid is slippy swirling', spout is tippy twirling. See my bottom swivel around all the little teacups love to see me wiggle." _She continued to shake herself around and she managed to get Jasper's coat on her.

"_They giggle in their saucers with glee. I'm a Rock and Rollin', rally Polly soul now. Won't you come and dance with me? The party's over now please wash me out. Scrub my lid and handle, don't forget my spout!" _She shook her outstretched arm and wiggled her hand on her hip. _"Put me on the shelf; turn out the kitchen light_." Alice then sat down on the floor and sang,_ "It's time for me to say, "good night."" _

I looked over and saw that Jasper hadn't put on Alice's vest. "Jasper, you need to put on Alice's vest." I laughed.

Jasper sighed and shrugged on Alice's vest.

"Okay! Bella's turn!" Alice clapped her hands standing up.

I groaned and Edward rubbed my arm reassuringly. I took the die and rolled the first one. "Eat a whole can of olives and then drink the juice."

I sighed and expecting that I couldn't get any worse one then that, I rolled the next die. "Whenever anyone says "like" within the next half hour you have to say, "honk, honk."

"Here you go Bella." Alice said handing me a full open can of black olives and a fork.

I took it and sat down on the couch. I looked down at the pool of black olive juice. Sure, I liked black olives but eating the whole can and drinking it was disgusting.

I speared an olive and popped it into my mouth. One of many.

"Hey Jasper, do you _like _my new pants?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Honk, honk." I sighed. Oh man, here we go.

"I mean I think I _like_ them but I'm not sure after looking at them. The women said she _like_d them but I'm not _like_ sure if she was _like_ lying? Tell me Eddie, do you _like_ my jeans?"

I ate three more olives. "Honk, honk. Honk, honk. Honk, honk. Honk, honk."

"Bella, I said _like_ five times." Emmett said.

"Honk, honk. No you said a form of that word, you didn't specifically say the word." I smirked.

"That's true." Alice said.

I was half way done with the olives.

"Ha." I said triumphantly.

But Emmett wasn't giving up. "Okay, I think I should_ like_ go now. Would you _like_ that Bella?" Emmett asked. "I mean if you don't _like_ the idea of _like_ me going next then we can have _like_ Eddie boy here _like_ go next, would you _like_ that Bella?" Emmett grinned.

"You're a jerk, you know that Emmett." I glared and ate more olives. They weren't that bad. I could eat all of these. " Honk, honk. Honk, honk. Honk, honk. Honk, honk. Honk, honk. Honk, honk. Honk, honk. Oh and you can go Emmett." I said as I almost finished the olives.

"Okay." He got up and grabbed the dice on the floor. He rolled one and it said, "Burp the alphabet." "Easy." Emmett shrugged.

He rolled the next one. "Dance and sing a Hannah Montana song that the person to your right chooses." "Not easy."

"Karma!" I laughed.

"Rose, you'll go easy on me right?" Emmett asked her.

"Sorry Em, but you were being mean to Bella. I choose, Super Girl." Rosalie bit her lip.

"Rose!" Emmett cried.

"Sorry Emmett, but you were being mean to Bella." Rosalie crossed her arms.

He bowed his head. "Okay."

"_When I feel all alone and, "A" nobody knows."_ Emmett wagged his finger.

"_Still got to smile for, "B" a while, I can't let it, "C" show."_ Emmett smiled and nodded his head.

"_Dry my tears, have no fears! "D""_ Emmett took the sleeve of his shirt and dried his tears.

"_and when I'm backstage "E" feeling down"_ Emmett crouched down on the floor.

"_and the lights come on no time to worry,"_ Emmett shook his head.

I now finished all the olives- on for the juice.

"_got to hurry "F"!"_ Emmett ran to the other side of the room.

"_Time to sing "G" my song, going _

_To shake it off_

_Strike a pose." _Emmett stopped and put his hand on his hip and then lifted his other hand.

"_Snap "H" my fingers just like that."_ He snapped his fingers back and forth making the "Oh no you didn't" type gesture as he shook his head.

"Honk, honk." I sighed and placed the can of olive juice on the table. I was not drinking it until I had to.

"_Don't get what I want and that's "I" a fact!_

_Snap my fingers just like that!"_ Emmet snapped his fingers.

"Honk, honk." I said.

"_Don't get what I want "J" just 'cause I want it!"_ Emmett shook his head and spread his arms wide.

"_I'm super "K" cool, super hot"_ Emmett twirled his hips around in a circle and pretended to flip his hair and walked to the other side of the room like a girl would.

"_Living' like a "L" rock star" _He pretended to be using a microphone.

"Honk, honk." I rolled my eyes. I could hear Edward's body vibrate as he tried not to laugh.

"Shut up." I mumbled which only made him want to laugh harder.

"_You think I'm "M, N, O" super, you think I'm super."_ He batted his eyelashes and bounced up and down.

"_On the cover of your "Q" magazine wherever I go they "R" make a scene."_

Emmett pretended to pout and then smiled widely and sang, _"I'm super, super, I'm super-duper."_

"_So you want "S" to be just like _

_So you want to be just "T" like think you want to be just like me?"_ Emmett put his hand over his mouth and gave us the hand and walked to the other side of the room.

"Honk, honk. Honk, honk. Honk, honk. " Alice was hysterically laughing now. Edward finally couldn't help it anymore and let out a soft chuckle. Jasper was smiling and Rosalie was laughing a little.

"_Everybody's watching' "U" me"_ Emmett pointed to himself.

"_Never as easy as it seems _

_To be super, super, to "V" be super, super girl."_ Emmett extended his arms and pretended to fly around the room.

"_When I walk in the room "W" everybody stops._" Emmett started to walk around the room and then stopped suddenly.

"_Camera's flashing', people "X" fighting for the best shot."_ Emmett waved at us and posed.

"_They like my hair, the "Y" clothes I wear."_ He flipped his hair and curtsied to us.

"Honk, honk." I smiled. I laughed too because I thought that this part of the song that Emmett was dancing to was the best.

"_Everybody wants to know "Z" what I'm doing' next."_ He wagged his finger and twirled his hips.

"_sometimes I wish I could stay _

_And home just be by myself."_ Emmett sighed and sat down.

(I don't own Super Girl! It's by Hannah Montana)

"Okay! I think that is enough!" Jasper interrupted Emmett, as he was about to go on to the next verse.

"Yes, I can't take anymore of this torture!" I agreed. Although Emmett did have a fine voice, his dancing was blinding.

"Why Bella, you didn't _like_ my performance?" Emmett asked sitting down.

I bit my lip. "Honk, honk." I spit through my teeth.

"I can see you didn't _like _your olive juice either because you haven't drank it yet." Emmett pointed to it.

"Honk, honk." I said again. "And actually Emmett, I was waiting for you to be done so I could drink it in front of you." I smiled sweetly.

"Okay." Emmett watched curiously as I picked up the drink and put it to my mouth. I tilted it towards my lips and the olive juice washed throughout my mouth. It actually wasn't half bad. So, I just chugged it so I could get it over with and smear it in Emmett's face.

"Ahh." I sighed and placed it down on the table as I whipped my mouth. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go brush my teeth and put on my pajama's." I said getting up. As I walked by him he tried to trip me and I smacked him on the head. "Jerk."

"Oh come on Bellaroo! You know I was only _like_ kidding!" Emmett yelled after me.

"Honk, honk, HONK!" I closed the bathroom door behind me.

I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth getting all the olive smell and contents out of my mouth. Then I shrugged off my T-shirt and settle for a gray comfy T-shirt and a pair of my Aerie pajama shorts that Alice had bought me. I combed out my hair and then opened the door and walked back into the room where everyone was waiting.

**Edward POV**

"Emmett, lay off." I said as Bella closed the bathroom door behind her. "It's not funny anymore. Now you're being a little mean."

"What?" Emmett raised his hands. "I was only fooling around. I didn't mean it seriously."

"Just, lay off. I don't think Bella is really enjoying being picked on. The whipped cream thing sure, okay but seriously-"

"Look Em, what Edward is trying to say is that Bella still is a little hurt by Jacob even though she says she isn't so just watch out for her feelings, okay?" Rosalie said rubbing his back.

"Edward, I didn't mean anything by it, I was only kidding."

"I know, but I don't think Bella was really enjoying that." I said.

"Okay, okay. But, I'm still joking around with her." Emmett said.

**Bella POV**

"Whose turn is it now?" I asked taking my original seat beside Edward.

"Eddie-boy's of course. Remember Bella. I asked you if you would _like_ me or Edward to go and you said you would_ like_ me to go so now it is Eddie's turn."

"Sure, sure." I waved him off. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had picked up that phrase from Jacob when we were dating. He had said that phrase a lot when we broke up.

Alice and Rosalie looked at me and I smiled trying hard not to remember but it came back anyway.

***Flashback*******

"Well I just don't appreciate you going into my apartment and taking my extra money on my counter."

"Sure, sure." Jacob waved his hand in my face.

"Jacob, look. I want you to stop taking my money okay?" I asked biting my lip.

"Sure, sure." He barley looked at me. He was looking over in the direction of a bunch of girls standing on the other side of the street.

"Are you even listening?" I asked.

"Look, now that you are done nagging, I need to go buy a new watch." Jacob said picking at a loose strand on his shirt.

"WHAT?" I exploded. "I am talking to you." My hands balled into fists by my side.

"Sure, sure." Jacob barely looked at me.

"What is happening to you?" I asked outraged. "What happened to the boy that I meet two months ago? The nice, generous, unselfish boy that didn't care who I was or what I had."

"That boy got a life." He said finally looking at me. "You were so easy to trick. Thanks for all the money and presents." He said walking away.

"Jacob!" I yelled grabbing his arm. "Are you dumping me?"

"Sure, sure. Put it like that."

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to fight back tears.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? We are done. You were nothing more then an boring, annoying, nagging, unattractive, wannabe that happened to have a lot of money and no backbone, someone who could easily be fooled. So, guess what?" He waved money in my face mocking me. "I used you. You were a perfect target. So I pretended to be what you wanted me to be and just as I knew, you were dumb enough to fall for it. I could have chosen all these other rich people who were just like you…lazy, no-personality, and unappealing need I go on? But, since I figured you would never actually have a boyfriend, I did you a favor and pretended to actually like you. Now you'll know how it feels like to be in a relationship! So, I hope you remember what that felt like because you will most likely never feel it again. So, I did you a favor, your welcome." With that he left in the other direction, leaving me shocked, heartbroken and alone.

I stood in the road, tears falling down my face, shocked by what had just happened. I was speechless and I realized a few things. One, I was stupid, stupid to think that someone actually would love me, stupid to trust someone so deeply I would give them money when they needed it, stupid to think for a minute to think I was pretty. He was right; every single thing he said was true. I was so stupid. I was a lame, unattractive girl who happened to be able to sing- her only talent in life. Why was I so stupid?

***End Flashback*******

That memory would be forever fried into my brain. But, as I looked around the room at all the people who cared for me and the people who loved/liked me for who I was, that's all that really mattered. I just had to try not to take his words personally anymore. Try and someday I will hopefully succeed. I was succeeding. Recently, I have been surer of myself and now the memory really didn't bother me anymore. Before, it used to be like every time the memory came up, all my scares would break open and I would bleed again. Now, it was almost completely healed. It felt nice to feel more like the real me again then the one Jacob Black had sent me to believe.

"Edward, your turn." Alice said.

Edward studied me for a second and reluctantly got up from his seat. He took the dice and rolled them both at the same time.

One read, "Do the robot for a minute." And the second one read, "Piggy back the person to your right."

I blushed. "Come here Bella." Edward chuckled.

I got up and Edward hoisted me onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Okay." Alice said taking out her phone. "Your minute starts now."

Edward shifted in different directions and I had trouble staying on his back.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered to me when his back was turned away from everyone.

"Yeah, why?" I asked gripping his neck tighter.

"You got silent for a moment there. I thought-" He trailed off.

"I'm fine really." I assured him. And I was. With Edward, everything was okay.

"5…4…3…2." Alice read.

Edward shifted his body to the side one last time and I could help it, I slipped off his back. Edward caught me just in time and twirled me around so he was holding me bridal style.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." Edward responded and leaned down and kissed me for a second.

"Awe. So romantic!" Alice cooed.

Edward carried me over to the couch and he set me down then he sat down next to me.

"Okay, it is either Jasper or Rosalie's turn." Alice said.

"I'll go." Rosalie said standing up and taking the dice on the floor. She rolled both of them and groaned. "Wear a toilet paper toga and bark like a dog for thirty seconds."

"Honk, honk." I said.

"I'll go get the toilet paper." Alice said and left the room. Two seconds later she came back with a roll of toilet paper. Alice then started to wrap the toilet paper around Rosalie and soon she started to look like she was wearing a toga.

"Now, start barking li- start making dog barks." I laughed and clicked the stopwatch button.

"Bark, bark." She said.

"That's the lamest bark I've ever heard." Jasper interrupted her.

"Fine." She sighed. "Woof, woof, woof, woof. Bark, bark, woof, woof, woof."

I started laughing and Edward chuckled beside me.

"Woof, bark, woof." She said standing in her spot the whole time. "Bark, bark, woof."

"Okay, you're done. That was the worst Do-it I've ever seen in my life." Alice laughed.

"Whatever!" Rosalie said, ripping off her toilet paper toga.

"YES!" I yelled jumping up in my seat.

"What?" Emmett asked me.

"I don't have to say, "Honk, honk." Anymore when some one say's like!" I sighed in relief.

"Awe!" Emmett pouted.

"Jasper, your turn." Rosalie said sitting down next to Emmett again.

Jasper got up and rolled the dice. One read, "Say the pledge or allegiance." And the other said, "Eat a tablespoon of mustard and ketchup."

"Gross." Jasper said.

"Come on Jazzy-boy be a man." Emmett grinned.

I got up and grabbed the mustard and ketchup from the refrigerator and a tablespoon from the drawers.

Jasper squirted mustard onto the spoon and began.

"I pledge allegiance

To va fwag." Jasper gulped the mustard and shuttered and then pored the ketchup.

"Of the United States of America

And to the republic

For which it stands

One nation

Under god

Indiviswable

Wif livwrty

And juwice

Faw awl." Jasper ended as he gulped the ketchup.

(I don't own this either!)

"That was absolutely disgusting!" Jasper shuttered as he got himself a glass of water and rinsed out his mouth.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"10:43." Alice answered.

"I'm tired." Rosalie said leaning into Emmett.

"Let's pop in a movie." I suggested. "I'll get some blankets and pillows." I said and left the room. I grabbed a lot of blankets and threw them to where they were all sitting and then walked back and grabbed six pillows.

When I came back in the room everyone had laid out the blankets and moved the coffee table out of the way.

"Wow, that was fast." I said and handed everyone a pillow as I walked over to the only open spot everyone had left me- next to Edward.

"We're magical." Alice laughed as she lay down beside Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper was lying next to Edward and Alice. Emmett and I were on the opposite ends and Rosalie was lying next to Emmett and Alice.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked.

"I put in John Tucker Must Die." Alice yawned.

"That's a funny movie." I said.

"Yeah." Rosalie agreed and then it got quiet. I pulled the blanket over me and I leaned my head near Edward's hesitantly. Edward wrapped his arm around my side and pulled me closer towards him. With Edward next to me I felt safe, like nothing could go wrong. Edward kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep." He urged sensing I was tired. "I will be here." He started rubbing circled on my back.

I smiled and inhaled his scent. Within a few minutes I drifted slowly into a deep sleep as the howl of the wind sounded throughout the room.

**Please review! This chapter I worked on like 24/7! This was an important chapter because there is a lot and you find out some things about Jacob Black. Sorry to all the fans who like him! This is just how he is in this story! **

**Please review because I REALLY want to know what you think! Was that Jacob Black scene too harsh or okay? How was the rest of the chapter! REIVEW! **

**Next chapter… Edward finds out about more about Jacob Black and what he did to Bella!**

**~Twihard22**


	30. You'll always be safe with me

**Edward POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story **

I woke up with Bella sleeping soundly next to me. I lifted my head carefully to try not to wake her up. The clock read 6:00.

I tilted my head back down to attempt to get more sleep when I heard a scraping of a plate to my right. I sat back up and looked over and saw Rosalie and Alice sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and eating grapes. I carefully maneuvered myself away from Bella even though I really did not want to. Something inside me yearned to go next to her and stay with her. I walked over to them careful not to make any noise and sat down on the chair.

"Why are you up already?" I whispered to them.

They shrugged. "We always get up this early." Rosalie replied.

"Oh." I said not sure what to say.

"Why'd you get up?" Alice asked popping a grape into her mouth.

"I wanted to ask you something." I explained.

They raised their eyebrows at me.

"What happened last night when Bella said, "Sure, sure"? She got really quiet and had a almost distracted expression on her face and I know for a fact that you knew what happened because you looked at her and then looked at each other." I placed my hands on the table.

Rosalie sighed and Alice bit her lip. "Grape?" Alice asked sliding over the plate.

"Alice." I nearly growled.

"Okay. Rose, you want me to explain?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"Yes, I get too mad." Rosalie shook her head.

"Okay, so where do I start…?" Alice trailed off. "So, okay, you know Bella was formally going out with Jacob Black and you know he only dated her for publicity and money right?" Alice licked her lips.

"That's about it." I replied astonished that after all this time that I had known Bella, I really hadn't even found out more about that part of her life. But, I saw the way her eyes looked when we talked about it. I couldn't stand the hurt in her gaze when she talked about it. "I also know that he said cruel stuff to her." I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Okay, I'll just start from the beginning." Alice folded her hands together. "Seven months ago Bella met Jacob at a meet and greet. They talked and he was so nice and charming. Rose and I thought he was the most amazing boyfriend Bella had ever had. So anyway, they went out and got closer. Bella trusted him. As time went on, he was dressing fancier and had more expensive things. Rose and I got a little suspicious but we didn't say anything because Bella was so happy. But then we noticed how he was being slightly ruder and he would sneer at just about everything Bella did. Just not even Bella- Rosalie and me too. Then, he would pretty much ignore her on their dates and sometimes he wouldn't even respond when she asked him a question and when he did respond he told her to stop nagging. Well, Bella soon started to notice how whenever they were out he would wave to the cameras and would only hug and kiss her whenever they were around. Then one day Bella came home and her spare money on her counter was gone and she knew Rose and I would never take it so that left one person. Bella called him to meet and talk. So when they meet everything just spilled out from mister Jacob Stupid Black." Alice's jaw hardened.

"Alice, I need to know what he said to her to make her so unsure of her beauty and her fun loving self." I curled my hands into a ball.

Alice took a sip of her coffee and nodded and continued. "Rose and I went shopping downtown where Bella was because we were planning to go home with Bella. When we turned onto the next street we saw from a distance Jacob Black standing with a bunch of girls. We ran over to him and asked him where Bella was. He said he didn't know and didn't care. Then we asked him why he wasn't with Bella and he said he dumped that loser. Let's just say we didn't take that too greatly. Rose kicked him with her heel in a place that well, you get what I am getting at and I slapped him across that face then we turned and ran to go find Bella. We found her sitting on the curb with tears streaking down her face and she looked absolutely heartbroken. We sat with her for hours on that spot while she cried and finally she told us what he said." Alice paused looking at me.

"I cannot believe that low life did that to her. And I thought what had happened with Victoria was bad. Now I understand why she is still hurting." I was shocked by what he had done to her. I was raised to be gentlemen to girls and never do anything to her to make her hurt. Esme would never speak to me again if I ever treated someone like that, even if I was her son. "I promise I will never do that to Bella. She is my everything." I vowed.

Rose smiled and so did Alice. "I know. You guys were meant for each other." Rosalie smiled.

Alice looked like she had something more to say but she hesitated.

"Alice, is there more?" I asked shocked to hear he did more to her.

"Well, I don't know… Do you want to know what he said to her?" She gulped.

I gritted my teeth and nodded. I needed to know what he said to Bella.

Rosalie bowed her head and ruffled through her hair. "This is really hard to hear because Bella is like a sister to me, no she is my sister and even though nothing he said was near to the truth it's hard to hear the words that cut Bella so deeply."

Alice continued her story. "Well, Bella told him she didn't like the fact that he was taking her money and Jacob just kept waving her off and kept saying sure, sure. Bella picked up on that phrase from him so whenever she says it, for example last night it always would trigger this memory. Anyway, when Bella asked him to stop taking her money he barley took notice off her and she asked him if he was listening and he told her to stop nagging. Bella just got furious and then everything spilled out of Jacob. He told her that he got a life from using her and letting her think that she was something that he was not. He then started to walk away and she asked if then it was over and he said if she wanted to put it like that then she could. Bella had asked him what he had meant and he told her she was…" Alice hesitated and finally began to speak again. "He told her she was a boring, lazy, ugly, nagging wannabe who he only went out with because he felt like he was doing her a favor to make her think she was actually wanted. He told her he used her. So basically she was his puppet as he took as much money as he could from her. After that he turned and left and then we found her ten minutes later." Alice finished.

"Edward, Bella needs her table." Rosalie whispered.

I was clenching the table so hard that my hands were white and the table started to creak. I was so outraged at what had happened to her. If only I could have been there for her. I was so mad I had trouble releasing my hands from the table. "And she believed him." I stated more as a fact then a question.

"Every single word." Alice nodded. "But, then Edward, she met you and now she is so much better. You haven't seen the difference in Bella from the day she meet you up until now. That's why we were SO happy you guys got together."

"Believe me, I have. And I have made it my goal to make her the girl she used to be." I took a grape just for something to entertain my hands.

"Well, you've come close to it because she is more like herself everyday." Alice drank the last of her coffee.

I nodded and looked over at a beautiful sleeping Bella lying on the floor with a smile on her face.

Rosalie, Alice and I sat in silence as I thought about what Alice had told me. My mind buzzed as the things he called Bella ran over in my head. I tired to wrap my mind around it. It was just so mean and cruel.

Emmett suddenly groaned and rolled over which caused him to crash into Jasper who woke up and before he realized what he was doing pushed Emmett off of him and kicked his legs back to push Emmett off of him further but he kicked Bella in leg and she woke up with a yelp.

"Jasper!" Bella groaned rubbing her leg.

"Sorry Bella! Are you okay? Emmett rolled into me and I tried to kick him off of me but I kicked you instead." Jasper sat up worried.

"Dude shut it! I'm trying to sleep!" Emmett pulled the pillow over his head.

"I'm fine Jasper, don't worry." Bella replied standing up and stretching.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled and got up from the table and walked over towards where Emmett was lying down. She grabbed a pillow next to her and hit him with it. Jasper grabbed one too and followed her lead.

Emmett's hand shot out from know where and clasped around Rosalie's ankle as he pulled her down next to him. He sat up and kissed her for a few seconds and then asked in a goofy grin why everyone was hitting him.

"Because Emmett you rolled over Jasper nearly squashing him and caused him to kick Bella." Alice sighed and stood up. I got up and walked over to Bella and grabbed her from behind and spun her around so she was facing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me as everyone else continued to yell at Emmett.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked her kissing her nose.

"Good." She replied and kissed my lips. I kissed her back. "How was yours?" She asked, as we pulled apart.

"Very well, thank you." I responded. "Bella, you look beautiful." I added.

She blushed. "Thank you."

"You always do." I said and pulled her closer towards me.

"I feel so safe with you." She said leaning into my shoulder.

"You'll never get hurt when I am with you, I promise, my Bella." I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She nodded into my shoulder.

"Group hug!" Emmett called suddenly and came over and squashed Bella into me.

"Can't breathe!" Bella's muffled voice called.

"Whoops sorry Bells." Emmett said pulling away.

"Yeah!" She gasped.

"Whoa! Look outside!" Jasper called out looking out the window.

Everyone walked over to the window and peered outside. The ground was covered in snow. It looked about five feet high and the roads were badly paved.

"This calls for an ultimate snowball fight!" Emmett grinned.

"Okay, but if I get hit in the head I will be extremely angry." Rosalie warned.

Bella laughed. "I'll make sure to aim for your head."

"Bella!" Rosalie laughed and took a pillow and hit her on the head with it.

"Let's not start this again!" Alice called stepping in.

"Fine, we'll settle this outside." Bella smirked. "Even though I'll probably hit a tree instead of an actual person."

"It's on!" Rosalie agreed. "You better watch out Swan because you'll be getting a big glob of snow right at you."

"Back at you, Hale!" Bella stuck out her tongue.

After everyone got ready we walked with difficulty to the back of the apartment.

"Okay, the teams are Bella, Edward and Jasper against Rosalie, Emmett and I." Alice called as we arrived.

"Okay, lets start making a wall and the snowballs." Jasper said as we made our way over to the opposite end of the backyard.

"Oh! It's game! You guys better watch out because you're going down!" Emmett called over to us.

"We'll see who's talking after this is over." I called back.

"Bring it Eddie Boy." Emmett called.

This will be interesting.

**Okay! So what'd you think? It was kind of just filler but it's fun! Okay so I have to go to school tomorrow:( I'm the new person in the class! So when I get home can I please see reviews in my inbox? Please? I only got 5 reviews last chapter and that's not a much as previous chapters SO PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ reviews.**

**~Twihard22**

**REVIEWW! You know you want to click that button down there because it's magical and it'll give you fifty years of good luck if you review! LOL JK but PLEASE review because it means SO much when you do.**

****Also remember I have a new poll up! I want to hear what you thought of Vampire's Suck!**


	31. Snowballs and Forks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story!**

**Bella POV**

I patted together one more snowball and placed it down upon the ground. I had made a pile of snowballs while Edward and Jasper were building a tall, wide wall that could protect us from the snowballs. My fingers were starting to feel numb from the coldness of the snow even though I had on gloves.

"We should make some holes that we could look through to see don't expose ourselves." Jasper added and they looked back to evaluate the wall. They set to that as I blew a loose strand of hair from my face. I stood up and my knees were slightly achy because I had been kneeling for so long.

"You guys need help?" I asked because I really didn't want to make any more snowballs even though they were very important in a snowball fight.

"I think we are finished with the wall." Jasper responded.

"Okay so now we need rules right?" I asked not remembering how I used to play when I was little.

"Each player is allowed to be hit by five snowballs before they are out of the game. It's also good to try to knock down the wall too." Edward explained. "The last person remaining is the winner, but in this case the team that person is on will also be considered the winners."

"Okay." I smiled. "Let's see if they are ready."

"Are you guys ready?" Jasper yelled.

"Yup!" Alice called.

"Are you ready to get a snowball thrown down your throats?" Emmett called.

I rolled my eyes. "Bring it a Emmett!"

"Let's do this thing!" Emmett's voice sounded throughout the air.

"Okay, ready…" I started.

"Set…" Rosalie added.

"GO!" Edward yelled and immediately there was snowballs being flung everywhere.

I kept ducking and jumping so that a snowball didn't hit me. I threw the snowballs and made more while the boys threw them at their fort and most importantly them.

"This is coming for you Swan!" Rosalie called.

"Whatever you say Hale!" I replied and as she went to get the snowball I already had one made in my hand and chucked it hoping that it would hit her but instead it hit Alice on her shoulder. Before she could react Edward threw one and it hit her leg.

I ducked as a snowball came at me. I threw another one but it went wide. Edward threw anther snowball and a chunk of their wall broke off.

"Damn!" Emmett yelled as a snowball hit his head.

"Emmett, language!" I yelled as I threw another snowball and it hit Rosalie on her thigh.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled and I laughed.

Jasper took the advantage of Rosalie's sudden distraction and it hit her in the arm.

"Your out Rose!" Edward called. Rosalie murmured something but I was too far away to hear and walked over to the side.

And it continued like this over and over until finally both walls were almost demolished. I could kneel down and not be seen but that was just about it. Alice, and Jasper had gotten out so it was Edward and I against Emmett. Edward had four hits whilst I had three. Emmett also had four.

As I leaned down to grab another snowball Edward suddenly ran in front of me with a, "Bella look out!" And a snowball hit him in the chest.

"Another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust." Emmett yelled and started dancing around. "And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust! Hey, I'm gonna get you too!" Emmett pointed towards me and then proceeded to start dancing around again. "Another one bites the dust."

"Edward?" I gasped.

"I'm out Bella, it's up to you." Edward kissed my head.

"Why didn't you just let me get hit?" I asked.

"Bella, it was going straight for your face, I couldn't let you get hit."

"You should have." I responded. "You are so much better at this then I am. I'm horrible."

Edward shook his head. "Bella, no your not. I believe in you. I know you can do this." With that Edward ran off and sat with Alice, Rose and Jasper.

"Let's go Bella! Come on!" Emmett called. I ducked below the wall and made a few hurried snowballs. Snowballs hit the wall where I was crouching but they didn't hit me. I chucked one but it missed. I went to retrieve another snowball as Emmett's hit my hand.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the air, "Come on Bellaroo! You can do better the that!"

'You can do this Bella! You can beat him!' I chanted in my head, as I grew more confident. I threw my last snowball and it went high into the air and hit a tree…way off target.

Emmett laughed not even bothering to look up. 'Oh no. I'm finished.' I thought as the snowball landed on the tree. The tree shook and a huge pile of snow fell down and landed right on Emmett's head!

"Bella you did it!" Edward's voice came nearer and he picked me up and twirled me around. "I told you you could do it!"

"You were right. I could do it." I responded laying my head on his shoulder.

"Way to go Bella!" Jasper came up fist pounding me.

"Good job Bells." Rosalie said coming up to me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Emmett came over to us with snow all over him and he clutched his eye. "I cannot believe I lost!"

"Face it dude, you just can't beat Bella." Jasper chuckled.

"Bella, that's not fair!" Emmett started yelling at Alice.

"Uh, Emmett, what's wrong with your eye?" I asked.

"The snow got all in it! See what you did to me Bella!" Emmett started shaking Alice.

"Emmett! Open your other eye!" Alice squealed.

"Dude, let go of Alice!" Jasper tugged Emmett off of her.

Emmett started walking around and slammed right into a wall and fell backwards.

"Emmett, open the other eye!" Edward chuckled.

"When did that wall get there?" Emmett asked when he could "see" again.

"It's always been there."

"I think that snow hit you a little too hard." I laughed patting him on the shoulder.

(2 Days Later!)

"Yeah mom, I am leaving in a few minutes with Edward so we should be there in five hours." I assured my mother.

"Okay honey, and your staying until Christmas Eve right?" My mother double-checked.

"Yes." I assured her.

"Okay, I will see you soon." My mother spoke.

"Okay, love you, bye." I responded.

"Okay, love you, bye." My mom replied and hung up.

I looked at the clock and it read seven a.m. So we should get to my mom's house by lunchtime.

"Edward are you ready?" I asked as I grabbed my bag that held some clothes and my book that Edward gave me that I wrote songs in.

"Yes, whenever you are." Edward responded waiting for me from the other room.

"Okay, let's go!" I smiled and walked into the living room. I looked at his face and it never failed to make my heart flutter.

We both walked to the car and I slid in the passenger seat. We pulled out into the road and headed off towards the highway in the direction of Washington.

Edward and I were talking about random things when he suddenly asked me what I was dreaming about the other night when everyone slept over.

"What do you mean?" I blushed.

"You were mumbling in your sleep." Edward smiled a crooked smile.

"What did I say?" I gasped.

"Nothing really." He shrugged.

"And by nothing really you mean…?" I urged.

"You just said my name a few times so I was curious as to what you were dreaming about." Edward smiled.

"My stupid mouth always flaps." I groaned.

"Bella, I thought it was cute, and guess what?" He asked as whispering in my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"I dream about you all the time." Edward smiled. "Every night."

"Since when?" I blushed.

"Since the first time I ever laid my eyes on you." Edward looked down at me trying to read my expression.

"That's funny." I replied.

"Funny?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, I have dreamt about you since the first time I saw you too." I admitted blushing.

Edward smiled.

"Okay, so now I have a question to ask you." I shifted in my seat so I could look at him.

"Yes?" He chuckled.

"Where did you get my Bella from?" I asked curious.

"Well, I have two reasons for it." Edward started. "One is because you will always be my Beautiful Bella no matter what." My heart hammered a thousand miles. "And second you brought the idea into my head."

"How?" I asked.

"That wasn't the first time I have heard you sleep talk." Edward captured his hand in mine.

"Oh right, I remember, Rose and Alice told me." I leaned my head back into the seat. "The drive home from the restaurant."

"Yes, you said my Edward so I thought I should call you my Bella. So I did copy you a little." He admitted.

"That's okay. I like it." I smiled.

"Did I mention you look beautiful today?" Edward asked me.

"Thanks." I responded blushing again.

"Can I ask you a few things?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Okay." I responded slowly.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Edward added.

I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"I'm great." I replied confused.

"I mean, how are you with the whole Jacob thing?" He asked studying me carefully.

I bite my lip and sighed. "I feel… different." I admitted.

"Different?" Edward asked.

"I mean I feel like myself again." I nodded realizing the truth in my words. "I feel a lot more confident. I feel better."

Edward grinned. "That's great Bella."

I nodded.

"Remember, I'll always be here for you." He rubbed my arm back and forth.

"I know. I'll always be there for you too." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. I leaned back into the seat and looked around. "We're almost there!" I squealed. Did I just squeal? I never squeal! "I've been hanging around Alice way too long."

Edward chuckled. "I understand. You haven't seen your parents in a while and your excited to see them."

I nodded and saw the sign that said welcome to Forks, Washington.

"Look! That's my old friend Jessica's house!" I said pointing towards a pale pink house. "And there's Alice's parents house and right next to that is Rosalie's parents house!" I said pointing towards the street to the left.

"Is that your old high school?" Edward asked pointing towards a small brick building.

"Yes, and that's the gym." I responded pointing to the separate building that was placed behind the gym. "That's where I used to play basketball."

"Do you miss it?" Edward asked.

"A little. But, I am happy with my life now. I miss my parents and neighbors and some school friends but I love the life I have now. I wouldn't change it."

"I'm glad." Edward responded. "Take the next right?" Edward asked.

"Yes and then my parents house is a mile down the road." I responded. I started getting slightly nervous as we drew nearer and nearer to my parent's house. I haven't seen them in a long time and the last time I saw them we really didn't leave on the best note. Like I said, my parents weren't that thrilled that I decided to become a singer.

We pulled into a drive way and I saw the front door open. I looked at the light blue house and it brought back memories. I still could see myself riding my bike around the driveway without training wheels and my dad clapping. My dad helping me with my shooting drills for basketball. My mom and I sledding down the driveway when I was little. And even Rose, Alice and I having a picnic in my front yard and then playing a game of capture the flag with my neighbors. We won of course.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?" I blinked and then looked at him.

"You zoned out." Edward murmured.

"Sorry, I just was remembering some times I had here." I smiled.

Edward got out of the car and came to the passenger side and opened the door to let me out. I intertwined my hand in his and we started walking to the front door.

Suddenly the screen door opened and out stepped not my mom or dad but a boy who was my age. He had light skin and brown hair.

I stopped and stood still and couldn't believe my eyes to who was in front of me.

"Bella?" Edward asked confused shaking me slightly. "Bella?" He asked again. It went out one ear and out the other.

"Kyle!" I screeched and ran towards him dropping my bag on the ground. I ran up to him and hugged him and he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Is this the famous Isabella Swan?" His voice whispered in my ear.

I laughed and he set me down. "I haven't seen you in forever! Oh my god!" I yelled and hugged him again.

He laughed. "It's good to see you Bella."

"Kyle." I said and turned around and ran back to where Edward was standing watching us and grabbed his hand and brought him over to where Kyle was standing. "This is my boyfriend, Edward."

"Hi, I'm Kyle Hale." Kyle introduced himself and shook Edward's hand.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Kyle and I grew up together." I explained. "He lives right there." I pointed to a large green house across the street.

"Edward Cullen, like the singer Edward Cullen?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Edward nodded.

"Oh boy, you better hide before Bella's cousin's see you." Kyle laughed.

"I told you." I ruffled Edward's already messy hair.

"Bella?" My mom's voice rang through the air. At that moment my mother and father both came out of the house and looked at me.

Butterflies ran through my stomach. "Hi mom! Hi dad!" I called. I walked over with Kyle and Edward with me sandwiched in the middle.

"Oh Bella!" My mom cried flinging her arms around me. I fell backwards a little into Edward and Edward caught me. "I missed you SO much!" She wailed.

"Mom, it's okay. I missed you too." I bit my lip. 'Help!' I mouthed to my dad. He chuckled and came over.

"Renee let the girl go so I can give her a hug." He chuckled.

"Right sorry." My mother replied whipping a few stray tears.

"Hi, dad." I said and gave him a hug.

"Hi Bells." He smiled.

"Look at you! You're so grown up!" My mother chuckled.

I blushed.

My mother looked up. "Oh! And you must be the famous Edward Cullen that my daughter told me about."

"Hi, Mrs. Swan, it's nice to meet you." Edward held out his hand. My mother shook it.

"Please, call me Renee. Mrs. Swan makes me sound old."

"Renee." Edward smiled.

"Hi, Edward." My dad shook his hand.

"Mr. Swan, nice to meet you." Edward nodded towards him.

"Please call me Charlie." My dad answered.

"Charlie." Edward smiled again.

"Oh Bella! Tonight you must play me some of your songs! And I will not take no for an answer. I already have your old guitar up in your room all set up and ready to go." My mother fluttered next to me and put her arm around my neck and led me towards the house. I quickly snatched Edward's hand and pulled him along with me.

"Edward, you can stay in the guest room." Charlie said taking our stuff upstairs.

"Thank you." Edward replied.

I took around my surroundings. Everything looked the same -the small living room with the flat screen against the wall, our old kitchen with the island and bar stools and the dining room in the other room.

"Go unpack your things and then you can play for us." Renee squealed pushing Edward and I up the stairs.

After Edward unloaded his things in the guest room he walked into my room. I was sitting on my bed looking at all the songs I had written. Each song I would write, I would send to my parent's so they could have them. I found them all laid neatly in my room.

"What's this?" He asked and I slipped him a piece of paper.

"This is the first song that I had written after I had left my parents. I sent it to them and I think it finally made them realize that although they didn't want me to become a singer, they finally accepted what I wanted to be." I explained. "My mother left a note and told me she wanted me to sing this for her."

"I want to hear it too." Edward smiled.

"Okay." I smiled and grabbed my guitar and brought it downstairs with me. Edward and I sat on the couch and we waited until Kyle, my mom and my dad came over.

"Okay Bella, I want you to sing that song for me." Renee explained. "But before you do, your father and I would like to talk to you for a second."

"Okay." I responded and turned towards Edward. "I will be right back."

I walked into the dining room with my parents.

"Bella, we just wanted to say, although we already told you this over the phone, we want to tell you this in person, we are sorry for not accepting what you wanted to become before. I guess I just never imagined you as wanting to become a singer. I should've supported you and I am sorry. You have an amazing voice honey, and you deserve to be heard. I know I can't redo the past but, I just want you to know I will always be there for you no matter what you do." My mom hugged me.

"What your mother said." Charlie nodded. I rolled my eyes. My dad never did like to express his feelings.

"That means a lot to me." I smiled. "Thank you." I hugged them.

"I'm glad that's over with." Renee said. "Now we can enjoy the holiday."

"Yes, that would be great!" I smiled and we walked back into the room. Edward and Kyle were laughing about something.

I took my seat next to Edward. "Okay, here goes nothing." I strummed the guitar and started singing the first song I had ever written.

**OMG! I just wanted to say THANKSSS! I got a lot more reviews! SO can you absolutely AMAZING REVEIWERS AND PEOPLE do that again? We are almost to 300 so that's my goal for the next 2-3 chapters! Do you think we can do that! PLEASE! It inspires me to update the chapters faster. **

**Remember! That review button is magical! It will make you become a vampire or a werewolf in the click of the button! JK! **

**But review!**

**~Twihard22**

**PS. If I get a lot of reviews like the last chapter… I MIGHT just have to send to all of you amazing people/reviewers out there a teaser for the next chapter!**


	32. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story!**

**Edward POV!:D**

I watched Bella walk out of the room with her parents and I sat closer into the couch. Kyle sat across from me, taking glances at me every now and then.

"So are you related to Rosalie?" I asked him.

He looked at me in confusion.

"You know Rosalie Hale right? Bella's best friend and the model." I added.

"Oh! Yeah, no I'm not related to her!" He chuckled. "We just happen to have the same last name." He explained.

"Oh." Was my amazing response. "So you grew up with Bella?" I said it more as a statement then an actual question.

"Yeah, she's like my little sister. So, you know I'm going to have to punch your face in if you do anything to hurt her."

Although I doubted he could especially if Emmett was around, I nodded understanding. "I won't hurt her. She is my everything, but I understand." I nodded.

"Sorry, just a mandatory thing I say. I always lookout for Bella, well when she lived her and also just to make it clear, I only think of her as a friend and my little sister."

I nodded. "Good because if not, I would have to punch your face in." I laughed joking.

He laughed. "Touché."

**Bella POV**

"Okay, here goes nothing." I strummed the guitar and started singing the first song I had ever written.

"Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)

And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging around revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

I finished the song with a final strum of the guitar and closed my eyes for a second.

When I opened them, Kyle's jaw was wide open. "I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were that good."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Bella! I always envisioned you singing that song but the vision didn't give you justice. Your amazing!" My mom hugged me.

"Thanks mom."

"Great job Bella." My dad placed his hand on my arm.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Okay, I need to go start preparing supper." My mom said standing up. "After dinner, I want to hear another song!" My mothers voice faded.

As my mom got supper ready, I caught up with Kyle. He had just started college at Dartmouth and he was really excited. He had got a car while working the summer at the Newton's store and the diner down the street.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. I still remember him always crushing on this girl named Tanya Denali. She was a strawberry blonde and very pretty. Although I never did talk to her, she seemed like a nice, smart person.

Kyle's cheeks tinted pink.

"Are you blushing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course not." He scoffed.

"So… do you?" I asked curiously.

"Yes I do." He admitted.

"Do I know her?" I asked scrolling through vaguely the list of some names I remembered from Forks High.

"Yes, her name is-"

I cut him off. "Tanya Denali?"

"Yes."

I squealed and Edward chuckled next to me. "Remind me to yell at Alice." I told Edward and then turned back towards him. "That's AWESOME! I'm SO happy for you!"

"Thanks Bella." Kyle smiled.

"So…" I trailed off and Kyle groaned. "Come on please! Fine, just how long have you been going out?"

"One year." He confirmed. "On New Years."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" I sighed and leaned into Edward.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Kyle asked switching the subject.

"Well, officially we have been together since Alice's wedding." I explained. "So, since December 10th. "

"Yes, but I gave you that letter on Nov. 17th because then I had to leave on a three week tour in Europe." Edward added.

'True, and then we met each other back in August at my concert so and that's when we fell for each other so…" I trailed off confused.

"I'm going with December 10th." Kyle laughed. "Knowing Bella, there must have been a lot of craziness before you two got together."

"You don't know the half of it." Edward chuckled.

I nodded in agreement.

"Guys dinner's ready!" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" I called and we all got up and walked over to the rectangular table that was centered in the middle of the kitchen.

"Dig in everyone!" My mom said putting all the plates on the table.

I scooped some corn and grabbed some turkey and placed it upon my plate. I also had a little bit of the mashed potatoes as well. Edward sat beside me and started eating.

"So, Edward, tell us about yourself." My mother said after placing her glass of milk on the table.

"Well, I grew up actually in the same town I am living in now. I moved out of my parent's house when I signed a record deal and started my singing career. My parents moved to a smaller house a few towns away because my dad works at a nearby hospital." Edward explained.

"Do you live near Bella?" My dad asked.

"Dad, I told you we lived in the same town." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I live about nine minutes away." Edward answered.

My dad didn't look too thrilled about that. My mom didn't seem to mind. She knew I was responsible and could take care of myself.

"Anyone want dessert?" My mom asked clearing away all of our plates.

"I'm full." I answered.

"I can't say no to Renee's famous cherry pie!" Kyle answered rubbing his hands together.

"No thank you." Edward added.

"Kyle, I'll just give you the whole thing!" My mom laughed and walked out to retrieve the pie.

"So Bella, have you been working on any songs?" My dad asked when my mom came back with the pie.

"A few." I answered blushing.

"Can we hear one?" My dad asked.

"Do you want to?" I asked to everyone.

"Yes." Edward, Kyle, my dad and my mom said simultaneously

"Okay, I'll be right back, I need to go get my song book." I replied standing up and carefully ran up the stairs two at a time. I went into my room and grabbed my songbook that was packed under my clothes. I grabbed my guitar from the living room and then sat down into my original seat. I grabbed my guitar and read the lyrics from the sheet.

"Look at me

You may think you see

Who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day, is as if I play apart

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool

My heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I am now

In a world where I have to

Hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection

Someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that i'm

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must

Be free to fly

That burns with a need

To know the reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think

How we feel

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else

For all time

When will my reflections show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflections show

Who I am inside? "

**(I thought Bella should have a song that show's how she has felt about herself the last past months, so this was a Bella's way of showing the world what she went through and what Jacob did to her! He made her think she was someone else and she never believed in herself. But of course now that's over- I just thought it would be a good song that would be able to express everything and sort of a good wrap up to that part in her past.)**

I finished the song and it felt good to get off my chest. This song I had been working on FOREVER! I had written it so many times (Obviously, this song belongs to Christina Aguilera) and now I feel like I now just got the lyrics right. Now I really wanted to record it.

"I have another more recent song, that I wrote in the car today as we were driving here." I said as everyone's faces were astonished at the song I just sung. "Don't worry! This song is better! It portrays the person I feel that I am like today."

My parents nodded waiting for the next song to come.

"You'll like this one." I whispered to Edward.

He nodded and waited anxiously for me to begin.

"Every day is so wonderful

And suddenly, i saw debris

Now and then, I get insecure

From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring me down

So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends, you're delirious

So consumed in all your doom

Trying hard to fill the emptiness

The piece is gone left the puzzle undone

That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down

You are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring you down

Don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do

(no matter what we do)

No matter what they say

(no matter what they say)

When the sun is shining through

Then the clouds won't stay

And everywhere we go

(everywhere we go)

The sun won't always shine

(sun won't always shine)

But tomorrow will find a way

All the other times

'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring us down

Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today

**(I thought this would help show how Bella has gotten her confidence back) **

"You are beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear.

"We are beautiful." I responded.

"Bella, I love your songs. You portray so much emotion in your songs. You amazing sweetie." My mom spit out whipping her tears on her sleeve.

"Aw mom." I hugged her getting up.

"So Bells, you think your old man will be able to beat you one on one in basketball like the old days?" My dad asked standing up.

I laughed. "You can try." I quickly put on my sneakers and started walking towards the backyard. I grabbed Edward's hand and walked out with him. "What's wrong?" I asked him studying his concerned face.

"Nothing why?" He asked covering his face into a mask into an almost convincing smile.

"You look like something us bugging you." I looked him in the eyes.

"It's nothing Bella, trust me." He kissed my forehead.

"Okay, enough with the PDA when I am around!" My dad called grabbing the basketball from the garage as we walked into the backyard.

I blushed.

"I'll sit on the steps." Edward whispered.

"You can play." I added not wanting to let go of his hand.

"Later. I want to watch you play first. I want to see if the great Bella Swan will get beaten." He smiled.

I laughed. "Okay." I left him and ran over to where my dad was shooting at the hoop.

"Okay, game to seven, each basket is worth one." My dad called throwing me the basketball. "Call your own fouls."

"Okay, check it." I bounced the ball to him.

He bounced it back and I immediately faked left and crossed over with my right and hit it off the backboard into the net.

"One-Zero." I threw my dad the ball.

"One is the only one you're going to get." My dad checked the ball and stutter-stepped and dunked it into the hoop.

"Dad!" I gasped. "When did you learn how to dunk?"

"Bells, I always knew, I just let you win every time I played you."

"Well, don't go easy on me now." I responded shooting and swishing it at the foul line.

Finally the game was 6-6 and it was my dad's ball.

"This is it Bells." My dad smiled.

"Let's see what you got dad." I challenged and he dribbled and shot and it hit off the rim.

I quickly grabbed it and cleared it and before he could reach me I shot it and it toilet-bowled and dropped in.

"Man! I'm getting too old for this Bella!" My dad put his arms around my shoulder.

"Sorry dad." I laughed and we turned around to walk back in the house.

"Where's Edward?" I asked looking around but not seeing him anywhere.

"I saw him leave with Kyle a few minutes ago while we were playing." My dad said.

"Oh, I'll go look for him." I said pulling out my phone.

"Okay, I'm going in, I need water." My dad grunted and took off and went inside.

_Where are you? _I sent a message to Edward.

**I'll be there in a few minutes. **

_What are you doing? Are you with Kyle?_

**Yes. We will be there in a few minutes. Go inside. Don't come looking for us.**

_Why?_

I didn't get a response and I got really scared. I most likely knew where Kyle and Edward were but I wasn't sure if I should go and look for them. Edward told me not to come, but what if something was wrong? I ran off down the street ignoring what Edward said and ran down the trail into the woods as fast as I could without falling.

I heard voices just a little farther ahead and I slowed down and listened.

"Kyle, you don't understand!" Edward's voice pleaded.

"Yes I do! You're a liar! How could you have done that to her! She used to be a confident girl who never second-guessed herself! Obviously you changed that!" Kyle spit angrily.

"You misinterpreted what it meant! It's not me!" Edward desperately tried to explain.

"You're a liar! I cannot believe you did that to her!" Kyle refused to listen.

I snuck up closer and saw Edward's back to me and Kyle facing Edward. I held my breath having no idea what they were talking about.

"Kyle, listen, if you would just let me explain!" Edward pleaded.

"Explain this!" Kyle roared and drew his fist back and snapped it forward.

I gasped and jumped out from my hiding spot terrified by the sight in front of me.

**Edward POV **

As Bella sang her first song, Kyle's face got madder and madder by the second and he kept giving me these, "If looks could kill" look. If they really could I would be dead one hundred times and over.

I watched Bella play with her father and didn't hear Kyle come up from behind me until he spoke.

"I need to talk with you."

"Okay." I said confused by his tone of voice and looked at him.

"Not here." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm watching Bella…" I sighed not wanting to leave because I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"Listen, I need to talk with you for a minute." He spat.

"Okay, fine." I replied coolly standing up.

I followed him down the road and finally asked what this was about.

"It's about that song Bella wrote." He growled. "I told you that if you did anything to her I would do something about that." He said suddenly turning into a path that led into the woods.

I stopped refusing to go any further. "Yes, I understand."

"Obviously you didn't, because she wrote that song."

"What are you talking about?" I sighed confused.

"That song Bella wrote! You gave her so much heartbreak! How can she still be going out with you, you big fat jerk!" He yelled at me.

"Wha-? Oh!" I understood now. Kyle didn't realize that that song Bella wrote was about Jacob Black. He was the one who caused her to write the song. He thought it was me. "Kyle, you misunderstood."

Buzz, buzz, buzz! My phone started beeping. I got a text from Bella. Crap.

_Where are you? _The message read.

**I'll be there in a few minutes. **I responded back to her.

_What are you doing? Are you with Kyle?_

**Yes. We will be there in a few minutes. Go inside. Don't come looking for us**. I wrote quickly because I didn't want Bella to see that Kyle was mad over nothing.

_Why?_

I knew she was going to come so I started walking further into the woods so that Bella hopefully wouldn't find us.

"I didn't misunderstand anything!" He shot back. "You're a lying jerk who has no respect for anyone but himself.

"Kyle, you don't understand!" I pleaded. If only he would let me explain what was going on!

"Yes I do! You're a liar! How could you have done that to her! She used to be a confident girl who never second-guessed herself! Obviously you changed that!" Kyle spit angrily at me.

"You misinterpreted what it meant! It's not me!" I desperately tried to explain.

"You're a liar! I cannot believe you did that to her!" Kyle refused to listen.

"Kyle, listen, if you would just let me explain!" I tried again.

"Explain this!" Kyle roared and drew his fist back and snapped it forward.

I quickly ducked out of the way and heard a gasp from behind me.

"KYLE?" Bella yelled shocked. She ran up to me and stood in front of me but I quickly wrapped my arms around her and maneuvered her in back of me.

"Bella, I just have one word for you." Kyle spit. "How?"

"How what?" She asked shocked leaning into me.

"How can you go out with an no good jerk like him?"

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked hurt, taking my hand in hers. "Edward is the nicest, most amazing boyfriend that I have ever had. He is amazing."

"WHAT?" Kyle exploded. "Have you brain-washed her?" He asked shaking slightly. "Bella! What about that song you wrote?"

"What-?" She asked. "Oh! I see! Kyle that wasn't about Edward, it was about Jacob."

"What?"

"Jacob Black my old boyfriend did that to me! Not Edward. That song I wrote I had been working on since that breakup and I finally just got all the words right! It's a little outdated, but it is an important song to me. But! Edward never made me feel like that! He brought me back together! So, I think you owe both of us an apology!"

Kyle looked at her confused.

"Kyle, I know that you are like a brother to me, but sometimes you over react just a little before you know the whole story. Sometimes, you have to let me fight my own battles. I'm a big girl."

"I know Bella, sometimes I forget that. I'm sorry it's just when I heard that song I got so mad that someone had made you feel like that, that my protective instincts took over." I watched as Bella walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Edward, I'm sorry about the whole thing. I should have listened, but-" Kyle started to apologize.

I held my hand up. "I understand, I probably would have done the same thing if the situation was in reverse."

"Thanks man." Kyle slapped me on the back.

"See what happens when you talk and work out everything?" Bella clapped her hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Success."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I just realized, I haven't gotten my pie yet!" Kyle ran off leaving Bella and I.

"Well, great first day at my new house." Bella laughed sarcastically.

"Don't worry Bella, I had fun! I got to see you play some basketball, and your parents seem really nice and Kyle, well, I would have done the same thing for you if I thought you were hurting." I wrapped my arm around my beautiful Bella. "Who won anyway?" I asked.

"I did." She laughed a tinkling laugh. That was one of the first sincere laughs I had ever heard come out of her mouth. I had reached my goal! I had made Bella realize who she was again and convinced her into believing the beauty that she beholds!

Overall tonight was an eventful night.

"Oh, Edward guess what?" Bella asked.

"What?" I asked curious.

"My cousin's found out you were here, so they are dressing up in their Edward Cullen stuff." She giggled.

I laughed. "How old are they?"

"Well, Emily is 7 and Claire is 9."

"Well, I have an idea that would make them have a great Christmas."

"What is that?" Bella asked.

I whispered my idea in her ear and she started laughing.

"Oh my god! That would be SO priceless to see their faces!"

"You think so? You know what else is priceless?" I asked looking at Bella. "Your face when I do this!" I laughed quickly grabbing Bella's legs and flipping her over onto my back.

"AH! Edward Anthony Cullen! Put me down!" She yelled.

I laughed.

"Edward!" She yelled as her fists hit my back.

I kept walking all the way to her house and then put her down.

"Humph!" She started walking away from me.

"Bella! I was only fooling around!"

She refused to look at me.

"Bella?" I asked starting to get worried.

"What?" She growled. I heard a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I didn't mean to make you get upset." I explained.

She turned around quickly. "I know!" She laughed and kissed me on the lips and then ran inside before I had a second to react.

I stood in the driveway looking after her.

"Well, are you coming inside?" She asked her head poking out of the door.

I stood there staring at her and she inched out of the house and onto the steps. As she walked down the last step I ran towards her and grabbed her in my arms and twirled her around.

"Hey!" She laughed.

I kissed her for a few seconds and then walked through the door and into the house.

**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU PEOPLE SERIOUS! 15 REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW IT IS NOT EVEN FUNNY! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! **

**SO REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!  
**

**Remember, that review button is magical, it will give you any super power in the world! JK JK! **

**But seriously review! **

**Also!**

**I think I just might have to send another teaser to those who review IF you guy's review like you did last chapter****! ********You know what! Better yet! If I get to 305+ reviews I will send you the whole chapter in advance;)************

**Okay, well THANKS AGAIN! Also to all the people who have F&A as their favorites and alerts… Thank you! I am happy that you guys are reading my story! This is great!**

**~Twihard22 **


	33. Surprise

**I know I haven't updated in a long time! I am SO sorry! I have been super busy and this chapter didn't take twenty minutes to type! But can you forgive me when you notice how long it is? 27 pages has to count for something**** Also! Thank you SO much for all of my amazing reviewers! Please keep it up! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story!**

**Also! The part where Bella and Edward sing with the family was an idea from the amazing Julianna54321!**

**Edward POV**

Lesson #1: NEVER hide in a box.

Lesson #2: Always take whatever your girlfriend says seriously!

Lesson #3: Do not jump out of the box when someone is opening it.

Lesson #4: If you decide to hide into a box, remember a flashlight.

It took me about thirty seconds after the punching of air holes and the hoisting of myself into the box and closing the lid to realize this wasn't my best idea. I had no room whatsoever and the position that I had maneuvered myself into was already shooting pains in my knee. To make it even worse, I couldn't see a thing.

"How are you doing?" Bella's voice called from outside of the box as she made the final touches of wrapping the box.

"Not my greatest idea." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but your going to make them so happy." Bella responded patting the box.

"The things I do for fans." I call.

"Edward! They are here!" Bella's footsteps shuffled out of the room and came back in a moment later.

"They have their Edward Cullen necklaces, bracelets, earring and t-shirts on." Bella giggled. "I'm going to go tell them I have a surprise for them and then have my dad haul you into the other room."

"This is not going to end well." I concluded to Bella.

She laughed and walked out of the room.

"How you doing there Edward?" Charlie came in a minute later and wheeled me to the other room.

"Much better if I wasn't slanted." I return.

"Hey, your idea, not mine." Charlie said coming to a halt.

"Uncle Charlie, who are you talking to?" A smaller girls voice I have never heard before rang throughout the room.

"It's a new song he is into." Bella covered. "He's been singing it a lot."

"Can we hear some of it?" Another girls voice asked.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good ide-" Charlie was cut off.

"Of course it is dad! Let's hear some!" Bella encouraged.

Despite Charlie's protests, nobody would listen.

"Okay! But Bella you have to sing the second verse." Her dad added.

Bella laughed. "Okay, dad."

"Yay Bella!" The two girls squealed.

"What about Uncle Charlie?" Charlie asked.

"Yay Bella!" They called again.

"Charlie we are waiting!" Renee's voice prompted.

"Okay if you really want to hear me sing…" Charlie suggested. "Okay…Hey, your idea, not mine! You're the one who got a fine,… for drinking some… wine and when you agreed to dine I asked if you would be my valentine? WORD!" Charlie's voice rang.

"Yeah! Word, peace out! When you and I drive all about you and I freak out because we both have no idea what the heck we are singing about! RESPECT!" Bella ended and it was absolutely silent for a second.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle then everyone's laughter filled the air. Bella rapping was something that I definitely need to see when I am not in a box. It was very cute.

"No offense Uncle Charlie, but you are a horrible rapper." One of the girls said.

"Bella's better!" The other girl piped in.

"Well of course, she is a famous singer!" Charlie spoke.

"Like the amazing Edward Cullen!" They both sighed.

"Emily and Claire, I think you should open your present right now and see what the surprise is." Bella pushed a little knowing I couldn't take much longer in this box.

She was right! I was sweating and was it me or was the box getting smaller?

"Okay!" They squealed. I heard hurried footsteps come towards me.

"The box is so big!" One of them said.

"I wonder what is inside?" The other asked.

"Open and find out!" Renee giggled.

I was dying in this box. Well, not literally! But I couldn't stand it any longer. They tore the wrapping paper and then peeled off the tape. After what seemed like hours the lid opened and I jumped up, forgetting I probably just scared the heck out of them, but the air was too much to pass up.

"AH!" They screamed startled and fell backwards and then their eyes widened. "AHHHHHH!" They screamed louder.

"It's you!" Emily cried. I knew it was Emily because she was the littler one.

"Hi Emily." I smiled stepping out of the box.

"He- he knows my name!" She squealed and ran to me and gave me a hug around the waist.

Claire watched her sister run up to me and looked at her longingly. "Hi Claire." I said and her face immediately lightened and she ran over to me and hugged me like her sister. Finally about after a minute of us in the same position with me clueless on getting out of their grasps, Bella cleared her throat and helped me out.

"How come I don't get that long of a hug?" She asked.

"Because your not Edward Cullen." Emily responded hugging me tighter.

"Yes, but I brought Edward here." Bella tried to top that.

"How?" Claire asked.

"I invited him." Bella explained.

"And you came!" Their eyes widened.

"Of course." I responded.

"But how come you couldn't come to my birthday?" Emily asked and they released me from their grasp.

I looked at Bella for help.

"Emily, Claire it is more complicated then that. I am Edward's girlfriend." Bella explained.

"You're his girlfriend?" Claire gasped.

"Yes." Bella laughed.

"Will you marry me?" Emily asked looking at me.

I chuckled. "What about Bella?"

Emily thought about this for a minute. "Bella, can I share Edward with you?"

Bella tried to keep a straight face. "Claire, I suppose you would like to marry him also?"

"Most definitely." Claire answered.

"What tough competition I have!" Bella laughed picking up her cousins.

"It's time for presents since Bella and Edward have to leave in two hours!" Renee sang.

"YOUR LEAVING ME!" Claire yelled and Emily nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Emily and Claire, how about you leave Edward and Bella to themselves for a little while and then maybe Edward will give you his autograph before he leaves." Bella's aunt ushered the girls to the couch where they could get their presents handed to them.

"That's my Aunt Karen." Bella explained coming up to me and we sat down together on a separate couch.

I watched as Bella opened her present from her mom and dad while everyone else opened his or her gifts from everyone.

"Is Grandma Swan coming?" Bella asked next to me.

"In an hour for dinner." Charlie answered.

Bella had gotten a snuggie and an ipod touch from her parents. She also got a picture frame that she could hang in her apartment. Her aunt had given her gift card to the spa.

When Bella had told that her two cousins her fans of my music, I quickly got them front row seats to my next concert and backstage passes.

"OMEC! NO WAY!" Claire screeched when she opened the box. She jumped from her seat and ran over and hugged me and then ran back at her seat to stare at her ticket. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." I responded. Bella leaned her head into me.

"omec?" Bella asked Claire.

"Oh My Edward Cullen." Claire explained.

"Thanks Edward!" Emily smiled.

"Your welcome." I responded again.

"Can you sign the tickets?" They asked me.

"Sure." I smiled and they came over and I signed 'To: Emily. Hope you have an awesome Christmas. –Edward Cullen. I wrote the same thing on Claire's.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Emily squealed.

"Totally!" Claire agreed.

"Dinner is going to be served in ten minutes!" Renee said standing up. "I'll call everyone in when it is ready."

She walked out of the room into the kitchen.

"Grandma is here!" Emily yelled as a car pulled up into the driveway.

There was a knock on the door a few seconds later and Charlie got the door.

"Hi mom." Charlie said as an older woman with gray and white hair came into the house. She was in a green sweater and white pants.

"Is that my grandchildren?" She asked after Charlie greeted her.

"Hi grandma!" Emily and Claire called running up to her and hugged her.

"Look what we got!" Emily showed her grandmother the tickets and she laughed.

"That's awesome darling! Who got you those?" She asked.

"Edward!" Claire piped in.

Bella's grandma's gaze leveled in on Bella and I and Bella quickly grabbed my hand.

"I don't ever remember having you as a grandson. I don't remember even having a grandson." Bella's grandmother said.

"Hi Gran." Bella said standing up, pulling me with her.

"Is that Bella? I haven't seen you in such a long time honey. You got so big!" Bella gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Gran, this is my boyfriend-" Bella started.

"Edward." Her grandmother finished.

"Yes." Bella nodded.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." I said shaking her hand slightly nervous.

"Same here, Edward." She evaluated me some more and that made me uncomfortable. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Well Bella, I have to say, he's a better catch then that Mike fellow." Her grandma said.

"Gran!" Bella blushed. "That was five years ago!"

"So Edward, are you taking care of my grandbaby?" She asked ignoring Bella.

"Of course, I wouldn't let anything happen to her." I responded.

Her eyes bore into mine and her lips turned up a little.

"Bella, I think your mother needs you." Her grandmother said.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Go into the kitchen and don't come back in until I say." Her grandma ordered.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"It'll only be a minute." Her grandmother added.

"Okay, come on Edward." Bella started to pull my hand and walk out of the room.

"Edward stays where he is." Her grandmother stopped her.

Bella gave me an apologetic look and I smiled reassuring her everything was okay even though my heart was hammering a hundred miles an hour.

I stood where I was with her grandmother facing me.

"Edward." Her grandmother said once she left. "What'd you get Bella for Christmas?"

"A necklace and a charm for her charm bracelet." I responded.

"I see." Her grandmother responded. "A necklace isn't very original."

I smiled and quickly explained everything to her.

Her lips pulled up a little more. "I like that! Very clever! I like you Edward." She nodded but I wasn't out of the woods yet. "I understand you have been friends for quite a while."

"Yes ma'am." My hands started to sweat, unsure that if I give the wrong answer it won't end well.

"Son, how do you feel about Bella?" She asked looking at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath. "I feel like there is nobody but Bella who has ever made me this happy. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would do anything for her. She is my everything." I ended.

The corners of her mouth widened a little more, and she nodded which was what I hoped was in approval.

She evaluated me some more and then grinned fully. "I like you Edward. I think you are just right for my granddaughter. You have Grandma Swan's approval. Don't let anyone tell you different because mine is the only one that matters." She winked at me and then patted my hand.

I smiled in relief and murmured thanks.

"I haven't seen Bella this happy in a long time." Grandma Swan told me.

"Gran, are you done harassing my boyfriend?" Bella called from the other room.

"You can come in now." Her grandmother answered.

Bella walked into the room and look at me raising her eyebrows.

"Isabella, don't torture the boy into telling you what I asked him. He has my approval and that is all that matters. Plus, I already scared the boy enough! But Bella, good choice." Her grandma patted her on the back and then walked into the kitchen.

"You got her approval. That's a first." Bella smiled. "She never liked any of my friends except Rose, Alice and Kyle. Mike and Tyler she was NOT a fan of." Bella got lost in thought.

"Mike and Tyler?" I asked curious.

"Old, school boyfriends. Trust me, I went out with them for two weeks and then I just couldn't go out with them anymore. They were not my type." Bella said.

"Who's your type then?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You." She giggled kissing my lips.

"Glad to hear." I responded deepening the kiss.

"Ew!" Emily yelled coming into the other room closing her eyes.

"What Emily?" Bella asked.

"It's time for supper."

"Okay, thank you." Bella responded. "After supper are we going to go?" She asked me.

"Do you want to?" I asked her.

"Well, I want to get home before twelve." She concluded.

"Okay, we will pack up after supper." I said and we both walked into the dining room.

**Bella POV**

Before I knew it, I was hugging my parents, my cousin's, Kyle and my grandmother goodbye.

"We'll see you soon." My mother hugged me.

"I'll try to visit when I can." I responded.

"Come and see your Gran whenever you can." My grandmother hugged me.

"I will." I promised. "Bye dad." I hugged him.

"Bye Bells." He hugged me back.

I got into the passenger seat and Edward backed out of the driveway.

"Bye! I love you!" I called out the window and we pulled away.

I laid my head back exhausted onto the seat.

Edward took my hand in his. Somewhere from listening to Edward's soft breathing and the hum of the car I dozed off. The last thing that I remembered was Edward laying me softly onto my bed and me clinging to his shirt.

"Please don't go." I whispered.

There was silence for a moment. "Would you like me to say?" He asked gently.

"Yes." I murmured half asleep. I felt the bed shift and Edward pulled me into his arms. Then I dozed off.

_My feet plopped against the road and my hand was in Edward's. We walked a little further down the road. I noticed as I walked a lot of eyes were on Edward and I. It was confusing really, because when I would blink, they would be gone. _

"_Edward, what is it?" I asked not being able to wait any longer. _

_We emerged into his meadow. We laid down and looked up at the sky._

_He didn't say anything for a long time. He just slid his hand into mine. We listened to the crickets and all the animals' sounds as we watched the sky turn darker. Finally he looked aver at me and looked me in the eyes. His eyes looked worried, and I could feel his hand start to warm. He opened his mouth but no words came out._

"_Edward, what's wrong?" I asked getting worried._

"_Nothing is wrong." He answered._

_I felt eyes on me again. I turned and looked around and saw bright blue eyes watching us. I blinked and they were gone. My imagination must be running wild. I turned back and focused on Edward._

_I waited._

"_Bella, I have to say this now or I will be afraid I will lose you." He squeezed my hand._

"_Never." I replied._

"_Bella, I l-" Edward started but then all of a sudden there was a loud clapping an cheering and it got louder and louder. _

_We both looked around frantically, trying to find the source but couldn't find anything. Eyes popped out of nowhere and then disappeared. The noise continued to get louder. I dropped my hand from his grasp and placed my hands over my ears. Edward tired to finish his sentence but I couldn't make out what he was saying._

_It was so loud, that it was unbearable. _

"_AH!" I yelled squeezing my hands tighter over my ears. _

I woke with a start and realized what the noise was. Edward was snoring next to me- a mere inch from my ear.

I giggled quietly and tried to shift out of his arms but he woke up.

"Sorry!" I giggled.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"Do you normally snore that loud?" I giggled again.

He laughed ruffling through his hair.

I climbed back into his arms and lay there staring at the ceiling.

"Did I wake you?" His breath washed over me.

"No." I lied.

He studied my face and I tried to remain expressionless.

"Okay, you did, but my dream was weird except for the beginning so I'm glad you did."

"What was it about?" He asked.

"You were trying to tell me something and we went to your meadow and we were listening to all the crickets and animals and we were drawing things in the sky and then all of a sudden as you were about to tell me the thing you wanted to tell me there was these people staring at us and they were clapping and it got louder and louder and then I woke up with you snoring in my ear." I giggled.

"Well that certainly was a very interesting dream." He chuckled.

"What did you dream about?" I asked.

"Being with you forever." He answered. "Well, it was like a time line sort of thing. We got engaged, married had two kids and then grew old together." He explained.

"What were our kids names?" I asked interested.

"I'm not sure." He responded puzzled. "I don't remember."

"What would you name your kid?" I asked interested.

He paused for a moment and then answered, "Well, if it was a boy, Ryan and if it was a girl, Carle." He answered.

"I like Carle, but I'm not sure about Ryan." I answered.

"What about you?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure, I guess when the time comes, I'll just know." I answered.

"Do you want to have kids?" Edward asked me.

"Maybe, I really haven't thought about it." I answered.

"I think you would make an awesome mother." Edward played with my fingers.

"Thanks." I blushed and then I remembered something. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He laughed.

"Thanks for staying." I said.

"Of course." He replied stroking my arm.

"That was the first night that I didn't toss and turn." I realized thinking aloud.

"Do you normally?" He asked.

"Yes. My sheets are a mess whenever I wake up. Now, they aren't so bad." I snuggled into him more. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty." He responded.

"Do you want to open your present now or at your parents?" I asked looking up at him.

"Do you want to open your presents here or at my parents?" He asked me.

I suppressed a groan and tired to look happy. I hated presents.

We both studied each other. "Now." We laughed agreeing.

"I hope you didn't get me anything too big." I warned.

Edward rolled his eyes. "One of them I had gotten a long time ago."

"It doesn't matter." I warned again. "I also noticed how you used present as a plural." I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't worry about it Bella." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my bag that contained his present in it.

Edward walked out of the room and came back in with two presents in his hand. We both sat on top of my bed and then we laid the presents out.

"You or me?" I asked Edward.

"You." He smiled and pushed the two presents over to me.

"You." I countered lying his present in front of him.

Edward took the present and clasped it between both hands.

I watched as he opened it. My heart hammered a million miles an hour. What if he didn't like it? I was so sure he would; now I was having doubts.

Edward pulled out the frame that contained a picture of Edward and I together, sitting with each other, his arm around me and we were both laughing. Behind the picture, I had the song that we had danced to at Alice's wedding engraved into the background. The top of the frame wove together the words Forever and Always, because this time, the words were true and sincere.

Edward stared at the picture for a long time. Finally, I got too afraid that he didn't like it.

"You don't like it?" I posed that more as a statement than a question.

"Bella, I absolutely love it. It is the best present I have ever gotten. Thank you. I will treasure this forever. Can you sing me the song? This was the song we danced to together at Alice's wedding." He stated looked up at me for the first time and I knew that he wasn't lying.

"Yes, I thought that it kind of went along with you and me so I decided to put it into the frame." I explained.

"I love it Bella. This is our song." He smiled. "Can you sing it?"

"Okay but, it's not going to sound like Carrie Underwood's version." I smiled relieved that he liked it.

I got up and grabbed my guitar and brought it back with me to my seat on the bed.

Edward watched me and quickly the words already formed into my head. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

In the circles I've been running,

I've covered many miles.

And I could search forever,

For what's right before my eyes

Just when I thought I'd found it,

It was nothing like I planned.

And when I got my heart around it,

It slipped right through my hands.

Here with you, I feel it.

I close my eyes and see it.

In a midnight talk,

In a morning kiss,

When I'm in your arms,

That's where it is.

When we're tangled up,

And can't resist.

When we feel that rush,

That's where it is.

That's where it is.

When I'm crashing through the madness,

Not sure who I'm supposed to be.

When I'm caught up in the darkness,

But your hand that's leading me.

You bring me back to solid ground.

You lift me up right here, right now

In a midnight talk,

In a morning kiss,

When I'm in your arms,

That's where it is.

When we're tangled up,

And can't resist.

When we feel that rush,

That's where it is.

It's a lifetime filled with tiny graces,

The biggest things in the smallest places

In a midnight talk,

In a morning kiss,

When I'm in your arms,

That's where it is.

When we're tangled up,

And can't resist.

When we feel that rush,

That's where it is.

In the sweetest smile,

On a night like this

On a tender touch,

That's where it is

When we're tangled up,

And can't resist.

When we feel that rush,

That's where it is.

That's where it is.

"This is the best present ever Bella. Thank you so much! And you are right, that sounded nothing like her version. It sounded better." Edward leaned over and kissed me.

"I'm glad you like it." I giggled. "But, don't frown on Carrie, I am a big fan of hers. She has a beautiful voice."

"So do you." Edward kissed me again. "Your turn." Edward placed the two presents on my lap.

"I feel like a jerk for not getting you two things." I frowned.

"Bella, one of them is one that I was supposed to give you on your birthday but I never did." He explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I was too scared to give it to you." He admitted.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Open the green one and I think it will explain." Edward picked up the green box from my lap and placed it in my hands.

Now it was his turn to look nervous. He ruffled his hair and looked at my face as I unwrapped the box.

Once the green paper was gone, it revealed a box. I lifted open the box and inside lay a silver heart-shaped charm. On it, the letters B and E was engraved.

"I always wondered why I never had gotten a charm from you." I giggled understanding. "You were too afraid of what I would say?" I asked looking up at him.

"I didn't want to destroy our friendship if you only thought of me as a friend." He explained grabbing my hand in his.

"Well, I love it! Thank you so much." Now, it was my turn to lean over and kiss him.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you liked it." He laughed relieved and kissed me back.

"Well, we should be getting ready." I started to get up but Edward grabbed me and wouldn't allow me to get up.

"You have another present." His breath washed over my face.

"Alright." I rolled my eyes and stopped trying to get up.

"Here." He placed the red box in my hands.

I took it and unwrapped the paper. I opened the lid of the box and saw that it was a heart shaped necklace. A gold heart was at the top and then a long neck went down and two little gold things poked out of the side.

"A heart shaped key?" I asked.

"Yes, because now you hold the key to my heart." Edward explained taking the necklace from my hands and putting it around my neck.

"It's beautiful Edward. Thank you." I said looking down and examining it on my neck.

"I'm glad that you like it." Edward smiled at me. He paused and then he seemed to remember something. "I have the song that we will sing together today. I forgot to show you."

He took a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to me.

I took the paper from him and read it over.

"Can I add something into the song?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

I quickly scribbled it down on the paper and he read over it.

"I thought it was so us when I dreamt it, so I thought we could add it in there?" I chewed my lip.

"I agree, I could see us doing that in real life." He nodded.

"So can we sing it?" I asked.

"Definitely." He smiled.

RING! RING! RING!

I started to get up but Edward held up a finger and looked at my caller ID and then answered.

"Hello?" He asked smiling as the person responded. "Merry Christmas… No…Yes… Midnight… Yes… She'll show you… Because we decided to do it here…I'm sorry Alice…Emmett shut up…Thanks Rose...About two hours…Okay…Yeah, see you…Okay here she is…Yeah, bye." Edward handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" A bunch of voices chorused.

"Merry Christmas." I responded.

"How was your night?" Rose asked.

"Fine…why?" I asked.

"What's you guys do?" Emmett asked.

"Slept." I responded confused.

"Are you sure about that?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett grow up." I blushed. "Where are you guys?" I asked.

"We are in the car driving to Carlisle and Esme's" Alice responded.

"Okay, we'll see you guys soon." I responded.

"Bring your voices!" Jasper called and I laughed.

"You too."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"She doesn't know?" I asked.

"Know what?" Rose asked.

"Alright, while you guys explain, I'm going to go get ready." I said. "See you in a few. Bye!" I said.

"Know what?" Rose's voice fought with the goodbye's.

Edward and I got ready within forty-five minutes. After finding the outfit Alice had stashed in my bathroom for me to wear, and putting up my hair into a ponytail, Edward and I were in his car heading off to get breakfast.

We decided Dunkin Donuts was best, so we didn't have to go out in public. I got an iced coffee and a bagel while Edward got a coffee and a pumpkin muffin.

"You would think the muffin's would only be around in October." Edward pondered as he took a bite from it.

"Yeah, but they are good." I say and layer cream cheese on my bagel and have a bite.

"Do you want some?" Edward asked.

"No thanks, I'm good with my bagel." I reached down and took a sip of my iced coffee.

After we finished eating in the car, we headed off towards Carlisle and Esme's house.

No more then twenty minutes later, we pulled down a long driveway. The woods concealed most of the entrance and if it was I who was driving, I would have missed it.

Woods surrounded the house and finally a large house came into view.

"Whoa." Was all I could say.

"My mother wanted to buy this house even though it was way too big for just her and Carlisle. But, it reminded her of our old house and she didn't want to let it go." Edward explained.

"It's beautiful." I responded, staring at the brown wood and large windows that were angled and designed so skillfully it made you want to look at them for a long time.

Edward hopped out of the car and opened the passenger door and pulled me out with him.

"BELLA!" A loud squeal came from inside. Within seconds a small girl with spiked hair was hugging me closely.

"Hi Alice." I gasped as she hugged me.

"Alright, don't kill my girlfriend." Edward chuckled and hugged Alice.

And one could only guess what the next words to come out of Alice's mouth. "Bella, you are wearing the outfit totally wrong."

I sighed and let her fix it. Apparently, the headband was supposed to be closer to the front of my head instead of the back. Also, I was supposed to wear my belt around my waist, not tucked into the loopholes of my white skinny jeans.

"Sorry Alice." I mumbled as we walked into the house. I walked in and embraced Esme in a hug and then Carlisle.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." Carlisle spoke once we let go.

"Same here. Your house is beautiful." I said looking around in awe.

"That was all Emse's doing." Carlisle kissed his wife on the head.

"You designed this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I love doing that type of thing." She laughed.

"It's amazing! You should start a business."

"I prefer to do it for fun. It's a little weakness of mine." She laughed again.

"OWE! EMMETT, I TOLD YOU THE MICROPHONES WENT TO THE LEFT!" Jasper yelled from the other room.

"I did do it to the left!" Emmett's frustrated voice sounded.

"'YOUR OTHER LEFT!" Jasper yelled.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's the left… wait! Oh…." Emmett's voice trailed off.

"Rose, can you please do it?" Jasper asked.

"Okay." Rosalie's voice responded.

"What are they doing?" Edward asked.

"Setting up the stage for the songs." Carlisle responded.

"You have a stage?" I asked.

"Yes, we built one, what with all this room, we figured we will use it on Christmas and when the boys grow up and get married, we will hopefully have grandkids that can use it as well." Esme responded.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a second?" Alice asked him as her eyes flickered to my necklace and back towards him.

"Okay?" He answered confused and followed her out of the room.

"Finished!" Jasper called from the other room.

"ROSE! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Alice's voice called from another room.

Rose walked out of the room that contained the stage and ran towards the other room where Alice was in.

"Hi Bella!" She waved before she disappeared.

"Bbbeeeellllllaaaaaa!" Emmett sang through a microphone coming into the room I was in with Carlisle and Esme. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Emmett." I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper hugged me.

"Hi, Jasper."

"Geez Edward! Just do it!" Alice ordered and Edward came back into the room with a wary expression.

"The queen wants you." He motioned towards the other room.

I walked into the living room and Rose and Alice were sitting on the couch.

I sat down next to them waiting.

"Okay girls, now we have to show each other what we got for Christmas from our husbands/boyfriends." Alice ordered.

"Rose first." I quickly put in.

Rosalie had gotten a locket from Emmett that on the front had E&R and when you opened it, there was a heart shaped picture of Rose and Emmett together. On the back it had three words, "I love you."

"Oh my! That's so romantic." Alice smiled.

"He gave it to me and he looked so nervous I thought he was going to puke. I think he thought I wasn't going to like the present." She explained.

"It's SO pretty!" I gushed.

"I know! I love it!" Rose said.

"Alice…?" I trailed off waiting for her to show me her present.

Jasper had gotten her a cape cod bracelet, something I knew she always wanted and a choke necklace.

"So, what'd Edward get you?" Rosalie asked.

I showed them the charm first.

"I knew he wouldn't give it to you on your birthday." Alice nodded thinking to herself aloud.

"He also got me this necklace." I showed them the key-shaped necklace.

"That's cute, it looks totally like you." Rose studied it in her hands.

"I can't seem to place it, but I feel like there is was double meaning in his words when he said, "You have the key to my heart."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Rose assured me.

"When the time is right." Alice added mysteriously.

After we ate dinner and opened presents, it was time to sing. Emmett would go first, then Edward (and me) and then Jasper.

We all gathered onto the two couches that were in front of the stage. Two microphones were on stage but that was only because I was signing with Edward too.

"Okay, so I chose the song, Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond, but I am going to switch around the lyrics a little." Emmett explained. He took the mic and hit the play button on the sound system.

"Where it began

Was in Jasper's limousine

It was then I knew that you were the one."

"Was in the summer

And summer became the fall

Who'd a believe you'd accept me as your date."

"Hands, touchin hands

Reachin out

Touchin me

Touchin you."

"Sweet Rosalie-"

"Bum, Bum. Bum!" Jasper, Alice, Edward and I called out.

"Good times never seemed so good."

"So good, so good, so good!" We all called.

"I've been in love

With you since the day I met you."

"So now I

Look at the night

And it don't seem so lonely

We fill it up with only two

And when I hurt

Because my friends keep slapping me in the head

I know I can't hurt when I'm holding you."

"Warm, touchin warm

Reachin out

Touchin me

Touchin you."

"Sweet Rosalie-"

"Bum, Bum, Bum!" We all threw one arm in the air.

"Good times never seemed so good!"

"So good, so good, so good!" We all sang.

"I've been in love

With you since the day I met you

Oh, yeah, yeah."

"Sweet Rosalie."

"Bum, bum, bum!" Emmett held out the microphone out to us as we sang.

"Good times never seemed so good!"

"So good, so good, so good!" We sang.

"I've been in love

With you since the day I met you

Sweet Rosalie."

Emmett got off the stage and sat by Rosalie. I thought that was sweet and so like Emmett.

"That was so nice Emmett!" I gushed.

"Thanks Em." Rosalie kissed him.

"Edward and Bella's turn!" Alice sang.

I got up with Edward and I realized that this song wouldn't have any music to it because we just wrote it.

"Edward, can your family play instruments?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

I quickly explained and he nodded.

"Carlisle, can you play the bass for us? Esme, can you play the tambourine? Alice and Rose, backup? Jasper, guitar and Emmett drums?" Edward asked.

They all nodded and hopped up on stage and grabbed the instruments.

"Okay, just play along with the song." Edward instructed.

"Ready?" I asked him and he nodded.

"A one, a two, a one, two, three four!" Emmett yelled.

(_Bella italicized_, **Edward Bold**_**, Both: Italicized and Bold.)**_

"_Friday night beneath the stars,_

_in a field behind your yard."_

Emmett and Carlisle started up their instruments and I really like the sound of it.

"_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

**And sometimes we don't say a thing;**

**just listen to the crickets sing.**

**Everything I need is right here by my side.**

Jasper strummed the guitar a few times and Emmett kept the same tempo with his drums along with Carlisle. Esme would give the tambourine a shake every now and then and Alice and Rose would echo when they felt it was necessary.

Edward and I danced around the stage.

"_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you."_

"_**I'm only up when you're not down.**_

_**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**_

_**It's like no matter what I do.**_

_**Well you drive me crazy half the time;**_

_**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**_

_**And I'm only me when I'm with you."**_

They kept up playing the instruments and it all blended together perfectly.

Edward and I continued dancing.

"**Just a small town boy and girl**

**livin' in a crazy world."**

Carlisle was playing the bass phenomenally and Emmett was doing great on the drums.

Esme shake of the tambourine was really awesome and Jasper's sudden input of the guitar just made the whole song right. Alice and Rose sang at the right times and it was really amazing.

"**Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.**

_And I don't try to hide my tears._

_The secrets or my deepest fears._

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

_And you know everything about me._

**You say that you can't live without me."**

"_**I'm only up when you're not down.**_

_**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**_

_**It's like no matter what I do.**_

_**Well you drive me crazy half the time;**_

_**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**_

_**And I'm only me when I'm with you."**_

They kept up the same rhythm like the last and it was so good. They were so talented.

"_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._

_Only you can tell."_

The tempo slowed and then it picked right back up again.

"_**That I'm only up when you're not down.**_

_**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.**_

_**It's like no matter what I do.**_

_**Well you drive me crazy half the time;**_

_**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**_

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you_

_Uh huh_

_Yeah." _

I finished the last line and we all ended cheering, with Edward and I inches away from each other. I reached up and pecked him in the lips.

"That was SO fun!" Alice squealed.

"You guys were awesome." I said.

"Who knew my mom and dad could rock out like they did." Edward chuckled.

"Jasper's turn!" Rosalie sang and we all filed back on the couches except for Jasper.

"Okay, I picked Bon Jovi- Thank you for loving me." Jasper spoke and grabbed the mic. He leaned over and pressed play on the sound system.

"It's hard for me to say the things

I want to say sometimes

There's no one here but you and me

And that broken old street light

Lock the doors

We'll leave the world outside

All I've got to give to you

Are these five words tonight."

"Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me."

"I never knew I had a dream

Until that dream was you

When I look into your eyes

The sky's a different blue

Cross my heart

I wear no disguise

If I tried, you'd make believe

That you believed my lies."

"Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

For parting my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me."

"You pick me up when I fall down

You ring the bell before they count me out

If I was drowning you would part the sea

And risk your own life to rescue me."

"Lock the doors

We'll leave the world outside

All I've got to give to you

Are these five words tonight."

"Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn't see

You parted my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me."

"When I couldn't fly

Oh, you gave me wings

You parted my lips

When I couldn't breathe

Thank you for loving me."

Jasper finished and everyone cheered. Alice ran into his outstretched arms and the love and compassion that passed through them made me look away because it felt too private.

"Thank you for an amazing Christmas." I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I'm glad you had fun. This was my favorite Christmas ever." Edward said.

"Why?" I asked looking up at him.

"Because I got to spend it with you." He leaned down and sweetly kissed me for a few seconds.

"Wow now! This is a PG area!" Emmett interrupted us.

"Oh my Emmett!" I shook my head.

"Shut up." Edward shot him a look.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too my brother!" Emmett gave one of his goofy grins.

I snuggled into Edward and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I never wanted to leave my position. I wish I could freeze time and we would be here forever. I sighed happily and looked around at all of the people in my life. This was the best Christmas ever.

**Okay! I am absolutely thrilled by all the reviews I have been getting! You guys are amazing! It makes my day when I open my email and see that I have reviews! So please review again!**

**You know that review button down there? Yeah, well it will give you the ability to fly if you click it! You know you want to;) **

**-Twihard22**


	34. Three on Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story! Also, I don't own any of the names to the basketball teams. **

**Bella POV**

"PLEASE ALICE! PLEASE! ROSE! PLEASE? PLEASE!" I begged kneeling on my knees. "PLEASE! You guys are my best friends in the whole entire world! PLEASE!"

Alice folded her tan arms over her chest. It had been a week since she had come back from her honeymoon with Jasper. How come she could tan so easily? I could spend a whole week in the sun and it would have no effect whatsoever.

"Bella, I refuse! I am not athletic and I am not going to embarrass myself on live TV! That is not the ideal way to start off the New Year." Alice shook her head.

"Rose?" I whimpered.

"Bella, you know I'm not good at sports!"

"Fine! Then I will be right back!" I fumed and grabbed my phone and sat down on the couch.

I punched in the phone number. The phone rang a few times and a women's voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bree?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Hi, it's Bella!"

"Oh my gosh! Bella! I haven't talked to you since high school! How are you! I am so glad your career in singing took off! You always had an amazing voice!"

"Thank you. And I am fine thank you. I was wondering…have you still been in touch with your basketball skills lately?"

"I may be…why?" She asked curiously.

"Well, there is a three on three tournament for charity coming up and I was asked to play, so I was wondering if you would like to play with me?" I asked hopefully. My schedule was starting to become busier again. I had an interview with Edward on one of those popular talk shows next Tuesday and I had a few concerts coming up after that.

Bree had been on my Forks High School team as point guard and she was very good. She was in the starting five with me.

"Oh! I would love to! When is it?" She asked.

"This weekend." I answered.

"Um…Yeah! I'm free! I'll drive down to your apartment on Friday?" She questioned.

"Sure! You can sleep over here and then we can go to the event the next morning." I answered.

"Great! It'll be so much fun playing you again! Thanks for asking me!"

"No problem! I can't wait!"

"Me either! Oh! I have to go! Riley is here." She spoke.

"Riley?" I asked and then realization hit. "No way!"

"Yes way!" She answered.

"When?" I asked.

"Senior year!" She gushed.

"How?" I asked.

"One day, I just couldn't take it anymore, so I asked him out and he said yes!" She laughed.

Bree had had the biggest crush on Riley Sullivan ever since sophomore year.

"That's awesome! Congrats!"

"Thanks! And when I come, you'll have to tell me all about Edward and everything! I'll be there in a second!" She called.

"What?" I asked.

"Talking to Riley." She explained.

"Oh, okay." I responded.

"Thanks again Bella! See you in four days!" She answered.

"Can't wait! Bye!" I hung up.

"Bye!" She answered and then hung up.

I quickly punched in another on of my old classmates numbers. Luckily, Lauren, who was also in the starting five who played a forward, was going to play with Bree and I, We were going to kick some major butt.

Alice and Rose came into the room I was in.

"Your off the hook." I spoke before either of them could say anything.

"Oh! Thank goodness!" Rosalie sat down on the couch.

"Thank you! There was NO WAY I was going to be playing basketball on live television." Alice also put in.

"Yeah, yeah!" I rolled my eyes.

"When will they be here?" Alice asked.

"Friday." I answered.

"We'll be sure to wear our Swan shirts." Rosalie added.

RING! RING! RING!

I picked up my phone next to me and looked at the caller ID.

Edward…

"Hello?" I answered.

There was scuffling on the other end and then finally a voice picked up.

"Hi Bella." Edward answered.

"Um..?" I asked.

"Jasper and Emmett were trying to take my phone away from me." He explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"WE DO NOT CONSULT WITH THE ENEMY!" Emmett yelled at Edward into the background.

"You're going down Swan!" Jasper added also to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We are in the tournament too." Edward explained.

"Oh really, so you want to get your butts whipped again, but this time on national television?" I asked.

"I will try not to take that personally." Edward murmured.

"Big talk for someone so small!" Emmett yelled.

"You know, we will only play you if you are the winner's from your girl's bracket." Jasper explained.

"Oh, then why am I considered your enemy?" I asked.

"Because we could possibly play you." Emmett answered. "So from now on, you will not be making any contact with Edward from now until the tournament."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because who knows what information he will reveal to you. And I am totally focused on kicking your butt!" Emmett's booming laugh filled the microphone.

"What information could he possibly reveal to me?" I asked.

"The plays that we are making." Edward sighed.

"Your making plays?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Swan! Play's that are going to take you down!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh, really? Because the last time I checked, Jasper and I kicked your butt in basketball." I countered.

"We'll see Swan." Emmett grumbled.

I laughed. "You realize that if I can't see Edward, then you and Jasper can't see Alice and Rosalie."

There was silence on the other end.

"What?" Alice yelled.

"Emmett you're an idiot!" Jasper suddenly yelled.

"Well, we can't risk losing!" Emmett hollered back.

"Oh, so Emmett you would rather win basketball games then see Rosalie?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked.

"NO! That's not true! I-" Emmett stuttered trying to save himself.

"Yeah, okay just keep talking." I said and switched my phone onto speaker.

"Rose that's not true!" Emmett hollered.

"Dude, I would stop talking before you do something really stupid." Jasper interrupted.

"Too late for that." Edward muttered.

"Oh boys, so you don't want to see your wife/girlfriends." I rolled my eyes.

"No! I am being forced not to see you!" Edward spoke into the phone.

"Me too!" Jasper yelled.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"I want to see you Rosie!" Emmett answered.

"I don't know how truthful that is…" Rosalie stopped.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled.

"Since you don't want to see me, I will not be seeing you until Saturday. Same for the rest of you boys." Rosalie declared.

"But-!" Alice whimpered.

"No! They need to be taught a lesson." Rosalie crossed her arms.

"Emmett needs to be taught a lesson!" Jasper desperately put in.

"Sorry boys. None of you can see us until the game. Thank Emmett for that. Alice and I will stay at Bella's." Rosalie responded.

"Don't you guys think you're being a little harsh?" I asked.

"No, they can de-." Rosalie started.

"Yes! I do! Can I please see Jasper?" Alice whimpered.

"No! They need to see what it is like to be without us for a week." Rosalie would not give up. "After all, Emmett doesn't want to consult with the enemy."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Edward, I'll see you Saturday."

"Bye Bella." Edward spoke softly.

"Bye Jazz." Alice whimpered.

"Bye Ali." Jasper spoke in annoyance at Emmett.

"Bye Rose?" Emmett said cautiously.

"Bye boys." Rose huffed and then we hung up.

"This is going to be a long week!" Alice pouted leaning back into the chair.

It was a long week. Alice was about to go crazy by Friday and Rose made us shut off our phones so that we had no contact with them. She also turned off the computer to prevent us from emailing them. I really missed Edward. Why was Emmett such an idiot? I think that even Rose though by Friday was missing Emmett. Luckily, Lauren and Bree's arrival cheered them up and distracted us from the boys for a while.

After a long Friday night of catching up, I flopped my head down on my pillow. Lauren and Bree stayed in the extra bedroom and Rose and Alice slept on the two couches.

_Edward and I were playing basketball together. We were playing one on one and I was winning. Once the game got over, we sat down on the bench across from the hoop. Edward gave me a sweaty kiss and I made a grossed out expression. _

"_Bella." Edward said seriously. _

"_Yes?" I asked._

_He tensed and seemed to be weighing his words on in his head. "Bella, I lov-." _

_The loud cheering around us cut him off and people poked their heads out of the bushes and clapped. _

_Edward tried to ask me something, which I think was, "what is happening?"_

I woke with a start to hear my alarm. I groaned and looked at the time. 7:00. We had to be at the courts by nine.

We all ate breakfast and Bree, Lauren and I grabbed all our basketball gear. We would receive our jerseys at the place.

"It's too early to play basketball!" Lauren yawned in the car ride.

"No it isn't. It's eight thirty!" Bree rolled her eyes.

"My point exactly." Lauren yawned again.

"Lauren, we used to have seven o'clock morning games in high school." I pointed out.

"Yeah, and I was tired then too." She took a swig of her coffee.

"Those were the games when Rose and I would switch back and forth going to." Alice laughed.

"I wish I could have done that." Lauren smirked.

"Come on Lauren! We have a chance to play against Edward Cullen! Doesn't that make you excited?" Bree asked.

"Yes, but not at eight thirty in the morning!" She answered.

I rolled my eyes at them as I pulled into the parking lot.

The gym was set up into six courts and people who bought tickets to watch could chose any court they wanted to sit at. They could move around if they liked.

The rules were single elimination; three fouls and each game would be twenty minutes. If the game resulted in a tie there would be a three-minute overtime game. That was pretty much it.

We received our game schedule and our jerseys. Our team was the Boston Celtics. We had our first game at 9:30 on court one. If we won we advanced on.

When the time came to 9:20 Lauren, Bree and I started to warm up and we said bye to Alice and Rose. I haven't seen any of the boys yet, but when the whistle sounded the start of the game, the boys were right there in front with Alice and Rose cheering us on. There were a lot of people on our court watching.

I was getting slightly nervous with all the people watching. I was scared I wouldn't do well. I'll just have to use Emmett's tip- pretend everyone is in their underwear.

We lined up at half court and I saw that we were playing the Detroit Pistons. Their tallest girl was about half a foot taller then me, but Lauren was taller. The two other girls were slightly smaller then me. They did look really good, but looks could be deceiving.

I was right. As soon as Lauren slapped the ball right into my hands, I bolted down the court and did a layup at ease. We high fived and the boys whooped. Alice and Rose cheered us on trying to be louder then the boys.

Half way through the game we were up by ten. They had a good shooter and she knocked down two three's but they really had no defensive skill. Bree swished two three's, Lauren got three easy layups and I got three jumpers.

From that point on the game was an easy win. Next thing I knew I shot another jumper from the wing and it swished. We won by twenty.

Since we won, Detroit was out. That meant we had another game at 10:30.

I grabbed my water and just turned around when arms snaked around my waist. I turned around and Edward crashed his lips onto mine. It was gross really because I was all sweaty but we both didn't seem to care because we hadn't seen each other in a week.

"I missed you." Edward leaned his head against mine.

"I missed you too." I responded.

"You know that I would rather see you then win some silly basketball game right?" He asked catching a stray lock of hair and tucking it behind my ear.

"I would hope so." I smiled pecking him on the lips.

"It's true. It was all Emmett." Edward chuckled.

"Okay, let's stop blaming Emmett. You have a game to win." I playfully elbowed him.

"Watch it Swan." He messed up my hair.

"You'll pay for that." I stuck out my tongue.

He laughed in response.

"You're the Lakers?" I asked raising an eyebrow noticing his jersey for the first time.

"Yes." He looked down at this shirt. "Why?"

"Well, aren't we rivals then?" I asked.

He shrugged. "On that basketball court. But not off it." He smiled pulling me towards him kissing me again.

"LOVER BOY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! WE NEED TO WARM UP! YOU CAN MAKE OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND LATER!" Emmett yelled across the gym.

I looked down and blushed furiously.

"Idiot." Edward murmured under his breath.

"Good luck!" I smiled giving him one more kiss and then I ran off to retrieve my seat next to Rose.

I sat down and looked at Lauren to my left. "Who are we playing next?"

"Toronto Raptors. They beat the 76ers easily." She responded.

"Are they good?" I asked.

"They looked alright." Rose piped in.

"I think it is definitely winnable." Bree added.

"Okay." I nodded my head and brought my eyes back to the court where the boys were playing.

When the boys started, Lauren looked at me and said, "Let's see if Edward has got the same skills as Bella." I blushed and looked down.

I quickly looked up again and as if on cue Edward stole the ball from his player and passed it to Jasper who passes it back to Edward and he swished a three.

"Question asked, question answered." Lauren laughed.

Emmett slammed dunked it one time and Rose stood up and cheered. I guess she wasn't really mad at him anymore.

They beat the kings easily and didn't use a lot of their energy because they had another game after this.

"You're playing the San Antonio Spurs." I told Edward. "On court six. Good game! Got to go! I have a game now too!" I kissed him and ran off before he could even respond.

Lauren, Bree and I were back on court one again. Toronto was a little but more of a challenge. They had a really good forward and Lauren had used her second foul by the half.

"She's good." Lauren took a gulp of water.

"Yeah, but your better." I told her. "I have a simple play. Works every time if you do it right. Bree, let Lauren come and pick you at the right three-point line and then Lauren roll right to the hoop. Bree you need to time your pass. If you do, they won't get you in time. Simplest play in basketball and it works all the time."

"Let's do it!" Bree laughed and high fived Lauren.

Just like I said, once we got the possession, Lauren ran up and picked Bree's girl and then spun right opening towards the hoop and Bree shot the ball right into Lauren's hand and she got an easy layup. The defender was too late and as she tried to catch up with Lauren, but she had a two-step lead and there was nothing she could do.

I high-fived both of them and ran back up the court.

With two minutes left we were up by eight and Bree and I each scored a jumper to finish off the game.

Since we were still in it, we had our next game at 12:45 for the girl's championship. Since we had the most points between the other two remaining teams, we got a bye and automatically will play the winner of the 12:15 game for the girl's championship title. It was either going to be the Miami Heat or the Cleveland Cavaliers. 11:00-12:00 was the lunch/break period.

"Good game you guys!" Alice and Rose called and ran up and hugged all of us.

"Did the boys win?" I asked.

"Yes, by ten." Rose answered.

"What's going on fellow pupils?" Emmett asked coming up to us wrapping his arms around Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes. Edward came and stood next to me and Alice jumped into Jasper's arms. She really missed him.

"Bella?" Bree asked.

"Oh, right sorry!" I laughed.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper- this is Bree and Lauren. They played basketball with me in high school."

"Nice to meet you." Jasper shook both their hands.

"How are you guys?" Emmett asked grinning.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Edward shook their hands.

"I love your music!" Bree blurted out.

"Thank you." Edward chuckled.

I laughed and Lauren laughed too.

"I like your music too." She added.

"Thank you." Edward said again.

"Are we going to keep talking about music or are we going to go eat?" Emmett asked, patting his stomach. "I'm starving."

"Let's go!" I laughed.

We ate up at the food court the arena had and before we knew it, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were back on the court at 12:15 for the semi final game. If they won, they would advance onto the championship round.

The boys were now playing the Phoenix Suns. They had a really amazing point guard or so I have heard.

When the game started, there were a lot of people in the stands cheering the boys on. The game started off with the ball getting into the hands of the point guard. He dribbled; stutter stepped and then blew by Jasper and swished a jumper.

The point guard was the real threat. The wing player could shoot but he wasn't that good at getting open and the forward really only scored once against Emmett. All the other times he either missed or Emmett stuffed it.

Edward scored a layup and that brought the lead up by five, but the wing player answered with a three. Edward chucked the ball down court to Emmett who was streaking down and Emmett slammed it into the net.

"YEAH EMMETT!" Rose and I stood up and clapped.

There was two minutes left now and Edward scored a three to bring them up by seven.

"GO EDWARD!" I yelled and he winked at me.

The point guard really started to bug me because he got two three-pointers within a minute and now the boys were only up by one.

"Come on guys!" Lauren clapped.

"You can do it!" Bree cheered.

Jasper got a jumper and then as Phoenix got the ball with thirty seconds left Edward stole the ball and Jasper got the pass and laid it up into the net.

That ended the game and now the boys would be playing their championship game the same time as us.

I quickly gave Edward a thumbs up because he had to go to court two next to our to warm up for his game against the Denver Nuggets.

"Who are we playing?" I ran up to Lauren and Bree.

"Miami Heat." Lauren responded.

"And they are supposedly really good." Bree gulped.

"Wha-… Oh." I nodded and looked at the team we were playing. They had one huge, and really tall, like I mean a real giant of a girl as well as two slightly smaller but strongly built girls who both just swished a three.

"Yeah." Lauren muttered.

We warmed up and Bree looked petrified.

"Bree, relax, we can beat this team. We are just as good as they are." I assured her, but my words seemed useless, even to me.

"Okay girls, line up." The ref said as he dribbled the ball to half court.

Lauren stood across from the tall girl and Bree and I each stood by the smaller players. They really weren't that much smaller then the forward.

"Oh this is rich. We're playing Bella Swan. Hope we don't break your nail." The girl I was defending laughed.

I smiled at her and replied, "Break all of them if you like, but that still won't let you hit any shots as long as I'm guarding you."

Bree chuckled and the ref looked at us sternly. "Are we ready?"

"Yup." I said popping the "p". I was really fired up down.

The ref threw up the ball in the air and Lauren slammed it into my hands before the other girl could react.

I ran down and laid the ball into the net.

"GOOOOOOO BELLLA!" Alice and Rosalie cheered.

"Got a little posse?" My girl smirked.

"Nope." I responded as she got the ball thrown to her. She shot the ball and I tipped it with my fingers and it went out of bounce. "I got my sister's over there."

She shut right up them and I was too fired up to listen to her rude comments anymore.

They passed the ball into Bree's girl and she shot right past her and swished a three.

By half time we were losing by five.

"Hey, I have an idea." I replied. "Let's do a fake handoff."

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Bree, you get the ball into Lauren down low. I will cut to the ball and you pretend to hand it off to me and I'll act like I'll get the ball. Lauren, your defender will lean towards me to try to help out and you got a two-step advantage. Sound good?" I asked.

"Let's try it." Lauren smiled.

"Clever." Bree nodded.

The Heat got the ball and Bree stole the ball and I pulled up for a three. SWISH! Now we were down by two.

The tall girl scored against Lauren and I threw the ball to Bree and now we were going to run the play.

Bree threw it to Lauren who posted-up a little bit outside of the block and I shot towards the ball and my girl followed. I pretended to grab the ball and Lauren's girl leaned towards me while quickly as Lauren drop stepped and kissed the ball off the glass.

With one minute to go we were down by two and they were stalling the ball. Finally with ten seconds left, the score remained the same and my girl tried to shoot. I blocked it and there was six seconds. I quickly dribbled and I was three fourths of the way down and I threw it to Bree.

"Shoot!" I yelled and she looked doubtfully at me and then threw up a deep three.

Two…one…SWISH!

"BREE!" I yelled and hugged her.

"I made it?" She asked opening her eyes.

"Yes!" I laughed.

"Nice shot Bree!" Lauren ran up to Bree and high-fived her.

"Thanks!" She laughed.

I quickly ran over to the court right next to us and the boys won their game also.

We had fifteen minutes until the game between the boys and girls. Lauren, Bree and I received t-shirts for winning the girls three on three tournaments.

"NO! EDWARD! YOU CAN TALK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND AFTER THE GAME!" Emmett yelled dragging a frustrated Edward away from my direction and over towards the court we were going to play at.

"He is head over heel's for you Bella." Lauren laughed.

"The boy won't leave you alone." Bree agreed.

I shrugged. "It's like a magnetic force pulls us together. I always want to be with him."

"And he always wants to be with you." Bree finished.

"Soul mates." Lauren sang.

"Championship players please report to court 1 for the final game." A voice all of a sudden rang through the loud speaker.

We walked over to the court and there were people everywhere. There were also many men with cameras. Why do they always have to be wherever I am?

"On the girls team we have Miss Lauren Mallory playing forward. Next we have Miss Bree Tanner playing point guard. And last but certainly not least we have Miss Bella Swan who plays guard.

"On the boy's team we have Mr. Emmett Cullen playing forward. Next, is Mr. Jasper Hale at point guard and Mr. Edward Cullen at guard." The announcer's voice introduced all of us to the people sitting in the stands. "We have the Los Angeles Lakers against the Boston Celtics!"

We all walked up to the middle of the court for the final time today and two refs would be working this game.

"Let's go ladies. Let's see what ya got." Emmett grinned standing across from Lauren.

"Bring. It. On!" Lauren challenged.

"Here we go Miss Swan." Edward whispered next to me.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Ready to kick your butt." He chuckled.

"You can try. Remember, I still need to get you back for messing up my hair." I responded just as the ref threw the ball into the air.

Emmett hit the ball to Jasper who passed it to Edward and he passed a lead pass and Jasper got it and laid it up.

"One of your plays?" I questioned.

"Maybe." Jasper ran back down the court.

"Handoff." I whispered to Lauren and I made a signal to Bree to pass it to Lauren. Bree ball faked to me and passed it to Lauren. I cut past an unexpected Edward ran towards Lauren.

"Not this time Swan!" Emmett yelled as I pretended to get the ball from Lauren. She "handed" me the ball and then drop-stepped past Emmett who was running towards me and Lauren scored.

"Wh-! Wait!" Emmett growled annoyed. "You do that in football, not basketball!"

I shrugged.

We continued and then suddenly as Lauren got the rebound to one of Edward's missed three pointers, she chucked it to me and threw it down court. I grabbed and was about to get a lay-up when Edward came up from behind me and picked me up off the ground and twirled me around.

The ref blew into his whistle. "Um, a foul, I think?" He stated it more as a question.

The crowd laughed. Emmett ran up to Edward and slapped him on the head.

I hit both my foul shots and now we were winning by three.

Jasper came down and Emmett came and picked for Jasper.

"Pick!" I yelled and I dropped off of Edward and covered Emmett who tried to roll off the pick.

I ran back to Edward just as he got the ball into his hands. He head faked and tired to get by me but I tapped it away from his hands. "Payback." I whispered as I dribbled down the court for a layup.

With thirty seconds left we were up by one and the boys had the ball.

Lauren quickly grabbed the rebound of Jasper's jumper. He swished it so we were now down by one.

Seven seconds left and I somehow had the ball. I was almost at mid court with five seconds left. I had to shoot. I shot it with four seconds left. It hit the rim with two seconds and it almost didn't go in. Luckily, Lauren shot out of nowhere preventing that from happening and tapped it in with less then a second before the buzzer rang.

I ran up to Lauren and gave her a high-five. "Way to go! We won! That was awesome!"

"Thanks." She laughed.

"Good game girls." Jasper came up and high-fived us.

"Good job. You girls are good." Edward came up and wrapped his sweaty arms around my waist.

"We lost!" Emmett moaned.

"That's what you deserve when pick basketball over your girlfriend." Rose said coming up behind him.

"Rose! That will never happen again! I almost died not seeing you in a week! You are so much better then basketball!" He picked her up and kissed her twirling around.

"In the words of Emmett…"Whoa! Keep this PG please!" Jasper called.

We all laughed in agreement.

**Okay! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK! PLEASE REVIEW! I know that this wasn't the most exciting chapter but… **

**READ!****************THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE HUGE! I mean like if you thought anything so far has been big you have absolutely seen nothing yet! So stay tuned because from the next chapter on…things are going to get interesting!**************************

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**That review button gives you the ability to see the future! If you review!:) It must have not been working last time since people didn't seem to be able to fly… But now you will be able to see the future!:) **

**TEAM ALICE! HAHA JK! You know I'm kidding right? I hope you know that! **


	35. Sorry to interrupt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story **

**Bella POV**

The past tow night I have been having weird dreams. Apart from the recent Edward trying to tell me something and then being outspoken by a loud roar and random eyes. It was weird how my dreams always centered on Edward and I. It was like each dream had a clue as to something that was going to happen-almost as if it wanted me to put two and two together.

Too bad I wasn't good at that.

Last nights dream was difficult to think about. I was scared at what it was trying to tell me.

"_I can't believe you would do this to me! I trusted you!" I shouted at Edward, dangerously aware of how much moisture was filling up into my eyelids._

"_Bella you need to let me explain!" Edward pleaded._

"_Explain what! That you're a big liar who doesn't have any respect for anyone and you think you can do whatever you want to people and they will forgive you?" I shot back._

"_Bella, please. Trust me, you have the wrong idea." Edward's voice cracked as he desperately shot back._

"_Yeah, the wrong idea about you! Goodbye Edward." I stormed off into the other direction and he tried to follow me but something was blocking him from that happening. _

_I turned around one more time to see him wrapping his arms around a red-haired girl. He was kissing her. _

_I walked away numbly, pretending not to hear the cackling voice from behind me. _

_Victoria's face flashed across my vision with a cruel smile on her face. _

"_Told you Edward doesn't go for women with stringy hair and no personality." _

I tried to make sense of it. Edward would never do that to me. I trusted him. He wouldn't! Why am I even thinking about this? He's my boyfriend and I trust him. Everyone has nightmares once in a while.

I shook my head and got up.

"Pwella, wit's twime to get wou weady." Alice walked into the living room. She was brushing her teeth as she was talking to me.

"Okay, but first off, don't get tooth paste on my rug." I laughed.

"All set!" Rosalie came bouncing into the room.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice asked me to lay out your outfit." She explained. "Now, go get yourself changed so we can do your make-up and hair."

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her and walked into my room.

"Wear my outfit right this time!" Alice called after me.

I rolled my eyes and sank down onto my bed. I glanced over at my outfit. Not bad-dark jeggings with a white shirt that went underneath a cardigan sweater. Alice also laid out some gray flats to go with it.

I quickly slipped into the outfit, checking to make sure I was wearing the outfit correctly. I would snag any chance to get one less lecture from Alice on how I don't know how to dress myself properly.

As soon as I entered the bathroom, I was taken prisoner. Rosalie combed through my hair as Alice applied my makeup.

As soon as I was let go, I ran out of the bathroom. I hated when they played Barbie Bella.

"What time is the interview?" I asked.

"3:00." Alice responded.

I glanced over at the clock. 1:45.

"Jasper should be here with Edward any minute."

Jasper was picking us up in a limo. After all, he was still working as a bodyguard. He took his job seriously enough that he wouldn't let anyone but he drive the limo. Emmett was taking his car and he would drive Edward and I home after the interview.

Today I had an interview scheduled with Edward on one of those talk shows where they interview all the famous celebrities.

There was a knock on the door.

"Called it!" Rosalie sang and then walked over to get the door.

"Are you ready to chat it up on TV?" Emmett boomed coming through the door. "Edward and Bella, chatting on TV! C-H-A-T-T-I-N-G! First comes the question and then comes the answer and then comes the next big rumor about Edella's relationship wheeling around in a baby carriage!" Emmett ended.

"Wow. That was just wrong in so many ways." Jasper shook his head and walked by his brother and stood next to Alice.

"Mom must have dropped you at least ten times when you were a baby." Edward chuckled and walked over to me and kissed me.

I kissed him back and he looked at me strangely. He looked into my eyes trying to read something from them.

"Let's get a move on it!" Jasper said and ushered us out the door.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the studio and the workers ushered us in. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper all got to their seats before they even started letting the audience in.

Backstage, the interviewer who's name was Marcus, had given instructions to give us a preview of some of the question's he was going to ask, so that we could think about our answer.

Edward and I went into a private room and were going to talk about the questions.

I was about to ask him about the first one when he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" He asked sliding next to me, capturing my hand in his.

"Nothing." I responded confused.

"You stink at lying Bella." Edward answered.

"Yeah, I know." I chewed the bottom of my lip looking down.

"What?" He asked lifting his finger under my chin and forcing me to look into his beautiful green eyes.

"It's stupid really." I responded. I knew he could see the slight stress etched in my features about my latest dreams.

"It's not stupid if you are worried." He answered.

I took a deep breath and explained to him about my latest dream and also about how I thought my dreams tried to tell me something. I also told him about the way my last dreams had snow and kissing and how it hinted to me when our first kiss was going to be.

"Bella, there is a difference between those dreams and the dream you had last night. The one about the kissing was realistic, but the one that you had last night, was something that would never, ever happen. I would never do that to you Bella. You are my absolute everything and I would never hurt you like that. You are the only one for me."

"I knew it was silly. It just freaked me out. The thought of losing you…" I trailed off shivering.

"Never." He answered and kissed my forehead.

There was a knock on the door and Edward got up and opened it.

"You are needed on stage now." A worker informed us.

"Okay." I got up and looked down at the note cards in my hand. I'll just have to wing it.

Edward and I were led to the stage where the stage was concealed by a curtain until the show was on air.

"Now, stand here and don't go out and take your seats until Marcus says." The worker informed.

"Thank you." I answered.

I slid my hand in Edward's. We were officially a couple and I thought that we should just finish off the rumors of Edward and I. The famous are they dating or not.

Edward nodded understanding. I smiled up at him.

"How are you guys doing?" Marcus asked coming up to us.

"Well, thank you." Edward responded.

"Great." I smiled.

"Okay, awesome." Marcus smiled and then walked to the middle of the stage. The curtains pulled back, which I guess meant they were now, live. The crowd erupted into applause at the sight of Marcus.

"Today I am excited to announce that we have not two but four special guests that will be sitting in these seats right here." He motioned to the left and the right of him.

"Who else is there?" I whispered to Edward.

"I have no idea." Edward responded.

"For right now, we will have two of our guests on stage and the other two will be a secret until later. Please give a round of applause for Miss. Bella Swan and Mr. Edward Cullen!"

We walked out to the stage and shook Marcus's hand. Edward and I settled down on the two chairs and to his left and he sat down on his chair.

"So Bella, your album has been a hit so far. You just got back from your tour in August. How was that?"

"Oh, it was awesome! I loved going to all the places that I have never been before and it was really fun performing my songs." I responded.

"Mr. Cullen, I understand you have been working on a new album? How is that so far?"

"Pretty good actually. I am almost finished with it now. I hope all the fans will enjoy listening to it as much as I enjoyed writing it."

"You wouldn't perhaps want to give us a preview of a song would you?" Marcus asked.

Edward laughed. "Sorry, not yet."

The crowd booed Edward.

"I promise, really soon." Edward said to them.

"Ms. Swan." Marcus directed the question for me after the crowd calmed down. "I'm going to cut to the chase and ask a question that I know everyone wants to know the truth to." He stopped and the crowd waited.

Here we go…

"What is the story with Edward and you? Are you dating or are you friends?" Marcus asked.

"Well, we started out as friends." I started to explain.

"But…?" He trailed off prompting me.

"But once we got to know each other, we decided we wanted to be more then friends." I answered.

"So, Mr. Cullen, when did you realize that you liked Bella more then a friend?" Marcus asked.

"When I had my first dinner with her." He explained.

"When was that?" He asked.

"Well, it was the day that my relationship had ended with Victoria Smith. I had called Bella because she told me to call her if I ever needed her and I called Bella to go out for dinner and to talk. After that, I knew that she was different from my few past relationships and that I wanted to be more then her friend."

"Now what was the initial reason why you ended your relationship with her?" He asked.

"Well, because she went out with me for publicity and not for the real person I am." Edward explained.

"How about you Bella? What was the initial reason your relationship broke off with Jacob Black?"

I didn't respond right away. I weighed my words in my mouth. "Well, because same as Edward, he used me for money and fame. Once he got that he didn't care about me, just himself."

"Well, ladies and gentleman, would you like to hear the other side of their stories?" Marcus asked turning towards the audience.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please give a round of applause for Victoria Smith and Jacob Black!" Marcus clapped him hands as Jacob and Victoria walked out of the stage and took a seat across from us.

Edward and I looked at each other. What was this idiot thinking? Our old exes who were the biggest jerks to us, up on stage going to tell everyone their lies about what happened.

I looked over at the audience searching for Alice and Rosalie. When I spotted them I saw that their mouths were dropped open and their eyes were flashing with anger.

I glanced up at Jacob and saw that he was smirking at me. I squared my shoulders and glared right back at him. I didn't break eye contact until he did. I wasn't going to be a weakling anymore. His chest moved up and down as he contained a laugh that had to be directed at me. Jerk.

"Okay, everyone settle down." Marcus quieted the audience. "Now, would like to go first?"

With the luck I was having today, it didn't surprise me that Jacob would be going first.

"Okay Jacob what is your input on the story Bella told us?"

"Well, it is incorrect. You see, I was nothing but nice to Bella, but then one day she got mad because I borrowed a few dollars from her, which of course I would be giving back to her once I had my paycheck." Jacob stopped as I practically growled in my seat.

"Go on…" Marcus urged.

"But, being a drama queen yelled at me that I shouldn't be taking her money and blah, blah, blah. So, I left her because I wasn't going to be going out with a drama queen. That's not my style."

I shook my head. None of his words bothered me whatsoever. I was just so mad that he was lying.

Edward tried to get up and walk over to Jacob but I pulled him back. "He's not worth it."

Edward studied my face and then didn't take his eyes off of Jacob.

"Victoria?" Marcus turned towards her.

"Well, this ugly, girl with no talent was all over Edward the minute she laid her eyes on him. Edward claims that I was the reason for the breakup but it was all her. She stole him from me and brainwashed him and filled his head with lies."

Edward and I rolled our eyes.

"LIARS!" A voice called from the audience. That voice was Rosalie.

"Well, we certainly do have a mystery on our hands. Who's telling the truth?" Marcus asked. "Why don't we ask the audience? Clap if you think the couple I point to is telling the truth." He pointed towards Jacob and Victoria and there was absolute silence in the crowd. Once he pointed towards Edward and I the whole audience erupted into applause. Alice and Rosalie stood up and clapped.

"The people have spoken!" Marcus chuckled.

When everyone quieted down, Marcus continued on interviewing all four of us and then I was asked if I could sing a song.

"Well, it's up to the audience." I responded. Everyone erupted into applause and suddenly an idea popped into my head. I looked up at Rosalie and Alice and smiled. "Well, the song that I am going to sing isn't one from any of my albums. It's a song that I wrote on day with my two friends a little while back and now, I feel like I should sing it, under the circumstances." I said to the crowd.

Translation: This is my payback and stand to Jacob Black. Right here and right now I would sing this song to his face and finally feel like he is absolutely behind me. Revenge.

"We all are dying of suspense Bella. Let's here it." Marcus urged.

"Okay." I replied and looked up at Rosalie and Alice who we both trying to contain their giggles.

I was handed a microphone and walked onto the center of the stage.

"Oh, really? If someone told me she going to sing I would have brought my earplugs." Victoria whined from behind me.

I rolled my eyes.

"You can leave Victoria. I'm sure that would make the audience just as happy as it would make me." Edward's voice responded from behind me. I looked back at him and he winked at me.

I brought the microphone to my lips, now unsure if I should do this. Yeah, I was going to.

(Rose and Alice (in the story obviously they actually didn't) wrote the intro to the song)

"_Wanna find some boy, rip his heart right out _

_First man I see, gonna take him down _

_It ain't the Christian thing to do, they say _

_But someone, somewhere's gotta pay." _

"_And if it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be songs like this _

_And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong, I wouldn't go off like this _

_Yeah, even I'm surprised how easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips _

_If it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be songs like this." _

(Rosalie thought of the first two lines. She thought it would be a good way to show how I felt after the break-up…her words not mine.)

"_Broke my tv, pawned my guitar _

_After maxing out my credit cards _

_You lied much too much, and you lied again _

_Caught you kissing other girls from up the bend."_

**(That last line should be, "Caught you on the couch with my best friend." But that didn't happen in the story so I changed that line!) **

"_And if it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be songs like this _

_And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong, I wouldn't go off like this." _

"_Yeah, even I'm surprised how easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips _

_If it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be songs like this." _

"_Songs like this one that _

_Tell the whole world _

_Just what a jerk you are." _

I started to clap because I thought that it would go along with the tempo of the song.

"_And if it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be songs like this."_

I continued to clap and then stopped after the next line

"_And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong, I wouldn't go off like this _

_Yeah, even I'm surprised how easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips _

_If it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be songs like this." _

"_No, if it wasn't for guys like you."_

I started to clap again.

"_There wouldn't be songs like this."_

I finished the song and the crowd erupted into applause. I walked back over to Edward and he looked at me with an amused face. I knew why. That song was so anti-Bella. It was definitely not something someone would expect me to do. I was so glad I sung that though in his face. It was really sweet revenge. That was the most rebellious thing I have ever done!

"Well Bella, that was certainly something." Marcus told me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Where did the inspiration come from?" He asked.

Should I say it or not? Let's see, he came out and called me a drama queen, but I should be the better person and not sink so low to his level. "Well, it's just something my friends and I thought of one day." I explained.

"How did you come up with it?" Marcus asked.

"Well…" I chewed my lip. "I made it up for all the girls who have gotten their hearts broken from their boyfriends." I answered. Yeah, that was a good response,

"I see." Marcus answered. "Hopefully you will record and sell that song."

I smiled.

"Well, this is all we have for today, tune in tomorrow because we will be interviewing the famous Jessica Stanley!"

The crowd erupted into applause and then they started to exit. Jacob and Victoria left the stage ignoring us.

"I liked the song." Edward chuckled.

"Thank you." I laughed.

"You should have seen Black's face when you started singing! It was hilarious."

"Good. He deserved it." I smiled.

He laughed. We said goodbye to Marcus and walked out of the studio.

"Oh, Bella, I left my coat inside. I'll go get it. You can go ahead. I'll meet you at Emmett's car." Edward responded.

"Okay." I smiled and walked over where Rose and Emmett were standing.

"WHOOOO! Look out! Here comes miss Bella Swan! The bad girl! That song was so rockin' girlfriend!" Emmett high-fived me.

"Thanks!" I laughed.

"Bella that was AWESOME! I am so glad you did that! That song actually sounded awesome the way you sung it. You should put it in your next album." Rosalie laughed.

"Thank you. And I know right! Even though that is the total opposite of me, it felt really awesome to sing." I agreed.

"Where's Eddie-boy?" Emmett asked.

"He left his coat inside." I explained. "He should be out any second."

"Oh, okay. Well hop in. We'll wait for him in the car, instead of in the cold." Rosalie said jumping inside the jeep.

Ten minutes later…

"Are you lying Bella? I don't think it takes someone this long to get a coat." Emmett looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"I'll go inside and look for him." I answered slightly worried. I hopped out of the car and walked inside.

Okay…where to look? I thought for a moment and the only place he could have left his jacket was the stage and the room we went into before the show. First things first, in the room we were in before the show. It took me a second to find it.

I walked in front of the door, not bothering to knock. I gripped the handle and pulled. I opened the door and my hand froze on the doorknob.

I stood frozen in the doorway staring at Victoria and Edward breaking away from kissing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two." I spit frozen in the doorway.

"Oh! This is good!" Victoria laughed at me.

"Oh god, Bella...No this isn't what it looks like." Edward said reading my eyes.

My only response was my hand unwrapping around the doorknob and running out of the studio.

I burst through the doors and walked hurriedly into the parking lot. When the I heard the doors open again I started to run.

I ran past Emmett's jeep. Emmett and Rosalie rolled downed the window. I saw them do that from the corner of my eye.

"Did you find hi- Where are you going?" Rosalie called out through the window.

"Home!" I responded just loud enough for them to hear.

"Bella!" Edward's voice came from behind somewhere.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. I just ignored them and walked away from them.

"Bella!" Rosalie called.

"Bella!" Edward yelled again running over to me. He ran past me and stopped in front of me in front of my path.

"Move." I whispered.

"Please let me explain." Edward pleaded.

I stopped in front of him looking down. I refused to look at his face. Anger sped

through my veins. "Explain what? You got bored of me? Used me? Couldn't resist not going back out with Victoria? What Ed- What?" My voice raised.

"Absolutely not! Bella, I told you I would never hurt you." Edward pleaded.

"So do it behind my back. Fabulous. So she probably isn't the only one? Great. This is just so awesome." I laughed angrily. "Move." I whispered.

"Bella, can I just explain to you what happened?" Edward asked.

"I've got a pretty good idea." I spit.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked coming up from behind us.

"Hi guys! What's up?" Alice asked coming over to us with Jasper. Alice's smiled. "Wh-?"

I cut her off. "Excuse me but can you move?" I asked him again.

"So you're going to walk home?" Edward asked now some irritation hinted in his voice.

"Exactly." I shot and finally I walked by him trying to get by him.

He blocked me. "Bella, let me drive you home. You can't walk out in this weather."

"From you, no thanks." I nearly growled.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"This is the last time I am going to ask you. Move." I barley was able to choke out the words.

Edward stared at me for a long time and then moved from my path.

Alice and Rosalie followed me.

"Emmett go with Jasper. Em, I'm taking your car." Edward's words droned in the distance.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked exasperated.

"Later." Edward answered.

I continued walking down the road and away from them.

"Guys. Just go home with Jasper and Emmett. I'll call you later." I whispered.

"But Bella, you can't walk home." Alice answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's like three miles in the cold." Rosalie answered.

I shrugged. "That's alright. I could go for a long walk."

"Bella this is crazy!" Alice said.

"Guys, I just need to think. Trust me, I'll be fine." I reassured them.

"Well, we will walk with you to your apartment. Emmett and Jasper can pick us up there." Rosalie said stubbornly.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Want to tell us what happened?" Alice asked.

"Not now." I answered.

"Okay." Alice replied.

We walked in silence for the rest of the time and when I got to my apartment, I said bye to them and watched as they drove away with Emmett and Jasper.

I walked inside and quickly got into my pajamas and went to close the curtain when I saw a jeep pull into the parking lot.

He could stay there as long as he liked but I wasn't going to answer.

I laid down on my bed. I sat and thought, and thought and thought. Then somewhere between the tearless sobs and the shock of what had happened I fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

I woke up at seven and sat up. My body ached and as I stretched all my joints cracked and popped.

I made myself some coffee and eggs. Just as I was about to call Alice and Rosalie to talk I heard a thump from outside of my door.

I walked hurriedly to the door, not sure what the noise was.

I opened the door a crack and when I didn't see anything I opened it a little more to find Edward sleeping in the hallway in front of my door.

**Okay… First things first! I love all of you guys who are reviewing and who have me/ my story(s) on their story alerts and favorites! **

**Next… DON'T HATE ME! I warned you the next few chapters were going to be ****interesting! **

*******I AM REALLY LOOKING FOR REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THIS HAD A LOT AND A MAJOR EVENT THAT CONNECTS OTHER MAJOR EVENTS! HAHAHA!******** Okay! So if we get to 360 reviews by Saturday, I will update Saturday. Does that seem fair? Four days? I think so…**

**UP TO YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**~Twihard22**

**In my defense, I had to have them test their relationship…let's see how it goes**

**REVIEW!:)!**


	36. Why do jackets always cause trouble?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story!**

**Bella POV**

I was absolutely idiotic! Why did I do what I did? Sure, I had a reason for not wanting his explanation, because to me it looked like he was kissing her. But, I should have let him explain. Now that I had time to think, it is most likely Victoria's doing. Ugh. I'm so stupid. I know I should trust him but if you walked in on your boyfriend macking on another girl what would you think? The number one reason that I fled was because I just didn't want to deal with another harsh breakup. Like what if it was Edward who was the one to kiss Victoria? I couldn't, I wouldn't go through that again. It's not that I'm insecure, because I'm not. I am confident in myself, but why would I want to watch him make out with Victoria? Of course, the situation is probably flipped. I don't think Edward would do that to me. He wouldn't. I was almost positive. But, like I said, if that small fraction of Edward kissing her was true, why would I put myself through that again?

I deliberated if I should close the door and pretend like I never saw him. I stood frozen for a minute and then I chose I would listen to what he had to say and silently walked to the other side of the hall and sat down across from him. If he wasn't the one who kissed her then this whole thing is my fault. I should've listened to him!

Apparently I wasn't as silent as I thought.

**Edward POV**

"No Emmett!" I growled through the microphone.

"You better not have!" Emmett warned.

"I didn't." I sighed and banged my head against the wall.

"What happened then?" Jasper asked calmly.

"This better be good." Rosalie added.

I ignored her and started my story. "Bella and I were walking out of the studio to come and meet you guys. Then as soon as we opened the doors I realized I left my jacket inside. So I told Bella I would meet up with her. By the time I checked the stage and finally found the dressing room that we were in I-"

"Why couldn't you find the dressing room you were in?" Alice cut me off.

"Because I didn't know where it was." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Why didn't you know where it was?" Rosalie asked.

"Because Rosalie I wasn't paying attention to where the workers were taking us. I had my mind on two different things." I retorted.

"Like what?" Alice questioned.

"Well, if you must know I was thinking about when I was going to tell Bella that I loved her." I replied.

"NO!" Rosalie gasped.

"YES!" I answered.

"AHHHH!" Alice screamed through the microphone. And then Rosalie joined along with her.

I pulled my cell phone from my ear and you could still hear their voices at full volume.

"Be quiet! You're going to wake everyone up!" I tried to quiet them.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"All the people in Bella's apartment." I replied.

"WHAT?" Alice yelled.

"Where are you?" Jasper asked.

"Sitting outside her door." I retorted.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"So I can wait and talk to her." I spoke the obvious.

"Ok so wait- you said you had two things on your mind. What was the second?" Alice asked.

"I was wondering what questions they were going to ask us." I lied smoothly. I was actually trying to figure out why Bella looked so stressed out when I had gotten to her apartment, but I wasn't going to explain that to them.

"Oh, okay!" Alice replied.

"Now Edward, finish the story." Rosalie pushed.

"Okay…where was I? Oh, yeah okay, so I found the dressing room seven minutes later and then I saw my jacket on the couch. So I went to go retrieve it when the door shut behind me. I turned around to see Victoria standing in front of the door. I asked her to move out of the way so I could leave because I didn't want to see her. She grinned at me in response and walked towards me. She asked me if I was done playing games and if I wanted to go back out with her again and of course I said no and excuse me I have to go but she wouldn't let me. She told me I was making a mistake by going out with Bella and I said I made a mistake by going out with her. I probably shouldn't have said that. By now twelve minutes had gone by and I told Bella I would be right back. Victoria then said she had one more thing left to do and then she just started kissing me. Before I could actually get her off of me Bella had opened the door and well you can figure out the rest." I finished sadly.

"I don't know what you ever saw in her." Jasper said finally.

"So you believe me?" I asked.

"Of course Edward." Alice said. "I've known you too long to know if you are lying or not."

"Thanks." I breathed.

"Good luck Eddie Boy!" Emmett called into the phone.

"Not in the mood." I replied frostily.

"Bye Edward." Rosalie called and they hung up.

What is a six-letter word that has four syllables and can ruin your life? Yeah, you got it right. Victoria. I can't believe she did that! I can only imagine what Bella thought! Just when she finally felt normal again here comes another hit.

I really had to fix things with her; I could not live without Bella. I would fix this. I would make her mine again. One way or another.

**Bella POV**

Edward gave a slight start and stirred. Then as if he got electrocuted he jolted right up. "What? Who's there? Bella?" Edward asked suddenly alert and then he rubbed his eyes. "Bella." He breathed a sign of relief.

I raised an eyebrow at him chewing my bottom lip. I thought about my quick escape yesterday. That's the only thing that ran through my mind.

'Remember Bella. You said you trusted him.' A voice inside my head spoke.

"Did you sleep on the floor?" I asked before he could say anything.

He shifted in his position and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes. I followed you home."

"Oh, why?" I asked.

"I had to make sure you were safe Bella." He answered looking straight into my eyes.

"Oh, thanks." Was my great response.

"Bella! Please listen to me. I went inside to get my jacket and I couldn't find the dressing room! When I finally found it Victoria trapped me inside and then she kissed me! By the time I could get her off of me, and go back to you, you had already come and…" Edward's voice broke. "Please Bella, I can't lose you."

I stared at him and looked at his face. I studied his eyes and could see that he wasn't lying. His eyes always seemed to harden when he lied. "I'm so sorry Edward."

"What?" He breathed taking that the wrong way.

"Wow! Let me finish! I'm sorry about how I reacted. I should've listened to you! I honestly am disgusted with myself. I should have let you explain instead of immediately blaming you! Especially when Victoria was like a major part of the problem. I guess, I fled like that because I really didn't want to have another break up like my last. I'm sorry! This is my fault entirely. Not yours." I finished. It was my fault. If I had let Edward explain then this wouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.

"But Bella, if I hadn't forgot my jacket-" Edward tried to say.

"So the next time I forget my jacket, it's my fault I run into Jacob at the restaurant that I was at? No Edward, it was my response that set everything off. I am sorry!" I got up and went and sat down next to him. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. But can you forgive me?" He asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"For forgetting my jacket." He responded.

"Seriously Edward?" I laughed.

"It's my fault not yours." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "No Edward."

"Yes Bella." And then he kissed me before I responded.

"Better then Victoria?" I asked as we broke away.

"Way better!" He laughed.

"But it's still my fault." I smiled and got up. "I should have trusted you."

"You did. But what you saw, I don't know how I would have reacted either." He shuttered and then grinned. "Well, now I don't have to perform plan B."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Kidnapping you and then bringing you to my apartment and make you listen to me." He laughed.

"That's real funny Edward." I smirked. "Oh and thank you for sleeping out on the floor. That honestly means the world to me that you would care so much for me that you would do that." I hugged him as we entered my apartment.

"For you, I would do anything." Edward picked me up and twirled me around.

"Like going to get some ice cream?" I asked.

"Sure, but wouldn't that spoil your breakfast?" He asked me.

"Edward it's ten-thirty." I rolled my eyes. "I already ate. Do you want some breakfast? I have some muffins and coffee."

"I'll have a muffin." He replied and I laughed.

"Okay." I walked over to the freezer and pulled out the muffin and defrosted it.

"What kind is it?" He asked.

"Banana-nut." I answered.

He ate the muffin in no time.

"This can be our lunch." I laughed.

"Okay. But then tonight I am going to take you out for a good supper." He chuckled.

"Okay, but I'm paying for the ice cream then. Although I wasn't even going to let you pay anyway. Just to make that clear." I added as we walked out the door.

Edward dropped off Emmett's jeep at his apartment and I followed him behind in my car. Emmett wasn't home so we left to go get our ice cream.

We got to the ice cream shop within five minutes. I ordered a coffee frap with chocolate jimmies/sprinkles. **(I don't know what you guys call it because some people say one and some people say the other!)** Edward got strawberry ice cream in a cup with rainbow jimmies/sprinkles.

Edward tried to pay for the ice cream but I pushed him out of the way and yelled at the cashier not to take his money. Edward tried to hold me back and pay for it but I twirled around him and told the guy to take it.

"Don't take it!" Edward growled as I tried to hand the money to him. I looked around the shop and it was quite crowded. I would pay for this.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!" I yelled and all the kids and teenagers got up and ran up to Edward.

"EDWARD!" All the kids yelled.

"NO! WAIT LOOK! IT'S BELLA SWAN!" Edward tried to yell and pointed at me but everyone was too focused on Edward to notice me.

"Here." I handed the guy the money and took Edward's ice cream with me and sat down at an open seat in the corner.

Edward came back ten minutes later. "I'm going to get you back for that Swan."

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut it and eat your ice cream." I took a spoonful of his ice cream and put it in his mouth before he could respond.

After we ate our ice cream we decided we were going to go back to Edward's and hang out and then go for dinner.

It was a short drive to Edward's. Just a few minutes down the road. Edward's hand was in mine as he drove. I wondered why the electricity that surged through us seemed to be a little more intense then usual.

"Do you notice that?" I asked his and motioned to our hands.

"Yeah. It crossed my mind a few minutes ago." Edward answered.

"Do you know why?" I asked him puzzled.

"No, it's quite strange. I'll ask my dad when I talk to him." His eyes hardened slightly as he said this. Everything seemed to get quiet and as we pulled into Edward's apartment, everything seemed to restart again. Edward looked down at me and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked confused by his expression.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Okay. So are we going to go in now?" I asked confused.

"Yes. Oh, Bella can you reach back and get my jacket. I think it's in the trunk." Edward said and grabbed his things from the car.

"Okay." I answered still a little suspicious and opened the trunk. "Whoa! What do you have back here?" I asked staring at the huge bump that formed the blanket that was covering over it.

"Oh! That is some microphones and extra junk." He answered.

"But…?" I shook my head. I swore microphones didn't move or maybe it was just my imagination running wild.

In order to get his jacket I had to climb in and get it because it was all the way in the back. I sighed and climbed in and just as I clasped my hand around it, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed my ankle and my waist.

I shrieked loudly and a grumbling laugh came from under the blankets. I ripped the blankets off of Emmett and he smiled innocently.

"Boo?" He laughed.

I glared at him and climbed out and slammed the trunk door.

"YOU!" I yelled at Edward.

"Yeah?" He asked smiling.

"WHY?" I shrieked.

"Ice Cream." He reminded me.

"THAT WAS MEAN!" I yelled at him. "All I did was getting little kids to notice who you were so I could pay!"

"But Bella. You are not supposed to pay. I am. I said I would get revenge."

"But- but that was just mean Edward." I bite my lip to try to stop a tear from escaping.

"Bella?" He asked studying my face.

"Don't talk to m-." He leaned down suddenly and kissed me, which cut me off.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't think you would take Emmett scaring you like that." Edward apologized. "I thought he would just make you jump."

"Well, I don't take that type of stuff lightly." I responded.

"I know that now. I am truly sorry." Edward lifted my head so I could look at him.

"I guess I forgive you." I sighed dramatically. "If…" I trailed off.

"If what?" He asked.

"You never do that to me again." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Scout's honor." Edward raised his hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Go let your brother out of the car before he suffocates."

**Edward POV**

Uneasiness. Simple word. Four syllables, ten letters- a word that would describe how I was feeling right now.

Why?

Two reasons. One, the electricity thing. I felt like it knew something was going to happen so it was trying to warn us. Secondly, I felt like something big was going to happen. Not necessarily about our relationship, but something about Bella. It scared me.

I decided I would have Bella eat at my place. I just felt better if we were in instead of out.

"What's this?" Bella asked me picking up a book that was on my coffee table. We had just finished supper.

"Oh, my song writing book." I answered.

A page flew out of it and landed on her shoe.

She leaned down and picked it up.

"Who is this about?" She asked hesitantly turning towards me.

"I'll give you a hint. Her name rhymes with Nella." I smiled.

"When did you write this?" She asked sitting on the couch.

"A month ago." I responded.

"Can you sing it to me?" She asked staring at the paper intently.

"Okay." I smiled and sat down next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder and pulled her feet up and draped them over mine.

I clasped one hand in hers and the other on the paper.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes;

Make the stars look like they're not shining.

Her hair, her hair;

Falls perfectly without her trying.

She's so beautiful;

And I tell her every day.

Yeah; I know, I know,

When I compliment her

She won't believe me.

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see.

But every time she asks me "do I look okay?",

I say:

When I see your face,

There's not a thing that I would change.

Cause you're amazing,

Just the way you are.

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for a while.

'Cause girl you're amazing,

Just the way you are.

Yeah, Her lips, her lips;

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.

Her laugh, her laugh;

She hates but I think it's so sexy.

She's so beautiful,

And I tell her every day.

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change.

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same.

So, don't even bother asking

If you look okay;

You know I say:

When I see your face,

There's not a thing that I would change.

'Cause you're amazing,

Just the way you are.

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for a while.

Cause girl you're amazing,

Just the way you are.

The way you are.

The way you are.

Girl you're amazing,

Just the way you are.

When I see your face,

There's not a thing that I would change.

'Cause you're amazing,

Just the way you are.

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for a while.

'Cause girl you're amazing,

Just the way you are."

I finished the song and Bella looked up at me and kissed me.

"You are the best boyfriend I could ever have Edward. That was the sweetest song in the whole world." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled and leaned down and kissed her again.

After the song, we talked for another half hour and then she had to go.

"I'll call you later." She smiled at me in the doorway.

"Okay. Bye, beautiful Bella." I smiled at her.

"Bye Edward." She laughed and kissed me and then walked down the stairs and turned around and waved and then walked outside.

I watched her go until she was gone and then I sat down on the couch after cleaning up the dishes.

I looked to my right and saw Bella's purse on the table.

I quickly grabbed my phone from out of my pocket and called her, partly about her purse, mostly because that feeling was reaching toward a gut feeling.

"Hello Edward." Bella answered after two rings.

"Hey." I smiled. "I just wanted to tell you, you left your purse here. I'll drop it by tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." She responded.

"Your welcome." I answered.

"See you tomorrow." Bella answered.

"Bye, have sweet dreams." I told her.

"Okay, you too Ed-." A sudden loud screeching that could only be tires and loud honking cut off her voice. The last thing I heard before the line went dead was Bella's voice.

"OH MY GOD!" And then she let out a bloodcurdling scream so horrifying, every hair on my body stood up.

I froze in my position, not even registering the fact that my phone had slid from my hand and smashed on the ground at me feet. Suddenly, I snapped out of it and I was out of the door in a second grabbing my car keys. "Bella!" I yelled not even registering the fact that I had tears rolling down my face.

I had just got her back… now she may be gone-forever.

I mentally cursed myself for thinking like that. My Bella would be alright. I knew it. She had to be! Right?

**OH GOSH! WHAT NOW!  
**

*********REVIEW! I AM SO LOVING YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW! I GOT 21 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! I WAS 3 AWAY FROM 360! Okay, new goal! 275-277? THAT'S LESS THEN LAST TIME! I'll get the chapter up by Friday/Saturday if that happens? **

**REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! A LOT HAS HAPPENED! **

**~Twihard22**

**PS!- I have a new poll out! PLEASE GO VOTE! **


	37. Blackness can reveal a lot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story.**

**Bella POV**

Everything hurt.

The kind of hurt where you wished that death would just come and relieve you of the pain.

I had a sharp pain in the back of my head and something was pinning me down. I couldn't see because blood was dripping down from somewhere and over my eyelids. My leg was twisted a an odd angle and my arms felt like jello.

The last thing I remember was an angel's (That angel would be…? Right Edward) voice yelling my name.

I thought death would be peaceful and easy. Well, what I was experiencing right now was nothing close to it.

My mind was foggy and I had trouble focusing on my thoughts.

I felt like I was sinking further and further away into blackness.

My body ached.

Everything hurt.

Why wouldn't I just go?

It hurt.

Edward.

_I was all by myself. Nothing made any noise except for the random swish of the tree's and a car rolling by. The street seemed to be deserted. I walked and looked down. I realized I was wearing Edward's sweatshirt and sweatpants. I brought it to my nose and inhaled. It smelt like him. Why was I in Edward's clothes? _

"_Edward! Where are you?" I called out looking around but seeing nothing but closed stores. _

_Then out of nowhere, a car came and stopped at a stoplight and then continued to go because the road was clear. But then out of nowhere a car swerved round the corner driving quickly. The car tried to swerve out of the way so that the wild driver wouldn't hit her but the driver appeared to be drunk so he or she just kept going forward. The car that got hit rolled over and back upwards and slammed into a store. _

_I heard a scream and I ran over to the driver. I tried to find her but I couldn't. Everything was in pieces and I heard the moan of pain from beneath the car. I was petrified and I stood motionless. Finally, I had the sense to grab my cell phone and to call 911 but ambulances were already arriving. Fire trucks and cruisers whose sirens were screeching arrived as well. They immediately hoped out and got the girl out of her car. _

_I caught a glimpse of her. _

_She had a huge gash on her forehead and the back of her head was matted with blood. Her leg was twisted at an odd angle and her arms were limp by her side. _

_The paramedics got the driver got out of the other car and the person only seemed to have a broken arm._

_I ran over to the paramedics and asked if the girl who got hit would be alright. The man ignored me while he looked straightforward in the direction of where the two drivers were being strapped to stretchers. He walked by me not even showing any evidence that I had just spoken to him- for his eyes did not even quickly glance at the direction I was standing. He walked over to the girl. _

_A screech of another car's tires came up from behind me and I heard a voice. "Bella!" _

_I turned around to see Edward jumping from his car._

"_Oh! Edward! You should have seen what happened! The girl! I hope she's alright. Edward-" I stopped as I saw him run by me and up to the girl._

"_BELLA! OH GOD! NO! BELLA! WILL SHE BE ALRIGHT?" Edward yelled and looked down at the girl._

"_EDWARD! I'M OVER HERE!" I yelled but he didn't turn._

_Edward nodded to the paramedic and ran to his car while grabbing out his cell phone and placing it to his ear. _

_He zoomed off away from me and followed the ambulances that were now leaving. _

_The dream shifted and I was sitting in a white tense room with wooden maroon chairs and old boring magazines. There was a single plant that brought little color to the room and there was a wooden desk placed in the corner of the area. The only real noise was the ring of a telephone now and again. All that was left was the monotone voices of people who occupied the seats. _

"_Edward?" I asked looking to my right and seeing him with his head in his hands as Alice comforted him._

"_She'll be alright Edward." Alice's voice cracked at the end and she turned into Jasper's shoulder and a muffled sob broke out._

"_Edward, it's Bella. She's tough. I know she will be okay." Rosalie sat down on the chair I was sitting in._

"_Ahem? Rosalie? You're sitting on me! What are you guys talking about? I am right here! I am fine!" I got up and I passed right through Rosalie's body. _

"_How do you know?" Edward asked looking up. His eyes were dead cold and he was pale. He looked like if a pencil dropped on him he would shatter into a million pieces. _

"_Because I know." Rosalie rolled her eyes as if it was an answer. Behind her façade, I could see the slight anxiousness in her eyes as they worried over me. Which made no sense because I was standing right here! _

"_Rosalie, I can't live without Bella. I have already felt what it is like to be without her for a day! It was AWFUL! If for the rest of my life, I won't be able to survive. I love her Rosalie. She is my everything. I love her more then anything! I can't lose her!" His voice cracked and he bites his lip._

_Edward loves me! OH MY GOD! EDWARD LOVES ME! My heart swelled and I looked at him. "I-I love you too Edward!" I tried to reach out to him but an invisible barrier blocked me. _

"_WHAT HAPPENED!" Emmett yelled barging through the doors suddenly._

_What were they talking about? I was right here? Why couldn't they see me? What is happening? Why can't I go over to them? Edward! _

_Edward looked up at his brother and he threw his head in his hands._

"_She was driving home and a car came out of nowhere and smashed into her. Her car rolled over and back up again. It was a drunk driver." _

"_Is she going to be alright?" Emmett asked his eyes widening._

"_Dad is with her now. He said that she has a severe concussion so she shouldn't be waking up for a day or two, her leg is broken, she has a lot of cuts and bruises and she has a huge gash over her eyebrow. She also has a few broken ribs and she has severe whiplash. But he said that she'll recover and be alright." Jasper spoke up._

"_I'm right here! What are you talking about?" I tried to yell at them from behind the invisible barrier and I banged my fists on it. _

"_Hi, Renee?" Alice asked into her phone. "Hi, this is Alice…I'm good how are you ...That's good. I am calling because I wanted to let you know that Bella has gotten into a bad car accident … she will be okay, but she is really injured… it was a drunk driver…yes…Um, well she has a severe concussion and she has a broken leg and a few ribs are broken and lots of cuts and bruises. She won't wake up for a day or so…Okay, see you later. Your welcome. Bye." Alice hung up and sighed. "Bella's parents are coming now." _

"_Edward?" Esme appeared through the hospital doors. "You can come in now. But only two at a time." _

_Edward and Alice stood up immediately and rushed to follow Esme. _

_I tried to follow but I couldn't. Everything went black again. _

I don't know if that actually happened but I knew that I loved Edward.

I didn't care is he didn't love me. I loved him. I guess I always did but I never realized it until now.

If only I could wake up so I could tell him!

But, something still seemed to be holding my body down and my eyelids felt like they had boulders upon them.

I'm not sure how long I was swimming through blackness but once in a while I felt a slight pressure in my hand, my lips and on my forehead.

I tried to reach out to whatever it was but everything was black and something was still blocking me.

It was not as bad as before but I still couldn't do anything.

Another minute passes…or another hour…or another day?

Who knew?

You couldn't keep track when all you could see was blackness.

I felt trapped into something and as I continued to try to find a way out.

"Bella? Please Bella! Wake up!" An angel's voice erupted through my ears.

That was the first thing I heard in what seemed like a year.

"Edward!" I tried to call but I couldn't.

"Bella, wake up! For me? Please?" Edward's voice whispered in my ear.

I tried to but I still felt slightly trapped.

It was then that I felt a slight pressure on my lips.

My eyes flew open and I looked up to see Edward's green eyes piercing into mine.

"Edward?" I asked but I couldn't say anything else because every part of me hurt.

"Bella?" Edward asked whipping a tear from my eyelid. "What's wrong."

"It…" A pain shot through me. "H-hurts." I whimpered. My neck ached and my head was pounding. My ribs were sore and I had black and blue splotches on my arms and my leg was leveled.

"CARLISLE!" Edward yelled.

Carlisle rushed into the room at the alarm of Edward's voice.

"Bella!" He looked at me. "You're up!" He paused and studied my face. "Are you in pain?"

No! I feel absolutely fine! I could run a marathon effortlessly right now! I couldn't nod my head because it hurt but I managed a low "yes."

"I'm not surprised. You will be sore for a long time. I'll call the nurse and get you pain medication. It will make you drowsy and you will most likely fall asleep." Carlisle pressed a button next to my bed.

"Hello?" A women's voice rang.

"Can I have some pain medication for Miss Bella Swan, please?" Carlisle asked into the speaker.

"Right away." The nurse responded.

I looked into Edward's eyes.

They were mixed with relief, anxiousness, and stress and also…love?

He looked at me differently then before. He looked at me with something more passionate.

I had seen it emerge into his eyes the past few weeks but right then it had just kind of popped out.

That was the last thing I saw before I fell back into the blackness.

I hadn't even noticed Carlisle had ejected the pain medication into my arm.

The next time I awoke, I was still sore but the pain was more bearable.

"Alice?" I mumbled, my vision focusing on a tiny figure sitting in the chair by my bed.

"Bella!" Alice sighed in relief and got up and hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked her eyes roaming over me.

"Sore." I answered. "This bed also isn't the most comfortable thing in the world either."

"I'm just so glad you are okay! You have no idea how worried we all were. Edward didn't leave your side until Esme forced him to go home and take a shower and change. He's going to be mad he wasn't here for when you really woke up. And oh my god! Look at what they are making you wear! That is the ugliest dress! I tried to get the nurse to let me dress you but it was an impossibility considering the state you are in." Alice shook her head in disgust.

"Alice, you would be worrying about my outfit when I was laying unconscious in a hospital bed." I rolled my eyes. "How long exactly, have I been out for?"

"Two days." Alice answered. "You woke up yesterday but you were only up for a few moments and then you zonked out again. You weren't really conscious so it really doesn't count according to Edward so he is still driving us all bonkers!" Alice shook her head.

" 'Is Bella alright?' 'How do you know Alice?' 'When will she wake up?' 'What is she never wakes up?' 'How badly is she hurt?' 'Why hasn't she woken up?' 'Are you sure she is okay?' 'Are you giving her the right medications?' 'Carlisle? Are you sure she is okay?'" Alice intimidated Edward. "It has been a long two days in many ways."

"That sounds like Edward!" I laughed. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Renee and Charlie are having lunch with Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie went to go get a coffee. She should be back any ti-." The opening of a door cut off Alice.

"Bella!" Rosalie gasped and ran over to me. "You're up! Oh my gosh! Bella, you have no idea how worried I was!" Rosalie had a tear sliding down her face. "We thought we lost you!"

"You can't lose me that easily." I answered.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Alice asked curiously as Rosalie finished hugging me.

"I remember talking to Edward and then a car came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of my car before I could swerve out of the way. Then, my head smashed against the car seat and I was pinned down by something and I heard my leg pop and my ribs crack. Then blood spilled from no where and I black-out after that." I explained. "What is the verdict?"

"You had a severe concussion, whiplash, broken ribs and a broken leg, bumps and bruises. You also have a lovely cut above your eyebrow." Rosalie explained.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Alice answered.

"Do you guys know who the person in the other car was?" I asked curiously.

"It was a drunk driver." Alice informed me.

"Is he or she alright?" I asked.

"Oh, _she_ is just fine." Rosalie muttered darkly.

"Rose, you don't know if she did it on purpos-" Alice started.

"Who was the driver?" I asked confused.

"Don't tell Edward, okay Bella?" Alice said.

"Who?" I asked.

"It was a women with red hair, annoying snotty voice, stuck-up, jerk face and quite frankly we all hate her guts." Rosalie shrugged.

"Oh, well I think that narrows it down." I answered.

Alice nodded. "Victoria Smith."

***PLEASE REVIEW!**** IT MEAN'S SO MUCH WHEN YOU DO! I LOVE HOW WE HAVE BEEN GETTING 10+ lately! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! We are not out of the woods yet.**

**If you review you will…um…meet your favorite twilight character? Did I already say that? But you will! IF YOU CLICK THAT BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND REVIEW!**

**JK! **

**But, you can leave a review and tell me whom you would pick…along with what you thought of the chapter**

**~Twihard22**

**PS! VOTE ON MY POLL IN MY PROFILE! **


	38. Forever and Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story! **

**Alice POV**

Sitting in the waiting room with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Esme was agonizing. Even though Carlisle specifically told everyone that Bella would be okay, there was just one person who would not believe it until Bella woke up.

Annoying, over obsessive and doubtful people for 1,000.

Famous singer who was currently in a relationship with Isabella Swan- Edward Cullen!

Carlisle called Esme into the other room for a moment and Edward looked up hopefully at his father to hear that he could go into the room and see Bella.

Esme came back a moment later. "Two people can come in." Immediately I stood up with Edward. Bella was my best friend, although I believed Carlisle, I had to see Bella for myself.

I followed Edward into Bella's room and Carlisle stood in the corner as we walked in.

"Bella!" Edward choked and rushed to her side. I walked over slowly and examined her.

She looked so weak- so fragile. She had a huge white bandage wrapped around her head and her leg was propped up. She had her ribs tapped tight and she had bruises and cuts on every visible part of her body.

"She will be unconscious for a day or so." Carlisle explained as we stood in silence looking over Bella.

I placed my hand on Bella's. I looked up at Carlisle and he made a motion for me to walk out of the room. I looked over at Edward and he was too absorbed with Bella to notice anything else.

"I'll leave you alone Edward." I said and looked at Bella one more time and walked out.

"Son, I'll be right back. If anything happens call me. I have to make a quick trip to my office."

Edward nodded in response never taking his eyes off of Bella.

I walked out and looked at Carlisle as we inched away from the doorway so Edward couldn't hear. Carlisle looked around him to make sure nobody was near and then began.

"I was informed by the doctor who was working on the other driver in the car that they were indeed a little drunk, but it wasn't enough to make them completely out of it. They were merely tipsy, and although she should not have been behind the wheel in the first place, it doesn't seem likely that this was an accident. The woman only has a few cuts and she only seemed a little disoriented. Of course, still my assumption could be wrong and her mind just didn't work properly at that certain moment but…" Carlisle trailed off and sighed.

"Are you saying that this could have been intentional?" I gasped in horror.

"Well, her evidence in her past doesn't exactly back her up." Carlisle responded. "But! Still, I could be wrong, I'm not sure if she had any control on what she was doing but I do know she did have alcohol in her system. The question that is bugging me is whether or not it was enough to make her, well loopy. It honestly doesn't seem accidental but still I cannot make that assumption."

"Oh! Carlisle! I hope you are wrong! That would be horrible." I shook my head. "If you don't mind me asking… who was the driver?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Alice, I can only reveal this information if you promise not to let Edward know this… well at least not at this moment. I can only imagine what will happen if this information was let out to him now. She is going to be sent to jail and will be charged on the account for drunk-driving and endangering another's life." Carlisle shook his head.

"Who Carlisle?" I whispered, now afraid to find out who the driver was.

"Victoria Smith." He answered sadly.

"NO!" I almost screeched. "Why! That little b-." Carlisle cleared his throat, which cut me off.

"Alice, I am telling you this because I think you will be the most rational about all of this. What Bella did to make this girl hate her this bad I have not a clue-"

"She hated Bella from the beginning! Bella did nothing to her. I think she is jealous of her and angry that she is going out with Edward." I cut him off.

"The situation will be taken care of. She will most definitely not be bothering Bella again. You may share this information to everyone but I do not think it is wise for Edward to find out. He can have a temper and if it involves Bella, it could make it a whole lot worse."

"I don't think it would be right to tell him…now." I decided. "But I think he should find out later, when everything slows down." I concluded. "I don't think Edward should be kept from this."

"Neither do I, its just well, I don't want him to get into trouble by his reaction. So, if and when you do decided to share this information with him, make sure you do it easily." Carlisle cautioned.

"Okay. Thank you for informing me Carlisle." I smiled and he walked back to Bella's room. I walked into the waiting area and Rosalie got up and rushed to Bella's room.

"What is it Ali?" Jasper asked studying my face, seeing the mask of fury, disbelief, confusion and shock all meshed into one.

Emmett and Jasper leaned towards me waiting for me to speak.

"J- just don't tell Edward now okay?" I asked them, hesitating.

"Why?" Emmett asked. He would ask me why.

"Because Emmett, when I tell you, I think you will understand that we can't tell Edward right now…under the circumstances. Later would be more… prudent."

"Okay, so what is it?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Carlisle informed me that, well, he isn't absolutely sure about this theory but he told me that the driver did indeed have traces of alcohol in her system, but.." I trailed off.

"But he doesn't think it was enough for her to become totally wasted." Jasper finished.

"Yes. He said it could have made her brain a little foggy and he isn't quite sure if she had a clue when she drove into Bella, but he thinks that she may have been in more control of the wheel then there is to be let on." I added. "But, he isn't positive. She could have had no control whatsoever."

"But it doesn't seem likely?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"So, we can't tell Edward because…?" Emmett asked.

"Well, if it was intentional, what do you think Edward would do right at this moment?"

"Why does it matter? The driver deserves it." Emmett said.

"Do you know who the driver is?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"Well…no." Emmett answered. "But why would it matter? It is probably some random dude who was drunk or just didn't like Bella or something. Why can't Edward know?"

"Because Emmett, Edward has a little bit of a temper… and especially if it involves Bella's life mixed in with the anxiety he is feeling… when he hears this, he will most likely do something to the girl before he had time to think rationally."

"So, the driver was a girl?" Jasper asked.

I nodded stiffening.

"Anyone in particular?" Jasper asked.

I sighed. "Jasper, Emmett… the driver was Victoria Smith."

"NO!" Emmett yelled standing up. He received a few glares at a few of the other people in the room.

"Jasper! Why would she do that to Bella?" My voice broke as the shock of everything that I had tried to push back overwhelmed me. "What has Bella ever done to her? Bella is the nicest girl ever!" My voice broke again and I cried into his shoulder.

"Is she in trouble?" Emmett asked me after I managed to swallow the tears.

"Yes. He said she will be charged for drunk-driving and endangering a human's life." I responded.

"You know…I could get charged with murder pretty soon." Emmett muttered.

"Emmett!" I scolded and slapped him on the arm.

"Kidding!" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Sure." Jasper whispered under his breath.

"See, this is why we can't tell Edward now! He will be out of control and be absolutely so mad that he wouldn't think before he acted. We have to wait till everything settles down."

Jasper and Emmett nodded understanding.

A few hours later, Charlie and Renee came barging through the doors.

"Where is she?" Renee asked looking over at us.

"Bella is five doors down on the right." I answered.

"Thanks." Renee responded and they ran off down the hallway.

Edward and Rosalie came out ten minutes later but Renee and Charlie were still in the room.

Edward looked hollow and his eyes looked spastic.

"Edward, she will be okay. You just have to wait." I tried to sooth him.

"But Alice! What is she never wakes up? Alice! I can't live without her!" He put his face in his hands and then sniffed looking up.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. You listen to me and listen to me well. I do not want to look at your face for the next few days filled with grief and sorrow. YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME! Bella. Will. Be. Okay." I said the words separately to try to get it in whatever little brain of his. "I trust what your father said and you need to too! Bella is going to be okay." I looked right into his eyes.

"You think so?" Edward asked, little glints of hope sparked in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes.

"DUDE! Look who you're talking to!" Emmett butted in before I could answer.

"She's ALICE! She knows what she is talking about." Rosalie added.

"I am Mary Alice Brandon. I may be small, but I am bigger then you in many ways Mr. Cullen. Like for instance… I know when to listen to someone. I also know who to listen to for advice. Now… you are questioning my words. What is going on in that brain of yours? Cullen! I DON'T GUESS! I KNOW! GOT IT!" I forced him to look at me.

"What she said!" Emmett grinned.

Edward sighed. "Okay, okay Alice. I understand what you're saying. I guess that isn't the only thing that I am entirely worried about."

"What else?" Jasper asked.

"Worry wart!" Emmett boomed.

"Alice." Edward said ignoring his brothers. "What if Bella doesn't love me? What is she just thinks of me as just her boyfriend. Like, just someone to lean on, not like the way I feel for her?" Edward looked at me.

"Ch- Edward. In case you haven't noticed, which you haven't… Bella has loved you since the first time she has laid her eyes on you." Rosalie answered for me.

"How do yo-" Edward started.

"DO. NOT. ASK. ME. HOW. I. KNOW!" Rosalie huffed. "Edward! It's called communication! She has been head over heels for you since you met!"

"Why does he never believe us?" I turned to Rosalie. "Edward, just tell her how you feel. Do you want to go through what you went through to ask her out and to get her to be your girlfriend? You think do much. Just do it Edward!" I closed my eyes and leaned back. I knew and also had a feeling that he wasn't going to listen to me.

"Carlisle said she is going to wake up tomorrow night… most likely." Renee announced suddenly appearing before my vision.

"Most likely?" Edward breathed looking at Renee.

"Well, he is sure it is tomorrow in the late afternoon, but he isn't sure when." Renee explained.

Edward groaned and leaned his head back.

"Patience." Carlisle came out of nowhere. "She will wake up soon."

**Edward POV**

Even though it's only been a few hours of sitting in the waiting room, the walls seemed to be closing in and it felt like the ceiling was crushing down upon my defenseless shoulders.

I missed seeing those beautiful eyes sparkle in excitement, her lips parting as she laughed, he hair flowing and most of all her voice when she spoke my name.

I realize it has only been hours since the accident but it has felt like years to me.

When you loved someone so much, as I loved Bella, every moment that you know that that person is unsafe or is in trouble and you can't help him or her, it felt like pain erupted and spread inside of you. To not be able to help her broke me inside.

I sat inside her room, watching her motionless in the hospital bed.

Dawn came and still she hadn't stirred an inch.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Bella? Please Bella! Wake up!"

Her expression changed slightly but she still didn't move or do anything.

"Bella, wake up! For me? Please?" I tried again, trying to keep the anxiousness out of his voice.

She looked a little lighter and her expression turned a little frustrated.

I leaned down to kiss away her expression. My lips connected with hers for a few moments and then I leaned back up waiting.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open in surprise and she looked right at me.

I could see as soon as she looked at me she was not alright. Her expression soured and she seemed to swallow slowly.

"Edward?" She asked looking at me. Her voice was strangled.

"Bella?" I asked anxiously as I saw a tear form in her eye and slid over, down upon her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"It…" She stopped and her face twisted in pain. "H-hurts." She whimpered.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled seeing that she wouldn't be able to withstand the pain much longer.

My dad rushed into the room at the alarm of my voice.

"Bella!" He looked at her. "You're up!" He paused and studied Bella's face in surprise that she was up already. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes." She breathed.

"I'm not surprised. You will be sore for a long time. I'll call the nurse and get you pain medication. It will make you drowsy and you will most likely fall asleep." Carlisle pressed a button next to her bed.

"Hello?" A women's voice rang.

"Can I have some pain medication for Miss Bella Swan, please?" Carlisle asked into the speaker.

"Right away." The nurse responded.

I looked at Bella studying her. She looked up at me and saw something in my eyes that caught her off guard. Something else caught me off guard also.

Her eyes looked into mine with…love? Is that what mine looked like to her?

She looked at me more passionately then I have ever seen her. I was amazing how my heart fluttered at her look. .

"Edward." She gulped. "I lov-" She was cut off**. (Bella did say this last chapter, but she was just in so much pain and so out of it, she didn't even realize what she started to say.)**

I don't think either of us noticed that my dad had stuck a needle into her arm, shooting in the medication.

Bella fell back into unconsciousness.

"Dad how long will it take for her to heal?" I asked after we watched Bella for a few more minutes.

"Six weeks." My father answered. "I will check over everything again when she is up. I will also have to see her a few times to make sure everything is healing properly."

Soon, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, my mom, Renee, Charlie all came into check on Bella.

Charlie and Renee stayed at my parent's house. My mother and brothers went home to get some sleep along with Charlie and Renee. Alice slept here but left this morning to go take a shower. Rosalie also left with her.

"Edward, it's twelve. You need to go home and shower and wash up." Esme placed her hand on my shoulder. "We will call you right away if she wakes up. Which is unlikely until later."

"But-" I started but Alice held out her hand cutting me off. Rosalie and Alice had just gotten back from going to Alice's house.

"Go clean up. You look like a mess and is that how you want Bella to see you when she actually wakes us normally?" Alice crossed her arms.

This was a battle I was going to lose so I stood up and looked at Bella one more time and then left.

I drove home as fast as I could, nearly running through as red light. I screeched to a halt and some cars honked at me. I ignored them and took off as soon as the light turned green.

The faster I went, the faster I would get to see Bella.

**Bella POV**

"No!" I gasped looking Rosalie, then Alice and then back to Rosalie and then Alice again.

"That's what Carlisle told us." Alice confirmed.

"Did she…" I gulped. "Did she do it intentionally?"

"Well… Carlisle said that she did have alcohol in her system but he thinks it might now have been enough to cloud her brain. Carlisle isn't sure though. He said she could have had no control of the wheel and it just good have been a freak thing but…" Alice sighed trailing off.

"He doesn't think so." I finished biting my lip. "I honestly do not understand why she hates me so much!"

"I think she is jealous." Rosalie put in.

"I think so too. I think she is jealous of your fame and that you have Edward." Alice agreed.

"But to try to kill me?" I asked. ""Are you guys going to tell Edward?"

"Not now…" Rosalie trailed off.

"Victoria is going to be charged with drunk-driving and endangering a person's life. " Alice told me. "I think Edward should know after the whole situation calms down. Edward will probably do something if he finds out now that he will most likely regret. Better to tell him later." Alice told me.

"He has been worried sick about you Bella! It got quite annoying." Rosalie also informed me.

"You know, what is weird." I mused. "When I was unconscious, I had these vision type things."

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"It was the accident scene and then all of you guys waiting in the waiting room." I explained.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"What happened?" Rosalie prompted.

I told them about all of the visions- even when Edward was telling Alice he loved me.

"Bella…" Rosalie trailed off.

"That's exactly what happened." Alice finished.

"That's freaky. See, I told you that my dreams and vision things always tell me stuff! It's weird." I shook my head.

"He does love you Bella." Alice spoke suddenly.

"With all his heart." Rosalie added.

"He thinks I don't love him." I said flatly.

"No, he isn't sure if you do." Rosalie contradicted.

"Should I tell him I love him first?" I asked, my face suddenly seemed to go on fire.

"No. Edward should tell you." Rosalie answered.

"Because that ended so well last time with Edward asking Bella out." Alice muttered.

"He's old-fashioned, and plus, Edward wasn't sure how to approach Bella. She was still getting over Jacob." Rosalie insisted.

"Don't worry though Bella. I told him to do it! So, he will. Or, if not, he'll have to deal with me, and he will not want to deal with me. Trust me on that." Alice smirked.

"BELLA!" I heard my mother's voice yell as the door opened suddenly.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Emmett yelled.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." I said as they rushed over and hugged me.

I winced slightly, as their arms wrapped around my neck.

"Whoops! I'm sorry Bells." My dad said pulling back quickly.

"That's alright."

"How are you doing honey?" Renee asked looking over me.

"Just sore." I responded.

"You look like a mummy." Emmett barked out.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Did you not notice the fact that you have a big white bandage wrapped around your head?" Emmett asked, his grin somehow turning wider.

My hands traveled up to my head and I winced at the slight pressure. I felt the rough tape on my forehead.

"You have a gash above your eyebrow." Jasper explained.

"Where's Eddie-boy?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"I sent him home to go clean up. I wasn't expecting you to wake up so early." Esme retorted coming through the door. "How are you Bella? Sorry, I sent Edward home. I thought you would wake up later."

"That's alright Esme." I assured her.

We all talked for another fifteen minutes and then my parents announced they had to leave. "Call us if you need us. I'll come in a heartbeat." Renee assured me kissing my forehead.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled.

"Bye, Bells." My dad kissed me on the forehead and then they left.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked coming into the room. "You're up?"

"Surprise!" I lifted my arms into the air.

He chuckled. "How are you doing?"

"A little sore." I shrugged, instantly regretting it because it sent pains through my neck.

"That's to be expected. You are a little banged up."

"Just a little." I agreed. "So, how long do I need to stay here?"

"Five days." Carlisle confirmed.

My mouth dropped. "That long?"

"I need to make sure everything is okay before I can release you. You took a hard hit."

"This is going to be torture." I groaned.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of here before you know it." Carlisle smiled. "Well, I have the rest of the day off. I will return to you tonight at seven Bella. You will receive some pain medication and if you are feeling any effects from the concussion then call the nurse and they will send some things up for you."

"Okay, thank you." I smiled.

"Take care, sweetheart." Esme touched my cheek. "I'm going to call Edward now, to tell him you are up." She winked at me, with her phone in her ear. She left with Carlisle.

"So, Bella." Emmett started after Esme and Carlisle left. "You're looking awesome."

"Stuff it, Emmett." I growled.

"You know, you try to be pleasant and it backfires into your face. What's wrong with this world." Emmett asked.

"You live in it." Jasper snickered.

"Oh! Edward just sent me text message. He will be here in one minute!" Alice announced.

"We'll wait outside while you guys catch up." Rosalie smiled and they all left.

After about thirty-seconds later, the door slammed open and Edward ran into the room.

"Hey, stranger." I smiled.

"Bella!" Edward broke out intone of his large crooked grin that I love. He ran over to me and gently placed his hands on either side of my face and pressed his lips onto mine.

Everything the last few days had brought slipped from my mind. All I was focused on now was Edward's lips against mine.

"I missed you SO much Bella! You have no idea how worried I was that I would never see you again." Edward broke away, stating.

"You will never lose me Edward." I answered pulling his hand into mine. "I'll always be there for you. Forever and Always."

"Forever and Always." He agreed, placing his lips onto mine again.

**WOW! Three different POV's! YOU GUYS LEARENED A LOT! At least I think you did…. HAHAHA! **

********OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW! ****I wish to get to 405 reviews!**** If we succeed, I will get the next chapter up by Friday. DOES that sound fair? **

**THANKS to everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to favorites and alerts for this or any of my stories! You guys are AMAZING!:)**

**REVIEW!**

**~Twihard22**

**PS! VOTE ON MY NEW POLL! **


	39. Two times the charm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story **

**Bella POV**

The last four days have been horrible. From the constant medicine and Carlisle always having me get used to using crutches and the x-raying of my ribs, let's just say, I was ecstatic to have only one more night left in the hospital bed.

Edward only left my side when he had to go home and shower and change. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett visited daily. Alice and Rosalie especially, would stay longer whenever they could. They stayed when Edward was away to keep me company because there was nothing to do in the room. There was a TV but I wasn't that into it.

"Well, Bella, you can go tomorrow. I just need to check over you before you leave." Carlisle looked up at me.

"Thank you Carlisle, for everything." I looked up at him gratefully.

"Your welcome Bella." Carlisle smiled and exited the room.

All and all, I have been feeling much better. Well except for the big, metal, hard support brace or whatever they call the stupid thing that was wrapped around my leg. I felt like I only had one leg. The annoying thing kept getting in the way. My neck felt fine now and my ribs were better. The gash above my brow was still red and gross, but it scabbed over. My head still hurt and I was tired frequently but it could have been worse.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked taking my hand.

"Tired." I responded. "Also annoyed."

"Why?" Edward chuckled.

"I want to get out of here." I answered yawning.

"You will soon." Edward smiled.

"Thankfully." I smiled, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep Bella. I will be here when you wake up." Edward moved my hair out of my face.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." Edward smiled and I closed my eyes.

I was asleep within seconds.

I woke up in what felt like seconds. I scanned the room and stretched. Nobody was in the room. Nobody being Edward.

He broke his promise.

I propped myself up with my elbows and that's when I heard voices outside.

"I love you. You're my whole life and I can't live without you. Ever since I have first laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one. You're the most important thing to me. I love you." Edward's voice rang from the hallway.

I stretched over to see whom he was talking to. It was one of the nurses who helped me recover. She had blond hair and she was about my height.

She smiled at Edward and took his hand and said something back to him.

Edward smiled looking relieved. He turned his head and looked into the window of my room.

Just in time I quickly slid back down and closed my eyes. I breathed in and out slowly.

Somehow with my heart racing a million miles per hour, and with each beat it felt like it was shattering into a million pieces, I fell back asleep. Or, at least I think I feel asleep. Maybe I was just in shock with my eyes closed. I could hear everything around me. I heard Edward enter the room and sit down. I stayed still and breathed in and out. I was still in shock. Or was I sleeping? I don't know. I heard Alice come in and they talked about dinner.

"I'll go get it." Edward stood up.

"Okay." Alice chirped and I heard her sit down.

I decided after about a few minutes, I had myself composed enough to open my eyes- definitely not asleep.

"Hey sleepy head." Alice smiled looking at me as I pretended to wake up.

"How long have I been out?" I asked carefully playing dumb, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"Three hours. Edward left a few minutes ago to go pick up some food." Alice informed.

"Oh, okay." I breathed pretending to absorb information I already knew.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked studying my face.

"What? Nothing, why?" I asked mentally cursing myself. I needed to hide my emotions and thoughts better. Edward can read me like a book. Edward. This time, I would talk to him. This will be interesting.

"Are you sure?" Alice hesitated.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous." I lied, thinking about symptoms of a concussion.

Alice studied me but didn't respond.

"So I get to leave tomorrow." I tried to fill the silence.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to decorate your ugly cast." Alice tapped her finger on her chin.

"It's fine Alice." I rolled my eyes. "Who's going to see?"

"Everyone in America!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"What's bugging you?" She asked.

"Nothing Alice! Really, I'm fine." The lie seemed fake even to my ears.

She studied me again but didn't push it.

"So, any news on Victoria?" I asked.

"All I know is that she is in jail." Alice informed. "She will have her trial next week."

I nodded. At that moment, Edward came through the door with a box of pizza in his hand.

Dinner was a silent event. Edward asked how I felt and I said I was fine. That was about it. I could tell he saw something wrong with my expression.

"The pizza is good." Alice tried to break the silence.

"Yeah." I took another bite.

"Bella, I came to check up on you." The door opened and that blonde nurse who was speaking to Edward earlier came into the room.

"I'm fine." I replied as nicely as I could.

"Okay. I'll come back later then." She smiled.

Before she left she gave Edward a smile and then walked out of the room closing the door behind her. I almost got up to smack away that smile but the stupid hunk of metal on my leg didn't allow me to move fast enough.

Edward tilted his head towards her in response to her smile but did nothing more.

Faker.

I frowned.

'_I can't jump to conclusions. I need to find out what happened first.'_ I chanted in my head.

"You look a little sick Bella." Edward said worried.

I bite my lip. "No, I'm okay. I just want to leave."

I could tell he could see something was bothering me.

The rest of the night was uneventful. We somehow managed to make small talk and then Alice left.

Edward laid down on the couch in the room after he helped me get into the hospital bed.

"Carlisle said you are free to leave by ten." Edward informed me.

"Okay. You're driving me home right?" I asked.

"Of course Bella. I need to make sure you're okay." Edward responded.

"Okay." I tried to smile but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Good night my beautiful Bella." Edward got up and kissed me on the forehead and then shut off the light.

"Night." I whispered, a tear rolled down my cheek as I closed my eyes.

After what seemed to be an hour I fell into a restless sleep.

"_I love yo-" Edward started but the roar of the voices overcame his voice._

"_WHAT?" I yelled. I placed my hands over my ears to try to block out the nose but to no success. _

_Edward grabbed my arm and then pulled me behind some curtains. The noise was temporarily muted._

"_Bella, I'm trying to tell you that I love you." Edward huffed._

_I was caught off guard for a few seconds but then I smiled and said," I- I love you too Edward." _

"_Really?" He asked breaking out into a grin._

"_Really." I smiled._

_He pulled me into a kiss and then the scene changed._

_I was in a pitch-black area. I walked around blindly and then a dim line shot out of nowhere._

"_Bella, this way!" A familiar voice called. I turned into the direction of the voice. Kyle stepped out through the darkness. _

"_Kyle?" I asked confused. _

"_I told you Bella! Edward doesn't fall for girls with stringy hair and no personality." Victoria stepped out of the darkness behind me._

"_You tried to kill me!" I accused._

_She rolled her eyes. "No. I just nudged you. It's not my fault you have a crap car." _

_I tried to go after her but the brace on my leg slowed me down. _

_Victoria started laughing and then right before my eyes she morphed into the blonde nurse._

_She laughed at me._

"_Come one Bella! Don't waste your time. Come with me." Kyle pleaded in the opposite direction._

"_She's right Bella. I don't go for girls with stringy hair and no personality." Edward stepped out of the darkness right beside the nurse. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss._

"_NO!" I screeched. _

I woke with a start and I gasped. I panted struggling for air.

"Bella!" Edward's voice rang out in alarm. He jumped up from the couch and ran to my side. "What's wrong?"

I started to settle down. "Just." I gulped. "Just a bad dream."

"What was it?" He asked looking into my eyes.

I looked down. "N- nothing." I bit my lip. "I'm fine."

He studied my expression.

"Really." I tried again.

He didn't say anything. He sat back down on the couch and studied me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight." He replied after he checked his watch. As if on cue, Carlisle walked through the door.

"I just have to check you over one more time Bella." Carlisle said, misreading my expression.

I got up from my bed and let Carlisle bring me out of the room to do some x-rays.

Finally all of that stuff was over. I had received my crutches that I could stop using after three weeks.

I changed into baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt with a hoodie over it.

I checked out and then left with Edward. Not before I noticed the nurse giving Edward an encouraging smile.

"I can carry you if you would like." Edward said studying my crutches as we got to the parking lot.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"Um, okay." Edward answered taken aback from my sudden outburst.

"Really?" I groaned as the paparazzi flew out of nowhere running towards me.

"Bella!" They called.

I pulled my hoodie over my head as best I could with one hand while trying to walk with one leg and keep my crutches upright. Of course being me, I had to fall but Edward caught me and picked me up bridal style. He laid the crutches on my lap and took off running to his car.

He set me down on the passenger side and opened the car door. After he helped me in, he ran over to his side and reversed and shot out of the parking lot.

Tension was thick in the air as he drove me home.

I could tell he was confused and I should probably say something right now but I was just too overwhelmed to talk now.

I had never thought silence could have been so loud in my life.

We sat in the car silent all the way to my apartment.

"Are you sure you're okay by yourself?" Edward asked as he walked me to the door.

"I can manage. I'll call if I need help." I responded. "Thank you for staying and driving me."

"Of course." He replied. He gave me a kiss and then watched me go inside. I closed the door and then slid down it.

Nothing about that kiss was okay. Every little fragment of that kiss was tension and confusion.

What was happening?

I grabbed my crutches and managed to get up off the ground. I took the elevator to my floor and then hobbled down the hallway. I fished for my keys in my purse and then opened the door.

All I needed right now was to sit and think. Easy right? Not so much.

I plopped everything on the counter and flipped on the lights.

I screamed as I spotted a figure sitting on my couch.

"Nice place." He smiled and walked over to me as I tried to restart my heart.

'THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" I slapped Kyle on the arm.

He held his hands up defensively. "I just came to check on you."

"How'd you get in?"

"Bella, anyone who knows you, knows that you keep your spare key on the top of the frame of the door." Kyle rolled his eyes pulling me into a hug.

"I should fix that." I muttered.

"So Bells. You really got into something this time." Kyle pulled back looking at my cut on my forehead and also the big bulge that was noticeable underneath the sweatpants.

"Well, you know me. My body just loves the ground." I held my hands up which was a bad idea because both my crutches fell to the ground.

Kyle chuckled as I blushed and he picked them up.

"Thanks." I reached out and grabbed them from him.

He helped me over to the couch. "Okay, start from the beginning." He nodded once he took a seat opposite from me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Psh- Bella. I have known you for too long to know when something is wrong or not. I can just tell by the way you are sitting. Look, you're twiddling your thumbs. You're biting your lip and your back is like perfectly straight. You need to relax."

"Well…" I hesitated wondering if I should make something up. If I lie, he will know and plus I've got nothing. If I tell, what will his reaction be? I mean his reaction when he misinterpreted that song I sang at Christmas wasn't very wise but...but I really needed to talk to somebody.

Alice and Rosalie I would talk to if Kyle wasn't here. Alice and Rosalie would tell Jasper and Emmett and then they would go to Edward. It felt good to talk to someone who would listen and not have ties with the person this conversation is about.

"I'll wait." Kyle sat back and waited for me to begin.

Once I got my thoughts together I explained everything from when I went to sleep yesterday to the car ride home today. He listened intently and as I ended my mask finally broke and I started crying.

He came over and pulled me into a hug. He sat with me and soothed me as I cried into his shoulder.

Why would he do this? Edward wouldn't cheat! But, first Victoria and now the nurse! What am I going to do? We need to talk. Soon.

**Okay! So I told you it wasn't over. At least… I think I did! HAHA**

**I love my amazing reviewers! 15 reviews! I love you guys! Also, thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and has any of my stories on alerts and favorites! I am so happy you guys love my story! **

**M'kay! Please REVIEW AGAIN! This was an intense-ish chapter. It'll get more intense within the next chapters.**

**OKAY! SO I DECIDED… Do you think we could get to like 550+ by the time this story is finished? I think that is actually really easy by the ways things have been going! I still have quite a few chapters to write!:) **

**OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW! YOU'LL MAKE MY MONDAY! Because I won't open my inbox until I get home from school tomorrow! SO PLEASE!**

**REVIEW AMAZING PEOPLE! **

**~Twihard22**

**PS! If you haven't, check out my poll! **

**PSS. If you are still actually reading my obnoxiously long notes, I think I'll have to send a preview to anyone who reviews. So, once again! **

**REVIEW TILL IT HURTS! JK! REVIEW!:) **


	40. Disappear with the rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story.**

**Bella POV**

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't talk until tonight. I have to go to an interview for _People Magazine. _I can talk later." Edward apologized into the phone.

"Okay, later." I agreed.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Fine. It's good to be home." I answered.

"Yeah, it was hard being with you when we were trapped in a small room and you weren't really allowed to get up from the bed." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah. So later then?" I asked.

"Yes. Later." Edward agreed.

"Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone.

I decided I would call Edward to see if I could talk to him about what happened but he wasn't going to be home until later.

"So Bells. I have to go home tonight. What do you want to do?" Kyle asked me as he finished placing his breakfast into the sink.

Kyle had stayed over my apartment in the guest bedroom.

"Well, I can't really do much." I admitted frustrated with the brace already.

"Um… we could go see a movie. But that's no fun really." Kyle thought aloud. "How about…um… oh! I know! We can go to one of those plaster places where we paint those figures like we did when we were little!"

I laughed. "I still have that monkey you painted me when we were little. The only thing is though, the paparazzi are going to be everywhere. Especially when I just got out of the hospital. They will be relentless."

"Geez Bells. Live a little." Kyle smirked.

"Okay, okay." I agreed. "Let's go." I rolled my eyes and got up from my chair. I grabbed my crutches and then hobbled over to grab my phone and my purse. Kyle came over and wrapped his hand around the wrist that was picking up my purse.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're not paying for anything missy."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. But I still want my purse." He let go and I grabbed my purse and it him with it and then we walked - well I hobbled and he walked, to his car seeing as I couldn't drive.

He helped me into the car and we pulled out into the road. "How do we get there?" He asked.

I explained to him how to get to the pottery place. It was downtown where basically everything was in this place.

"So, how's Tanya?" I asked as we got closer to the store. "How Dartmouth?"

"She's great and so is Dartmouth. We both went out for a special dinner for our one year anniversary of going out together."

"Aw. That's sweet." I smiled. "Does she go to Dartmouth too?"

"Yes." He answered pulling into a free parking spot. "She would've come with me to see how you were doing but she just go a huge load of homework and projects that were assigned."

As we got out of the car, I pulled up my hood and put on my sunglasses. Kyle thought I was hysterical and his booming laugh filled the air as we walked across the street, which causes people to turn and look. The exact opposite of what I wanted.

As I stumbled across the street with the stupid crutches that were already starting to hurt my armpits, a man ran up from nowhere and started snapping pictures.

"See. I told you!" I mumbled to Kyle.

Kyle wrapped his arm around me and pulled my along so we could get into the store faster.

"Hey Bella! Where's Edward? Is this guy your new boyfriend? What do you think about Victoria Smith now that she tried to kill you? Bella! Bella!" The guy yelled continued snapping pictures as Kyle helped my into the store.

I suddenly froze as the door clanged shut. "THEY KNOW!" I whisper yelled to Kyle.

"What?" Kyle asked confused.

"I'll explain when we sit down." I answered. We walked over to the counter that held all the little plaster figurines.

After a few minutes of looking through everything I chose a bear. It was split up into squares that held all different types of patterns within each one. One section was polka dots, another was flower patterned, checkered, stripes, zigzags, hearts and swirls were the rest of them.

Kyle chose to do a heart. He was going to decorate it and design a K + T on it.

We grabbed all the colors we needed and then sat on a table that was the farthest away from the window.

I explained to Kyle about Victoria. From the first time we met all the way up to a week ago.

His face-hardened and he gripped the paintbrush so hard I thought it was going to snap in his hand.

"That reporter guy just asked what I thought about Victoria and what I thought about her trying to kill me! It's gone public! We don't even know if she tried to kill me!" I whispered exasperated as I started painting.

"Bella, you always seem to bring out the best in people." Kyle murmured after a minute.

I gave him a look and then continued painting.

"E- excuse me." A girl came up and tugged on my sleeve.

"Yes?" I turned to look at the girl. She had brown hair and was short. She was young. Maybe like ten?

"You're Kate." I realized. "You're the girl who I've seen talking to Edward."

"Hi, Bella." Kate smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised and then I realized how rude that sounded. "I mean, what's up?"

"I saw you through the window." Kate pointed towards the window that was now crowded with paparazzi. "And I wanted to show you something."

"Oh." I responded.

"So, I saw this, this morning." Kate pulled out the newspaper and placed it on the table. She smoothed it and I looked at the page. On it was a picture of Victoria and I.

Not good.

I looked down and started reading the article.

_Bella Swan was admitted into the hospital a week ago due to a drunk driver crashing into this famous singer's car. Her car flipped over while the driver remained mostly unscathed. The driver is reportedly Victoria Smith, Edward Cullen's ex. girlfriend. Some inside sources have told us that Victoria did have alcohol in her system but it isn't certain if she did or did not have any idea what she was doing at the time. The big question was, was the crash on purpose? Considering Smith's history point's fingers that Miss Swan must have been number one on her hit list. For example, when Bella Swan was recently at a recent interview, she appeared on the screen and yelled loudly that she had to leave because she couldn't stand listening to Miss Swan's voice. Also, Smith has a reason the be jealous of Miss Swan. With her flawless vocals and her boyfriend Edward Cullen, who was in a relationship with Smith before he was with Bella, anyone would kill to be Miss Swan. Smith's background does not support her. What does Miss Swan think of all of this? We are yet to get a statement from her, but things are heating up. Smith is currently in jail and she will have her trial next week. Miss Swan checked out of the hospital yesterday. She suffered from a broken leg, a severe concussion, broken ribs and a gash on her forehead. Things seem to be getting dicey. Did Smith do this on purpose? Will Bella seek her revenge? Great question we should ask ourselves. _

"Unbelievable." I shook my head and then passed it over to Kyle so he could read it.

"Do you think she did it on purpose?" Kate asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what to think at the moment Kate." I answered truthfully. I didn't. Something nagged in my brain that pointed towards no. It could've been a coincidence. I don't think Victoria would intentionally try to kill me. Why would she? Sure, she makes fun of me and tries to put me down but I don't even think she could stoop that low.

"Well, I have seen her around a few times. I found that when she is lying, her nose twitches."

"It twitches?" I asked, thinking I heard wrong.

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

"So you think if she says she didn't try to kill me and her nose doesn't twitch then she is telling the truth?" I asked.

"She also flex's her fingers." Kate added.

"How did you notice?" I asked awed.

"I don't know. I just seem to catch up on the little things. Such as… you are not with Edward, you're eyes look frozen and you are twirling you're hair which means I am making you nervous."

"Okay, who are you and what do you want?" I was seriously getting a little frightened as I unlatched my hair from my hair.

Kate laughed. "Bella, just listen for a second. Remember, to the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world. Don't forget that." Kate smiled. "See you around."

With that she snatched the paper from Kyle's hands and then exited the store.

It was silent for a moment.

"That was…"Kyle trailed off.

"Weird, strange, shocking?" I finished.

"Yeah, that would work." Kyle laughed.

"I don't think she is a normal little girl." I started painting again.

"Way too smart for me." Kyle laughed and picked up his brush.

We finished and got our pottery about an hour later.

My teddy bear was colorful and had different patterns on it. Kyle's heart was pink with a yellow border and a blue K & T on it.

My stomach grumbled as we got into the car. I noticed the sky was darkening and it looked like it would rain soon. Kyle once again had to pull me along because the paparazzi was encircling me.

"Bella! Is this your boyfriend?"

"What's your name son?"

"What is your comment on Victoria?"

"Edward getting too old for you Bella?"

"Bella! Bella!"

_SHUT UP! _I thought. I pulled my hoodie over my head as far as it could go and when Kyle opened the door, I dove onto the seat. He placed the crutches in front of me and then we pulled out as fast as we could.

"Whoa." Kyle shook his head.

"Live a little." I mimicked Kyle from this morning.

Kyle playfully ruffled my hair. "Where to Miss Swan?"

"I'm starving." I answered. As if on cue, my stomach grumbled.

"Anything good around here?" Kyle asked.

"There is a really good pizza place just around the corner." I responded.

"Sweet. Let's go." Kyle sped the car up.

"Let's eat in the car." I said as he pulled into a parking spot. "Those paparazzi will be here any second."

"Come on Bells. I'll protect you." Kyle grinned and helped me out of the car.

"Fine but if I fall in front of them, I'm holding you accountable." I frowned at the bell that dinged when Kyle opened the door. So much for trying to blend in. Why don't they get a spotlight and I'll wear a big sign on my forehead that says, "Bella Swan has arrived."

Kyle barked a laugh at my expression. We went up to the counter and Kyle ordered a large cheese pizza.

I grabbed money from my purse and quickly handed it to the cashier. Kyle gave me a look.

I shrugged. "You got to pay for the pottery."

Kyle frowned as I received the change.

"Oh get over it." I punched him in the arm and then quickly as I could with the stupid crutches, hobbled over to a table in the back. Even with a head start, Kyle got to the table before me and pulled the seat out for me.

I studied him for a minute, checking to make sure he wouldn't do anything like pull the chair from under me. When I detected nothing I sat down and he went over and sat across from me.

I heard a distant "click, click" of some cameras and I turned my head a little to the left. I saw a bunch of guys with a cameras taking pictures furiously.

"Told you." I looked back at Kyle.

"Who cares Bella." Kyle looked at me.

"I don't care. But I don't feel like being followed around by a bunch of gross low-lives who won't leave me alone when I ask."

"Just ignore them." Kyle reasoned.

"It's easier said then done." I responded. "Honestly, I could care less if they take pictures of me, but what I don't like is the fact that they will use those pictures and turn something that they are into something they aren't."

"I see your point. But, this is my only chance I will get to see you for who knows how long. I have to get back to Dartmouth tomorrow." Kyle said sadly.

"You know you are my closest and greatest best friend I have." I smiled. "That is a boy. There still is Rosalie and Alice."

"Yeah, I'm pretty great." Kyle smiled and leaned back into his chair.

"But you are also a little pig-headed." I laughed.

"Twenty-two!" A voice called from the other side of the store.

"I'll go get it. Be back in a sec." Kyle got up and walked over to retrieve the pizza.

He was back in a flash and we dug into the cheesy-goodness.

After somehow managing to get through the paparazzi and back into the car, Kyle hit the road in the direction of my apartment.

"What time is it?" I asked as we got into Kyle's car. I looked up at the sky and it looked like it as about to open any moment.

"It's three-thirty." Kyle responded.

"Whoa. Later then I thought it would be." I gasped surprised.

"Yeah, I have to get going soon." Kyle sighed.

We drove down the road and then suddenly, I looked up into the rearview mirror.

"Pull over." I told Kyle.

"What?" Kyle asked confused by the sharpness in my voice.

"Kyle, pull over." I ordered again. "Please." I added.

Kyle looked at me confused but pulled over.

I looked into the rearview mirror and saw the silver Volvo park a few feet away from Kyle's car.

"Do you promise to stay in the car?" I turned to him, my hand on the door handle.

"Bella, what's wrong." Kyle asked worried.

"I just need to speak to Edward for a second." I said quickly. "Kyle stay in the car, unless I say otherwise, got it?" I knew he was confused and I was too but Kyle couldn't step in the way. He had to let me figure things out for myself.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, stay in the car or so help me, I will-." I ground my teeth stopping. "Just, stay here okay?" I asked not even waiting for a response anymore.

I got out of the car numbly and hopped up to Edward who was waiting a few inches away from his car.

I stopped leaning on my crutches and looked into his eyes. They were frozen, cold and torn.

I gasped slightly. I had never seen this side of Edward before. When I looked into the rearview mirror, I saw him behind us with a furious expression. His lips were pursed and he was gripping the wheel tightly. I knew it wasn't just a coincidence that he was behind us.

I looked at him and then noticed a crumpled piece of paper in his hand.

"What is that?" I asked breaking the silence. A few drops of water fell to the ground.

"Oh, you don't know? Figures. You were probably too busy running around with your new boyfriend to see the newspaper that came out this afternoon." Edward's eye's flashed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked stunned by the coolness of his voice.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." He thrust the paper into my hands. "I guess sorry wasn't enough. You had to go have a day of fun with Kyle and not even tell me what you were doing. So I guess this is payback from before. The kiss that I didn't even cause. It was Victoria!"

"You think that Edward!" I asked, my temper flaring. "You think I would do that to you! Get you back for something you didn't do? That I would cheat! If you believe this then you don't know me at all."

Edward stared me down and studied my eyes.

I continued. "Kyle came and spent the night with me because he wanted to see how I was doing! He is my friend Edward! Best friend. That's it! Just because I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek does not mean we are going out!" I waved the paper in my hand at him. The paper held a pictures of Kyle and I greeting each other at my apartment and today when we were crossing the road. "Just because he was HELPING me cross the road does not mean I cheated on you."

"I guess this show's how much we trust each other. I mean, to not even tell me who the driver was…" Edward trailed off.

I froze and looked up at him.

"Why would you not tell me Bella! You told Kyle! Is Kyle just better then me? Is that it? You don't feel like you can tell me something like that?" Edward asked.

"Of course not! I was looking out for you! All of my decision's are for the best. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to do something you would regret."

"Hardly Bella. For one second, if you thought I wouldn't do something about it when or if I found out then_ you _don't know _me_."

I ground my teeth together. "Excuse me for looking out for you!"

"Oh, so is that what our relationship is based upon? You looking out for me? Did you feel bad for me in that car ride home the first time I met you? Did you only go out with me because you figured I would be okay with it when you cheated on me as long as I felt appreciated and wanted? Was I a charity case to you Bella?" Edward searched my eyes.

The rain began to grow more steady and pretty soon, I wouldn't be able to see in front of me.

"EDWARD! Why would I EVER make you feel like the way I felt before I met you? Jacob did that to me from greed! Do you think I would ever make you go through that pain and anguish?" I screamed at him, my face getting hot and red clouded my vision.

"What else am I supposed to think Bella? I see you frolicking around with Kyle and find out that you were possibly intentionally killed! I have some reasons for my thoughts."

"You are one to talk Edward. But what about when you thought I was knocked out cold in the hospital bed? You went over and declared your love to the nurse!"

Edward froze and his expression changed. He looked like he had been caught. He looked embarrassed.

"OH MY GOD! SO I'M RIGHT!" Tears of betrayal started to form from in my eyes.

"So once again, you go off and cheat on me with Kyle because you assume that I cheated on you!"

I shook my head slowly and chuckled disbelievingly. "EDWARD! I called you today to talk to you about what happened at the hospital but you weren't able to talk till later! I spent my day with my friend who I rarely see! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THIS? Sorry if my whole life doesn't revolve around you!" I snapped.

"You could have at least told me." Edward said.

"Okay so the next time I have a hangnail I should tell you? Edward I hung out with a friend! It's hardly worth a death sentence. You stand here like you tell me everything you do. Well, then Edward, please explain to me all about your love that you feel for that nurse."

The rain started to really downpour now. I was totally soaked but my mind was totally elsewhere.

"I guess we both have things to think about." Edward murmured.

"I knew it." I shook my head. "So I guess the situation is reversed now huh? You cheater!"

"What! NO! Bella!" Edward seemed to be shocked by the assumption.

"You never denied it!" I was aware of the tears falling down my face.

"I wasn't-." Edward started and then stopped.

"What were you doing then?" I asked crossing my arms, trying to wipe the tears from me face.

"I was, I was um…" Edward trailed off struggling for words.

"Exactly." I was about to turn and walk away but then he spoke.

"Just trust me."

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN TRUST ME! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE OTHER SIDE! NOW YOU KNOW WHAT I THOUGHT WHEN I SAW YOU WITH VICTORIA! NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU CHEATING ON THE NURSE!"

"Bella, I wasn't cheating." Edward replied sharply as he shook his head.

"Edward, a relationship is based off of trust." I shook my head back at him but mostly because I was trying to get the water out of my hair but it just kept raining. "The fact that you can't trust me with my best friend, well…" I stopped. "Edward, I trust you but the fact that you won't tell me what happened at the hospital says a lot."

"I guess I misunderstood." Edward admitted.

"Edward, I would never do that to you! If you think I would, well, I think we've done something wrong. To accuse me of going out with you because you think I felt bad for you, well, that just plain out hurts."

"You wouldn't tell me about Victoria! I go home to see on my doorstep pictures of you and Kyle! " Edward's voice rose.

"Like I already said! I was looking out for you! I didn't want you to do something you would regret! I always choose my decisions on what I think would help us the most! I was going to tell you! Also! I thought I got this into your head… WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! I am tired of saying it!"

"Well this isn't what the article says."

"Are you calling me a liar Cullen? Are you seriously going to believe the article?"

"I'm not sure what to think Bella."

"Well, when you figure things out call me. If you don't believe me then why are you still here? You think I will change the story to what you thought? Well sorry for the disappointment." I snapped.

"I guess that if you can't share information like this stuff with me then I think you don't trust me as much as you should."

"Edward! You yell in my face about how I cheated and you have the audacity to tell me I don't have trust in you when you won't tell me about what happened yesterday! I am thinking the worst because you won't tell me what happened at the hospital.

"I didn't tell you because I was looking out for you! Don't you dare tell me I don't have trust! It is you Edward who believes everything you see. I realize that I did the same thing when I saw Victoria kissing you but this is different. I understood and realized how much you were to me and that I could trust you with my life. You obviously don't think I would return that favor." I huffed. "You come up and waltz around and accuse me I have no trust and that I cheated. Well, I have a news flash for you Edward Cullen. I will not stand here and be picked apart for something that I didn't even do." I turned around and started hopping away.

"So is this it then?" Edward asked without any emotion.

I froze and now I started shivering from being so wet.

I turned and faced Edward. "I don't know what to think Edward."

He looked into my eyes. I stared back. I knew he could see the hurt and anger in my eyes. I knew he saw the tears streaming down my face, yet he stood there.

I looked at him once more and then hobbled to the car. Somehow I managed to get the car open. I climbed in and the heat in the car slammed into me.

"What happened?" Kyle asked as I started shivering violently.

"E-e-e-e-xplain when we get b-b-b-ack." I managed to choke out. "C-c-c-c-all Rose and Alice p-p-p-lease." I spit out and then I turned to see the squeaks of tires on the road and the sound as a Volvo speed by us.

The Volvo hit water on the road and the water sprayed everywhere. The car disappeared as the rain flew around. When the water fell to the ground, there was nothing there.

The Volvo was gone.

**Review because it'll make me extremely happy:) **

**I like seriously need to know what you think!**

**~Twihard22 **

**PS. Check out my poll if you haven't! **


	41. It sunk in

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story. **

**Bella POV**

Quiet. Everything was quiet. Everything seemed to blur and past by quickly, so quickly, sometimes I couldn't even register what was happening.

Rose and Alice came by and Kyle left at the last possible second.

"I feel like this is my fault Bella." Kyle bit his lip, one of the traits that he had picked up from me.

"Absolutely not Kyle. It's not your fault at all. We were just best friends hanging out and then Edward got jealous. It obviously shows that he has no trust in me." I sighed and rubbed my hands on my face.

I got up and gave Kyle a hug. "See you soon. Call me when you get back."

"Will do. Call me if you need to talk but you seem all set." Kyle gave Rose and Alice a smile.

"You haven't changed one bit." Rosalie patted Kyle on the back.

"You also haven't changed your fashion sense either." Alice wrinkled her nose studying Kyle's jeans and shirt.

"Ah, I've missed you both too." Kyle hugged them.

"Take care Bella." Kyle gave me a kiss on the cheek and then left.

"Bella, tell us everything that happened." Alice pulled me to the couch in the living room as soon as the door closed.

I explained to them what happened. Everything from the pottery to Edward's car pulling away.

"I- I think he was mostly mad about the fact that I never told him who the driver was. I think he realized that he overreacted with the whole Kyle thing but he was mad about Victoria."

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. He was the one who exploded in your face." Rosalie nodded.

"I can't believe he didn't deny the thing about the nurse at first and when he did he wouldn't tell you what he was doing." Alice shook her head.

"Yeah, that's sketchy." Rosalie nodded.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Sketchy?" I smiled.

"Yeah, isn't that like the new word?" She asked.

"No." Alice smiled.

"Well, it is sketchy." Rosalie stuck her tongue out.

"What still nags me though, is that, we both have shown each other how we don't trust one another. My situation was with Victoria and his with Kyle. I learned from that and I know I can trust him now. I know that I can talk with him whenever I need to, but he just exploded. I never exploded at him. I ignored him but I never exploded. I was trying to protect my heart when I walked away that night. Right now, everything is just so screwed up and it really hasn't sunk in yet." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and then stopped because it reminded me of Edward.

"Bella, all relationships are rocky. If he truly cares for you then everything will work out." Alice squeezed.

"This felt different though. Before it was just like a fight but we got over it quickly. This, this was…" I trailed off shaking my head. "My point is, I should have been more careful with Kyle. Especially out in public. I also should have told him about Victoria."

"Bella, this isn't your fault. Edward knew Kyle had a girlfriend, right?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "He was sitting next to me when Kyle told me."

"We shouldn't have told you not to tell him about Victoria." Alice added.

"It's not your fault." I said.

"It's not yours either." Rosalie told me.

"Edward also should know not to believe everything he reads." Alice pointed out.

I sighed and chewed on my bottom lip.

I got up off the couch and grabbed my crutched. I headed towards my room.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie called.

"I'll be right back." I responded. I hopped over to my desk next to my bed and picked up the songbook Edward had gotten me.

I wobbled back into the living room and grabbed a pen off of the coffee table. I plopped back down on the couch and started chewing on the end of the pen cap.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to write some songs. My head is swimming with things and I need to get my feelings out. You should know, the only way I do that is by writing."

"I'm going to go make some hot chocolate." Alice stood up.

I began writing furiously and then I zoned out everything around me.

I guess I fell asleep writing because I woke up to my phone buzzing next to me. I blinked a few times and then picked it up. It was a text message from Garrett.

I flipped open my phone and read the message.

**Bella, I have a new schedule for you. It's not much but for now, it's all-good. See you later –Garrett**

**January 15****th****- Concert in LA (I'll email you the details on that when I get all of them) **

**January 20****th****- you have to go to the Annual LA Dance. Carrie Underwood will host it. **

**January 25****th****- American Music Awards (They want you to sing two to three songs that night)**

**I'll call you later to double-check everything. Have a good night.**

I quickly responded and looked at the date. It was the 9th. I looked down at the paper in front of me and had an interesting thought.

"So you finished?" Alice asked staring at me.

I jumped and looked over at Rosalie and Alice sitting across from me.

"What are you guys still doing here?" I asked.

"It's only seven." Alice smiled.

"Oh." I responded.

"Unless you want us to leave." Rosalie looked at me.

"No, no. I just thought it was later." I explained.

"So, you wrote a lot." Alice looked down at the paper.

"I had a lot to write about." I sighed.

"Can we hear?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, I have a concert in a few days so I thought I should sing them then." I responded.

"Are they about Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Are they about today?" Rosalie questioned.

"Some of them and some are how I felt before I was with him. I still have to write a few more songs though."

"Okay. I guess we can wait." Alice sighed dramatically.

"I love you guys." I smiled and then I got up and hugged them.

I sat back down on the couch and sighed.

"Want to watch TV?" Alice asked trying to make me feel better.

"We can watch your favorite show!" Rosalie added.

"Okay." I leaned over and clicked on the TV.

"What channel is it usually o-." Rosalie started but I quickly cut her off.

"SHHH!" I held up my finger.

"-Rd Cullen and Bella Swan over?" The women on the TV questioned. "New details surfaced that since Bella Swan's reported cheating, the duo are done. We have exclusive pictures of Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen earlier today."

As the women continued talking pictures popped up of Edward and I standing in the rain yelling at each other. Great.

"Things are tense right now. What does Edward Cullen have to say about all of this? We asked him about Bella and he responded saying that he isn't sure of their relationship at the moment but Bella has some explaining to do to him. This statement was spoken before their encounter but seeing as Edward drove away in his Volvo without Bella Swan, they are running on thin ice."

"Shut it off." Alice said as the women began to tell everyone about the American Music Awards coming up.

I continued to look at the TV and then I broke down crying.

"I can't believe he said that!" Rosalie yelled.

"It sunk in?" Alice came over to me.

I nodded and cried into her shoulder.

I was mad. I was really mad. How could he say that? Like it was my fault that I was almost killed? Like it was my fault I hung out with my friend. What was his problem? Why would he do this to me?

I had tears of anger, hurt and shock running down my face. How was that fair?

I was angry about how he acted. I was angry that he said I had some explaining to do, as if he owned me!

I was hurt because he thought I would use him. I was hurt because I felt his presence fading away from me.

I was shocked how one day everything was fine and now, everything was gone.

Somehow I managed to fall asleep in that position.

**Edward POV**

Thinking over everything that happened today, I realized that I probably made the biggest mistake of my life.

When I saw Bella with Kyle, something inside me just snapped.

I doubted myself. I always thought to myself that I was never good enough to be with Bella.

When I saw her with him, I just got so mad at myself that I wasn't good enough for her and she was now going to be gone. I was mad that I wasn't good enough for her and I was mad that I felt like I was losing her. I started to pick out everything and I took it all out on Bella. I was so scared at the fact that I could lose her after all that has happened.

I let my feelings take over me and when I talked to the press, I said some things I shouldn't have said.

When we fought, I found myself trying to blame everything on her and I got madder because I kept seeing the pictures and the article running through my head. "_Bella leaving Edward for Kyle? Is Bella sick of Edward? Victoria tried to kill Bella?" _Everything just hit me and I broke down.

It dawned on me as I drove away that this was the reason Bella never told me about Victoria. My reaction to this was evidence enough.

I banged my fist on the table.

What had I done?

I looked over at my cell phone and picked it up. I scrolled down to Bella's contact and my finger paused at the send button.

I stared at her contact for a few minutes and then I closed my phone.

I picked it up and repeated the same thing.

I did this at least twenty times until I realized what I was doing and I banged my fist on the table once again in frustration.

I knew why my finger refused to press the send button.

I knew what I had to face when I talked with Bella.

I had to answer what happened with the nurse.

The truth was, I was reciting what I was going to say to Bella when I told her I loved her, to her.

When Bella asked me what I was doing, I got scared at what her response would be. I was already mad at the fact that I felt like I was losing her. I couldn't bring myself to do it. When I tried, my throat closed and I sucked in air.

I dug myself into this mess and somehow, I had to dig myself out of it.

**OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY:) **

**I know this is short; the next chapter will be longer. This chapter just filled in a lot of important things that happen! I promise the next one will be longer! **

**Remember, this is who Bella and Edward are! They both never feel worthy of each other! That's how it is! They need to learn from each other's mistakes. Bella learned from hers. Edward needs to learn from his! This is why this is occurring! **

**Please review!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews and reads my story! It means a lot!**

**If I get up to 450 reviews, I will update by Wednesday! That's… two days! **

**Hmm…. It's all up to you:)**

**I need to start making shorter notes!:) HAHA**

**~Twihard22**


	42. You own the key to my heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story**

**Bella POV**

"NO!" Rosalie yelled lunging for my phone but I quickly scooped it up out of her grasp.

"YES!" Alice ordered, pushing Rosalie back.

"I don't know what to do!" I groaned staring at my phone, which was vibrating in my hand.

"Don't answer it Bella!" Rosalie yelled as she tried to get past Alice.

"Answer it!" Alice urged struggling to keep Rosalie back.

My phone vibrated again and I closed my eyes.

"Bella!" Rosalie frowned in defeat.

"Trust me." Alice nodded and I looked into her eyes. Something in her eyes told me to listen to her.

I sighed and flipped open my phone as it vibrated for the fifth time.

"Hello?" I asked, my heart vibrating a hundred miles per hour.

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang from the other end.

'_Who else?' _I thought. "Yes." I answered curtly.

He remained silent and I waited for him to say something.

Finally I got sick of waiting.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I made a mistake." Edward answered.

"Really?" I asked pretended to be shocked.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough Edward." I said.

"I know." He sighed.

"How will I know that you believe in me again?" I asked.

"When I explain everything to you." Edward responded.

I chewed my lip. "Why won't you tell me what happened with the nurse?"

"I don't want to lose you." Edward retorted.

"How's that working for you?" I snapped, my anger flaring. "We aren't getting anywhere! I'm not the one who has some explaining to do! YOU DO!" I yelled.

"You saw that huh." Edward replied.

I huffed in disbelief and didn't respond.

"Just- I can't explain it to you over the phone." Edward sighed.

"You had a perfect chance yesterday." I clenched my teeth together.

Edward didn't respond and I didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Well where does this leave things?" Edward asked.

"Why don't you ask yourself that Edward!" I whispered as I closed my eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

"Maybe we should just, not see each other for a while." Edward choked.

"If that's what you want." I whispered. My heart broke in two.

"No, that came out wrong. Just, I need to think. I need you in my life Bella." Edward said.

"Maybe you should think about how you are being the biggest jerk in the whole universe and you should stop calling and talking to me! How about that!" I growled. "I'm not going to wait around for you to figure out what you did wrong. You'll just end up blaming me again for something I didn't do!"

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Edward sighed.

"You shouldn't have talked about me like you owned me!" I screeched.

"You tell him Bella." Rosalie chanted.

"I'm sorry for the mess I caused." Edward's voice rang through my ears.

"Edward, I would never do this to you! Why would you do this to me?" My voice cracked.

"Bella…" Edward whispered.

"Fine, don't tell me. Why did you even call?" I asked.

"I, I don't want to lose you." Edward repeated.

"Well, you've done an awesome job. A+ for Edward." I muttered.

"Bella…" Edward trailed off.

"What?" I snapped.

"Just trust me."

"I do trust you. You don't trust me." I sighed.

"I don't want to lose you."

"If you don't want to lose me then explain to me why you are acting the way you are acting."

Edward didn't say anything and I shook my head.

"Look, I have to go." I finally said.

"Please Bella." Edward said.

"Bye, Edward." I snapped my phone shut and fell to the floor, sobs erupting through my chest.

"Well that had the opposite effect on what I thought." Alice said and then she walked over and pulled me into her arms.

It had been a week.

No contact.

Yeah, he called but I didn't pick up. Why would I? We wouldn't get anywhere.

It felt like he took most of me with him. He was the only person I truly loved. I thought I had it rough after Jacob. That was nothing. Nothing compared to the pain that I was feeling now.

With Jacob, I was hurt. I cried, I was shocked and I felt used. I built off of that and Edward helped me become myself again.

With Edward, the pain wasn't there. Half of my heart wasn't with me. I was completely numb. I had to have Edward in my life. But, that didn't seem possible now.

I would rather feel pain then nothing at all. Edward seemed like a dream to me now. At least the pain would have reminded me he was real. But, I felt nothing.

I tried to look on the bright of things, although it wasn't easy. I had a loving family, a successful career, and amazing best friends. I should be happy.

But I wasn't.

I missed Edward.

I had a concert to do tonight. I was going to sing some songs about Edward. Mostly they were about our break up. Some were about how I felt for him. I had a few that I thought I should share.

Edward was the only one who ever made me truly happy. It had been almost a week since we had talked, but to me it seemed like years.

He called a lot but I didn't pick up. We wouldn't get anywhere. Plus, I wanted an explanation in person. Why waste my breath?

I missed him. I wanted him back but he shouldn't have done what he did. He has a lot of explaining to do.

Alice and Rosalie came over around three to get ready.

As they hugged me, a few tears slid down my face. They looked at me apologetically.

"I bought water-proof makeup." Alice chirped as she set me down in the chair.

"You know me too well Alice." I smiled.

"Come on Bella. Brighten up! After we can go to our favorite restaurant and get kicked out!" Rosalie laughed apply some make up on my face.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. And no, that's too late for me." I said.

"Party Pooper." Alice stuck her tongue out at me and then grew serious. " I really thought Edward was different." She shook her head.

"Can we please not talk about that now?" I looked up at them.

"Okay. Let's go figure out what you are going to wear!" Alice sang pulling me into my room, which seemed effortlessly for her- even with my big cast.

Alice tapped her finger as she rummaged through my closet. Some items she took out and looked at, some she shook her head at and some she nodded at.

"Okay, I got it." Alice nodded. She took out a tan UGG boot- seeing as I couldn't wear the other one, a red and white cardigan, jean jeggings, and a cream v-neck shirt.

"Great Alice. Thanks." I smiled. "I may need a little help." I admitted sheepishly.

"Right, forgot." Alice laughed.

Alice helped me into my jeggings. We had to take off my cast so that they could slip the pants on. She clasped the cast back on and I quickly put on my top.

"I thought that would be the easiest for you to wear with your leg and ribs and all." Alice told me.

"My ribs are hardly bothering me now. It's just this stupid cast." I frowned at it.

"Let's go frowny. Jasper is waiting for us with the limo." Alice laughed taking out her phone and reading the text she got.

"Alright, alright." I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my phone and we headed out to the limo.

"Hey girls." Jasper greeted us.

"Sup?" Rosalie nodded.

"Hi." I gave him a hug.

"Let's go!" Alice chirped and tugged him into the limo.

Rosalie and I climbed into the back seat while Alice went up front with Jasper.

"Whoa there! Careful with those things! It could injure this amazing person right here." Emmett called out as I threw my crutches on the seat and hopped in.

"Emmett! You're coming?" I asked hugging him.

"Of course Bells. I love to see you rock out!" Emmett grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "You should rock out with me."

"Anytime sister!" He fist pumped me.

The limo started and we pulled out into the street.

"So, how has he been?" I asked Emmett.

Emmett waved his hand. "I think he's fine. I don't know. I'm mad at him so he knows to stay away from me."

I nodded and looked out the window.

"So how you been." Emmett asked turning serious.

"Hanging in there." I responded.

"I'll gladly kick my brother's ass if you would like me to." Emmett offered.

"No, that's alright Emmett." I managed to crack a smile. "And that's isn't appropriate language."

"Oh Bella! Just look at you! You can't even smile when I'm around! This is tragic!" Emmett clutched his heart. "This is bad!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Someone needs to talk some sense into that boy!" Emmett shook his head.

"Been there, tried that." I sighed.

"I'll slap him!" Rosalie offered.

"You both are violent. You're perfect for each other." I laughed a little.

"Come on Bellaroo!" Emmett nudged me. "Okay, it's my goal to make you laugh before we get to the arena."

"Oh, boy." Rosalie muttered.

Emmett tapped his finger on his head and then grinned. "Here is a poem entitled- A Poem. By: Emmett Cullen."

Emmett looked at me and then started.

"Oh, why, must he be such an idiot?

Edward is such a big buffoon

I may just have to take him and drown him in a lagoon.

Bella will not smile for me

So I guess I will just have to make her laugh so hard

She will have to take a pee."

I smiled at that and he seemed satisfied. He continued.

"Oh, why, may I ask, why must my dear brother

Always seem to bother the crap out of another?

I can tell that my brother is a snore

And in case you haven't noticed

he is a bore

I can tell that Bella would gladly smack him with a door.

I think I shall help her with that

And we can laugh as he makes a splat.

I laughed a little at the ending. "That was alright Emmett." I nodded. "Not your best."

"Writing is definitely not a career choice for you." Rosalie smiled.

"Okay how about this!" Emmett brightened up.

"What?" I asked exasperated.

"What do you call a deer with no eyes?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

"No'eyed deer!" He laughed.

"Ah, Emmett." I smiled and giggled a little.

"See! There we go!" Emmett grinned.

'That was so stupid it was funny." I shook my head.

"I reached my goal!" Emmett whopped.

"Yeah, yeah!" I smiled a little and Jasper called back to us.

"We are here."

"M' kay. Thanks." I called.

We were ushered back stage quickly because people were starting to arrive.

I met up with Garrett and he agreed with me that I could sing some new songs that I had just written.

"Make me proud Bella." He gave me a hug and then walked off.

"Okay Bells. It's a few minutes till show time. You will get into a chair underneath the stage and you will go through the trap door up into the main level. " Rosalie informed me.

"Luckily most of the songs are slow so I don't have to get up that much." I said.

"They will put a lot of fog around your feet so you can't really tell you are hopping. You won't have your crutches with you now." Alice said.

"That's okay. When I went a few days ago to get my foot rechecked, Carlisle said I was free to stop using them when I thought I was good. I only used them these past few days just to be sure. I'm fine with my cast now." I nodded.

"Okay. Just don't trip." Rosalie smiled.

"I'll try my best." I rolled my eyes.

"Show time Miss Swan." A stage worker came up to me.

"Okay, thanks." I smiled.

"Good luck Bella." Alice hugged me.

"I can't wait to hear the songs." Rosalie hugged me after Alice released me.

"I can't wait to see the crowds reaction." I retorted.

"They'll love you." Alice encouraged.

"Miss Swan…" The worker trailed off.

"Right, coming." I nodded.

I followed the man to a chair that was placed on the floor. I could make out the faint outline of a square around the chair.

I sat down and then as I waited I heard the roar of the crowd grow louder.

Then suddenly, the floor gave a jolt and I was traveling upwards in the chair.

I decided to sing a song that was sort of old but I never actually made public. It was about when I first met Edward.

"_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky_

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_

_I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close, I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_

_It's half full and I won't wait here all day_

_I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway_

_But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_

_Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on, oh_

_In the middle of the night waking from this dream_

_I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me_

_You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_

_I'm caught up in you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_But your untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_

_Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on, oh_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_In the middle of the night waking from this dream_

_I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me_

_You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_

_And in the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on, come on, come on_

_Come on, come on, oh, oh, oh_

_Like a million little stars spelling out your name_

_They're spelling out your name, oh." _

The song finished and the crowd erupted into applause.

Finally, I had to settle them down because they kept on cheering.

"Thanks for coming! I hope you like these songs I'm going to play for you. They are knew and recent so I hope you like them!" I spoke into the microphone.

I sat in the chair and I had a guitar brought out to me.

***Some of these songs I had to tweak a little so they made sense to the story but not that much! Remember- I don't own these amazing songs!**

"This first song I am going to sing to you all is called Last Kiss." I spoke through the microphone and everyone cheered.

"_I still remember the look on your face _

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58 _

_The words that you whispered _

_For just us to know _

_You told me you wanted me _

_So why did you go _

_Away _

_Away? _

_I do recall now _

_The smell of the rain _

_Fresh on the pavement _

_I walked out the door _

_That August 9th _

_The beat of your heart _

_It jumps through your shirt _

_I can still feel your arms _

_And I'll go sit on the floor _

_Wearing your clothes _

_All that I know is _

_I don't know how to be something you miss _

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss _

_Never imagined we'd end like this _

_Your name, forever the name on my lips _

_I do remember _

_The swing in your step _

_The life of the party, you're showing off again _

_And I roll my eyes and then _

_You pull me in _

_I'm not much for dancing _

_But for you I did _

_Because I love your handshake _

_Meetin' my father _

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets _

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something _

_There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions _

_But I'll go sit on the floor _

_Wearing your clothes _

_All that I know is _

_I don't know how to be something you miss _

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss _

_Never imagined we'd end like this _

_Your name, forever the name on my lips _

_So I watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep _

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe _

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are _

_Hope it's nice where you are _

_And I hope the sunshines _

_And it's a beautiful day _

_And something reminds you _

_You wish you had stayed _

_You can plan for a change in the weather and time _

_But I never planned on you changing your mind _

_So _

_I'll go sit on the floor _

_Wearing your clothes _

_All that I know is _

_I don't know how to be something you miss _

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss _

_Never imagined we'd end like this _

_Your name, forever the name on my lips _

_Just like our last kiss _

_Forever the name on my lips _

_Forever the name on my lips _

_Just like our last."_

I closed my eyes and finished the song. I basically swayed in my seat that whole song so I knew I had to get up for the next so the crowd wouldn't get bored.

There was a stunned silence and then to my surprise everyone started screaming and cheering for me.

I wasn't sure of their response because I was basically labeled as a cheater recently and although I clearly made a statement that I wasn't but I wasn't sure if people believed it or not.

I guess they did.

"Thank you! I think it is time for us to speed it up a bit! Don't you think so?" I asked into the microphone and I got up.

"This song is called Haunted." I told them and I walked the best I could out to the center of the stage.

"_You and I walk a fragile line _

_I have known it all this time _

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break _

_It's getting dark and its all too quiet _

_And I can't trust anything now _

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake _

_Oh, holding my breath _

_Won't lose you again _

_Something's made your eyes go cold _

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_You're all I wanted _

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone _

_Can't turn back now _

_I'm haunted _

_Stood there and watched you walk away _

_From everything we had _

_But I still mean every word I say to you _

_He will try to take away my pain _

_And he just might make me smile _

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead _

_Oh, holding my breath _

_Won't see you again _

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing _

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_You're all I wanted _

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone _

_Can't turn back now _

_I'm haunted _

_I know _

_I know _

_I just know _

_You're not gone _

_You can't be gone _

_No _

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_Won't finish what you started _

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone _

_I can't go back _

_I'm haunted _

_You and I walk a fragile line _

_I have known it all this time _

_Never ever thought I'd see it break _

_Never thought I'd see it."_

The crowd cheered and I decided that I would immediately just continue into the next song without introducing it.

"_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these brown eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these brown eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these brown eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these brown eyes." _

"Thank you!" I waved to the crowd. "How are you guys liking this so far?"

They all cheered in response and I smiled. "How about I step away from this sad stuff for a moment and I add a little bit happier stuff into the mix?"

The crowd cheered and I smiled. "Have you guys ever felt in your life that you had someone you could look up to? Someone you could always trust? Well, this song is for that. It just doesn't have to be boyfriends; this song can be about mothers, fathers, and grandparents… anyone! I hope you like it!"

"_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everbody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the night's so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_and I can't find my way home anymore. _

_That's when I, I, I look at you. _

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You like me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong _

_and I know im not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_and I can't find my way home anymore. _

_That's when I, I, I look at you. _

_You, appear just like a dream to me. _

_Just like kaleidoscope colors_

_That cover me_

_All I need _

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful_

_Yeah _

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_and I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you, Yeah, Woah. _

_You, appear just like a dream to me."_

I walked back and sat down on the chair and smiled at the crowd.

"Thanks you! Here is another song that I wrote recently but it's about how I have been feeling these past few months with someone who was close to my heart." I gulped and tried to stop the tears from forming.

"Here is a song that is called Look At Me."

"_I would bet my life, like I bet my heart_

_That you were the one, baby_

_I've never been so sure of anything before_

_You're driving my heart crazy_

_I can't hold out, I can't hold back now_

_Like I've done before_

_Darling, look at me_

_I've fallen like a fool for you_

_Darling, can't you see_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself I'm in to deep_

_Then I fall a little farther_

_Every time you look at me_

_How do you do that, babe? _

_Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you_

_I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this_

_First time in your arms, I knew_

_The way you held me, I knew that this could be_

_What I've been waiting to find_

_Darling, look at me_

_I've fallen like a fool for you_

_Darling, can't you see_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself I'm getting in too deep_

_Then I fall a little farther_

_Every time you look at me_

_Every time you look at me."_

I sighed and smiled as I finished.

"Now here is a song that I about how I am feeling now." I bit my lip and then signaled the band to start.

I stood up and walked to either side of the stage as I sang.

"_I see your face in my mind as I drive away, _

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. _

_People are people, _

_And sometimes we change our minds. _

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time. _

_Mmm mmm mmm _

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm _

_Mmm mmm mmm _

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm _

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie, _

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see. _

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, _

_Now I don't know what to be without you around. _

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, noone here to save me. _

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, _

_And I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. _

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. _

_But people are people, _

_And sometimes it doesn't work out, _

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out. _

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, _

_And I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

_It's two a.m. _

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _

_Hope you know it's not easy, _

_Easy for me. _

_It's two a.m. _

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _

_Hope you know this ain't easy, _

_Easy for me. _

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_Ohm _

_I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry ."_

"I have about three more songs for you guys until this concert comes to an end! I really hope you like them!" I smiled and I took a deep breath.

It was then as I scanned the crowd that I saw a pair of green eyes to my left. He was standing behind the curtain backstage and was peering out of the side of it watching me.

I whipped my head back to the crowd and pretended like I didn't see him.

"H- Here is the next song." I spoke into the microphone. _'Why am I nervous? I shouldn't be nervous! He deserves to hear these songs. Deserves to see how much pain he caused me.' _

I grew more confident and I started the next song.

"_Last night I heard my own heart beating _

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs _

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching _

_Even though I know you're not there _

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby _

_Thinkin bout everything we've been through _

_Maybe i've been going back too much lately _

_When time stood still and I had you."_

I looked over to my left and our eyes connected for a moment. I looked away quickly and continued.

I didn't like the way our eyes looked. His eyes looked cautious, remorseful yet a little hard.

I could see my reflection in his eyes and mine looked sad and a little annoyed.

"_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You would you would if this was a movie _

_Stand in the rain outside til I came out _

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry _

_I know that we can work it out somehow _

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now."_

I looked over at Edward as I finished the last line of that verse and his expression remained expressionless.

"_I know people change and these things happen _

_But I remember how it was back then _

_Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing _

_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them _

_Now I'm pacing down the hall _

_Chasing down your street _

_Flashback to the night when you said to me _

_Nothings gonna change not for me and you _

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose _

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You would you would if this was a movie _

_Stand in the rain outside til i came out _

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry _

_I know that we can work it out somehow _

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now _

_If you're out there if you're somewhere if you're moving on _

_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone _

_I just want it back the way it was before _

_And i just wanna see you back at my front door _

_And i'd say _

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You would before you said its not that easy _

_Before the fight before i locked you out _

_But i'd take it all back now _

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You would you would if this was a movie _

_Stand in the rain outside til i came out _

_Come back come back come back to me like _

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry _

_I know that we could work it out somehow _

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now _

_You'd be here by now _

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now _

_Baby what about the ending _

_Oh i thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh _

_That you'd be here by now." _

I finished the last line and I bowed my head.

I sat back down on the chair and smile at the crowd.

"Thank you! I think I will slow things down a little bit!"

I peeked in the corner of my eye and he was still there.

What was he doing there? How long had he been there?

"_Well it's good to hear your voice_

_I hope your doing fine_

_And if you ever wonder,_

_I'm lonely here tonight_

_Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by_

_And if I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

_Oooh, oh I miss you_

_Oooh, oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Well I try to live without you_

_The tears fall from my eyes_

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_God I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars_

_Hoping your doing the same_

_Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say_

_Oooh, oh I miss you_

_Oooh, oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Always stay_

_I never wanna lose you_

_And if I had to I would choose you_

_So stay, please always stay_

_You're the one that I hold onto_

_'Cause my heart would stop without you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_I'll always stay_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask I will stay, I will stay_

_I will stay" _

I didn't look at him at all throughout that song but I did see from my peripheral vision that he did seem interested by something.

Surprisingly I got a little mad at that. Who did he think he was showing up here after our last conversation?

This last song I thought wrapped everything together perfectly.

See what you make of this Edward.

"Sadly this is the last song of the night! I hope you had fun and enjoyed my songs! Here we go!"

"_In the heat of the fight I walked away_

_Ignoring words that you were saying_

_Trying to make me stay_

_I said, 'This time I've had enough'_

_And you've called a hundred times_

_But I'm not picking up_

_Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over_

_But if you look a little closer_

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave cause I know_

_All I need is on the other side of the door_

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone_

_Going through the photographs, staring at the phone_

_I keep going back over things we both said_

_And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread _

_So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see_

_When I left I wanted you to chase after me_

_Yeah, I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave cause I know_

_All I need is on the other side of the door_

_And I'll scream out the window_

_I can't even look at you_

_I don't need you but I do, I do, I do_

_I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right_

_I mean it, I mean it"_

_What I mean is_

_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave cause I know_

_All I need is on the other side of the door_

_With your face and the beautiful eyes_

_And the conversation with the little white lies_

_And the faded picture of a beautiful night_

_You carry me from your car to the stairs_

_And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?_

_After everything and that little black dress_

_After everything I must confess, I need you ."_

I waved to the audience as they all got up and cheered.

"Thank you everybody! Have a great night! Thank you for coming!" I waved once more and then I ran (well my definition of running when you have a cast on your foot) in the opposite direction of where Edward was standing.

I went back stage and found Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper waiting for me.

I walked up to them.

"So…?" I trailed off waiting for their response.

"You're an idiot." Rosalie stated.

"What?" I asked hurt.

"Whoops, sorry Bella not you. You!" Rosalie pointed her finger towards something behind me.

"Go away." Alice stated.

Something screamed in my head that I shouldn't turn around but I did anyway.

He was closer then I thought he was. If I reached out I could easily touch him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Bella?" Edward asked ignoring them.

I looked back at them and then I sighed. "I guess."

I followed him to my dressing room and I closed the door behind me.

"I'm sorry." He started.

"We are not going to start this again." I huffed.

"I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. Those songs were…" He trailed off.

"How many of them did you here?" I asked.

"All of them." He answered.

"Well, you know how I feel." I shrugged.

"I just have one question. In your songs, you mentioned something." Edward started.

"Stop playing games. I am so mad at you I could spit. This will take more then an apology to make me forgive you." I shook my head.

"I am an idiot." He stated.

"My feelings about you haven't changed. But right now, I don't know if this relationship will work if we don't trust each other. The way you exploded at me…" I shook my head. "I'm hurt and I miss you."

"Bella." Edward took a step towards me.

"No." I shook my head fighting back tears. "This isn't working. How could you accuse me of the fact for using you?" I asked.

"I was mad." He answered.

"So am I." I answered.

"I- I don't know what to say."

"Well, what were you asking me about before?" I asked slowly.

"I was wondering if some of those lyrics were true?" He asked.

"I wouldn't write them if they weren't true." I spoke.

"So, you love me?" He asked.

I froze and narrowed my eyes. "I'm not sure anymore." I said slowly. "After what you put me through…" I trailed off. "Yeah, I suppose I do. It doesn't matter now."

Edward opened his mouth to say something but then closed it knowing whatever he would say wouldn't change anything unless he explained to me why he did this. "You own the key to my heart." Edward finally told me.

"What?" I asked and shook my head. "Stop trying to confuse me! I need some answers Edward! Why did you act like you owned me? Why won't you tell me about the nurse? Why are you telling me I caused this? I did nothing wrong! You knew Kyle had a girlfriend! Why did you believe everything you read? WHY?" My voice rose.

Edward shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't working! You won't explain to me what happened! I am thinking the worst! Why did you even come? You said you would tell me in person… well?..." I growled.

"I miss you." He responded.

"That's not good enough." I shook my head.

"I know." Edward said.

"Just, go Edward." I said.

"You own the key to my heart." Edward looked me in the eyes and I looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry Edward. I do love you. You're making everything so difficult. I- I can't take it! Please leave!" I pushed him out the door.

"Bye Bella." He said. "I'm sorry."

"Leave." I repeated and he looked at me and walked down the hall. "You didn't listen." I called.

"What?" He turned around.

"You said you heard all my songs." I shook my head.

"What?" He asked again.

"Think about it." I said.

I shook my head and I closed the door behind me.

After a few minutes I opened it and then left.

I met Alice at the doorway and we walked silently to the limo.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." I responded.

"Okay." She didn't push it.

Driving home was a silent event. I said goodbye to everyone and I walked into my apartment.

I quickly rinsed off in the shower and I threw on my sweatpants and one of my sweatshirts.

"_You own the key to my heart." _Edward had said.

What is that supposed to mean? I had that necklace he gave me which was a key. I realized I had never taken off.

I unclasped it and placed it next to the songbook Edward had given me.

"_You own the key to my heart." _

I looked at the keyhole in the songbook and suddenly an I had an idea.

Edward had said he didn't know what the keyhole was… why did he lie? Well maybe he didn't but there was a keyhole and he gave me a key. He also stated," that I owned the key to his heart."

I lifted the necklace and I slid it into the keyhole in the songbook.

It was a perfect match.

"_You own the key to my heart." _Edward had said.

I turned the key and the book clicked.

A flap popped open and I lifted it. Inside was a notebook pages filled with writing.

It looked like Edward's handwriting.

"_You own the key to my heart." _

"Oh my!" I gasped as I read the first line.

Dear Bella.

I love you.

**Okay! I am seriously SO happy right now! You guys did it! 450 reviews! AH!**

**So, I will update the new chapter on Saturday if I get 475 reviews! Is that possible? I don't know… let's see**

**The next chapter is the letter….**

**Review!:) **

**~Twihard22**

**PS. If you haven't, check out my poll!**


	43. PS I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story! **

**Bella POV**

A flap popped open and I lifted it. Inside was a notebook pages filled with writing.

It looked like Edward's handwriting.

_"__You own the key to my heart."_

"Oh my!" I gasped as I read the first line.

_Dear Bella,_

_I love you. _

_Wow, that is so much easier to write to you, rather than say it to your face. _

_Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I, Edward Cullen love you. _

_Excitement. That is one of a million ways to describe how I feel write now as I write this. _

_Obviously, if you are reading this Bella, you must have figured it out. You own the key to my heart. _

_I decided to write down everything about us, about our relationship. I may be missing some things because I am writing this while you are sleeping right now. We are all trapped in your apartment because there is a blizzard outside. So, after this you may want to add on. I'm not sure what the future holds for us but I want you to know one thing._

_I love you. _

_I decided to explain to you how I felt when I met you, although many things you may already know, there are some things that I would be too afraid to say to your face so I thought this would be the best way to explain everything to you. For instance, I love you. I know I have never said that to your face. Why? I think you will understand as you read on._

_Let's see Bella, there is so much that I want to say but where to start? _

_I think I will start from the beginning just to make things easier. Look at me, I am already babbling like an idiot. That is one of the effects that you have upon me Bella. You made me become the real me. _

_I guess we both learned from each other. _

_Okay, I am getting off topic. _

_Let's see, there is SO much I have to write! _

_Bella, the first time I ever saw you, so many different emotions ran through me all at once. It was overwhelming. I felt shock, wonder, awe, nerve, fright and surprise. Your face looked so… so worn and unhappy. I was scared for you. I wondered why you would look like that. Then, I remembered Jacob Black and suddenly I felt the strange urge to go over to you and comfort you. _

_Then, when you made eye contact with me, your eyes sparked. It was almost like you had been woken up from a nightmare but then you sunk back right in. _

_I tried to see any signs that you took any notice in me. Of course, I had Victoria by my side. _

_It was before I arrived at your concert that I put two and two together with her. I should have seen it coming. _

_When I shook your hand and the electricity sparked through us. I almost fainted on the spot. I was just so confused and so many emotions overwhelmed me. Like when Jasper gave you a hug and told you what a great concert you had! Jealously coursed through me then. I wished I could have made you blush like that. You looked so beautiful Bella. _

_It hit me at that moment that I probably looked like a gawking idiot. I shouldn't have been so obsessed with you Bella. It was wrong. I had just met you but I found myself wanting to know more about you. When I met you, something inside me changed. I don't know if you will ever understand the effect that you have on me Bella. _

_Then when we got into the limo and Victoria said all those outrageous things to you I got so angry. I really wished I could go over and wipe away the tear that was falling down your face but I couldn't. _

_I could tell you believed her, I could see that you were unsure of yourself by the way you shifted in your seat and by the way you were always looking at the floor. I didn't like that. I wanted to tell you just how beautiful you were but I didn't for two reasons. _

_One, I was going out with Victoria then (even though in my book she was out of my life already) and two, that would most likely make you shy away from me. I had only just met you and I didn't want you to know how much I was obsessed with you. It was unhealthy really._

_But one thing did make me almost smile. Alice and Rose looked like they were going to pounce on top of Victoria. That most definitely would have been something to see! I was glad to see that you had two amazing friends. I loved Alice already because I had already met her but with Rosalie, I wouldn't want to cross them if they were angry. _

I chuckled aloud at that.

_Once everyone had gotten out of the limo, I felt the need to make sure you were okay. I was so glad to hear that you could relate to what I was going through with Victoria. You knew the hurt and disbelief that came with the break up. I felt like I was in a dream when you handed me your number. _

_I couldn't believe that you were so kind to me after what had just happened. You have always taken me by surprise Bella. I was ecstatic that you told me to call you if I needed to talk. That meant so much to me Bella. You are the most selfless person I have ever met. _

_Once you left, I explained to my brothers about the electricity feeling and they told me that it only happened when you find your true love. Jasper said he had the same thing with Alice._

_I was confused because I could never see myself to be good enough to be with you Bella. I have always felt like I am never good enough for you. _

_Then, I dreamt of you that night. After that night, you starred in my dreams every single night. _

_I awoke the next morning and (to my horror) saw that there was a newspaper article about Victoria and I. I knew that had to be completely pushed out of my life. _

_As I was waiting for Victoria in the park, a girl who was nine years old came up to me. A wise brunette with those striking brown eyes that you have. _

_Kate._

_She really helped me for what I was about to do. Her words already stitched up some of the wounds that were about to be opened after the break up with Victoria. _

_I think she knew all along that we were meant to be together. I don't know who the heck she is but I am grateful for her. She just knocked some sense into me Bella, and made me realize that I had to call and talk to you ASAP._

_It still bugged me in the back of my mind that I knew I wouldn't be good enough for you but I ignored it because I still hoped that you would accept me. _

_We got to the restaurant and that hope vanished. There were SO many men staring at you Bella. How could I compete with that? You surprised me though. You paid no attention to them. I wondered if that was merely something you trained yourself to do or if you were really in to me like I was into you._

_Well, I thought it was the first one. I kept on doubting myself. That doubt ran through me all the time. I was afraid that I was never going to see you again after that night. _

_You were so tired after our dinner Bella, you fell asleep almost immediately. When you leaned your head on my shoulder my heart almost jumped out of my chest. Then, you spoke my name. _

_It was then when I realized that I needed you to be in my life, even if we were just friends. _

_While you were sleeping everyone made me confess that I liked you. I did. I think I liked you a little too much at that time. When they told me you liked me back, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't see you with me Bella. I felt so insignificant compared to you. I didn't think I would ever be good enough for you._

_But, I saw that you were still broken from Jacob – much worse then I was with Victoria. _

_I was afraid to admit my feelings for you. I awoke every day in fear that, that day would be the last day I had with you. I feared that this could be the day where someone could come and sweep you off your feet. _

_I hated that I didn't have enough courage to ask you out. Like I said, I didn't feel like I was good enough for you. I was afraid of your response. I didn't want to mess up the friendship we had. _

_Up came your birthday and we were still friends. Alice worked us all to the bone. We all wanted it to be amazing but Alice was uncontrollable. _

_Finally when you came through the doors and you tripped, I saw your cheeks flush in embarrassment and I thought you looked so beautiful. _

_After that you tired to lie to me about when I called you. You kept saying that I did not wake you up but I knew that I did. You are such a horrible liar Bella. _

_Anyway, then we were getting dinner ready and I told you how I remembered everything about you. I wanted the world to swallow me up at that moment those words escaped from my mouth. I didn't want you to know how obsessed I was with you. Yet Bella you surprised me by thinking that was sweet- to my relief!_

_I knew I had to admit my feelings for you soon. But, I kept on doubting myself. _

_At the dinner table when we were challenging each other I felt so much lighter, so different. I was so carefree and so more laid back. I could read my brothers faces. They saw how happy I was with you. They saw how, how different I was. You changed me Bella. I am not saying that was a bad thing. _

_Bella, you were so cute when you were threatening Emmett about taking pictures. I enjoyed myself thoroughly on that. You did look very nice in that hat by the way._

_Then it was present time and I was so nervous about what you would think of my present. Notice how I said present. I never gave you your second gift at that time. I probably should have! It would have saved us so much trouble!_

_I saw your face when all the presents were brought into the room. You didn't look happy. _

_I was so nervous to give you your gifts. As you know, I slipped one back into my pocket when I thought you weren't looking. I was wrong. You are too observant for your own good. The charm I thought I should give you at a more appropriate time. Perhaps, when I felt built up enough confidence to ask you out. _

_Instead, I gave you one present. At that time, it was only a songbook with pictures- not very special. But even if you didn't want to become more then friends, I wanted you to know how I felt. I decided that if you write about everything that happens to you in this book, I might as well contribute to it. _

_Before I knew it, we were sitting in my car watching Jasper and Emmett making fools of each other. When you sat next to me our hands touched._

_Once again I felt the electricity. It hurt that time. It was the same dull warm feeling like the other times our skin had made contact. Alice told me I was taking too long. I got scared, really scared. I was testing my luck. I knew I had to tell you soon. Still, I doubted myself Bella. _

_To top everything off that had happened to us already, I find out that you had sprained your ankle after our basketball game. I felt so bad Bella. I knew it was my fault. I was waiting for you to tell me to go away. I thought you would be mad at me for doing that to you._

_I also wanted to make sure you were okay. I must have bugged you so much by calling you two-three times a day. I also just wanted to hear your voice._

I laughed aloud at that. He was so cute. He always blames himself for everything. I was the one who fell on him. Well, that was Edward for you.

_After that I just wanted to tell you. When we were in the car on a ride home from your concert I had finally convinced myself of telling you and then… my blasted phone rang! Right when I was going to tell you. I almost threw my phone out the window. _

_Once I found out that I had to go away, I knew it had to be then. I couldn't leave without telling you. Then I instantly hated myself for not pulling you back into the car when I was about to tell you even if Alice and Rosalie were at your apartment. I should have driven away. Of course, that wouldn't be very gentleman like. I wanted to tell you properly and give you time. Instead, I came over then next day gave you that letter! A letter! _

_I decided to quickly and vaguely explain to you my feelings in person before I had to go. When you said you liked me back I almost died right there Bella. I couldn't believe that someone so amazing like you could ever like someone like me! After all, you still do not see yourself that clearly. _

_You kept denying that you were beautiful and I made it my personal goal to make you see yourself for who you were. _

_When you finally did, I could tell it would never be as clearly as I could see you, but you trusted yourself again! That to me meant so much._

I closed my eyes. I had been so, so insecure when I had met him. I guess I had always been but Edward changed that. He was the one who made me, well me. He was my safe harbor. I don't care about our fight anymore. I needed him. I know how bad that sounded considering this was some of my fault and that we currently weren't speaking. We had to seriously figure some things out. What is our problem! We are so stupid!

_When I finally saw you again I was nervous about how you felt about me. I know what you said before but I still wasn't sure._

_Then sure enough after Alice's wedding we were officially a couple and I was so happy. You were so radiant that night Bella. I hated myself for feeling like I wasn't good enough for you. It made me sad but I was also so happy we were a couple so I somehow pushed that all out of my brain. _

_I guess Bella, what I am trying to say is, is that I will love you forever. I know that you are the one for me and if I ever do something that will mess up our relationship, you now know why._

_If I do something outrageously stupid it is because I am mad at myself for not being good enough for you. You are so much more then you think Bella. I love you even if you don't love me back. You will always hold my heart Beautiful Bella. _

_Remember, I love you! _

_Love forever,_

_Edward._

_Ps. I love you. _

**Okay, so first off, do you guys know you are absolutely amazing? I mean, 23 reviews for the last chapter! I am so happy! You guys are amazing! **

**So, do you think we could do it again? **

**I think it would be fair to say that if we get to 510 reviews by the 23****rd****, I will update the 24****th****. (I will also update again before the 23****rd****) **

**So, for this chapter and then upcoming chapter can we get to 510 reviews? I think we can because you guys are so amazing! **

**This was a pretty interesting chapter SO I WOULD LOVE FEEDBACK! PLEASE!**

**I think that my reviewers for this chapter should get a teaser for the next one which will be up by this weekend if I get lots of reviews!:) **

**The more you guys review, the more the updates come because it makes me update faster! Really, it does! **

**So once again, another update before the 23****rd**** and if we get to 310 reviews, you will have another chapter the 24****th****. That's this chapter, another and then possibly another within 10 days! **

**Review!:) **

**Thanks again!**

**~Twihard22**

**Ps. Check out my poll.**


	44. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story **

**Bella POV**

Oh why? Why was I doing this? A part of me wanted to bolt right through the exit at this moment but another part of my body kept me waiting in the hard chair.

The white walls were closing in on me- or so I thought. I wasn't exactly thinking straight at the moment. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about why I was here. I'll probably just make things worse. I opened my eyes and tried to distract my mind by trying to find patterns on the ceiling. After I found two patterns a voice broke me out of my little bubble.

"Miss Swan, you may come now." The officer nodded towards where I was sitting. She motioned for me to follow her down a long hallway.

I got up slowly- my muscles refusing to allow my arms and legs to move any faster, and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

She led me down a hallway and then pulled out a chair for me to sit on. "I'll be right over there if you need me." She smiled and then walked over to her desk that was about thirty feet away from where I was sitting.

"Thanks." I managed to get out. I turned slowly and grabbed the phone that was on the side of the separator.

There was a glass separating me from what was inside.

In my peripheral vision I saw her spot me as the officer pulled her towards the chair that was behind the glass.

I closed my eyes again and when I opened them she was sitting in the chair with the phone that connected me to her in her hand.

"Well look what we have here." Her lips curved into a cruel smile as her eyes assessed me looking for anything she could pick up on. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes like I was some diseased insect.

"Victoria." I greeted staring at her.

"Nice scar." She smirked looking at the line on my forehead.

"Nice outfit." I smiled looking at the orange suit she was wearing.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Nice cast."

I sighed and rolled my eyes already fed up. I studied her through the mirror and she was the first one to break the silence.

"What do you want?" She growled at me.

"I want to ask you some questions." I admitted. Her eyes narrowed even more but she didn't say anything. I took that as a signal for me to continue. "Why?" I asked.

She stared at me as she pursed her lips. She knew what I was talking about but she refused to answer.

I sighed. "Look, obviously I know you don't like me. I just want to know why you would try to kill me. What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

She laughed coldly. "Is that what you think? You think I tried to kill you?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know what to think." I admitted truthfully.

"I didn't try to kill you." She answered. "It was sheer dumb luck that I crashed into your car. I was drunk. I had no control of the wheel. I didn't know what was happening."

I studied her and then remembered something. Kate had said that her nose twitches when she is lying. She also flexes her fingers. I didn't see any of that now. "So you didn't try to intentionally kill me?" I clarified.

She gave me a look. "No. I just said that. I always knew you were slow."

No nose twitch, no fingers flexing.

"You were just drunk? You had no idea what you were doing?" I asked again.

She looked like she would slap me if she could. "Yes Bella. I was drunk. I had no idea what I was doing." She said slowly and her nose didn't twitch and her fingers stayed where they were.

"Okay. I believe you." I said. I didn't decide that she was innocent because of the fact that she did none of the things Kate told me, but on the fact that I could hear and see the truthfulness in her posture and tone. I could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"Yeah well, tell that to the police." She muttered and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that. Then she realized I as still sitting in the chair so she looked up. "You're still here?"

I sighed. "Okay look, I didn't come here just to ask you if you killed me which by the way, I always doubted, but I have some other questions too."

Victoria's eyes turned into slits and she studied me. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

I cut to the chase because I knew she was on edge. "Why do you hate me so much?"

She snorted and looked at me disbelievingly. "Are you kidding me? I am not going to sit here and listen to this." She began to get up but I stopped her.

"Victoria, please?" I asked hesitantly.

I heard the officer inside clear his throat and she looked at him and then back at me.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked sitting back down.

I stared at her confused and she sighed looking at me in disgust.

"Are you seriously this dumb?" She questioned and I just stared at her confused at what she was talking about. She swallowed like she just ate something sour and looked at me. "I- I was jealous of you alright? There, I said it. Now you can go tell the paparazzi everything and this will all probably make your head just a little but bigger- if that is even possible." She sneered.

"You really think I would do that?" I asked caught off guard.

She just stared at me in response but didn't say anything.

"Well, I wouldn't." I added. "This is strictly between you and me." I nodded. "But why are you jealous of me?"

"Are you blind? Oh my god!" She looked at me disbelieving. "You had everything! You had the fame, the fortune and two amazing best friends. I was an average human. Then Edward came along. I wanted to be just like you Bella. So, Edward had a lot of money and he also had the publicity and I seized my chance. Then you came and snatched it all away from me. I instantly loathed you for that. Not only do you have the best life ever but also the best boyfriend ever."

I started at her incredulously. I had never seen this side of her. I couldn't believe she was telling me the truth. It took me off guard. I could see from her point of view how unfair that was and I felt really bad. "Look, I am really sorry. I didn't know… I mean I didn't…" I struggled with words. "You know, sometimes I wish so bad I could be just like you. Without the constant paparazzi and the fame. Sometimes I wish I had a quiet life where nobody pretends to like you to get your fame and fortune. You really are lucky Victoria."

She shook her head slowly but I continued. "You are right. I do have a great life with great family and friends and sure, my job is really cool but there are some setbacks. You have a fantastic life and nobody in your life has to pretend in it. You don't have to have the paparazzi swarm you when you feel like crying or have a photo shoot when you are sick. I'm not saying there aren't setbacks in your life either. But if you looked at your life differently you will find that your life is just as cool as mine is." I smiled.

She looked at me. "Well, I do have a few close friends that I haven't seen in a while." She admitted.

"You have me too." I added.

Victoria looked at me in shock. "Your willing to be friends even after all the bad things I did and said to you?"

I shrugged. "Everyone messes up in his or her life right?" I reassured her.

"I'm sorry Bella. I am really truly sorry for everything I did to you." She bowed her head. "And I am disgusted with myself for the things that I have done, especially to Edward also."

"You got blinded my fame and money. Everyone messes up in his or her life."

"I really am sorry Bella." Victoria said sincerely.

"No biggie." I smiled. Victoria was definitely a new person.

"Victoria your time is up." The police officer walked over to her.

She looked at me sadly. "I guess I'll see you later?" She questioned uncertainly.

"Definitely." I told her. "Oh and watch the American Music Awards this week. I think you'll like it." I added and got up.

I walked over to the policewoman who was reading over some pages on her desk.

She looked up at me and I smiled.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Thank you." I told the policewomen walking out.

"No, thank you Bella. This is one more thing that is done with this case. I think she will most likely be released in a few weeks. That should teach her not to drink and dive again."

"I'm just so glad the charges were dropped on everything else. I mean I knew she didn't mean to do it and all…" I trailed off.

"Well, I think a few more weeks will straighten this one out." The policewomen smiled.

I nodded. "Thanks again…"

"No problem. Have a nice day."

"You too." I walked out the door and plopped myself into my car.

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed two numbers.

I talked to Alice and Rosalie and they both couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"So your like on friendly terms now?" Alice questioned.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"This is absurd. How can someone so cruel turn into someone so…not?" Rosalie asked.

"I think she just didn't like they was she was and being in jail woke her up." I told them as I pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Are you shopping without me?" Alice asked.

"How did you…?" I trailed off asking.

"I know the mall." Alice answered.

"You scare me." Rosalie spoke.

"Boo." Alice muttered.

"Alright well, I need to go find four different outfits for the awards in two days." I told them as I parked the car.

"How many songs are you singing?" Alice asked.

'Three." I answered. "I also have to present an award."

"What are you singing?" Alice asked.

"I'm singing one about Victoria." I told them. I already had most of the lyrics swimming around in my mind.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I want to get the paparazzi to settle down and I also want to show them that she really isn't that bad of a person."

"What else?" Alice asked.

"I have to sing a duet with someone that the director picks from the crowd and I'm singing another new song that I wrote." I told them.

"Is it about Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. We still hadn't spoken yet. I was too chicken to call him. I would see him in two days anyway and I still had to figure out everything that I needed to say.

Alice and Rosalie both knew about the 'key to my heart thing' long before I found out. I was mad because they didn't tell me but I was also grateful because they hadn't opened it to see what it said. I told them the gist of what it said. That was private and I wouldn't have felt right if they read it.

Apparently Edward told them at Christmas.

"Okay, well I got to go find four outfits. Wish me luck." I told them.

"If you need any tips call me. I have to finish with my new clothing line that is coming out but I can talk if you need help." Alice told me.

"Pick put something amazing!" Rosalie told me.

"Thanks. See you guys." I said goodbye and then hung up.

I walked through the mall and put on my sunglasses.

About three hours later I had found everything I needed.

I had bought a long silver dress that went all the way to the floor, a cute top to go with one of my skinny jeans I had a home, a blue navy blouse with a skirt and lastly a pair of black pants with a white sweater.

I was all set and checking out in line when I looked over and noticed someone that was behind me.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed hugging me. "I didn't even see you there! How are you?"

"I'm good how are you?" I asked as we bought our stuff and walked out into the parking area.

"I'm great. Carlisle and I are planning on going away on vacation soon so the boys are going to have to deal without us for a few weeks." Esme rolled her eyes. "All three of them are always over." She laughed. "They cause mayhem but they are my boys." She sighed. "I wonder why I could never have had a girl." Esme babbled.

"Well you have me Esme. I consider you to be my second mother." I smiled.

"Aw Bella. You're too sweet! I consider you my daughter as well." Esme patted my face. "Have you talked to Edward lately?"

"No, not recently." I sighed.

"Well, it'll all work out for the best sweetheart. You just wait." She patted my face again. "Edward has never been so happy before he met you." She smiled. "Oh! I must be off! I'll see you soon Bella! Don't hesitate to stop by anytime! Our door is always open!"

"Thanks Esme." I hugged her.

She ran off to her car and I started walking in the opposite direction.

I got back to my car and unloaded all the bags in my trunk.

I hopped in my car and just as I was about to start the engine, my phone buzzed.

I had received a text message from Garrett.

**Bella,**

**I have a new schedule attached for you. Your schedule will be picking up again pretty soon. I have scheduled some photo shoots, concerts, meet and greets, and a tour will be coming up. **

**For right now let's focus on the AMA's. The director sent me the person who you will be singing the duet with. Also, you will be presenting the award for the best male artist. **

**Oh and another thing, the song you submitted is great. I need another song though. Send it to me ASAP!**

**I also attached the lyrics to the song you are singing. The highlighted parts are your songs. **

**Rock that stage girl! **

**Oh, right. I never told you whom you were doing your duet with. You will be singing with Edward Cullen.**

-Garrett

**Okay, so 5 more reviews till 510! YAY! I'm sooo Happy! I love you guys! Remember, if we get to 520 I update in three days again! **

**I don't think that will be quite hard! I want you guys to review because I love to hear what you have to say! It makes me become a better author!**

**Please review this chapter! **

*****Also, I have an important question that I want you guys to answer. **

**Do you want Bella and Edward to be locked into a closet until they make up or do you want me to do it the way I was going to do it (I will not tell you what I was planning)! I think either way would be cool but I want you guys to vote! So when you review tell me please! **

**Closet or my way?:)**

**This influences the next chapter so I need to know! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!**

**~Twihard22 **

**Ps. Check out my poll! **


	45. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the amazing songs in this story**

**Bella POV**

"Yes and then you will change before each performance." The women instructed me. I was in the dressing room backstage of the AMA's and we were having a wardrobe check.

"Okay, so you are in your first outfit now." The women told me looking at my skinny jeans and top. "After you sing your first song you will come quickly back here and change into this." She motioned to the black pants and the white sweater. "In this you will go back to your seat and hand out the award to the winner of the best male artist. You will go back stage with him and then you can change into that silver dress until your next performance." She motioned to the sliver dress. "Finally after that performance you can go change into the navy blue blouse and skirt for the last performance of the night."

"Okay." I nodded. "Thank you."

"You should go get to your seat now, Ms. Swan." She told me and then walked out.

"Okay." I sighed and I looked at myself one more time in the mirror before I left the dressing room. I looked excited but mostly nervous… to see Edward.

I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. I walked out of the dressing room and into the arena where all the celebrities were taking their seats.

"Bella!" I heard someone call from behind and I turned around just in time to see a black wall slam into me. I stumbled backwards but before I could fall, the ground suddenly disappeared from under me. I was lifted off my feet and twirled around in a circle.

"Hey Bellaroo! How are youuu?" Emmett twirled me around once more and then set me down on my feet. Emmett was wearing a black waistcoat and black pants. That would explain why I only saw black when he ran into me.

I gasped for breath and then rolled my eyes at Emmett. "Same old, same old Em." I punched him in the arm. "And don't do that without warning me first!" I scolded.

He broke out into a grin and then picked my up bridal style before I could escape.

"What. Are. You. Doing!" I demanded exasperated.

'Taking you to your seat." He answered innocently.

"I can walk." I pointed out.

"Hardly." He muttered.

I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow." He exclaimed.

"Put me down!" I struggled to get out of his iron grasp.

"Having some trouble?" Jasper asked standing up from the seat he was sitting in, analyzing me as I was worming and twisting around Emmett's grasp, trying to get out while Emmett just stood there calm and confident- despite my trying to escape.

How pathetic.

"Alice told me to." Emmett explained to Jasper.

"Ah. I get it." He nodded and sat back down again.

"What? Jasper!" I said disbelieving. "I thought you were on my side!"

Jasper just pursed his lips and then looked away trying not to laugh at me.

"Jerk." I mumbled. That only made Jasper's body begin to shake harder as he tried to contain his laughter.

Emmett walked down the rows of seats that Jasper was in and plopped me back down on the ground. "Thank you!" I flailed my arm trying to step away but as soon as I did that I found myself back in his arms.

"Emmett!" I groaned.

"What? I had to figure out which seat was yours!" Emmett walked back a few seats that were closer to Jasper and he placed me down three seats away from him.

"There." Emmett smiled. "Stay." He pointed at me and then took a seat next to Jasper.

"What was the point of that?" I called down to him. "Despite the fact that you just publically embarrassed me?"

I heard someone chuckle next to me and I looked over in the corner of my eye and sighed. "Oh just zip it Cullen." I growled and Emmett and Jasper looked over at me shocked.

I froze realizing whom I had just spoken to. Crap.

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't realize that was you." I told him and he looked at me with no emotion in his face.

Now I knew why Emmett was ordered by Alice to put me here. Edward was sitting next to me. She wanted to make sure I wouldn't get up and switch seats.

"You don't want to sit next to me?" Edward asked looking at me sadly.

"Of course I want to sit next to you." I told him, meaning it. "I didn't know what they were doing. Emmett just came over and picked me up, I had no idea what he was doing. I would have sat here even if he didn't forcibly pick me up against my will." I babbled like an idiot still embarrassed at what I had just said to him. Of course my face was bright red.

I was too busy trying to think about anything that didn't have to do with Edward I didn't even realize that he was sitting next to me.

Alice and Rosalie came over to us thankfully because both of us were lost for words.

"Oh good you didn't get up." Rosalie looked at me.

"Why would I?" I asked them.

"We thought…" Alice trailed off sitting down next to me. "Never mind."

I sighed and looked straight ahead of me trying not to look over at Edward the best I could. This was not the place.

"Hey Rosalie?" I called over to her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend doesn't listen to anybody." I informed.

"Hey! I was just following strict orders!" Emmett interjected.

"I was man handled." I raised an eyebrow.

Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Why do I get in trouble when it was Alice who forced me to do it?" Emmett exclaimed.

"You did it though…" Rosalie trailed off.

"Whatever." He sighed.

The awards began about ten minutes later and after about seven awards won by comedians and TV shows an usher came over and motioned for me to follow her.

"Good luck Bells." Alice told me.

"I wonder if Victoria is watching?" Rosalie mused.

Edward's head snapped in my direction as I was getting out of my seat.

"Victoria?" He asked.

Alice told him to be quiet for a minute as I walked down the aisle and out towards the back of the stage.

I guess Alice liked him now again after the whole 'you own the key to my heart' thing. Or at least they were on speaking terms- who knew with Alice.

"Bella!" Garrett met me back stage.

"Hey." I said hugging him.

"Everything's all set up. All you have to do is go out there and do your thing." Garrett told me handing me a microphone and guitar.

"Thanks." I smiled, my hand shaking slightly as I took it.

"Are you nervous?" He raised an eyebrow. "The almighty Bella Swan nervous?"

"No, I'm fine." I lied quickly. My mind was buzzing with thoughts such as Edward, the song, our relationship, what he would think, and more.

Why was everything so complicated?

"Places Miss Swan." A voice came from somewhere.

"Rock it girl." Garrett told me and then walked off.

The host announced me and I walked out behind the curtain, which separated me from the crowd.

I took a deep breath. I could do this…

I sat down on the chair and hooked the microphone to the stand. I reached over and grabbed my guitar that was placed next to the chair.

The curtain pulled up and my hand shook as I took the guitar. I took a deep breath and then looked up at the crowd.

I started strumming it and then the lyrics all just flooded out.

"_I guess you really did it this time _

_Left yourself in your war path _

_Lost your balance on a tightrope _

_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back…"_

"_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days _

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into _

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything _

_And everybody believed in you."_

I swayed back and forth with the music and then I placed down the guitar and got up from the chair. The crowd immediately started clapping.

"_It's all right, just wait and see _

_Your strangled lights are still bright to me _

_Oh, who you are is not what you've been _

_You're still an innocent _

_You're still an innocent."_

I paused in front of the crowd in the middle of the stage and stared out at everyone trying to find where they were sitting.

"_Did some things you can't speak of _

_But at night you live it all again _

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now _

_If only you had seen what you know now then."_

"_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catchin' days _

_With everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you _

_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild till you fell asleep _

_Before the monsters caught up to you."_

I found them. They were all sitting in their chairs. Rose and Alice looked like they were enjoying it. Emmett and Jasper looked a little confused and Edward looked shocked.

"_It's all right, just wait and see _

_Your stranged lights are still bright to me _

_Oh, who you are is not what you've been _

_You're still an innocent."_

"_It's okay, life is a tough crowd _

_22, and still growin' up now _

_Who you are is not what you did _

_You're still an innocent."_

"_Time turns flames to embers _

_You'll have new Septembers _

_Every one of us has messed up too!" _

Edward seemed in better control of his facial expressions and then our eyes connected. My heart pounded as I looked away and walked over to the right side of the stage. I almost just passed out right there. His eyes were so beautiful.

It took all my strength not to stutter and collapse on the stage.

"_Minds change like the weather _

_I hope you remember _

_Today is never to late to _

_Be brand new!" _

"_It's all right, just wait and see _

_Your strangled lights are still bright to me _

_Oh, who you are is not what you've been _

_You're still an innocent."_

I walked back over to the middle of the stage and the song started to pick up a bit.

"_It's okay, life is a tough crowd _

_22, and still growin' up now _

_Who you are is not what you did _

_You're still an innocent _

_You're still an innocent."_

"_Lost your balance on a tightrope _

_It's never too late to get it back."_

I finished the song and the crowd erupted into millions of applause.

"Thank you!" I waved and then I ran back stage.

I quickly changed into the black pants and white sweater. I clenched my teeth when I put on the black heels or should I say black heel. I didn't have a say in the shoe department. That was all Alice. She did rein it in a little bit though, keeping the heel short enough that I could actually walk somewhat in it. Not that I could walk right anyway due to the stupid cast on my other foot.

I made it back in my seat just in time for the next award to be announced.

"Nice song Bella." Alice whispered to me. "That was very… " She trailed off trying to think of the word. "Well, it was good." She gave up.

"Thanks." I whisper laughed.

"This next award will be given out by none other then the singer Edward Cullen and his brother Emmett Cullen." The announcer spoke to the crowd and Edward got up beside me.

I squished in to let him pass and he walked up with Emmett.

Edward cleared his throat and then spoke to the crowd once he got behind the podium. "This next award if for Best Female Artist of the Year."

"You know Eddie, I was thinking..." Emmett spoke into the microphone looking at Edward.

'_Oh boy.' _I thought.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"Why do all female artists like to touch their hair?" Emmett started.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Like you know, they always touch it and flip it around and stuff." Emmett asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Edward asked.

"It's just a question." Emmett stated.

"Emmett I don't think anyone really understands it." Edward told him.

"Fine…" Emmett grumbled. "Hold on!" He held up a finger to the crowd and then he ducked behind the podium coming up a minute later with about five wigs in his hand. "Okay, so if they have short hair they do this…" Emmett trailed off as he placed a brown shorthaired wig on his head.

He then walked around the podium and into the middle of the stage. "So they do this…"Emmett trailed off. He started to dance around and then he lifted his hand and slid his hand through the wig.

"Then if they have long hair like this…" Emmett grabbed a blonde wig and placed it on his head. "All they do is flip it."

He started to walk around and flip his head back and forth.

"I mean I'm just waiting for their neck to flip off because they flip it so much." Emmett told Edward as he walked back over to the podium.

"You know who does that really well?" Edward asked Emmett after he put the wigs away.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"Willow Smith." Edward answered.

"Oh dude I know!" Emmett jumped and then quickly grabbed a wig that looked like Willow Smith's hair and then he started to sing.

"_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) _

_whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth _

_I whip my hair back and forth_

_I whip my hair back and forth."_

The crowd erupted in applause and laughter as Emmett whipped his hair back and forth.

"Ow my neck hurts." Emmett spoke into the microphone.

"Just read the nominee's Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes at his brother chuckling a little.

"And the nominee's are…" Emmett trailed off and then spoke dramatically the name on the list.

My name popped up on the list and Alice shook me slightly. "You're going to own this."

"And the winner is…." Emmett trailed off looking at Edward.

Edward took the envelope and opened it with his finger. My heart started to beat a hundred miles an hour.

"The winner of the best female artist of the year is…" Edward trailed off taking the slip of paper from the envelope. "Bella Swan!" Edward read.

"Go! You won!" Alice shoved me as I froze in shock.

I got up and walked the best I could to the stage. Pretty good I thought for a girl with balance problems, a cast and a heel.

Edward handed me the award and I took it. We both leaned in for a hug and I wound my arms around his neck wishing we could just freeze like that and stay there forever and forget about everything that was going on right now.

He gave my waist a slight squeeze and then adjusted out of his grasp.

Emmett decided that not only did I get a hug but he thought it would be necessary to carry me off that stage as well.

"You got to take care of the disabled. She can barely walk even without that cast!" Emmett joked after I said thank you to the crowd.

Of course I blushed tomato red.

Now I had to give an award so I walked back out on the stage after another award was given and announced the best male artist of the year award. Of course Edward won.

He walked up and I handed him his award taking a step back as he turned to the crowd and thanked them.

I followed him backstage and he turned to me before I could go into my dressing room.

"Bella…" He trailed off.

"Later." I said even though I really just wanted to talk with him now.

He nodded.

I walked into my dressing room and quickly slipped on the silver dress.

The dress was a strapless piece with a ribbon wrapped around it and it fell loose on the side.

I thought the dress was really pretty.

My mind was foggy as I put it on. When would we talk? Everything was just so messed up right now; I just couldn't wrap my head around it all.

I walked out of the dressing room just as Edward walked out of his.

My heart beat furiously as I looked at what he was wearing.

He wore a tight blue long-sleeved shirt showing off his muscular arms and chest. He wore black pants and black shoes. He looked so handsome. Of course he had his usually messy hair due that only Edward could pull off.

Edward's eyes widened as he looked at me and I blushed and looked away.

I walked to my seat with him close behind me.

I sat down sighing, already tired but the night wasn't nearly over yet.

After about another three awards it was my turn to sing again.

I walked backstage taking a few deep breaths, holding the microphone in my hand.

The song that I was about to sing now was like my heart pouring out to him. I wanted him to know how I felt when I had met him and how I was feeling now.

I waved to the crowd and then the music started so I brought the microphone to my lips and began to sing.

"_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

"_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

"_The lingering question kept me up_

_2am, who do you love?_

_I wonder till I'm wide-awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, _

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you."_

I finished and the crowd erupted into applause. I waved to them and then I quickly ran backstage and changed into my navy blue blouse and skirt. I had black flats that went with the outfit perfectly.

I snuck back into my seat, not looking at Edward- afraid to see his face.

I won an award then for best album of the year and I accepted it graciously.

"Way to be Bella!" Emmett whooped as I walked back to my seat.

I sat back down and with every passing moment my heart began to accelerate faster and faster due to the fact that our duet was coming up soon.

After another award was given we were called up. I seemed to be out of my seat more then I was in it.

I was handed a microphone and I waited, tapping my feet nervously and straightening my already straightened shirt. I flipped my hair and Edward caught my wrist.

"Bella. Why are you fidgeting so much?" He asked, his eyes burning into mine.

I blinked and then blushed but didn't respond. He dropped his hand and continued to stare at me.

"Do I look alright?" I asked meekly after a minute.

"Bella, you look wonderful tonight." Edward answered and I smiled a little going beat red.

"Thanks."

Before he could respond a staff member came up and ushered Edward to the other side of the stage.

I sighed and stood where I was already in position. Once again, may I ask why everything is so complicated? Everything was just so unsure and weird between us now. It cut me inside. I missed him. I missed us.

I quickly removed that thought out of my mind as I heard our names being announced.

The music started and Edward and I immediately started walking towards each other from either ends of the stage.

(Bella: Bold. Edward: Italicized) 

"_Yeah.."_

"**Woah.." **

The music slowed down to a softer melody as Edward and I faced each other singing; still not arms length yet.

"**I know this isn't what I wanted**

**I never thought it'd come this far**

**Just thinking back to where we started**

**and how we lost all that we are."**

Edward and I were just about arms length now.

"_We were young and times were easy_

_But I could see it's not the same_

_I'm standing here but you don't see me_

_I'd give it all for that to change." _

I could see the pain in his eyes as he sang. I could see my reflection in his eyes and I looked nervous and freaked.

"_And I don't want to lose her_

_I don't wanna let her go."_

Edward reached out and grabbed my hand and then after he finished that verse let go and walked to one side of the stage. That was my cue to walk to the other one.

"**S-s-tanding out in the rain." **

My voice stuttered as I started to sing but I quickly bit my lip and continued. When our hands touched it had caught me off guard. First off, I forgot the electricity thing. It hurt a little when our hands touched and I wasn't expecting that. Second, I wished he had never let go…

"**Need to know if it's over**

**'cause I will leave you alone."**

"_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that i'll never hold her."_

I looked over at Edward to where he was standing and I saw that he was looking at me as well.

His eyes were sorrowful and I really just wanted to go over and hug him but I couldn't for so many reasons.

"_**Like I did before the storm." **_We both sang together, never once did our eyes stray away from each other's.

"_Yeah." _Edward sang.

"**Before the Storm." **

"_With every strike of lightning."_

"**Comes a memory that lasts."**

"_**Not a word is left unspoken,**_

_**as the thunder starts to crash." **_ Edward and I started to make our way towards each other now, once again.

"**Maybe I should give up." **

I paused, not liking that lyrics whatsoever and I could see the flash in Edward's eyes that showed he didn't like it either.

"**I'm standing out in the rain,**

**I need to know if its over,**

**cause I will leave you alone."**

"_Flooded with all this pain,_

_Knowing that i'll never hold her,_

_Like I did before the storm."_

"**Trying to keep the light from going in."**

"_**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.**_

_**We always say a heart is not whole without the one,**_

_**who gets you through the storm."**_

The music slowed then and we were a mere inches from each other as we sang softly.

"_**Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over**_

_**Please don't leave me alone."**_

The music picked back up again and I leaned slightly away as I sang loudly with Edward-

"_**Flooded with all this pain,**_

_**knowing that i'll never hold you, like I did before the storm."**_

"**Yeah!"** I leaned back towards him and then we finished the last line softly, our eyes connecting.

"_**Like a did before the storm." **_

At that moment everything that had happened suddenly weighed down on me and I tried to keep the tears from falling but one or two escaped.

"Bella?" Edward whispered softly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and wiping the tears that had leaked out from my eyes and down my face. I hated feeling this vulnerable.

I sniffed slightly and I wrapped my arms around him tightly, oblivious to the cheers of the crowd.

He snaked his arms around my waist and held me tight.

"I just want the storm to be over." I choked out.

Then reality kicked back in and I moved out of his grasp and I walked briskly back stage before he could react.

"Bella!" Edward grabbed my hand as he caught up to me and pulled me behind the curtain backstage. His lips moved but I couldn't hear him because the crowd. They were so loud it was hard to believe I actually heard him call my name.

"What?" I asked.

His lips moved again and I frowned, frustrated, and motioned to my ear.

He sighed and then said something else, which I caught slightly. "-e you later."

I nodded and he departed the area quickly. I stayed backstage and waited for Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper to come back and meet me.

After a few minutes Alice and Rosalie ran over to where I was standing.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, I- I don't know what happened. I just kind of lost it for a second." I sighed.

"That song was really good." Alice informed. "Whenever you guys sing together it's like an instant connection between you guys. It's really sweet."

I nodded and looked away and then after a moment I looked back at them. "Where are Emmett and Jasper?"

"They both went to get their cars." Alice said.

"Are you sure you are alight?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, things got pretty intense up there at the end." Alice told me.

"I'm fine, really. Just singing with him, it was just a little overwhelming with what was going on and all." I shrugged. "I'm fine now."

They both studied me but didn't say anything as we walked out of the parking lot to wait for Emmett and Jasper.

Eventually the boys got the cars and they pulled up next to mine.

"Girl you rocked it up there!" Emmett came over and gave me a high-five.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Great job Bella." Jasper smiled.

"Thanks." I said again.

"We'll call you later Bella!" Alice gave me a hug.

"Yeah, and if you need to talk just call us." Rosalie smiled giving me a hug also.

"Thanks. You guys are the best." I told them sincerely.

"We know." Alice laughed.

I hopped in my car and waved goodbye to them as I quickly made my way to the exit.

Luckily the place had cleared pretty quickly so there wasn't too much traffic getting home.

I tried to think about things that didn't involve Edward in case I had a break down in the car. I missed him so much. He took my heart with him when he left and although he did what he did, I now understand why.

I have never felt this way about someone before. When he smiles, I smile. When he hurts, I hurt. It's as simple as that. Although that sounds cheesy, it's true. Edward made my life feel complete and he made me stronger. He was my savior and I loved him.

Through all my thinking, I failed to notice until I pulled into my apartment parking lot that there was a white piece of paper placed on the dashboard. How exceptionally unobservant I was being tonight. Or maybe I was like that all the time. Who knew?

My hand shook as I reached out and grabbed the piece of paper.

It was folded in half and on the top had a single word on it.

My name.

_Bella._

My heart began to thud more and more as I slowly opened up the later.

How did he get in my car?

I quickly pushed that from my mind.

The letter contained five words.

_Meet me at our place. _

I started the engine quickly, my heart thumping rapidly never even giving it a second thought. We had to talk. I was too wound up to think it through. I was sick of us being apart. One way or another something had to get settled tonight.

I pulled out of the parking lot, knowing exactly where I was headed.

**CLIFF HANGER! **

**WOW, I'm mean aren't I? **

**Sorry!**

**I know I haven't updated in SUCH a long time but how about I make it up to you by having the next chapter 7,000 + words? Sound fair? **

**I think you will like the next chapter… I'm just saying!  
**

**SECONDLY! I AM AMAZED AT THE REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GETTING! THANK YOU! I got 31 reviews last chapter! THANK YOU!**

**Let's do it again! REVIEW!**

**Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!**

**~Twihard22**


	46. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story. **

**Okay, so majority wanted my way so I am going to have them make up my way. Sorry to those who wanted different. I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway though…**

**Ps. if you haven't, check out my poll.**

**Bella POV**

I drove quickly out of the parking lot, my heart thumping a hundred miles an hour as I drove. I swore if someone were sitting next to me right now, they would be able to hear it.

How I knew where to go automatically was beyond me, but I guess I always figured the meadow was sort of our place after he took me there on our first date. I hoped I was right because if not, then I was lost.

After about ten minutes of driving down the road with my thoughts traveling a hundred miles an hour, I suddenly realized that I had no idea how to exactly get into the meadow.

I mean, I knew where the general area of the meadow was, but Edward had placed his hand over my eyes to prevent me from seeing where his spot was. Great.

I started to slow down my car as I drove into the place where we last parked. I looked over and saw his car a few feet away from my car… waiting for me.

His car was empty, I knew that much, but after I got out and looked around, I saw multiple footprints in the snow leading in different directions. I peeked into Edward's car and saw that his cell phone was on the dashboard. Excellent.

I was definitely not in hiking shoes and my stupid cast didn't really help anything so I decided to immediately cancel out the places with lots of trees and roots.

That left two different areas to choose. One was more so covered with leaves and snow while the other one had sticks and more trees in that section.

I decided to take the one with the leaves and hoped that I had a little luck. It looked less worn than the other.

Stupid-Edward-who-had-to-be-so-secretive-about-where-his-meadow -was!

I quickly slipped my hair up into a ponytail to prevent it from going in my line of vision. Although doing so made me colder (middle of January), I decided I could deal. I really didn't need my hair blocking my point of view with all of the twigs and roots in the ground ready to trip me at any moment.

I started to make my way down the path. The route I was taking was less worn then the other one, which I figured, could be a good or bad thing.

I caught my foot on just about everything on the ground even though I didn't have my hair in my face, but I managed to keep myself upright.

After about another minute of walking, I saw the trees thinning. The opening though, did not look like the meadow. Luck was not with me tonight.

The trees suddenly opened up and as I walked out into the opening, I found that the foot without the cast ad plunged in a freezing cold stream.

"Wow!" I yelped, as I quickly pulled my foot out of the water, shivering slightly. I felt the goose bumps sliver up my arms.

I had failed to notice that a stream was running across my path, which was separating me from a large meadow that I saw in the distance.

The water was ice cold and I could barely see into it. It was dark and icy. Kind of like Edward's eyes when we had our fight a few weeks ago…

I quickly shook that thought out of my head and forced my eyes to look back at the river.

I had no clue if anything was inhabited in the river and if so, I wasn't sure if it would take kindly to me walking through it's home. I decided it was a good idea not to push my luck and find out.

As if I wasn't already cold enough-I failed to bring my jacket because my mind was occupied with Edward. In the middle of January, I stood with a wet leg, no jacket, a skirt, and my hair up in a ponytail. Could I scream frozen icicle anymore.

I look like an idiot.

I was about to turn back and try to warm myself by walking to my car and waiting for Edward to come out when I saw a vague outline of a figure sitting down about two hundred yards away.

At that sight, my breath caught in my throat and I stumbled forward automatically only to come back to reality when my other foot plunged into the water.

"Crap!" I jumped quickly away from the water and back towards the dry land.

I looked down at my wet cast and my freezing cold legs.

By the time I had found a way out of the river's way and in the direction of the meadow, I was shivering uncontrollably. My teeth were aching because I was shivering and I could see my breath.

I. Am. So. Smart.

I knew I should have gone back to my car, but I really did not want to wait any longer.

I saw the trees thin and this time, I came out to a spot where I could walk directly over to where he was sitting… waiting.

I stopped and hesitated, my heart frantically beating in my chest.

I was about to move forward again but as I moved my leg to begin to walk, he looked over and my breath caught as I froze in place. Well, the best someone can freeze while they were shaking uncontrollably.

He looked me over and then he jumped up from where he was sitting and he began to make his way over to me, carrying a blanket with him.

I still was frozen, not sure what to do. My teeth began to chatter and I tried my best to keep them still but they refused. I must look so attractive.

"Bella!" Edward ran over to me, looking at my state. "It's the middle of January! You are in a skirt and a blue short-sleeved shirt! Where's your coat?" He accused, looking at me, draping the blanket around my shoulders.

I wrapped it around myself gratefully. "Th-thanks." I spit out.

He raised an eyebrow waiting for a response from me still.

"Well, I for- forgot about i-i-it when I read your n-note." I jerked my chin up defensively.

"Why are you all wet?" He chuckled, rustling through his hair nervously.

"I tripped into a stream because I was trying to find my way over here." I sighed. "You covered my eyes the last time we were here." I accused.

Realization dawned in his eyes. "I totally forgot about that Bella! I'm sorry."

I sighed, not liking how we were talking to each other. Compare it to situations where two people who don't want to be in a conversation with each other are in a conversation because they have no other choice. It was very formal, stiff almost.

"Come on, let's go." Edward started.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are in no state to be out here like this. You'll get sick." He told me, looking over my shivering body. "I was stupid to ask you to come here."

"I'm fine." I insisted as a shiver went through my spine.

"Bella." Edward pleaded. "I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm fine Edward." I said stubbornly.

"Fine, you left me no choice." Edward sighed.

"Don't you da-" My breath whooshed from me as he picked me up bridal style and started walking back to the car. "Let me down!" I wriggled around trying to get out of his grasp. "What is it with you Cullen people and picking people up?"

"Bella." Edward looked down at me sternly as I swung back in forth in his grasp at the rhythm of his walk.

"Edward." I mimicked.

He sighed, but he refused to let me down.

After a few minutes of silence he brought us to where our cars were parked.

"My car is over there." I told him as he carried me towards his car.

"Honestly Bella, I am not going to let you drive home shivering." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Edward… what are we doing?" I sighed in closing my eyes, as I felt him stop his walk for a second and then he continued again.

"Please just let me get you warm first." Edward pleaded with me as he opened the passenger door and laid me gently onto the seat.

He took off his coat and put it around my shoulders and I began to protest but he shut the door before I could give it back.

I watched him as he made his way around the car and into the drivers seat.

He started the car quickly and turned the heat on to the maximum amount.

As soon as the heat hit me, I began to shake so violently that I was hopping around in the seat.

He clenched his teeth as I jumped in my seat but I rolled my eyes at him.

After a few seconds, I began to warm up a bit.

"Th-th- thanks." I spit out as I began to warm up.

"Are you warmer now?" He asked me after a minute.

"Yes, thank you." I told him and I pulled on his jacket.

He nodded and he leaned over to lower the heat. As he did so, he finger accidently nicked the radio button, turning it on.

A song came on and before Edward could shut it off, I stopped him so I could hear more of it.

"_Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me_

_And you'll see _

"_Don't freak out until you know the facts_

_Relax _

"_Don't be stupid-you know I love you_

_Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you_

_Don't be absurd-you know I want you_

_Don't be impossible _

"_I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)_

_Can't live without you (can't live without you)_

_I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)_

_So don't be stupid-you know I love you" _

_(Shania Twain) _

He shut it off then and I couldn't help but let a little giggle pass through my lips. "I'm sorry, that was just a little ironic."

He smiled tightly and then looked out the window for a few moments.

I sighed. We were not making progress.

Everything was just SO messed up! I hated not being able to talk with him, to be with him. I missed him. I could feel a lump forming in my throat and I swallowed hard.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked finally, looking over at me.

"Technically speaking?" I ground my teeth together to stop the tears from forming.

Edward gingerly reached out to touch my hand but then he pulled back, unsure. I felt the water rise in my eyelids, and I looked away quickly before he could look into my eyes because I knew if he did, he would see right into me.

"Bella, I- I am so sorry." Edward whispered, his voice broke at the end. I felt him shift in his seat; everything seemed to spill out now. "I am so sorry for what I did. It's just when I saw you with Kyle, I, I thought I had lost you and it made me so mad that I just exploded. You have to understand, I was mad at myself for…" He hesitated, trailing off.

"For what Edward?" I whispered, staring out the window hard, trying to pretend I didn't feel the tear sliding my cheek. I already knew the answer, but I wanted him to say it aloud, to me.

"For not being good enough for you Bella." Edward sighed, banging his head on the wheel.

I shook my head slowly, and I turned around to face him. "Edward, listen to me." I waited until he looked at me before I continued. "Before you, I was empty. Of course, I had Alice and Rosalie and my amazing family. Even though I had all that, I felt empty inside. Something was missing. Then, you came along…" I sniffed, wiping the free flowing tears now. "That feeling in my chest filled. You completed me Edward.

You are the only one for me. There is absolutely nobody on this earth that I need more than you Edward.

"You are like, my guardian angel. If there is anyone on this earth that thinks you are not good enough, I can easily give them examples on why you are."

Edward studied me as he wiped the tears streaking down my face. "Bella, ever since I met you, I have always felt that I have never been good enough for you. I was waiting for you to leave and go and find someone better. I saw you with Kyle and then I thought that it finally happened. I thought I had lost you. I got so mad at myself for not being good enough for you Bella." Edward shook his head.

"Then, I just started blaming everything on you because I didn't want to show you my weakness. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I'm so sorry Bella. I- I love you Bella with all my heart but I fear that it will not be good enough."

I placed my hand on Edward's face and forced him to look at me. "I understand exactly what you are saying. After Jacob, I felt like I would never be good enough for anything and then I met you and you made me myself again.

"Edward, you will never lose me. I am yours forever. I understand how we both have our trust issues because Victoria and Jacob made us cautious but both of us together, built ourselves back up again, except for one major flaw." I paused, making sure he was listening to me.

He was staring straight into my eyes so I continued.

"We both don't have enough trust in each other." I sighed. "But Edward, after the Victoria experience and getting in the car accident, I have come to realize that I need you in my life to be happy. You are mine forever, whether you like it or not. I love you Edward Cullen, and we need to stop being stupid and believe in each other."

"I know you are mine forever…now." Edward smiled down at me. "After… well you know… a few weeks ago, I like you, realized I need you also. You're my absolute everything Isabella Swan.

"This experience has been a very educational one for me. Without you, I felt empty. I felt what it was like to almost lose you! It was the most unbearable experience I have ever gone through. I saw the love in your eyes that day in the hospital but I refused to believe it. Now, I can see everything clearer now. I now know, I will never lose you, no matter how hard I try."

"So does this mean that we can trust each other?" I raised an eyebrow. "At least better, now?"

"I think that would be correct." Edward smiled. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." I smiled as the words passed my lips and then before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

We kissed for a few seconds and then I realized something, so I pulled back.

"You never did tell me…" I trailed off.

"Yes?" He asked curious.

"The nurse?" I asked.

He shook his head at himself. "I was practicing what I was going to say to you on her. I was too nervous just to say it. Like I said, I doubted myself."

"But you don't anymore, right?" I asked making sure.

"No so much anymore, no." He chuckled. "Being apart, it well, changed my perspective on things."

"I feel a lot better now." I sighed.

"There was one thing though, that is still bugging me Bella." Edward ruffled his hair.

"Yes?" I asked, quite sure though, that I knew what he was getting at.

"Victoria?" He breathed.

I bowed my head. "I-I'm sorry Edward. I should have told you when I found out it were she who had crashed into me. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to do anything rash. I saw that look in your eyes when you walked into my hospital room and that would have just thrown you over the edge."

"Despite how true that may be, I want to know if you are in danger and who is causing it. It hurt worse not knowing. It cut through me that you didn't share that important information."

"I- I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get hurt." I swallowed.

He smiled an unhappy smile. "You could have gotten hurt much more than I could have. You could have died." He closed his eyes. "Anyway I would have responded by finding out who was the driver would have been nothing compared to what could have happened to you."

"Edward, I look out for you just like you look out for me. Believe me, I thought it was best at the time. I can't always be Louis Lane, I want to be Superman too."

"I can see what you are getting at, but Bella, I want you to share this information with me, please. No matter the consequence."

I nodded. "It was a mistake not telling you. I would have liked you to have told me."

"Thank you." He breathed.

"So since we are on the topic of Victoria…" I trailed off.

"Ahh, yes. Why was Rosalie wondering if Victoria was watching the awards?" He asked.

"So, you see, I went and visited her while we were…not talking." I bit my lip nervously.

Edward clenched his jaw.

"She, she is not the person you think she is." I started.

"She hurt me Bella!" Edward fumed.

"I know that Edward. You may not forgive her for what she has done but I understand the reason why she did what she did. I went to find out about the night of the car accident."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"She had no control of the wheel." I answered his unspoken question.

"So did she also have no control of using me for publicity?" He asked.

"Look, I absolutely understand why you do not approve or think she is telling the truth. What she did, well I know the feeling. I am not saying I am forgiving her for what she did to you because I am not. But I am forgiving her for what she did to me. She hurt you differently than me. I just want you to hear me out of a sec." I told him.

He waited.

"Have you ever wished that you could not have fame? Do you ever wish you could just go back to the quiet life and just live like everyone else?" I asked.

"Sometimes, yes. Being a singer has its ups and downs." He answered.

"Well, she was so obsessed with becoming like us and when I came along, she got scared of being thrown out of the picture. She hated me for stealing her spotlight. She loved the idea of becoming famous. She told me she wasn't herself while she went out with you. Edward, she was so ashamed of her actions. That car accident woke her up from the trance of hatred and fame. She realized that living a normal life isn't so bad after all."

"I understand. I just am in no position to forgive her in any way."

"I don't blame you Edward. Really. I just wanted to talk with her and see why she hated me so much. I wanted to know what I had done to her." I shook my head.

"You did nothing but make my life perfect." Edward laid his forehead on mine.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, I understand why you did it." He responded.

I smiled and kissed him but I then pulled back abruptly as I felt a tingle in my nose.

I sneezed a second later and then looked up at Edward.

"Let's get you home. That is not a good sign." He studied me closely.

I started to object because I did not want to leave him already when I was just getting back together with him.

"Would it be alright if I stayed at your apartment? I don't want to leave you just after I got you back and also because you may be getting sick."

I took his hand in mine. "You can stay as long as you would like."

"I missed you Bella." Edward chuckled.

"I missed you too Edward." I smiled. "What about my car?" I asked as we pulled out of the lot.

"I'll have Jasper pick it up tomorrow." Edward told me as I sneezed again.

It felt so good to have Edward's hand in mine again. The electricity between us had gone down to a low, comforting, warmth that passed through us when we touched. I liked it much better than the feeling before.

After finally being apart, it made me realize my love for him was stronger than I thought. I need him and now I believed he needed me. I was so happy now. Nothing could make me feel the way I felt before I met Edward ever again.

So it turned out I had gotten sick. I had a slight fever, a runny nose and a cough.

After Edward had brought me to my bed, I immediately fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was Edward kissing me softly on my forehead.

I awoke the next morning and groaned. Everywhere was aching and my head hurt slightly. I think it was from the nose blowing that had occurred during the night.

I rolled over and my arm hit someone. I sat up and looked down at Edward who was passed out next to me. I giggled as I studied his mouth wide open and his slight snore.

I noticed that he had the photo album on top of his stomach and I leaned over and cautiously grabbed it.

I flipped through and saw that he had added more to his secret pages.

_Bella,_

_I'm not sure if you figured out the 'key to my heart thing yet,' because we never talked about that at last night. The night when I finally stopped being an idiot and believed that you loved me. _

_I feel a new thrill run through my body every single time I realize that you love me. It is the most remarkable feeling knowing that you are mine._

_Do you know that you are so cute when you sleep? It's about 2am right now and you have been mumbling my name. I love when you dream about me Bella. I dream about you every night, but you already know that. _

I smiled widely and continued reading.

_I believe that I owe an apology to Alice and Rosalie for yelling at you a few weeks ago. Just because you forgave my foolish self doesn't mean I am safe yet. I wonder what they will do to me. I really don't care though; you are back in my arms again despite all the wrongs I did. I'm not sure if I will forgive myself for hurting you the way I did that night. _

_I'm glad you understand and forgave me although I absolutely did not deserve it. You are too forgiving for your own good. I am again, sorry for what I did. Sorry never can erase the pain I put you through though. _

_I was thinking about what you said earlier, about you not always being Louis Lane. Well, I understand that. I just love being able to be there for you though Bella. I love the way you look up at me like I am your hero. It makes me feel so whole inside. I will always be there to catch you when you fall and be there when you cry. I Edward Cullen love you more then anything and I am going to remind you of that everyday._

_You are beautiful._

_I love you. _

_Love, Edward_

_Ps. I thought of a new song as I was writing this so I hope you like it when I play it for you at my concert in a few days. _

_I actually have a few songs that I want to play for you. But for right now I have to take care of you because you are getting really sick. _

_It's my entire fault you're sick! Yes Bella it is my fault. I don't care what you think it is my fault. _

I rolled my eyes at him. "Always his fault." I shook my head, muttering out loud.

_Sweet Dreams, my beautiful Bella. _

I reread the message once more before placing the album back upon his chest.

I sneezed before I could stop myself and he woke with a start.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized as he rubbed his eyes, taking in his surroundings.

"You are apologizing for sneezing?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." I answered.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I am so sorry for making you come out into the meadow. That was very stupid of me. It's my fault you are sick."

"No it isn't. I didn't bring a coat, I wore a skirt and I walked in a river. It's my fault."

"Yes but that would have never happened if I hadn't had you come to the meadow." Edward responded.

"Alright, there's only one way to settle this. Coin flip." I said, leaning over and grabbing a quarter from my nightstand.

"Okay, tails you're wrong, heads I'm right." Edward said as I retrieved the coin.

"Cute Edward." I rolled my eyes. "Tails, it's my fault, heads it yours."

Edward nodded studying me, never looking away from my eyes.

I flipped the coin and I caught it in my hand. I flipped it over and smiled triumphantly.

"My fault." I declared looking down at quarter, which landed on tails.

I sneezed again and then swung my legs over the side of my bed and walked to my bathroom, to get a box of tissues.

"Best two out of three!" Edward called.

"No." I called back to him, smiling.

"Do you want breakfast yet?" Edward asked as I walked back in my room with the tissues.

"Sure, I'll make it, what do you want?" I asked, starting to walk out of the room.

I heard the bed squeak as I walked into my living room and suddenly, I wasn't able to walk any further.

"Do you really think I would let you cook breakfast when you are sick?" He whispered in my ear.

"A girl can dream." I responded as he let me out of my iron grasp.

"Go lay down on the couch and I'll have breakfast for you in a few minutes." Edward instructed me, then walked over to my kitchen.

"Okay, thank you." I smiled, and then I walked over and sat on my couch.

I leaned against the back of the couch and closed my eyes. After a moment, I blew my nose and then threw the tissue on the trashcan. "Ugh." I muttered.

"What?" Edward asked, rushing over to where I was sitting.

"I'm going to look like Rudolph pretty soon." I told him.

Edward chuckled. "Of all the things to worry about you worry about that." He walked back over to the kitchen and grabbed two plates from my cupboard.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Toast." Edward responded. "It should help."

"Thanks." I smiled as I grabbed the plate of toast that he handed to me. He also set down a cup of tea for me to drink also.

"I want you to eat all of that." Edward ordered sitting down on the chair next to the couch, digging into his breakfast.

"Yes dad." I laughed, sniffling.

After I finished my first slice of toast, I set my plate down on my coffee table. "So, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" Edward asked, studying me.

I reached into my shirt and grabbed the necklace that he had given me for Christmas. "That was very clever of you." I smiled.

"Ah, so you did figure it out." Edward nodded.

"Mhmm." I responded. "One thing in it bothered me though."

He didn't say anything but his eyes were questioning.

"You haven't forgiven yourself for what you did a few weeks ago." I spoke.

Edward heaved a huge sigh and then looked at the ceiling. "No. I do believe in our relationship and our love fully now but I don't think I can forgive myself for the pain that I caused you to put us to this point."

"Edward, you are not the only one who made the mistakes." I looked him in the eyes. "I didn't let you explain about the Victoria incident, I didn't tell you about Victoria being the driver and I never talked with you about the nurse. You are not to take full responsibility for what happened." I told him. "All of these things happened for a reason. We learned from that experience and now we are back to our former selves. In a way, this has actually been a good thing."

"I see your point." Edward nodded. "But it hurts me to think that I hurt you."

"I hurt you too Edward." I said softly. "We both hurt each other. We're square. Wow, that sounds absolutely awful."

"Bella." Edward tried to object but I held up a finger.

"No, Edward. We need to stop living in the past. We have to forget about all of this and focus on now. Please, for me?" I asked, studying him as our eyes connected.

We both stared into each other's eyes for a few moments and finally he sighed and nodded. "Okay, Bella. I see now that I can't focus on that. I need to learn from my mistakes. I promise though, this will never happen again."

"I know." I smiled, placing a hand on his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Edward smiled, my favorite crooked smile.

We went back to finishing our breakfast and as Edward was placing the dishes into the washing machine, there was a knock on my door.

I went to get up and get it but Edward gave me an, 'are you kidding, Bella,' look and went to answer the door.

I sighed and sat back down on the couch, blowing my nose again.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked, rushing through the door as soon as Edward had unlatched the lock. She ran over to me and jumped on the couch, sitting next to me. "Why did you not return my call last night? I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry Ali. I left my phone in my car."

"What happened last night? What happened between you and Edward? Did he finally decide to take his head out of his-" Alice started but I blew my nose into a tissue to stop her from talking.

I motioned with my head over to where Edward and Jasper were standing a few feet away from us.

Alice had failed to notice that I had not opened the door.

"You!" Alice jumped up from the couch and slapped Edward on the arm. "You're an idiot!"

"I know." Edward responded.

"I am not going to forgive you quickly." Alice huffed.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Edward nodded.

"I would say more but Bella is in the room." Alice crossed her arms. "Alright, I guess I will let you stay here but only because Bella let you in."

Jasper and I rolled our eyes and Edward studied Alice as she walked back over to me.

"Alice, it's alright. Everything's fine now." I said told her and then I sneezed.

"Yeah, well, I still don't like him at he moment." Alice huffed.

"Alice really, it's fine." I placed a hand on her arm. "Trust me."

"I really am sorry Alice, for everything. I honestly am grateful that Bella forgave me. I don't deserve it." Edward spoke up.

"You don't." Alice cracked a little smile.

"I brought your car back Bella." Jasper informed me from where he was standing.

"Jasper! Thank you so much! I owe you." I told him.

"Your welcome." Jasper smiled.

"Okay, so I thought about it and I decided that I need to punish you for what you did. Although you do have points for that smile plastered on Bella's face right now though. You do need a good butt whooping so I think that I get to take you shopping later… naturally." Alice declared. "I need someone to carry all my bags and Jasper is going out."

"Not today though Alice. I need to take care of Bella." Edward crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine." Alice huffed. "Later though. Oh, and you better watch your back Cullen because I am nothing compared to Rosalie." Alice wagged her finger at Edward.

Edward smiled slightly. "I deserve it anyway Alice. Thank you."

"So, you're sick." Alice turned back towards me.

"Yeah, see I forgot my coat last night-." I started.

"Typical." Alice shrugged. "Proceed."

"I was in a skirt and I kind of walked into a river." I bit my lip.

"Ahh Bella, what are we going to do with you?" Jasper laughed.

"Zip it Jasper!" I stuck my tongue out and then started coughing.

"Would anyone like some toast?" Edward asked, walking back over to the kitchen.

"I would please!" Alice called.

"Alice, you never have liked toast before." I narrowed my eyes.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. I am in the mood for toast."

There was another knock on my door and Edward opened it quickly. Once again, Rosalie ran through the door, without noticing Edward.

Emmett walked in behind her and after he examined me on the couch, he smiled a big toothy grin. "Well Rudolph, you are late this year. Shouldn't you have come like a month ago?"

"Shut up, Emmett." I growled as he let off a booming laugh.

"You." Rosalie sat down on the other side of me. "Why did you not respond to my call?"

"Sorry Rose, I left my phone in my car." I told her.

"Bella, I was worried about you!" Rosalie hugged me. "I thought something happened with you and Edward." Rosalie spit. "Speaking of which, where is that stupid, idiotic, -" I coughed this time to cut her off and she looked at me questioningly. "What?" She asked.

Alice pointed to where Edward was standing and Rosalie turned slowly to look at him.

"You have got to be kidding me." She groaned. "You!" She stood up. "Are you guys back together now?" She turned back to face me.

"She forgave me, yes." Edward answered. "Even though I do not deserve it one bit."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes as she turned back to face Edward. "I would hit you but I don't want to upset Bella."

"Already did that for you Rose." Alice called.

"Yes but where exactly did you hit-," Rosalie tried to finish her sentence but I cut her off.

"Guys, look, it's cool really. It's not his fault." I tried to calm them.

"You're kidding right?" Alice asked.

"Listen, we both made our mistakes. It's over now, we both figured it out and we are now at perfect standards. Don't blame him. Edward is wonderful. Please guys?" I pleaded with them.

"Oh Eddie, you are wonderful, are you?" Emmett asked Edward, punching him in the arm.

"Shut up Emmet." I threw a pillow at him but all I accomplished was hitting the carton of orange juice Edward had placed on the counter.

Luckily, the cover was on it.

"So, where is my present?" Emmett asked me. "Isn't Rudolph supposed to carry all the presents for Santa?"

"I'll smack you." I warned. "Just because my throw is off doesn't mean my punching skills are."

"Here Alice." Edward handed Alice a plate of toast. Alice ate both pieces quickly and smiled contently. "That was excellent, I'll have to admit, Edward."

"Thank you." Edward smiled.

"So, Bellaroo, why are you sick?" Emmett asked.

"I forgot my coat last night when I went out to meet Edward." I responded.

"So?" Emmett asked.

"I also walked into a freezing cold river." I explained.

Emmett blinked and then broke out into a loud, booming laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off, blowing my nose.

"I wanted to take you out shopping but I guess we can't." Alice pouted.

"Sorry Ali. Another time." I told her.

"Alright well, I am off to a photo shoot." Rosalie stood up. "I'll stop by later Bells." Rosalie hugged me.

"Alright." I smiled. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Feel better." Rosalie smiled.

"Thanks." I answered.

"Later Bells. Feel better because it's supposed to be real foggy tomorrow so Santa will need you to direct his sleigh." Emmett chuckled.

"Remember I offered to hit you? Yeah, well that offer is still up for grabs." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aw, you know I'm just kidding Bella." Emmett grinned and then came over and grabbed me by the shoulders and started messing up my hair.

I tried to call out Emmett's name as I coughed so it didn't really sound right.

Emmett just laughed and then walked back to where his brothers were standing.

Suddenly Rosalie squealed at the doorway and then she jumped into someone's arms.

"Kyle!" She asked excitedly. "What are you doing here?" She hugged, whom I assumed to see be Kyle again.

"I came to see Bella, of course." His voice carried throughout the room.

Edward's eyes froze and he looked over at me from behind the counter.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the couch.

Kyle had great timing.

**Interesting chapter... right?**

**I know I haven't updated in FOREVER and I have another somewhat cliffhanger but does the long chapter makeup for it? Maybe? I know! I am SO mean!  
**

**Please review because I really want to know what you think about this chapter!**

**Also, I owe my amazing reviewers a preview of a chapter before it comes out so I will send it out to the people who review this chapter and to those who reviewed the last two chapters as well! **

**REVIEW because Edward Cullen or Jacob Black will appear at your front door as soon as you send a review! **

**Jk, but seriously review! **

**Thanks!**

**~Twihard22**


	47. Alice's surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story!  
**

**Thank you to all the people who left a review made my story one of their favorites or put it on alert!**

**Remember to check out my poll! **

I opened my eyes slowly after a minute and took in my surroundings. Alice was hugging Kyle, Rosalie and Emmett were standing at the door getting ready to leave, Jasper was sitting on the chair near me and Edward was still behind the counter staring at Kyle.

There was an awkward silence after Alice finished greeting Kyle, but I broke the ice by sneezing.

I quickly grabbed a tissue and blew my nose.

"So, Bells, you're sick?" Kyle chuckled walking over to me.

"Yeah, stay away. I don't want to get you sick." I extended my arms out as he started to walk over to me.

I mostly did that because I wasn't sure how Edward would react if Kyle came over and sat with me on the couch, especially since all that has happened lately.

Kyle stopped and then sighed and sat down on a chair opposite of Jasper.

"I came to see if you were alright because I was watching the AMA's last night and you looked a little…out of it at the end there." Kyle's eyes wandered to where Edward was standing and then came went back to studying my face. "I wasn't sure if Alice and Rose were around and it looked like you needed a friend."

I smiled. "Thank you Kyle. You're the brother I've never had." I laughed.

Kyle grinned and then glanced uncertainly at Edward who had now turned his attention to me. The atmosphere dripped with tension.

"Call you later Bells!" Rosalie said quickly, grabbing Emmett's hand and pulling him quickly out the door. I would get her back for that.

"So…" Kyle trailed off; his eyes flickering back to Edward who was studying my face now.

"Kyle." Edward spoke up, turning his attention back towards Kyle.

Kyle turned slowly to look at Edward and Edward walked over to where Kyle was sitting.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior… recently. I overreacted and I shouldn't have believed what I had read in that article about you and Bella." Edward spoke sincerely. "I'm sorry I ever suspected you of anything. I know we spoke before about your relationship with Bella, but there were some… things that were still left uncertain in my mind and I just snapped." Edward shook his head and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That of course, does not excuse my behavior. I hope that you can somehow understand why I reacted the way I did." Edward pursed his lips and ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for Kyle's response.

"I understand dude. I would've been freaked if it was my girlfriend." Kyle stood up from the chair.

Leave it to Kyle to respond with a short acceptance towards Edward's sincere, two-minute apology.

They both shook hands and grinned while I rolled my eyes at them.

"Boys." Alice rolled her eyes too.

"Alright Bells, feel better. Now that you are all right, Tanya and I are going out. I'll see you later." Kyle started to come over and hug me but then stopped and shook his head. "Nah, too risky."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Kyle. Thank you." I smiled.

Kyle left then and I sighed and laid back into the couch.

"Are you feeling alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." I responded.

"That is my cue to leave." Alice laughed and when I began to protest she stopped me. "Garrett sent me your upcoming schedule anyway so I have to start designing all your outfits anyway."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bye, Ali. Bye Jasper." I called.

"I'll call you later!" Alice called as she walked out the door.

Jasper rolled his eyes and gave Edward a pat on the back and me a wave then walked out after Alice.

"So Miss Swan, shall I let you sleep?" Edward asked me after everyone was gone.

"No." I responded quickly and a smile crept on his lips.

"Want to watch a movie then?" Edward asked, sitting down next to me.

"Alright." I agreed and Edward sat down next to me on the couch.

"What movie would you like to watch?" Edward asked, picking up the TV remote and flipping on the television.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Edward asked, scrolling through the list of movies.

"Sure, I like that movie." I responded, blowing my nose again.

Edward clicked the play button and I leaned into him. Edward leaned over and wrapped a blanket around me then gave me a kiss on the head.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, my Bella." Edward responded.

I closed my eyes then and everything around me seemed to zone out. I'm not sure why but it must have been the cold that made me fall asleep because I was out like a light within minutes.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but all of a sudden, I shot up from the couch and sneezed. I just woke myself up by sneezing. How pathetic.

I heard a chuckle from the kitchen and I looked up to see Edward standing in the kitchen over the stove.. I reached over, the blanket falling off my lap, and grabbed a tissue.

I tossed the tissue in the trashcan that I had placed next to the couch and I saw a pile of tissues filling it up. I couldn't see anything but tissues.

_"Me, I'm dishonest, and with a dishonest man you can always trust him to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you have to watch out for, because you never know when he's going to turn around and do something incredibly stupid!" _

I watched as the television Johnny Depp spoke on the screen.

"I love Jack Sparrow, because although what he says never makes sense unless you think about it, he is funny and witty." I mused as I watched him on the screen.

"Me too. The things he comes out with sometimes, it makes me think of Emmett." Edward agreed laughing as he walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup in his hand.

"You didn't have to make me soup." I blushed as my heart swelled in my chest. I was so used to taking care of myself, that it felt weird for someone to take care of me. When I used to live with Charlie and Renee, I basically did everything for myself. It was kind of like living on my own. I wasn't used to being cared for since I met Edward.

"I thought you would be hungry when you woke up." Edward told me, placing the soup in my lap.

"Thank you." I smiled. "It looks really good."

I could see my reflection in the soup and I looked away quickly. "Ugh." I mumbled.

"What?" Edward asked, staring at me.

"I look horrible." I groaned. "My nose is red, my face is pale and my hair is messy."

"You look beautiful." Edward told me, kissing me on the forehead.

I rolled my eyes. "I love you Edward." It felt so great saying that.

"I love you Bella. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Edward cradled my face in his hands.

"Don't kiss me." I told him as he leaned in.

He looked at me stunned.

"I don't want to get you sick." I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled and kissed me on the forehead instead of the lips.

"Better?" He asked.

"No," I smiled, "But it will have to do for right now."

He chuckled next to me. "What are we going to do with you?" He asked.

"What are we going to do with you Alice?" Rosalie groaned in the car.

"Just tell us!" I pouted, looking at Alice with puppy dog eyes.

"Not till we meet with Jasper!" Alice giggled at my face.

"WHY?" Rosalie fumed.

"Because…" Alice trailed off, as if that answered the question.

"Sometimes, you can be so annoying." Rosalie grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration.

"Annoying people is my specialty." Alice laughed from the driver's seat.

It has been two weeks since Edward and I have gotten back together and I could not be happier. Everything seemed to be falling back to place in my life. Rosalie was going away soon for modeling and Emmett got promoted to chief supervisor of security for all things needed at every social event imaginable.

Edward and I were going on tour after Rosalie came back from her trip and we would be traveling all around America.

I got over my cold a few days after I caught it. Edward had never left my side once, not that I'm complaining. It felt so nice to be back in his arms again, it is like nothing had ever happened.

Then there was Alice, who had BIG news to share but she refused to tell us because Jasper had to be there too.

"I hate when people do this! It's so annoying!" Rosalie huffed again, pursing her lips.

"Chill Rose!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Can you at least give us a hint?" I asked, as Alice pulled into the parking lot of a local restaurant.

"No way. It would give the surprise away." Alice rolled her eyes once again. I sometimes wondered if Alice's eyes would get stuck to the side of her head because he rolled them so much.

"We better not have to wait at the table like we did before when you told us about your engagement." Rosalie warned as we got out of the car.

"Keep complaining and I won't tell you." Alice smiled slyly, which shut Rosalie up. She hated not knowing things.

When we walked in, the host's eyes widened but Alice just ignored him, walking by him over to where Jasper was waiting for us in the back of the restaurant.

"Sorry about that." I told him. "We're meeting someone here." When Alice was on a mission, she wasn't going to let anyone stop her.

He nodded in awe and Rosalie and I followed Alice to the table.

"Hi Jasper." Rosalie said, sliding into the booth.

"Rose, Bella." Jasper nodded towards us. He seemed nervous and he looked warily at Rosalie as she sat down.

"Jasper." I smiled.

"Alright, so, we are here! Tell us!" Rosalie urged.

"Wait, the waitress is coming." Alice told her.

On cue, a tall girl with brown hair and hazel eyes walked over to us. "Hi, I'm Kelly and I'll be serving you today. What would you like to…" She stopped as she realized who we were. "Sorry…" She stammered. "I mean, what would you like to drink?"

"We'll wait for right now, thanks." Alice told her.

"We'll call you over when we are ready." I smiled.

"Of- of course." She smiled and blushed and then walked away, peeking at us one more time before she left.

"Okay, so…" I started, turning towards Alice. Rose and I looked at Alice expectantly.

"So the other day," Alice looked at Jasper and then looked away, "Well, let's just say some abnormal things were occurring so…and I…uh…I…"

"Spit it out!" Rosalie groaned.

"I found out yesterday that..." Alice trailed off, grinning evilly at Rosalie.

"You suc-" Rosalie started but I cut her off.

"Tell us!" I urged.

"I'm pregnant!" Alice squealed and then examined our faces.

Rosalie froze for a millisecond and then screamed on the top of her lungs. "NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!" Alice jumped up and down in her seat.

"I HATE YOU AND LOVE YOU AT THE SAME TIME!" Rosalie grinned.

Rosalie always has wanted a child, even when she was younger.

"Congratulations!" I smiled and then got up and hugged Jasper and Alice.

"Thank you!" Alice smiled hopping up and down in my arms.

"Thanks Bella." Jasper smiled also.

"Jasper!" Rosalie hugged him. "You better take care of that baby of I will personally kill you, but now that that is clear, congrats."

"Thank you." Jasper responded.

I looked around and saw that everyone in the restaurant was staring at us.

"Guys, we are kind of causing a commotion." I laughed.

"Oh, right." Alice said, looking around at all the people, trying to hear what we were saying.

"I knew you were a little off lately, and this explains why!" I grinned.

"Alice has always been a little off." Rosalie teased, and Alice reached over and smacked her.

"Okay, to celebrate, I'm buying." I told them as we sat back down.

"Yay!" Alice chirped.

"That child is going to be the best dressed child around!" I told Alice.

"You know it!" Rosalie agreed.

We all laughed. Everything was great again.

My life was back to normal again- I had a great boyfriend and amazing friends. I had never felt so truly happy in my life.

**Yes, I know it is short but the is a filler chapter to help us towards the end:( The upcoming chapters will be much longer… I promise. **

**Okay all you amazing people, it was my birthday 12 days ago SOOOOO please review! A belated birthday present?**

**I love hearing what you guys think! Make my day… click on the review button so I can hear what you have to say!**

**Wow that was lame but… **

**REVIEW! Please?:) **

**~Twihard22**

**Ps. I promise I will be updating more promptly from now on…now that you have read this…review!**


	48. You'll never know until you try

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story!**

**Ps. If you haven't check out my poll!**

**Bella POV**

**3 months later…**

"If this goes in then it is a girl. If I miss then it is a boy." I declared, looking back at Alice who was sitting on the bench next to the basketball court.

"Deal." Alice agreed.

I stood at the foul line, squared up, and then shot.

"It's good!" Edward announced, as the ball went through the hoop with a swish.

I laughed and turned around.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

Jasper smiled at Alice. Jasper really didn't care either way if Alice was going to have a boy or a girl. I think he secretly wants a boy, but he would never say that.

"Do you have any names yet?" I asked Alice, dribbling over to her.

"I'm not sure, if it is a girl, I was thinking Sophie or Emily but I really haven't worked out any boys names yet."

"Yeah, she's been too busy designing the baby's clothes and the baby room." Jasper laughed.

Alice and Jasper had recently bought a house not far from Jasper's old apartment, which they were living in before.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Jasper.

I started to dribble away from Alice, but after I took two steps, Edward came up from behind me and stole the ball from my grasp.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as he started to dribble away from me.

"You're going to have to come get the ball, if you want it back." He yelled over his shoulder, laughing.

"Fine." I grinned, running over to him.

I tried to flick to out of his hands but he crossed over and backed up, starting to taunt me with his movements. I lunged for the basketball again but he crossed it between his legs and dribble in the opposite direction

"Is that all you got?" He teased.

"Of course not." I smiled following him as he dribbled around the court, as I tried unsuccessfully to steal the ball from him.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Alice wink at me.

"Oh my gosh Edward!" Alice gasped in shock, pointing at something on the wall that really wasn't there.

"What?" Edward asked, looking at Alice in alarm, temporarily distracted.

I ran up behind Edward and tipped the ball from his hands and dribbled to the other end of the gym.

"You're really gullible." Alice laughed as I dribbled around, smiling in victory as Edward looked at me in surprise.

"That's not fair!" Edward called.

"Who ever said I played fair?" I asked him, stopping my dribble.

Edward raised an eyebrow and started walking towards me.

"I mean, it's not like I wouldn't have taken it from you anyway." I smiled backing up, starting to get nervous as he came closer and closer. I looked around to try to find my escape route when suddenly my back hit the wall of the gym. I was cornered and Edward was still walking towards me.

"What are you going to do now?" Edward asked, stopping in front of me.

"I'm not scared of you." I stuck my tongue out; my heart was starting to beat quicker.

He took one more step closer and there was no possible way I could escape.

He smiled his breath taking crooked smile and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you now?" He breathed.

"Nope." I smiled, putting the basketball behind my back, my heart beating out of my chest.

Edward closed what little space that was between us, and he kissed me softly. I kissed him back, temporarily forgetting where I was. I felt Edward move his hands higher up my back, and suddenly, he had the ball in his hands and he was nowhere near where I was standing.

My eyes flew open in shock at what he just did. I watched him as he dribbled over to Jasper. They were both laughing.

"Hey!" I called, walking over to him quickly.

"Miss Swan, did I ever say I played fair?" Edward asked me, twirling the ball around his back.

I rolled me eyes, taking a step closer towards him.

Edward raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to try to take the ball.

Instead, I went for the element of surprise and stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I wasn't done yet." I told him, placing my lips on his. I felt Edward smile against my lips as he kissed me back.

Edward pulled me closer to him and I ran my fingers through his hair. After about ten seconds, I heard a voice that I would know anywhere.

"WHOA! CHILDREN, PLEASE! COVER YOUR EYES, FOR YOU MAY SEE SOME SCARRING THINGS! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A GYM NOT A MAKE-OUT CENTER! LOVER BOY AND MRS. LOVER BOY, WOULD YOU PLEASE GET A ROOM! YOU ARE CORRUPTING THE YOUTH AROUND US." Emmett boomed, walking into the gym with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Emmett, it is only us." Jasper rolled his eyes. We had rented out the gym, making sure there was nobody in here. We couldn't go anywhere without the paparazzi following us.

Rosalie was standing next to Emmett, her hand in his. She rolled his eyes and ran over to us.

Rosalie and Emmett just got back from a one-month modeling trip for Rosalie. We were planning to meet them later but I guess they got home early.

"I thought you guys were coming home later." I walked over to Rosalie and Alice.

"We were but I really wanted to get home." Rosalie told us.

"Why?" Alice asked.

Before Rosalie could respond, Emmett came over to us and stood in front of me. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

"What are you do-" I started but I was suddenly in the air and then I was somehow draped over Emmett's shoulder like a rag doll.

"Emmett!" Edward called watching as Emmett started walking with me on his shoulder.

"Chillax my brother! I'm not going to drop her." He told Edward as he walked me over to the court.

"What _are _you doing?" I asked as he walked over to the three-point line.

"You are due for a good butt whooping." Emmett told me. "I still haven't forgotten that little trick you played on me the last time we were here."

I laughed remembering Emmett challenging me to a three-point contest. The loser had had to compete in "the usual" with Jasper.

"Throw the ball here." Emmett called over to Edward, who was holding the basketball.

Edward threw him the ball and Emmett caught it, handing it to me.

"Ladies first?" Emmett asked me.

I shrugged, "Loser's first." I grinned at Emmett.

"Alright, I see how this is going to be." Emmett bumped me away with his hip and then shot the ball at the three-point line. _Swish. _

"Okay, okay." I laughed, as he passed the ball to me. "Lucky shot."

"PSH! You wish." Emmett told me, "Let's see what you got."

I squared up and then shot the ball. It swished.

"Alright." Emmett said, taking off his jacket, getting serious. I heard Edward and Jasper laugh at their brother.

Rosalie went over to where the ball landed and picked it up. "How do you guys shoot this anyway? I feel like this ring on my finger is weighing down my hand. Personally, I couldn't do it." She sighed, putting the ball down and examined her hand.

The gym got silent for a second, as Rosalie's words sunk in. "The WHAT on your WHAT?" Alice screamed.

"You know this ring on my finger." Rosalie said, holding up her hand. On it was a diamond.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed jumping up from her seat like she just got struck by lightening.

"ROSE!" I ran up to her. "Oh my god! Your not…I mean are you…?" I asked jumping up and down.

"YES!" Rosalie cried, jumping up and down with me.

"Well this sucks." Alice pouted, next to me.

"What?" Rosalie asked shocked that Alice would say that.

"I can't jump and down to celebrate." Alice pouted some more, placing her hand on her stomach. Alice was wicked obsessive about her baby in a protective way. She was very careful about what she was doing all the time.

Rosalie laughed.

"It's SO pretty! Oh my god! Congrats!" I hugged her.

"Thanks Bells." Rose hugged me back.

"I cannot wait to design your dress! Oh my GOD! I can already see it now! Holy crap! I love you!" Alice hugged Rose. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Ali." Rosalie laughed.

"Emmett!" Alice squealed walking over to him. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Emmett asked confused.

"Is this kid serious?" Alice asked turning towards us. Edward and Jasper shook with laughter at Emmett and Rose and I rolled our eyes.

"Ahem." Rosalie held up her ring finger at Emmett.

"OHHHHHHH! Right. Well, I took her to a dinner and then I brought her back to our hotel and placed the ring on her finger."

"You just placed it in her finger without asking?" I asked.

"Yeah and then I said, "You're mine forever women, so you better not take that ring off.""

"Then I almost slapped him but he made a goofy grin and then asked me if I would marry him." Rosalie finished.

"Only Emmett." I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Congrats Em." Jasper and Edward walked over to Emmett and patted him on the back.

"You know what this means." Jasper spoke to his brothers.

"What?" Edward asked.

"We won." Jasper smiled at Emmett and a huge grin slowly stretched on Emmett's face.

"Dude! Oh this is going to be AWESOME! It's his first!" Emmett squealed like Alice.

"What?" Alice asked them.

"The –" Emmett started but Jasper cut him off.

"Nothing Ali. Inside joke between the three of us." Jasper said smoothly.

Edward shook his head at his brothers.

"You're lying." Alice narrowed her eyes at them.

"Are not!" Emmett boomed.

"Who wants pizza?" Jasper asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh me!" Emmett yelled and they both ran out of the gym. Edward glanced at Rose and I and then followed his bothers out of the gym.

Alice walked back over to us slowly, her face confused.

"They are most definitely up to something." Alice nodded.

"What though?" Rose spoke aloud.

"I don't know, but if we were a part of that bet…" I trailed off.

"I'll kill them. " Rosalie stated simply.

"We need to find out what they are up to." Alice announced as we collected our things and started making our way out of the gym.

"Most definitely." I agreed.

Emmett pulled up in his car and Jasper and Edward pulled up in another.

"We'll find out sooner or later, you realize that right?" Rosalie threatened them as they waited for us to get in the car.

Emmett scoffed, Edward's face remained blank and Jasper's mouth turned down a little.

"Don't you love us?" Alice asked, her eyes starting to water a little.

Jasper looked struck as a tear started to run down her cheek. Alice's hormones were starting to go wacko with the baby and all.

"It's alright Ali." Rosalie shushed her. "Well get those bimbos back once we figure out what this bet was."

Jasper got out of the car and grabbed Alice's hand.

"Of course I love you." He told her.

"Then why won't you tell me?" She asked as more tears flowed down her face.

"It's just a stupid boy thing, trust me." Jasper told her, squeezing her shoulders gently. "Nothing to get upset about."

"Does it involve us?" I asked Jasper, Rose and I crossed our arms at the same time giving him a 'you better not lie to us,' look.

Before Jasper could respond Emmett called out the window that he would like his pizza right at the moment.

Alice immediately perked up when she heard Emmett. "Pizza!" Alice yelled and jumped into the backseat of Edward's car.

Rose and I looked at each other and laughed as we separated into separate cars.

Jasper looked relieved that Emmett had interrupted him and Edward looked nervous. We would find out about this, I just knew it.

**One week later…**

"Now boarding flight 13A to London, England." The intercom announced overhead, sounding throughout the airport.

"Oh gosh! Okay, so you have all your outfits and you have the sheets right?" Alice fretted, checking over my suitcase.

"Yes Alice." I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. Alice had designed every outfit for me to wear and she even gave me a outline of how to wear every outfit in case I needed help.

Edward and I were heading around the world for our five-month tour to promote our recent albums and upcoming songs.

"When you come back you have to be ready for my wedding." Rosalie warned. "I need you to sing my wedding song so save some of your voice for me okay?" She smiled at me.

"Of course Rose!" I laughed, hugging her.

"I will have everything ready for you, don't worry about it." Alice reassured Rosalie.

"I can't wait! One best friend is getting married and the other is having a child!" I squealed, momentarily sounding like Alice.

"Bells, we both caught Alice's bouquet of flowers on her wedding night, so your time may be coming closer then you think."

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie. I looked over at Edward who was saying goodbye to his brothers. "I don't think we'll get married soon. I mean, we are finally back together and everything is just back like it used to be but think about how long it took for us to get together! I'll be dead before I get married." I laughed a little shakily. "I know he is the one for me though." I sighed.

"Well maybe if Edward grew som-" Alice started but Rosalie cut her off.

"I think this will be different Bella. I mean, you guys were broken and cautious before, now you're happy and trustful of each other." Rosalie shrugged. "You never know."

"Thanks guys." I hugged them, grateful for friends like them.

"Are we all set here ladies?" Emmett came over to us.

I laughed. "Yes Em."

"Cool, have a safe flight." Emmett winked at me as he grabbed Rose's hand.

"Okay Em, now we get to go check out wedding cakes!" Rosalie told him as they departed from us.

"Bye Ali! I hope I don't miss your delivery." I hugged her.

"I'll make sure you won't." Alice laughed. "Have a safe trip Bells."

"Thanks. Take care of everything around here. Make sure Emmett doesn't burn down anything or get arrested because of all the wedding planning." I joked with her.

"Don't worry I put Jasper in charge of Emmett." Alice reassured me.

"Good." I laughed again.

"Are you ready Miss Swan?" Edward asked me, coming up from behind.

"I'm ready." I told him, saying goodbye to Alice and jasper.

"Let's go Beautiful Bella." He took my hand and then grabbed the rest of my things with his other hand and me went aboard.

**Edward POV**

Bella and I boarded the airplane quickly and within minutes the flight took off. After about three hours of reading, writing songs and talking, Bella fell asleep beside me.

I softly kissed her head and then decided now would be a good time to go to the bathroom. As I walked down the aisle towards the restroom, a girl around nine-years old who was standing in my path, stood with her back towards me.

"Excuse me." I murmured.

"Oh, sorry sir." The girl whipped around and faced me.

"Kate?" I gasped, looking down at her.

"Edward?" Kate smiled up at me. "Let's sit." She sat down in one of the vacant seats near where we were standing.

I sat down next to her. "I haven't seen you since… Christmas." I told her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Kate responded, looking straight into my eyes. I believe that that question had a double meaning.

"I'm excellent." I told her.

"You look different." Kate told me.

I looked at her startled.

"I'm sorry, that was a very abrupt statement. I mean, you look well, happy." She told me. "Did Bella like her necklace?"

"Yes she loved it." I told her, smiling.

"So are you guys serious now?" Kate asked, looking at me. "I believe by the way you look it is a yes but I am just checking to make sure my interpretation is correct."

"You are indeed correct." I told her, a little amused.

"Hm… how long have you been going out for?" Kate asked.

"Seven months." I answered immediately.

Kate nodded, looking away.

"Kate?" I called to her.

"Yes?" She asked turning back to me.

"Thank you."

"For?" She asked.

"You helped me a lot with my relationship with Bella. Your words when I first met you really changed something inside. I'm not sure where Bella and I would be right now if you didn't help me." I told her sincerely.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You would have gotten together even if you didn't bump into me that day in the park. I merely just gave you a little nudge." She smiled.

"Are you like, physic or something?" I asked her, not really serious.

"No, just really perceptive." Kate grinned again.

"Thank you Kate." I told her again.

"Since we are talking about what I know, is that wedding bells I hear in the future?" Kate asked me.

"Wedding bells?" I asked her. "Oh, yeah, Rosalie and Emmett are getting married." I told her.

Kate rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, yes. I know that. " Kate told me frustrated. "Well, some people are born with things that others fail to have." Kate shook her head at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Never mind Edward. Has anyone ever told you it is mentally exhausting trying to get things into your thick head?" She asked me.

"I do believe I have heard that before yes." I smiled at her.

"Just- remember, you have to make more decisions quicker because you don't want to go through what you went through again just to get there." Kate told me, and then cocked her head to the side a little. "I think I hear faint wedding bells, yes." She hopped up from her seat. "It was nice speaking with you Edward. I wish you the best of luck with everything in the future."

With that, Kate got out of her seat and walked towards the back of the seat.

I watched her stunned, soaking in her words slowly. What did she mean by wedding bells? Did she mean, Bella and I? We just patched things up three months ago… would we be ready for marriage? I mean, we're only nineteen, soon to be twenty. I knew Bella was the one for me, but I just wasn't sure on what Bella thought of the topic. Did she think we should get married or does she feel it is too early?

Maybe Alice and Rosalie would know?

No.

These are the questions that got me into this mess before! I had to stop second- guessing myself!

I asked everyone too much. I should make this decision for myself. I needed to make this decision for myself.

"_You never know unless you try." _My mother's voice flowed through my head.

***Flashback***

"But mom!" I pleaded with her, looking up at her already decided face.

"Edward, you don't know that you won't make the team! You just have to try!" She assured me, bending down to tie my shoelace.

I watched all the other boys around me dribbling around and shooting baskets. They were all so sure of themselves. Why couldn't I be like that?

Esme sighed and stood up. "Look, go over with Jasper and just try honey." She kissed my head and hit me softly on the back. "I know you can do it."

"But what if I'm not good at it?" I asked her, my eyes pleading with her to let me not tryout for the ten-year-old basketball team.

"Edward, you never know until you try."

***End Flashback***

"_You never know until you try." _My mom's voice flowed through my head again.

Not yet. I wouldn't ask her just yet. Soon though, soon I would ask Bella to be mine forever.

You never know until you try.

**Hmm…. What is up with this? So many things are happening!**

**PLEASE READ…. IMPORTANT!**

***I want to hear you opinion on what ****Alice and Jasper's child names**** should be! I need IDEAS! **

***I want to know if you would like me to ****write a sequel**** because sadly this story is ending soon!:( I have lots of ideas I just want to know if you would like the sequel to happen! Yes? No? Possibly? I need answers! **

*** Lastly, Amcraw123 made a ****trailer for this story****! Here is the link:**

.com/watch?v=FkveGs0xh0U

**Thank you SO much Amcraw123! This is awesome! I would like everyone to watch it because it is amazing and I would like to hear your feedback on what you think of it! **

**REMEMBER! It is essential for you reviews! I need reviews on your opinion on baby names, a sequel and the FOREVER AND ALWAYS TRAILER! **

**REVIEW! ****If I get 20+ reviews I will update by next Wednesday! **

**~Twihard22**


	49. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Dear Readers,

I have received a message from the Everlasting Twilight Awards that my story Forever and Always has been nominated for the Best Romance Award! This is truly SO exciting! So if you believe that my story should receive this award, please go to my profile and click on the link! Thank you SO much in advance! I really hope that you will vote for Forever and Always!

Thank you again!

-Twihard22


	50. You're the one that I want

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs in this story.

**Edward POV **

"You're late." Bella's manager, Garrett scolded us as we got out of the car that had picked us up at our hotel.

"Sorry, we got caught up." Bella blushed and looked down, scraping the rubble under us with her foot.

Garrett raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between us. I could have sworn he murmured something under his breath that sounded like "love birds' but I couldn't be sure. He didn't question us though.

"Well, Edward you need to be on stage in a half hour so let's go. Everyone is waiting for you." Garrett started to push me towards the back of the stage.

"Okay." I said and leaned down to kiss Bella before I left.

"See you on stage." Bella smiled as Garrett towed her into another direction.

As soon as I walked backstage, I was bombarded with make-up artists and stylists. After an extremely quick sound check (due to my tardiness. Hey, I can't help it that whenever I'm with Bella time passes quickly.) I was ready to go.

I sat in a chair that was given to me and waited for my cue.

I quickly ran through my head all of the songs that I was planning to sing in my head and smiled to myself. I had a few new songs that I was really anxious to share with Bella.

For some reason, we always seemed to understand each other better when we sang rather than talking to one another.

Emmett says it is because we are abnormal.

"Okay Mr. Cullen, you are due on stage in approximately five minutes." A stage director came over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I responded, getting a little nervous about what Bella would think of my new songs that I was going to sing tonight.

After some thought we decided that we would sing them to each other (and about 4,000 strangers) in concert.

We were about half way through our tour and today after the concert, Bella had insisted on a surprise dinner, seeing as it was my birthday. She had refused to tell me her plans but I could tell that I was starting to make her crack.

"Okay, Edward it is show time." The same stage director came back to me.

"Okay." I breathed, my heart started to jump out of my chest.

Although this was a tour for Bella and I, I was more so of the opener. This was originally going to be Bella's tour but she had Garrett agree for me to become the opener, although I appeared on stage a little more often.

I was led to a device that would lift me up from under to floor onto the stage.

The stage manager told me good luck as I positioned myself on the lift. I focused on my breathing, as the roar of the crowd grew louder.

After a minute I started to ascend upwards. As the floor started to move, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Edward!" Bella's voice called.

I turned and smiled, my worries disappeared when my eyes landed on Bella.

"Good luck!" She smiled and then ducked behind the door.

Seeing her calmed my nerves a little bit but I was still nervous as I appeared on stage, looking up into the huge audience.

The music started behind me and I brought the microphone to my mouth.

"_This time, This place _

_Misused, Mistakes _

_Too long, Too late _

_Who was I to make you wait _

_Just one chance _

_Just one breath _

_Just in case there's just one left _

'_Cause you know, _

_you know, you know." _

"_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long _

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go _

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore."_

"_On my knees, I'll ask _

_Last chance for one last dance _

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand _

_All of hell to hold your hand _

_I'd give it all _

_I'd give for us _

_Give anything but I won't give up _

'_Cause you know, _

_you know, you know."_

"_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long _

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go _

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore."_

"_So far away _

_Been far away for far too long _

_So far away _

_Been far away for far too long _

_But you know, you know, you know."_

"_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay _

'_Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say _

_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along _

_And I forgive you _

_For being away for far too long _

_So keep breathing _

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _

_Believe it _

_Hold on to me and _

_Never let me go." _

The crowd cheered loudly and I suddenly became more confident in what I was singing.

"Hello London! I am so happy to be able to be here with you guys tonight. I've had a lot of fun so far on this tour and I am glad I have gotten to stop here twice to sing with you guys.

"In just a little while Bella with be coming out but for now, I have a few more songs for you in store."

I signaled for the band to start and then next song's rhythm slowed down.

"_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear._

_She puts on her make-up and brushes her long brown hair._

_And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"_

_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

"_We go to a party and everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady that's walking around with me._

_And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"_

_And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

"_I feel wonderful because I see_

_The love light in your eyes._

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you."_

"_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,_

_So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed._

_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,_

_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight._

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

The crowd cheered loudly and I suddenly became more confident in what I was singing.

The next song's music flowed through the crowd and I knew this next song would be a hit. This was personally my favorite song and I really hoped that Bella would like it.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."_

"_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing."_

"_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever."_

"_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing."_

"_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah."_

"_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing."_

"_I Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing."_

"_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_And I don't want to miss a thing."_

After about two more songs that the crowd was already familiar with I going to sing a song that basically described my life and how grateful I was to have Bella by my side. This song was a piece that I was particularly proud of.

The crowd was still roaring from my pervious song as I started this new song.

"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."_

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you."_

"_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true."_

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you."_

"_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you."_

"_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you." _

I finished and smiled to the crowd who was standing and cheering for me, the loudest applause I had had the whole night.

"Thank you." I spoke and then walked off stage.

As soon as I got off stage, Bella jumped into my arms. I leaned into her, smelling her strawberry scented hair.

"Edward!" Bella choked, looking up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Bella, you're going to ruin your make-up." I laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Those songs were… beautiful." She leaned up and kissed me, hard. "Mine pale in comparison."

"I doubt that." I smiled.

"I have never thought it possible, but my love for you right now has just reached a whole new level." She looked up at me.

"It's like you just read my mind." I kissed her. A huge weight felt like it had been taken off of my shoulders when she had said that she liked my songs.

"Ahem, Ms. Swan, you are due on stage." A staff member looked slightly embarrassed that he had interrupted Bella and me.

"Okay." Bella turned back to me and kissed me once more before following the worker.

I stood behind the stage in a corner where I got a good view of Bella walking onto the stage.

After a few minutes she appeared.

"Hi everyone! I am so happy to be here tonight with all of you! I hope you are as excited as I am for the new songs that I am going to sing here tonight." Bella looked up at the crowd and smiled.

It seemed so effortless for Bella up on the stage.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Bella turned to the band and then back to the crowd as the music started.

"_There's somethin' about the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_You walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absentmindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow_

_'Til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/taylor_ ]_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Oh Oh _

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's a first kiss, _

_It's flawless, _

_Really something, _

_It's fearless_

_Oh yeah_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Oh, oh yeah." _

I watched as Bella looked at me in the corner of her eye. She winked at me.

I smiled as she looked up at the screaming crowd.

"Thank you! That was a recently written piece and I am really glad you guys enjoyed the song as much as I loved sharing it with all of you! I think we are going to slow things down a little bit! Thank you!"

"_You and I must make a pact_

_We must bring salvation back_

_Where there is love_

_I'll be there_

_I'll reach out my hand to you_

_I'll have faith in all you do_

_Just call my name_

_And I'll be there _

_I'll be there to comfort you_

_Build my world of dreams around you_

_I'm so glad I found you yeah_

_I'll be there with a love so strong_

_I'll be your strength_

_You know I'll keep holding on_

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

_Togetherness, well it's all I'm after_

_Just call my name and _

_I'll be there_

_I'll be there to protect you_

_With an unselfish love that respects you_

_Just call my name_

_And I'll be there_

_I'll be there to comfort you_

_Build my world of dreams around you_

_You know I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love so strong_

_I'll be your strength_

_You know I'll keep holding on_

_See, if you should ever find someone new_

_I know she better be good to you_

_'Cause if she doesn't then_

_I'll be there_

_Don't you know baby yeah yeah_

_I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

_Just call my name and _

_I'll be there_

_I'll be there, baby_

_You know I'll be there_

_Just call my name and_

_I'll be there_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just call my name and_

_I'll be there."_

Bella sang a few more of her well known songs and then before I knew it, it was time for me to come back onto the stage with her.

"I have a special treat for you all. Don't you think it would be great to have Edward come out again with all of you?" Bella asked the crowd as I got ready to get on stage.

The crowd yelled in response.

"Okay, introducing, again, my boyfriend Edward Cullen!" Bella smiled into the microphone and then turned to face me with a big smile on her face that somehow made her even more beautiful.

Her hair was curled with loosed waves falling over her shoulders and she was wearing a blood red long-sleeved dress that hugged her petite figure perfectly.

She wrapped her arm around me and we walked to the center of the stage.

"Are you ready for the song we are going to sing?" Bella asked the crowd.

"You know I personally like this song Bella because it is so full of life and it makes everyone get out of their seats." I looked down into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I agree." Bella smiled.

The music then started in the back ground and I pulled away from Bella and danced over to a side of the stage.

**A/N: Bella is Bold and Edward is Italicized . Both is Underlined!" **

"_I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control _

_Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'_!" I turned towards Bella, slowly walking over to her as she sang.

"_**You better shape up, cause I need a man!" **_ Bella marched over to the side of the stage and then turned back to me.

"_**and my heart is set on you **_

_**You better shape up, you better understand,**_

_**to my heart I must be true." **_ Bella then started walking back towards me.

"_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do!" I smiled as we got closer to each other._

"_You're the one that I want_

_(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey." _

We both sang to each other as Bella reached where I was standing. She put her hand on my chest and pushed me backwards as we continued to sing.

"_The one that I want (you are the one I want), _

_ooh ooh ooh, honey." _

I laid my hand over hers as we continued to one side of the stage.

"_The one that I want (you are the one I want), _

_ooh ooh ooh, honey _

_The one I need (the one I need), _

_oh yes indeed (yes indeed!)!" _

"_**If you're filled with affection,**_

_**You're too shy to convey **_

_**Meditate my direction, feel your way!" **_

Bella shimmied next to me and then started walking away from me. __

"_I better shape up, _

_cause you need a man_!" I grabbed her hand and then she turned back to face me.

"_**I need a man, **_

_**Who can keep me satisfied." **_Bella smiled and then twirled away from me.

"_I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove_!" I started following her as we walked to the center of the stage.

"**You better prove, that my fate is justified ." **

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes I'm sure down deep inside." _ We both got to the center of the stage and faced each other.

"_You're the one that I want_

_(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey."_

Bella put her hand on my chest and wagged her finger at me. __

"_The one that I want (you are the one I want), _

_ooh ooh ooh, honey _

_The one that I want (you are the one I want), _

_ooh ooh ooh, honey." _

I smiled at Bella and twirled her around so that she was now in my arms. __

"_The one I need (the one I need), _

_oh yes indeed (yes indeed)." _

We both finished with each other staring into one another's eyes.

Bella smiled up at me and I quickly kissed her on the forehead and ran backstage.

"Alright, if you liked that, I have a few more songs in store for you guys." Bella turned back to the crowd was I got back to where I was standing before.

"Come on, I want to hear you guys!" Bella raised her hands in the air to the crowd. "Let's make Sparks Fly!" Bella said this as the music started behind her again.

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards _

_You say my name for the first time, baby, and I_

_Fall in love in an empty bar_

_And you stood there in front of me just _

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see, _

_sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_So reach out open handed_

_And lead me out to that floor _

_Well I don't need more paper lanterns_

_Take me down, baby bring on the movie star_

_Cause my heart is beating fast_

_And you are beautiful _

_I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down _

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go out_

_Just keep your beautiful eyes on me_

_Gonna strike this match tonight _

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'd love to hate it_

_But you make it like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly."_

Bella sang two more songs after that amazing new song she had written before she told the crowd that her next song would be the last one of the night.

"This song is about the day when I fell in love. It describes everything that happened to me that day so I hope you like it."

"_Today was a fairytale _

_You were the prince _

_I used to be a damsel in distress _

_You took me by the hand _

_And you picked me up at six _

_Today was a fairytale _

_Today was a fairytale _

_Today was a fairytale _

_I wore a dress _

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt _

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess _

_Today was a fairytale _

_Time slows down whenever you're around _

_But can you feel this magic in the air? _

_It must have been the way you kissed me _

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there _

_It must have been the way _

_Today was a fairytale _

_It must have been the way _

_Today was a fairytale _

_Today was a fairytale _

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet _

_Every move you make everything you say is right _

_Today was a fairytale _

_Today was a fairytale _

_All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer _

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face _

_Today was a fairytale _

_Time slows down whenever you're around _

_Yeah yeah _

_But can you feel this magic in the air? _

_It must have been the way you kissed me _

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there _

_It must have been the way _

_Today was a fairytale _

_It must have been the way _

_Today was a fairytale _

_Time slows down whenever you're around _

_I can feel my heart _

_It's beating in my chest _

_Did you feel it? _

_I can't put this down _

_But can you feel this magic in the air? _

_It must have been the way you kissed me _

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there _

_It must have been the way _

_But can you feel this magic in the air? _

_It must have been the way you kissed me _

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there _

_It must have been the way _

_Today was a fairytale _

_It must have been the way _

_Today was a fairytale." _

"Thank you to everyone! Have a good night!" Bella yelled into the microphone and then ran back stage into my arms.

"So what day was the day you fell in love with me?" I whispered into her ear as she leaned into me.

"I'll tell you later… tonight, when you get your surprise." Bella pecked me on the lips.

"You won't tell me?" I asked disappointed.

"Nope, sorry." Bella smiled and kissed me again. "Happy Birthday, again." She smiled at me.

I smiled at her and brought her lips to mine once more.

**Yes, I haven't updated and yes, this was a filler chapter but I PROMISE I will have my next chapter up by Saturday! I already have most of the next chapter written! **

**Sadly, Forever and Always is coming to an end… only a few more chapters left BUT I will be writing a sequel so we'll look forward to that! **

**Please VOTE FOR MY STORY in the Everlasting Twilight Awards! There are only a number of days left so if you haven't please do!**

Also, please review because it really makes me update faster and I LOVE to hear what you think and your thoughts on my writing SO please review! 

**Thank you! **

**~Twihard22**


	51. Vote!

Hi everyone!

Before I get to the point of this message, I know I have not updated in quite a while! I am extremely sorry for that! I promise I will get the next chapter up ASAP! I have been SUPER busy lately!

Anyway, Forever and Always is now in the Top 4 for the Best Romance Award for the Everlasting Twilight Awards contest! Please cast your vote now because I believe the voting ends in 2 days and I have been so busy that I haven't bothered to look since two minutes ago! PLEASE if you believe my story should win then vote!

Thank you in advance! It means a lot!

Also, I will be getting a new chapter up shortly!

~Twihard22


	52. It took you long enough

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Bella POV**

"They say it's your birthday!

We're gonna have a good time

I'm glad it's your birthday

Happy birthday to you."

These lyrics to the song Birthday by the Beatles rang out of the end of Edward's cell phone. Emmett decided to call us after our concert and grace us with his singing.

"Thanks Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Dude! You sound down! It's your birthday! Bella cheer grumpy up would you? Just because you're what like 30?" Emmett asked.

"20." Edward growled.

Jasper started laughing from the other end. "I am enjoying this."

"I hate both of you." Edward told them.

"Aw man come on! You love us!" Emmett boomed.

"You like Alice and I right Edward?" Rose asked from the other end.

"Well, I like Alice." Edward teased.

I smirked as I kept driving down the road to where I planned to have Edward's birthday dinner.

"Whatever, jerk." Rosalie responded. "Your just grumpy because you 20."

"You and Alice will be 21 next year." Edward tried.

"And? We already accepted our twentyness." Alice told him.

"Hey Ali, how are you doing with the baby?" I asked her.

"Actually babies." Alice said.

"Babies?" I repeated.

"Jasper did his job thoroughly." Emmett added.

Edward rolled his eyes and we both laughed when we heard a loud bang on the other line.

"Wait…. NO JASPER! ROSE!" Emmett yelled from the other end in the background as we heard another bang.

"Do we want to know?" Edward asked.

Alice giggled. "No."

"Alice I can't believe you are having twins!" I squealed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yep!" Alice squealed right back. "Just think about it! I could have two babies to shop for instead of one!"

"Oh god." Emmett grunted and once again there was a smack and a thud from the under end.

"The doctor says my due date is about the time that you guys come back." Alice continued ignoring Emmett.

"We better be there." I said.

"I'll try my best to hold the babies in." Alice laughed.

"Do you have any definite names yet?" Edward asked.

"Well, we want to be surprised by the genders but for girls I am thinking Alexandra or Sophie and for boys either Connor or Matthew." Alice said.

"I'm so happy for you guys! This is awesome!" I told them.

"I can't wait till we have little annoying Edwards and pretty Bellas running around." Emmett said.

"Alright, this conversation is over." I blushed.

Edward shook his head at Emmett although Emmett of course couldn't see him.

"We'll see you guys soon." I laughed.

"Okay bye!" They all called and we hung up.

I looked over at Edward and smiled. He was still trying to figure out where we were going for his surprise dinner.

It felt like heaven spending three months in Europe with Edward. I know that sounds so cliché and I may sound like a girl who has fallen head over heels in love but that exactly how I feel.

Everything just feels so free and easy being alone, just the two of us. It is like we never even had a big fight a few months before. Everything was just perfect.

We had already performed thirteen concerts all over Europe and we were now just performing our last concert in London. Why we traveled here for our first stop and then a stop in the middle I wasn't sure. We were spending one more night here before we would be flying off to Rome, Italy. After a few more cities we were going to finish off the tour in Paris, France.

Hopefully, Alice wasn't going to have her babies before then. I really wanted to be there for her whenever she goes into labor. This was on my mind a lot throughout the tour. I always talked to Alice ever other day and she was now six and a half months pregnant. That fact didn't seem to mean anything to her because she was still working on Rose's wedding.

Rose tried to convince Alice to stop and let her figure things out for herself… I mean hello, Alice was starting to get really pregnant, but Alice is an unstoppable force of nature.

I feel bad that I will not be able to help Rose set up for her wedding. Singing her wedding song was the least I could do for her. She said she would be sending Edward and I the list of songs that we had to sing at her wedding when she figured them out.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Edward asked me again, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"Please tell me?" Edward breathed into my ear. He cupped his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him as he looked back at me under his thick long lashes trying to dazzle me.

I forgot where I was for a moment but I was brought back to reality when I heard a car horn honk at me because I started to serve a little on the road. Not my fault I hadn't learned to drive with the steering wheel on the right side of the car or that my boyfriend was turning my brain to mush.

"Edward! Stop it!" I blushed looking away. "That's not fair."

He flashed me the crooked smile that I loved.

"You're just grumpy because you're twenty today. No more teenage years." I smiled trying to distract him.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Please Bella. That's hardly the reason. I just would like to know where you are taking me."

"Like I said, surprise." I smirked.

"Fine." Edward frowned.

"Don't be a baby." I scolded.

Edward rolled his eyes hand kissed me on the cheek.

After a few more minutes I brought Edward to the entrance of Hyde Park, a park that we had performed one of our concerts at recently. I had seen a lake at the Southern end of the park and I had gotten an idea.

"Are we having a picnic?" Edward asked.

"Nope." I shook my head as I parked the car. I leaned over and retrieved the bag that contained his present in the back seat.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want anything." Edward scolded as I started to lead him to the lake on the southern end of the park. He hadn't spotted the boat yet.

"Well I didn't listen." I told him. "I like to give gifts."

"You're the greatest gift you could give me." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Edward." I mumbled as he kissed my forehead. "I'm pretty sure this is a good gift."

He released me but not before stealing another kiss.

"It better not have been expensive."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that a boat?" Edward suddenly asked as we made our way to the lake.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"What did you do?" He asked as we walked to where the boat was docked.

**(A/N: I read that there was a lake in Hyde Park but I know nothing about Hyde Park so this is all made up! Just go along with it.) **

I lead him onto the boat and laid out in front of us was a table with a candle and our supper.

"I had a chef prepare us our dinner." I told him as he sat down.

"Bella this is amazing." Edward smiled.

I smiled back. "Happy Birthday."

"Bella!" Edward groaned when he opened his present that I had handed him.

"No complaining!" I told him.

"This is too expensive." Edward accused me. "It's not fair that I can't give you presents like this but you can give me ones like this."

"You are not returning it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Edward started to protest but I put up my hand. He stopped and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Besides, you can't return personalized iPods." I smirked at him.

"Personalized?" Edward asked.

"Look on the back." I smiled.

Edward turned the iPod over and read the back. Edward smiled and studied the back for about ten minutes.

"So am I forgiven?" I asked him standing up and he held out his arms, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me onto his lap.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, a little forcefully.

"You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever met or seen and will always will be."

Without waiting for my response he leaned in and captured my lips with his.

When we finally broke apart he leaned his head against mine. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled. "Now you have to turn on the iPod!"

"Why?" Edward asked.

"You don't think I would just give you an empty iPod do you?" I asked him rolling my eyes.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you." Edward chuckled turning the iPod on.

When the iPod glowed to life, a picture of Edward and I popped up on the lock screen.

Edward smiled as he looked at it. It was a picture of Edward and I singing together on stage.

"What is the password?" Edward asked looking at the lock screen.

"Forever and Always." I responded and Edward typed it in.

A new photo popped up as the home screen. It was a picture of the words that were engraved into the back of the iPod.

Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile and kissed me on the lips.

"How many songs are on here?"

I smiled sheepishly at him and he smiled shaking his head.

"Around 40 songs about our love and how I feel about you. There are a few that I had Emmett and Jasper record because they bring back memories." I laughed. "But there are songs that remind me of you, songs that I have written about you and songs that bring back memories."

"Can we listen to them?" Edward asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

I smiled, "Of course." I took the iPod from his hands and pressed the playlist button. "I made four playlists for you. The first one on here is labeled "Together". They are all of the songs that we gave sung together. Ready?" I asked, clicking on the first playlist.

Edward smiled and nodded, standing up and leading me over to the couch in the corner of the room.

The first song that came on was the song that we sang together at Alice's wedding. The first time we ever sang together.

We both listened to our voices come out of the iPod.

"_I've never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_Then you came along_

_And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_Spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, _

_Crazier, crazier." _

"I loved that song." Edward told me after it finished and the next one came on quickly after.

"It's my favorite." I smiled. "Although this one is almost a tie."

"_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you." _

"That was fun, singing at your house." I smiled. "Your parents were so kind."

"They love you Bella." Edward smiled.

"I love them too… they could be like my second parents." I laughed. I really had grown close to them, especially Esme.

The next song came on and it was the one that Edward and I had been singing throughout this whole tour.

"_You're the one that I want_

_(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey _

_The one that I want (you are the one I want), _

_ooh ooh ooh, honey _

_The one that I want (you are the one I want), _

_ooh ooh ooh, honey _

_The one I need (the one I need), _

_oh yes indeed (yes indeed)." _

The playlist ended after the songs finished.

"We'll have to add more songs to this when we sing together." Edward told me as it fell silent again.

"Definitely." I smiled. "This second playlist are all the songs that I wrote about you…well the good ones." I told Edward.

"I wish they all were good." Edward sighed.

"I thought you were going to let that go." I turned towards him.

"I have, I'm just saying…" Edward tried but I cut him off.

"Don't say. That is our past, focus on the present." I told him. "Do you know the saying, "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today is a gift. That's why it's called the present?"

"No." Edward turned his head to look me in the eyes. "Who is it by?"

"I don't know! Just listen to what it is telling you! Forget about our past and focus on the now. You never know what life is going to bring you so enjoy what is happening now? Get it?"

"Got it." Edward smiled a little.

"Good." I huffed.

"I didn't mean to make you upset." Edward told me.

"I'm not upset. I'm frustrated."

"I'm sorry Bella. I promise I won't talk about it or think about it again." Edward cupped my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." Edward kissed me. "Can we listen to the second playlist now?"

"Okay." I reached over and grabbed the iPod. "This one is called Bella's Playlist." I told him as I opened it.

"Play it." Edward smiled.

"_I'm quickly finding out_

_I'm not about to break down_

_Not today_

_I guess I always knew_

_That I had all the strength to make it through_

_Not gonna be afraid_

_I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_So you see, now, now I believe in me." _

"I'm so glad I finally got to make you see yourself clearly." Edward took my hand.

"Me too." I smiled leaning into him, listening to a part of the next song.

"_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding.. _

_what I'm feeling.._

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my..time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you." _

"This was written when I first met you." I confirmed Edward's thoughts.

"I'll always remember that day." Edward told me.

"Me too." I smiled. "This next song is about my dreams that I had of you and what I thought of them." I told Edward as the songs changed.

"E_very night I rush to my bed_

_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you_

_When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head_

_Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies_

_And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby_

_What kinda dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you." _

"This next song is the one I sang at my parents house...remember?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" Edward laughed thinking about Kyle and the accident in the woods.

"_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today." _

"This is probably one of my all time favorite songs that I wrote about you." I told Edward as I (the iPod version of me) started to sing.

"_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody when the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you." _

The next song flowed out around us, neither of us breaking the silence. I looked into Edward's eyes and he looked kind of like he was in a trance.

"_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you." _

"I wrote this song because of the electricity thing that happens between us." I reached for Edward's hand and the familiar warmth and tingling I felt when I touched him coursed through my hand.

"_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go out_

_Just keep your beautiful eyes on me." _

More songs came out of the playlist such as, "Today was a Fairytale," and "Fearless." Both of those songs I had sung on the tour that I was on now. I had actually sung them today. (** A/N: If you don't remember these songs, they are in the last chapter.) **

"You know, "Today was a Fairytale," is also one of my favorites." I told Edward after it ended.

"Why?"

"Because it is about the day that I realized I loved you." I blushed.

"When was that?" Edward asked, shifting himself to face me fully.

"You know the day of the Christmas parade?" I asked him.

"Yes, I remember that day." Edward smiled.

"Right when you caught that piece of candy, I knew you were the one for me." I smiled remembering how both of our faces lit up as he caught the candy in the air, making eye contact at just the right time.

"That's probably why that candy was so good." Edward chuckled kissing me on the nose playfully.

I laughed.

"Do you know when I fell in love with you?" Edward asked me.

"When?" I asked, pulling my legs up on the couch and turned to face him, eager to hear what he had to say.

"The night we had our first dinner together… the night you fell asleep in the car I knew then and there." Edward smiled.

"You realized you loved me when you heard my sleep talking?" I asked.

"No, when you met me at the restaurant and I saw you get out of the car, that is when I realized I loved you." Edward looked me in the eyes.

"How did you love me already?" I asked skeptically.

"I knew you were different." Edward answered. "I just knew." He sighed. "I argued with myself. How could I possibly love you? I didn't even know you. As you know, it took me to get up the nerve to say anything. But honestly, everything put aside, you have always been my Bella."

My heart was one beat away from jumping out of my chest. "Edward, I love you so much." I kissed him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I didn't even think it was possible to feel so much love for someone."

"I love you too." Edward kissed my forehead. "Always have and always will."

After a minute of us sitting in silence Edward took the iPod and scrolled down to the next playlist. "Random?" He asked.

"Oh, those are songs that just bring back funny memories. One of them I just had to put in, but I hope you don't get offended by it." I said biting my lip. "I believe it is the first one."

"_Don't Be Stupid_ by: Shania Twain." Edward read the playlist.

"Yeah, you remember that song we heard in your car the night we made up?" I asked.

Edward looked confused and then barked out a laugh. "I guess I deserve this song."

"You can delete it if you want." I told him. "I don't want you to feel guilty again because you know it's no-" I tried to finish the sentence but Edward cut me off.

"Trust me Bella, I understand everything now. It's fine. Let's play it." Edward told me pressing play.

"_You're so complicated you hang over my shoulder_

_When I read my mail _

_I don't appreciate it_

_When I talk to other guys_

_You think they're on my tail_

_I get so aggravated when I get off the phone _

_And get the third degree_

_I'm really feelin' frustrated_

_Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me_

_And you'll see_

_Don't freak out until you know the facts_

_Relax_

_Don't be stupid you know I love ya_

_Don't be ridiculous you know I need ya_

_Don't be absurd you know I want ya_

_Don't be impossible oh oh oh_

_I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)_

_I can't live without you (I can't live without you)_

_I'm crazy about you (I'm crazy about you)_

_Don't be stupid you know I love ya_

_Stop overreacting_

_You even get suspicious when I paint my nails_

_It's definitely distracting_

_The way you dramatize every little small detail_

_Don't freak out until you know the facts_

_Relax Max_

_Don't be stupid you know I love ya_

_Don't be ridiculous you know I need ya_

_Don't be absurd you know I want ya_

_Don't be impossible oh no no_

_I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)_

_I can't live without you (can't live without you)_

_I'm crazy about you (I'm crazy about you)_

_Don't be stupid you know I love you_

_Don't be stupid you're my baby_

_ohh I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)_

_I can't live without you (can't live without you)_

_I'm crazy about you (I'm crazy about you)_

_Don't be stupid you know I love ya_

_Don't be ridiculous you know I need ya_

_Don't be absurd you know I want ya_

_Don't be impossible_

_impossible no, no, no, no, don't be, _

_don't be, don't be, baby, don't be, ridiculous no no, _

_oh don't be stupid." _

"I'm sorry but that song is just prefect." I laughed.

"I know." Edward smiled. "It pretty much summed up our relationship before our fight. Oh god, now I understand why Alice, Emmett, Jazz and Rose were so aggravated at us." Edward laughed.

I laughed too. "We need to listen to them more."

"_When I walk in the room everybody stops_

_Camera's flashing', people fighting for the best shot_

_They like my hair, the clothes I wear_

_Everybody wants to know what I'm doing' next." _

"My ears hurt." Edward laughed as Emmett sang "Super Girl."

"Maybe we shouldn't listen to them so much." I laughed.

_Sometimes I wish I could stay_

_And home just be by myself, I wanna be_

_(I wanna be)_

_What the world can't see can't you see?_

_Snap my fingers just like that_

_Don't get what I want and that's a fact_

_Snap my fingers just like that_

_Don't get what I want just 'cause I want it_

_I'm super cool, super hot_

_Living' like a rock star_

_You think I'm super, you think I'm super_

_On the cover of your magazine_

_Wherever I go they make a scene_

_I'm super, super, I'm super-duper_

_So you wanna be just like_

_So you wanna be just like_

_Think you wanna be just like me." _

"I remember when Emmett sang _Super Girl_." Edward laughed. "We played that game Do It."

"I had to Honk at Emmett." I laughed.

"I have weird brothers." Edward chuckled.

"Thankfully you're not so weird." I smiled.

Next came the song _Love Shack. _Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I were singing it.

"Alice recorded us at the wedding singing it." I answered Edward's unspoken question.

"Of course Alice recorded it." Edward shook his head.

"Of course, she's Alice." I smiled thinking about how Alice would be having twins very soon.

"Okay, what else is under this?" Edward asked.

"Emmett singing _Sweet Rosalie _**(a.k.a Caroline)**_**." **_ I told Edward.

We both looked at each other and shook our heads and scrolled down to the next song.

"_Thank You For Loving Me." _Edward read. "By: Jasper Cullen."

"He sang that at your parents house at Christmas when we all had to sing about something that happened to us in the past year."

"Right." Edward nodded. "Let's skip that." Edward scrolled down to the next song.

I laughed aloud when I saw the title.

"_Kiss the Girl?" _Edward asked.

"I had a dream, the night before our first kiss of the Little Mermaid scene "Kiss the Girl," but it starred us." **(Shout out to Julianna 54321) **

Edward laughed. "Let's play it."

"_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl." _

"That was probably one of the weirdest dreams I have ever had." I laughed.

"_Another One Bites The Dust_," Emmett style came on next.

"You won the snowball fight that day." Edward said. "I remember he was so cocky thinking that we was going to win."

I laughed. "That was awesome when the snow fell on his head."

Another song by Emmett came on. It was, "_Whip My Hair." _

"That was great." I laughed remembering Emmett at the Award Show.

"Yeah, my brothers are definitely weird." Edward confirmed his earlier statement.

The songs in that playlist ended and the playlist screen popped up again.

"The last playlist is about our love for each other and how I feel about you."

"Forever and Always." Edward read the same of the playlist.

The first song on the playlist was our song called, "That's Where It Is," by: Carrie Underwood.

"That was the first time we ever danced with each other." Edward smiled.

"Well you did dance with me before that." I told him.

"Yes but I was singing while I danced with you so it didn't really count." Edward told me.

"Ah, I see." I smiled, something I had been doing all night.

Next came Alice's wedding song, "Inside Your Heaven," by: Carrie Underwood.

After came on one of my favorite love songs of all time.

"From This Moment On." Edward read.

"By: Shania Twain." I added, leaning my head back and singing the lyrics softly to myself.

"_I just swear_

_That I'll always be there_

_I give anything_

_And everything_

_And I will always care_

_Through weakness and strength_

_Happiness and sorrow_

_For better, for worse_

_I will love you_

_With every beat of my heart_

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment, I have been blessed_

_I live only, for your happiness_

_And for your love, I give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_I can't wait to live my life with you I can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment, as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing, I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment, as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing, I wouldn't give_

_From this moment, I will love you_

_As long as I live from this moment on." _

"Look at me," by: Carrie Underwood came on next and soon after more upbeat songs came on such as "Naturally," by: Selena Gomez and "My Life Would Suck Without You," by: Kelly Clarkson.

"Just the Way You Are," by: Edward came on after those and the song Edward sung by: Rod Stewart, "Have I Told You Lately," came quickly on after.

"Every single one of these songs tells a story, that's what I love about music." I smiled. "It's a way to express yourself."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Edward rubbed my arm.

"Open Arms," by: Journey came on next and then Mariah Carey's song, "Hero," followed.

"This last song, which is by: Shania Twain is also a favorite of mine." I told Edward as it came through the speakers of the iPod.

"_When I first saw you, I saw love_

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love_

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love_

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_You're still the one_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby." _

"Bella, this is without a doubt the most amazing birthday present I have ever gotten. Thank you so much." Edward kissed me as the song finished.

"I'm so glad you like it." I smiled.

**Edward POV**

My hands shook as I sat down on a bench outside of a jewelry store in London. I had been dreading this call ever since I made up my mind about Bella and I.

My fingers shook as I looked around and made sure there was nobody in hearing distance.

I took a deep breath and dialed the number.

With each ring my breath came out faster and my hand shook more. Finally he picked up.

"Well I have to say, I am surprised that it took you this long to call, well then again I am not surprised seeing as we are dealing with you."

"Hello Charlie." I spoke into my cell phone, my hand shaking slightly. "How are you?"

Charlie paused for a moment and then chuckled slightly."Edward, you and I both know right now that you really don't care so let's cut to the chase." Charlie spoke gruffly through the other end.

"Yes, sir." I said, straightening slightly in my seat.

Charlie waited for me to continue.

"Right, well first off I just wanted to say that I love your daughter so much. She is my absolute everything and I swear I will never hurt her. If I were to, you would have first dibs in killing me."

"Well said. I knew I always liked you." Charlie responded.

"I would like your permission for…" My throat got dry as I spoke and I cleared my throat and spoke again. "I would like your permission for your daughters hand in marriage."

"Are you sure you want to get married yet son? I mean you're only 20 and Bella is only 19."

"Charlie, don't give the boy a hard time." I heard Renee hiss in the background.

"I am a hundred and ten percent positive about Bella and my love for her." I replied confidently.

Charlie was silent for a second and then spoke surely. "You take good care of my daughter son."

"Thank you, sir." Relief coursed through me immediately.

"Goodbye Edward, remember I get first dibs." Without waiting for a response Charlie hung up.

"Well that was the easy part." I muttered to myself as I stood up and walked into the jewelry store. In a few weeks, I will have to face the hard part.

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED! I HONESTLY HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH THE START OF SCHOOL AND THE END OF SUMMER AND STUFF!**

**FYI: I thought about this story and it's sequel every single day. So I was thinking of you guys I just had to put all my thoughts onto the computer. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! It really means so much when you guys do! **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me up until now:) **

**~Twihard22 **


	53. Cake

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Emmett POV**

You know when you are so utterly bored; you try to find the littlest thing that might at least be a little funny. Something that is so stupid you normally wouldn't laugh but you are just trying to find something to entertain yourself so you laugh anyway?

I was currently in this terrible predicament.

Rose and I were cake shopping for our wedding. Ordinarily, I would be excited because it's cake! Who the hell doesn't like cake? -I didn't know there were so many different kinds, colors, sizes, styles, blah blah blah!

It's cake! Who cares what it looks like?

Rose had been talking to the shop owner for thirty-five minutes now! Honestly, I really don't understand women.

When I started hitting Rose's thigh, telling her to hurry up, she gave me the look that sent shivers down my back and I knew it was in my best interest to go find a chair and wait.

Thirty-six minutes and twenty-two seconds later, here I was.

I stared at the cake that was next to me. Oh my god! I just wanted to eat it!

I smiled to myself and burst out laughing. "That's what she said." I muttered to myself.

Rose and the storeowner gave me look, the show owner's more confusion and I instantly shut up.

I stared hard at the ant on the ground, watching it as it scurried across the floor, trying hard not to laugh.

Of course, that was probably one of the worst "that's what she said" jokes but I am SO bored! I had to try to entertain myself some way.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I instantly opened it.

"Hello?" I asked, grateful for the distraction.

"Emmett, we have a problem." Jasper said in a hushed voice.

"You think you have a problem? I have been sitting in a cake shop for forty minutes, looking at the difference of blue and yellow cakes." I said, snorting.

"That's not important right now-" Jasper tried but I cut him off.

"Dude, you honestly don't know how bored I am. I actually laughed aloud at a terrible joke inside my head! I even tried reading a girl's fashion magazine!" **(A/N: Remember they that conversation before when they were doing the usual at the mall) **

Jasper paused for a minute. "Really?"

"YES!"

"Well have you tried the trick where you purposefully pick out the ugliest thing on the list, aggravating her so much she'll tell you she'll just shop by herself?" Jasper asked.

"Yes and she told me to get my head out of my ass and that she knew what I was up to." I sighed and then I brightened. "Tell me a joke."

"You say that all my jokes are lame!" Jasper said uncertainly.

"Dude, I guarantee it can't be any worse than the one I just though of." I told him, desperate.

"Alright, but you asked for it." Jasper warned and he paused on the other end, preparing for dramatic affect. "So, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Maybe it can be worse…" I trailed off. "To get to the other side! Jasper, that was worse than mine. I'm bored and I didn't even laugh."

"No, he crossed the road to get to your house." Jasper said.

"What the hell Jasper?" I asked. "Why would a chicken be at my house?" I yelled, annoyed and I once again received venomous stares from now both the shop owner and Rose.

"Knock, knock." Jasper said.

"If I was standing next to you, I would hit you." I told him.

"Play along…you asked for it!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Fine! Who's there?" I asked.

"THE CHICKEN!" Jasper burst out laughing. It got dead silent in the shop at the very moment the joke sunk in and I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Dude, I was not expecting that." I told him laughing.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen! Would you please," Rose turned from the counter.

"Dude you're screwed if she just used your middle name." Jasper said, hearing Rosalie through my phone.

"Yeah well, when aren't I?" I asked him.

"True." Jasper laughed, agreeing.

"Tell me another joke!"

"So did you hear about the mathematician who went to the grocery store?" Jasper tried to do another joke. "He bought apples, banana's and he ordered pairs."

I stopped laughing at that moment and sighed. "Jasper you just totally ruined the moment right there.'

"Did you hear what happened to the giraffe?" He ignored me.

"No…" I trailed off.

"It'd be over your head." Jasper told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Please stop talking."

"Hey, you asked for it." Jasper said started and then huffed on the other end. "But that's beside the point! I did not call you to entertain you! Edward, you and I are in some deep trouble."

"Why?" I asked.

"Alice will not stop asking me about what we were talking about the day you guys told us about your engagement. I don't know what to say anymore and I'm scared to tell her about our bet."

"Jasper you have to stay strong buddy! We can't tell the girls, we'll wake up in the middle of the night, butt naked on some deserted island." I whispered, looking up at Rose and shuttered.

"I know." Jasper agreed.

We were both silent for a minute and then spoke the same thing at the same exact moment. "We're dead meat."

**Alice POV**

"No." Jasper said sternly.

"Aw come on Jasper please!" I begged, staring up at him from where I was sitting. "Why can't I know?"

"Alice, I've told you a million times, it was just Edward, Emmett and I fooling around." Jasper crossed his arms and stood over me, keeping his lips shut.

Maybe if I were to… "But Jasper don't you love me at all?" I stuck out my lower lip and bowed my head starting to "cry."

"Aw Alice." Jasper sighed and sat down next to me.

He knew my emotions were haywire, too bad he didn't know the difference between fiction and reality.

I leaned away from him as he put his hand on my back. I could tell he was caving. Jasper couldn't stand me being mad at him.

"Okay look, do you really want to know?" Jasper asked. The sound of his voice came out really restrained.

"I want to know what you, Emmett and Edward were talking about in the gym the day that Rose told us she was marrying Emmett." I "choked" out still not facing him.

"Okay Alice, fine." Jasper sighed.

Ha and Rose says I can't act…

I turned around to face him, smiling. "Okay, do tell."

"Why you little devil." Jasper frowned at me.

I shrugged. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Okay, so do you remember how Emmett kept saying that it was Edward's "first one?""

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, Edward had lost, "the usual," bet that we had made and it was Edward's first time ever losing."

"You couldn't tell me that?" I asked skeptically. "That Edward lost some stupid bet that you guys make all the time."

Jasper hesitated but didn't say anything.

"Hold on a second…" I trailed off. "What was the bet on exactly?"

Jasper cracked his knuckles but did not say anything.

"Jasper Cullen you tell me right now." I said slowly and threateningly.

"Well, it may have been on who could get engaged first…" Jasper squeaked.

"You bet on who could get engaged first?" I said slowly, digesting the words. "You bet on us? Oh my God! You made a bet on about girlfriends!" I stood up quickly and I felt a sharp pain run through my spine but it quickly went away.

"You are all pigs! You know that!" I fumed. "When did you make this bet? Before you asked me to marry you?"

Jasper didn't respond and I felt tears rush into my eyes. "Were we all just a big game to you?"

This time I didn't know if my reaction were due to my hormones or if I was truly this hurt. I think it was a mixture of both.

"Alice, honey no! Of course not! We're boys! That's what we do! We're stupid!" Jasper grabbed my shoulders.

"Alice I love you so much. I totally forgot about the bet until Emmett had told us that he was getting married."

"Jasper, I can't deal with this right now." I shook my head and walked into our bedroom. I closed the door behind me and looked at the clock. It was 7 pm.

Bella and Edward were flying home tomorrow. Bella would be here for my delivery after all.

I had to call her. I needed to talk to her right now.

I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

**Bella POV**

"You look beautiful tonight." Edward smiled, taking in my light brown dress and dark brown heels (well what was considered to be a heel for me).

"Thank you." I smiled, looking up into his green eyes that never failed to make my heart beat a thousand miles an hour.

I took in Edward's perfectly messed up hair, blue dress shirt and black pants.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked, as he grabbed my hand and led me through the streets of Paris.

Tonight would be our last night of our tour.

"I love you." He stated simply.

I smiled at him, a little skeptical. "I love you too…is there something wrong?"

"Of course not, why would you think that?" Edward asked quickly.

"Your hand his very warm and clammy and you are kind of rigid." I looked him up and down noticing this shoulders droop at little as I look at him as if it were forced and his back become a little less stiff.

"I feel perfect." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Okay, stop lying." I accused him, pulling him to a halt. "What's the matter?"

"Absolutely nothing Bella, honestly." Edward laughed a little frustrated as he wrapped his arms around me.

I looked at him for a few moments and I could see that he was sincere.

I opened my mouth to respond but I was cut off by the sound of my cell phone ringing.

Edward let out a deep breath and I studied him as I answered, "Alice."

"Bella! I need to tell you somet-thing important, can y-you talk?" Alice sounded anxious as she let out a sharp breath.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I just have been getting these sharp pains in my back the past hour, they are starting to get worse actually." Alice told me.

"Alice." I said, starting to get concerned.

"That's not the reason I called you!" Alice said hurriedly. "Listen, it's about the boys."

"What about the boys?" I asked.

"Remember how Emmett and Jasper were celebrating that Edward would be doing his first one, the day we found out Rose and Emmett were getting married?"

"Yeah."

"Edward lost his first usual." Alice said.

"Really, Edward? What is he going to do?" I asked, sneaking a look at Edward and noticed he got very stiff as I said this.

I narrowed my eyes, confused.

"Bella, they made a bet to see who could get engaged first. They made a bet with each other to see who could tie the knot with the first girl." Alice sound annoyed, but her voice was weak.

"Oh they did, did they?" I asked, looking at Edward and he seemed confused.

"Yeah they-" Alice took a sharp intake of breath and it suddenly got very frantic on the other end.

"Alice?" I asked scared, as the noise increased on the other end.

Edward looked worried as I kept repeating Alice's name.

"Jasper! Jasper! I think I'm ready!" I heard Alice yell frantically.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked, growing more and more anxious by the second.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled. "Bella, come as soon as you can! I think I am going to have this baby soon!"

The line went dead before I could respond.

I hung up and looked at Edward.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"It's Alice, she's going into labor."

**Edward POV**

Tonight was finally going to be the night.

I had everything laid out perfectly. We were going to have a dinner on the Eiffel Tower and then from there I would ask Bella to marry me.

Everything was going smoothly, that is until Bella received a call from Alice.

Why does nothing in my life run smoothly?

As soon as Bella told me Alice was going into labor we ran to our limo and drove to the airport.

Within thirty minutes time we were in the air on our way home.

The plane ride was mostly silent. Bella's face was etched with worry that we wouldn't reach Alice in time and I tried to reassure her everything would be okay.

"How do you know?" Bella asked, looking up into my eyes.

"Because I do." I promised but I knew Bella would never accept that as an acceptable answer.

She just sighed and leaned into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face into my chest.

I felt her hot breath through my shirt and I leaned my cheek down on her head.

"I love you Bella." I told her.

"I love you too Edward." She responded.

I felt her relax more in my grip and I knew that she was slowly falling asleep.

I was left to my thoughts and most of the time I enjoyed that, but right now I had too many to enjoy the peace and quiet.

First, what had Alice told Bella? Did she tell her that I was planning to purpose to her? It was something that had to do with me because Bella had mentioned my name in the conversation. But in contrast, I don't think that Alice would tell Bella something like that.

Under the circumstances there was only one other possible option that would fit and I didn't know which one I would prefer it to be.

I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head as I felt Bella shift under me. I kissed the top of her head, thankful that she was in my arms.

**Emmett POV**

I. CANNOT. BELIEVE. IT. HAS. BEEN. AN. HOUR!

Who takes an hour to decide which cake to buy?

To my delight, Rosalie's phone rang and she answered it. I watched her as she quickly responded and hung up the cell phone.

"We need to go now!" Rosalie turned to me and then quickly turned back to the storeowner and told him she would be back in a couple of days.

"THANK YOU LORD!" I got up and ran out of the store.

Rosalie followed me out of the store and slapped me on the head. "Stop being an idiot. We need to go! Alice is going into labor."

"Whooowhhhooooo! Baby time!" I jumped into my car and Rose and I sped off to the hospital.

**I KNOW I HAVE'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AND THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! I AM SO BUSY BUT ****I PROMISE**** THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE SO MUCH BETTER! I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING UP FOR YOU GUYS!**

**IF IT HELPS… I LITERALLY THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY EVERYDAY AND ALL THE DIFFERENT THINGS AND FOR THE SQUEL TO COME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW****….EVEN THOUGH I DON'T DESERVE IT.**

**~Twihard22**


	54. Emmett's Having A Rough Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Bella POV**

We arrived at the hospital in just enough time before Alice was sent into the delivery room.

"Alice!" I breathed a sigh of relief as I opened the hospital room door. Rose and Emmett were waiting outside in the waiting area, so only Jasper was in the room with Alice.

"Bella!" Alice squealed when she saw me come through the doors. "I'm so glad you got here in time!"

"Me too!" I smiled as I went over and sat down next to her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay." Alice sighed as she squeezed her eyes slightly. She grabbed another piece of ice and popped it into her mouth.

"Just think…pretty soon you'll have not one but two bouncing bundles of joys in your arms." Emmett boomed as he walked through the door.

Alice gave him a look and then breathed in a sharp breath. "Jasper!" Alice huffed.

Jasper went pale and the nurse came in.

"All of you need to leave! There are too many people in here!" The nurse told all of us and then hurried over to Alice. "Alice, it looks like you are ready, so we are going to move you into delivery okay?"

Alice nodded, grunting a little.

"Good luck Alice!" I kissed her on the forehead quickly and then Edward, Emmett and I walked out of the room and made our way back to the waiting area.

"So…how was the tour?" Emmett asked as we were walking back to the waiting room.

"It was great." I smiled up at Edward and he pulled me to his side. "What did you do today Emmett?" I asked looking up at him.

I guess that was the wrong question to ask because he came to a halt.

"What did I do today?" He echoed my question, his eyes growing dark.

Edward and I stopped, turning around, looking at him in confusion.

"You want to know what I did today Bella? Okay, well, I will tell you what I did today. I had to look for wedding cakes! Now, we all know how much I love cake!" Emmett began what I could see to be a very long rant.

Edward and I slowly nodded our heads in response, not knowing and afraid of where this may be headed. Due to the fact that this was concerning Emmett, this rant could go anywhere.

"So…what's the problem here may you ask? Why am I annoyed exactly? Well let me tell you Isabella Marie Swan why I AM ANNOYED!" Emmett's voice rose to full volume. He seemed to get enough grip on himself to lower his voice before continuing. "At a cake store it is one's job to sell cakes. Now, at said cake store you may design said cake. Now this may seem fun! Oh hey! I get to design my own cake! Now being a cake lover and all this was my initial reaction when Rose told me we were going to a cake shop to design our cake for our wedding. Well, let me tell you this Ms. Swan. I was in for a surprise when we got to the cake shop. When one says they would like to design a cake at said cake shop, it not as simple as bad bing bada boom. You see, in said cake shop, they offer different kinds of cakes to choose from…"

Emmett trailed off holding up his hand up at me, seeing that I was about to cut in and speak. I was going to try to calm him down a little but then decided that it may be wiser to let him go on, so I stopped and let him continue.

"Let me elaborate a little more." Emmett huffed and nodded his head. "See, as I was saying, they have various styles of cakes to choose from. They have small cakes, they have big cakes, they have medium sized cakes, they have jumbo cakes, they have doubled layered cakes, they have triple layered cakes and they have many more FUCKING layered cakes. Now…" Emmett let out a shaky laugh, "once you pick out the size of said cake, you must choose the flavor of the cake! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT! Now, once you have gotten past these two steps," Emmett trailed off for a second and then continued, "…are you ready for this? YOU NEED TO CHOOSE THE DESIGN FOR YOUR CAKE! Oh yes! Let's not even go there!"

I felt Edward's chest vibrating next to me and I looked up and saw him pursing his lips together to contain his laughter. I looked down afraid his laughter would cause me to burst out laughing.

"Emmett what color frosting? Emmett what color flowers? Emmett cream cheese or whipped frosting?" Emmett quoted Rosalie and shuttered a little. "Those are only three of the thousands of questions Rosalie asked me in the store." He shook his head and then stopped and looked at me. "Now…DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUSE ISABELLA?" Emmett asked.

I stared at him and couldn't respond for fear of my whole body breaking out into hysterical laughter.

"Do you know what it is like…" Emmett sad slowly after a mintue, "… to wait hours to find the right wedding cake? I mean its cake! DO YOU THINK I WILL REMEMBER THE FUCKING SIZE OF THE FLOWER ON THE CAKE OR IF THE CAKE HAD TWO OR THREE LAYERS OF FROSTING ON IT?!" Emmett ended with a huff. "THANK GOD ALICE WENT INTO LABOR OR I PROMISE YOU I WOULD STILL BE IN THE CAKE SHOP AT THIS VERY INSTANT!"

It seemed now that Emmett had finished his rant. The hallway was silent again for a few moments and then Edward barked out a laugh next to me.

"So your day has been good so far Emmett?" Edward asked, teasing his brother as Emmett stormed past us back to the waiting room.

Emmett flipped Edward off as we took out seats down next to Rosalie.

"Alice is going into labor." I told Rose trying to keep my composure afraid, I would burst out laughing over Emmett's rant about cake like Edward.

"Oh I can't wait to see what she has! I can't wait till I have children! Oh they are so cute! I hope I have twins too." Rose gushed to me and I saw Emmett give Edward an "are you kidding me?" look and I tried to contain another giggle.

I wasn't sure how Edward felt about children. I mean, sure I would love to have one child but it wasn't something that ever really came up and if it had it had never been anything conclusive.

"Ugh, how long have we been waiting?" Emmett asked.

"It's been three minutes Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I need a drink." Emmett got up and left.

"So Bella! You need to tell me everything you did on your tour!" Rose turned to me after Emmett left.

"Let's go for a walk Rose, get out of this waiting room." I told her standing up.

"Okay." Rose got up.

"We'll be back soon Edward." I smiled and we walked out.

"Okay." Edward smiled and then grabbed a magazine.

"Rose, there's something I need to tell you." I told her as we walked out.

"What? Oh my god! Did he do it? OH MY GOD! Where is it?" Rose asked grabbing my left hand and flipping it around.

"Who do what?" I asked confused, noticing her hand freeze in mine at my confusion.

"What?" Rose looked confused and then something swept over her face. "Oh. Nothing." Rose said quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the boys." I said confused, "what are you talking about?" I asked my eyes narrowing as she bit her lip and looked away.

"Oh nothing. What about the boys?" Rose asked finally turning back to me.

I hesitated for a second and then sighed. I relayed the message Alice had given me about "the usual" bet about who could get engaged first.

"THEY. DID. NOT!" Rose yelled.

"Alice made Jasper confess." I told Rose who did not really surprised.

"OH MY GOD! WELL WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO TO GET BACK AT THEM? THEY ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Rose started pacing back and forth.

"Rose, it's me you're talking too. You're going to have to talk to Alice. I'm sure she has already got something planned." I rolled my eyes.

"They are idiots! Who do they think they are? Making a bet on who could get engaged first?"

"Well it was obvious on who was going to lose, I mean come on. It's Edward we are talking about here. Think about how long it took for us to get together. It will be another five years before we actually get engaged." I sighed.

"It'll happen for you Bells. Trust me." Rose smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled back and hugged her.

"Ugh okay I need to get the boys out of my mind before I do something that I regret. Distract me…tell me about the tour now!" Rose squealed, sitting me down on a bench in the hallway.

"Okay." I smiled and told her about the tour, the whole time thinking about what she said about the engagement and hoping that her words were true.

**Edward POV**

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled running back into the waiting room where I was seated.

"Emmett!" I looked up at him alarmed. "Are you okay?" He looked like he was about to faint.

"Edward, I just- I just-." Emmett couldn't seem to find the right words and I grabbed him as he swayed a little. I lead him over to a chair and sat down next to him.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked starting to get concerned. His face was a horrible shade of white.

"Oh Edward! Our lives are over as we know it!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Whoa! Weren't you supposed to go get a drink? That is hardly a death sentence."

"Edward! I heard Bella and Rosalie's conversation!" Emmett breathed.

"And?" I asked confused.

"THEY KNOW!" Emmett squeaked.

"Know what?" I asked as I felt my heart starting to beat a little faster.

"About the bet!" Emmett breathed, looking me straight in the eye. "They know about "the usual" bet we made about who could get engaged first."

"Oh." I froze in my chair.

"Yeah! And then-! Oh God!" Emmett yelled, shivering about the image in his mind.

"What?" I asked nervous. What could be already worse then this?

Emmett's face got all red. "Okay, so when I heard this I turned around and ran into the nearest room because they were walking by. I obviously did not want them to know I had been eavesdropping so without thinking I ran into a room." Emmett gulped.

"Yeah? And…?" I asked not knowing where this was heading.

"I went into a delivery room." Emmett stated.

"OH GOD!" I looked at Emmett horrified.

"IT GETS WORSE!" Emmett exclaimed. "It was the room that Alice was in! She was in mid- labor!" Emmett looked so sick I thought he was going to faint.

My mouth gaped open at this.

"…And I saw EVERYTHING!" Emmett literally looked like he was going to cry.

There was a stunned silence for a second and then I couldn't help it, I began hysterically laughing once again.

"DUDE IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Emmett yelled punching me in the arm to shut me up. "Alice screamed and Jasper looked like he could've ripped me to shreds. I ran out as fast as I possibly could."

I suppressed another laugh.

"OH GOD EDWARD! I thought looking at cakes was bad! NOW the girls know about the bet which means I have an angry Rosalie ready to pounce on me. God only knows what her revenge will be. To top it all off, I also have an angry Alice who will most likely rip my head off once she gets out of labor." Emmett shook his head and then smacked himself on the forehead muttering, "stupid, stupid, stupid," with each smack.

I just looked at my brother in disbelief.

"Whoa Em, you look terrible!" Bella said as her and Rose walked back into the room. Both the girls took in Emmett's hunched over frame.

"What, did you see a ghost?" Rose asked, laughing, sitting down across from us.

I barked a laugh. "No, he saw a little more than that."

They both looked confused and Emmett groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

I told the girls how Emmett walked into the delivery room Alice was in and they looked like they were half amused and half annoyed at Emmett's current predicament.

Rosalie of course, let her anger overcome her slight amusement though.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GO INTO A DELIEVERY ROOM, NEVERMIND ALICE'S?" Rose leaned over slapped him on his already red head from being slapped by himself minutes before.

Emmett looked at me for help to answer the question but I was scared too answer.

"Edward." Bella raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"He heard you talking so he ran into the nearest room he could find so that you wouldn't see him eavesdropping on your conversation." I confessed to Bella.

"Whipped." Emmett muttered as I told the girls this.

"Wait…what exactly did you hear?" Rose asked slowly.

"Um…" Emmett trailed off, not knowing what to say, but his hesitation gave away the answer to her question.

"THEY KNOW!" Rose exclaimed, turning around to face Bella.

"They know what?" Bella asked confused at Rose's exclamation.

"They know we know!" Rose told her.

"What do we know?" Bella asked Rose, still not catching on.

"Yeah…what do you know that we know?" Emmett asked.

"Oh you know that we know what you know you did!" Rose's eyes flashed.

"Well so what if we know that you know what we already knew that you knew that you know knew know knew…!" Emmett shot back and we all looked at him confused.

"Oh!" Bella suddenly understood what Rose was getting at and they both crossed their arms over their chest.

"Oh, we know." Bella said and they both glared at us.

Emmett looked at me and I just shook me head.

"And we are not going to let you get away with it either!" Rose told us standing up.

"Come on! Edward lost and Jasper totally forgot about the bet until I brought it up again that day we were playing basketball! Why bring it up again?" Emmett asked trying to calm the girls down.

"You're kidding right?" Rose shook, and then took a moment to restrain herself. "Love isn't just something to bet on you idiots! It means something and if you can't take that seriously then you can take this ring back Emmet Cullen!" Rose stormed out of the room as she threw her engagement ring at Emmett's head.

There was a stunned silence for a second as I saw my brother look down at the ring that he caught in his hand in shock.

"Rose!" Emmett exclaimed quickly, jumping out of his chair and following her out of the waiting room.

With them gone, that left Bella and I alone in the waiting room.

I sat there, unsure of how to proceed.

Bella got up quietly and sat down next to me.

I looked down at her, trying to read her face, not knowing her thoughts.

I took a huge breath and then spoke. "Bella you have to believe me! We made that bet when I was still dating Victoria. It has nothing to do with you. It was never a contest when I asked you to have dinner with me that night. I honestly could have cared less about the bet! I asked you out because of YOU and not to win that stupid bet that we made! It was just something stupid, it doesn't mean anything and it certainly does not reflect my feelings that I have for you because you are the-" I tried to finish speaking but Bella cut me off.

She laughed. "Edward, I believe you. I know that you love me. I know that you didn't date me just so you could eventually win the bet and I know that you wouldn't just ask me to marry you to win a bet. You are much too smart for that. I know you would never do anything intentionally to hurt me. It was just a stupid thing that your brothers did. It's okay." She kissed me and I kissed her back relieved. "I love you so much Edward. Next time you can tell me okay? I really don't care. I know what your true intentions are. We've been over this a million times. You don't have to remind me." She smiled and looked up at me.

"I love you so much Bella and I am so sorry about all of this." I told her. "Oh and I will keep reminding you of my feelings for you. You deserve to be told everyday how much I love you and how beautiful you are. You are my Bella and nothing will ever change that." I looked Bella in the eyes and her cheeks flushed a deep red. She took my hand and I felt the familiar spark course through out hands and up my arm. I leaned down and kissed her.

When we finally broke apart she leaned her head on my shoulder. "I love you too Edward. So much. But just because this was a silly and meaningless bet doesn't mean I am not going to get back at you." Bella teased, looking up at me and kissed my neck quickly.

''I deserve it." I told her, turning to face her while leaning my forehead to hers. "Why do I let my brothers talk me into these things?" I whispered as I kissed her nose.

Bella laughed. "Because you love them and you do what all guys do." She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I groaned. "Bella, that was way to short." I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me so that her lips were a mere inch from mine.

Her beautiful brown eyes stared deeply into mine.

After a second, I crashed my lips down to hers, forgetting about everything else going on around us at that moment.

**Bella POV**

About one hour later, Jasper came out into the waiting room and told us that Alice had had her babies.

I squealed and jumped out of Edwards lap, which I had somehow found myself sitting on.

Jasper had informed us that Alice had had a boy and a girl.

Edward and I walked into Alice's room and saw two little beautiful babies in her arms.

"AWWWW! LOOK AT THE BABIES!" Emmett exclaimed coming into the room ten second after us. Rose and Emmett were holding hands and Rose had here engagement ring on her finger again so everything seemed to be all right between them again.

"SHUT UP!" We all told him at the same tine.

"Whoops." Emmett sighed sitting down in the corner of the room. He pulled out a couple Twinkies from his pocket and scattered them across the table.

Emmett was having a rough day.

"Aw Alice they're so cute! What are their names? Have you decided yet?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Well this little guys name is Connor…" Alice smiled and turned her head to the little girl in her other arm," and her name is Hannah…." Alice sighed looking down lovingly at her children. " I CANNOT WAIT to go shopping!" Alice smiled looking up at me.

"They are beautiful Ali." I smiled, kissing each of them softly on their foreheads.

Alice's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh! I already love them so much! Say hi to your Auntie Bella guys." Alice nearly sang.

Alice then seemed to remember something and whipped her head around and stared down Emmett in the corner.

Emmett froze, his mouth open because he was midway into shoving a Twinkie into his mouth.

Emmett smiled nervously and held out the Twinkie at Alice. "Twinkie?" Emmett asked cautiously.

"I'll deal with you later." Alice hissed and then went back to focusing on her babies.

I stood up and told Alice I was going to leave and let her get her rest. Besides, I saw Rosalie on the other side of the bed just itching to come where I was and look at the babies.

"Oh of course Bella! You must be so tired as well! You must've had a long flight and then to top it all off, wait here for another 3 hours!" Alice smiled. "I love you so much Bells. Thank you so much for coming! Now go home and get your beauty rest!"

"I'll be back tomorrow!" I promised Alice. "You did wonderful Alice. I'm so happy for you. You are going to be the best mom."

Alice's eyes welled up again and she smiled. "Oh Bella! Stop you're going to make me cry!"

I laughed and squeezed her arm. Edward and I said bye to everyone else and then left.

We found the car quickly and got into Edward's Volvo, which he had driven from the airport the hospital.

I hadn't realized how tired I had been until I sat down in Edward's car.

"I can't wait to go home and sleep." I muttered as Edward pulled out into the road.

"Go to sleep Bella." Edward smiled. "I will wake you up when we get back to your apartment."

"Don't leave Edward." I sighed as my eyes slowly drooped shut.

"I won't." Edward told me.

"Promise?" I sighed, grabbing his hand.

"Promise." He said, squeezing my hand back.

The last thing I remembered was Edward carrying me upstairs into my apartment and laying me onto my bed before I once again sunk into unconsciousness.

**I apologize for taking so long to update! To make up for it, I will be posting a sneak peek to the sequel within the next 6 days! PROMISE! **

**Next chapter will be the last…but it will also be the longest! It will also be updated much much much quicker! **

**REVIEW!**

~Twihard22


End file.
